If Happy Ever After Exist
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: Sometimes things are more than meets the eye. Relationships,friendships or just one person can be different on the inside than they are on the outside.This is the life of Kristian Copeland. Her life has everything but boring. Now witness as she goes through the journey of heart breaks, fights to keeping secrets and being a WWE Diva. Will she ever find her happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**I was getting tired of writing stories like a play (Don't worry I'll still update _Pure Awesomeness_!) so I've decided to come up with a story. **

**Summary: I've been in falling for my best friend John Cena for years now, but I've pushed the feelings aside so I could be with John Morrison. With Cena confessing his love to me, my bother leaving WWE and other things going on in my life I dont think I can handle all the drama.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not, and i repeat DO NOT own any of the WWE superstars, besides they own themselves. I just own the story.**

* * *

"_Thanks Papa Punk, meet me back at your locker room so we could leave later, and good luck in your match." I smiled, I was talking to one of my best friend in the company, I've won my match tonight so I was excited about that, but I was also excited about what was waiting for me in my locker room, the best boyfriend in the whole world, John Morrison. _

"_Luck is for losers Kris, remember that." Phil said turning on his heel and walking towards the Gorilla for his match against Cena. I too turned to walk down the hall towards my locker room, wanting nothing more than to just go in and spend time with John. But as soon as I opened the door my thoughts were changed, my happy moment was over, and the sight in front of me was enough to make me burst in tears. Enough to just walk back out and pray that it wasn't real, enough to break my heart into a trillion tiny pieces. _

"_J-John." I crocked out, my voice came off shaky, dry and quiet but it was loud to make the scene in front of me pause. John broke away from Melina and went completely white, but regained his color and pushed Melina off of him in an instant. His eyes were still wide and round, the size of saucers._

"_Uh, Kris…it's not what it looks like." Oh really? He would use that stupid excuse when I know exactly what I saw and know exactly what it looked like? Does he think I'm that stupid?_

"_Really?" I asked my voice cracked "because what it looks like to me is you sucking face with that ugly ass whore over there." I yelled pointed at Melina, who had a smiled planted on her face. _

"_No, I…she…"_

"_NO! THIS ISN'T ABOUT HER YOU ASSHOLE, This is about us! What the fuck happened John? Huh I wasn't good enough for you so you found the quickest fuck you could get?" I walked backwards towards the door, I can't take it anymore I can't look at his face, and he hurt me in the worst way possible. "I really loved you John, I did but I guess you don't respect or love me so it's over." I ran out down the hallway towards Punk's locker room. The tears was falling out of my eyes nonstop, blinding my vision making it hard to see where exactly I was going until I bumped into some one. _

"_Oh my god Kristian what happened to you?" A very concerned voice asked, but I know who that voice belonged to, it belonged to someone who actually respected and loved me._

"_Mike!" I launched myself at him and clanged to his shirt, resting my head on his shoulder and continued to cry._

"_It's gonna be ok Kris, tell me what happened and I'll help you out." He said reassuringly rubbing my back as I cried._

"_John, he…he" I started to cry again before I even got the whole sentence out_

"_He cheated on you didn't he?" Mike asked, I nodded my head but kept it on his shoulder. He continued to rub caring circles on my back "Come on let's get you to Punk's room." He lifted me up and headed towards Punks locker room. _

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud and harsh knock at the doors. 5 months, it's been 5 months and I'm still mourning about that night. The night I lost something important to me, well something that was important to me. How could I've been so stupid? I knew I should've listened to what Punk and Randy said about John, but no I was blinded by love and all of its glory to listen. I pity myself for that one.

'_Good job Kristian, give yourself a round of applause and pat yourself on the back for being so dumb and hardheaded_.' I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the door and slowly opened the door, and saw John standing with pleading eyes in front of it. My eyes widened and my hand dropped from the door knob. What the hell is this? Why the fuck is John fucking Morrison knocking at my door at, 12:06 in the morning?

"Baby, I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Melina I didn't mean to, it was a mistake, please take me back!" John launched himself at me, hugged me tightly and kissed me deeply, for a moment I thought I was in heaven; his lips were soft and warm, fitted perfectly against mine. His tongue slipped out and asked for entrance, I happily let it in. I eased my tongue into his mouth, exploring every spot I could find until I started to taste alcohol. I pushed away him off of me and backed away tears begging to escape my eye. He looked at me confusedly.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed "You're drunk! All of that stuff you just said to me was a lie and you won't even remember it in the morning!" I couldn't help it, the tears came out of my eyes like water falls. Morrison took a step back and stared at me with an innocent looking face, well at least he tried to make it look innocent. I walked backwards until my legs bumped the edge of the bed, went to sit on my bed, head in hand.

"Baby, look just let me hold you." He moved over to me and stood me up, putting his arms around my waist. I squirmed away from him and sat back down. My eyes down casted not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"John, if you really love me, than you wouldn't be drunk right now." I stated wiping away my tears. John stared at me and then laughed softly.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here." He started to walk towards the door. I got off my bed and grabbed his arm; I couldn't help seeing him go out there in this state, what if he went to mess with some people he's not suppose and get in trouble? I couldn't risk it.

"No you're staying with me tonight; you're not going out there like this." I pulled him towards my couch that was in front of the TV. "Sleep on the couch."

He looked over at the couch and then made his way towards my bed and flopped himself on to it. I sighed and walked towards the bed. He had a devilish smile planted on his face, but what I didn't notice that he was patting the spot besides him.

"Come lay with me," He snuggled against my pillow, "You know you want to."

I looked over him and turned my direction to the chair that was next to him. I walked to it and sat on it with a huge smile. "Yeah I would lie next to you if we were together, and if you didn't cheat on me with Melina."

He stared at me blankly for a moment then turned his body around, facing the opposite direction. A few minutes went by and there was no word from Morrison.

"John?" I walked near him slowly my heart beating faster when I got closer

"Hm?" he answered.

"Never mind, I was just making sure you weren't dead." I answered.

Hell, I'm surprised he's not dead yet, I thought Punk or Randy would've gotten to him already. He nodded his head and drifted back to sleep. I stayed up for a while looking at him and thinking about the relationship we once had. We were so happy, everyone could see that. It even made Randy and Phil sick. I know because they told me. I pondered over this a while longer before I took the spot next to him on the bed, out backs facing each other and drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a hard shake.

"Kristian, wake the hell up would ya?" A very familiar voice said in full panic mode.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Morrison really close to my face. I jumped and moved back into the bed, he gave me a really confused face. "How and why am I in your hotel room?"

I pushed the covers off of my body, but realized it was really cold in the room and put the cover back over my body. How am I gonna explain this to John with out him freaking out. Maybe I should just tell him the truth. I took a deep breath, and begun to think of how to put it together.

"You came to my hotel room yesterday drunk. You said that you were sorry you cheated on me with Melina, it was a mistake and you love me and all that other crappy shit." I looked him in the eyes to see if he was getting it, and he nodded for me to continue. "Then you kissed me and I kinda kissed back, but that was until I realized you were drunk so I pushed you off and said you weren't going to remember this, which you didn't by the way, I broke down and cried and you hugged me and I pushed you away once again, you made your way towards the door and I couldn't risk you going out there and fucking up somebodies night so I let you stay here with me. I told you to sleep on the couch but instead you slept on my bed, and asked me to sleep next to you, I said some things and sat on that chair over there, you fell asleep, and I fell asleep shortly after."

I released the breath I didn't realize I held and looked at him again, this time he was looking at the floor and nodded. It was silent like last night. He put a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." He looked up and locked eyes with me. "But can I ask you what did you say to me when I asked you to lie next to me?"

My eyes widen and started to dart across the room. "I…uh…I said I would if you didn't cheat on me with Melina, and if you weren't drunk, and actually meant every word you said."

My heart started to pound hard against my chest for no reason, well maybe there was a reason and I didn't know it. He looked at me for a while and then sat on the bed next to me. My heart started to pound ever harder once he took his hand and intertwined it with mine.

"Well then, that must have been a bad night huh?" He smiled slightly.

I nodded and looked down at the floor. I can't look at him, it makes me feel angry, but it also makes me feel warm and fuzzy. He took my chin in his hand and put his lips to mine. At first I stayed still trying to figure out if I should kiss back or push him away. But my heart came into play and before my brain and I knew it, I was kissing him back. We kissed passionately for a moment before he laid me on the bed, him on top of me. His lips trailed down from mine down to my neck and sucked it slightly. I tried to stop the moan from escaping my mouth, but it was too late. He looked up and smiled before going back to work heading closer and closer to my hip area.

"John…s-stop…I'm not ready…" I chocked out. He immediately stopped and pulled himself off of me. He looked down and blushed, a cute shade of red.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He ran a shaky hand through his hair "God, I miss doing that…I mean we aren't even together, damn I'm stupid!" He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. I stared at him and took his hand from his head. "It's just that, I still love you Kris, I didn't mean to hurt you like that; I don't know what was wrong with me. What I did was stupid and wrong in every way. I miss you so much Kristian, please take me back."

I my heart pounding in my chest, I don't know what to say. For all I know he can be telling a lie, and besides once a cheater always a cheater right? But he said it without hesitation. So what he could've been up all night rehearsing that line over and over again. But I mean look at him! He's begging me to come back to him, he even said please.

"Fine, I'll take you back but you have to promise me you won't hurt me again."

A little promise won't hurt; it would keep him from cheating and breaking my heart again right?

"I promise," He pulled away and started to laugh softly. "I think you might wanna cover that, before Randy and Phil kill me." I followed to where his finger was pointing and found a hicky on my neck. I blushed and walked over to the bathroom door. He got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and put on some fresh clothes, then we could hop on our flight and head to Raw." He planted a quick kiss on my lips and walked outside the door. I walked in the bathroom thinking how am I gonna tell Randy and Phil that we're back together, hell it's gonna be hard telling anybody we're back together. So I'll just keep it a secret, a dirty little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well sorry it took kinda long, i couldn't decide on which way i wanted the story to go, i actually had a original version of this chapter, but after a lot of thinking i decided that this is at least a little bit better, sort of.**

**I do not own anybody from the WWE. I just own my OC Kristian (Catalyst) and the story.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"DAMN IT!" I sighed and mentally slapped myself as I paced around Cena's locker room. Now I know what you're thinking; 'What is she doing in Cena's locker room, OMG SHE JUST CHEATED ON JOHN WITH….John?' But that's wrong, actually I wouldn't do that to John at all even though he did it to me, I just can't bring myself to cheat on him. I can't bring myself to bring myself to cheat on anybody even though they well deserve it. I'm actually waiting for Cena to finish up his match, I promised him that I would stick around after the match so we could catch a bite to eat, so I stayed here and showered while he went to prepare for his match. Once i got out the shower i sat on the couch to relax and try to watch the main event. I've been sitting on the couch for well over 5 seconds and I just couldn't sit still. So here I am, burning a hole through the locker room floor. I've managed to keep John and I a secret for a good 2 months now, and I'm pretty sure no one have the slightest clue that we're back together. I want to say that those whole two months has been great, but to tell you the truth I can't. It's been a living hell, John's been the nicest thing to me caring for me, and showing his love but deep down, in my heart I don't love him anymore. I found out after a week we've been together. I couldn't bring myself to break up with him because we've only been together for a week. I've been only torchering myself with that decision though. I sighed heavily and punched the closest wall next to me. "You're a real idiot, ya know that?" I whispered to myself as I leaned my head against the cold wall. I just wanted to cry and curl up in a ball, no better yet hop on a flight and move back to Canada, where no one will find me.

"Um, Kris?" I stood up straight and whipped my head in the direction of the door, finding a very concerned Cena. "Are you ok?"

I put on the best fake smile I could muster and nodded sitting in the chair I abandoned moments before. "I'm fine, everything's ok."

John took a while and examined my facial expression before shrugging his shoulders, "Ok, if you say so." He said going to his gym bag on the bench taking out a pair of his fresh street clothes.

"Why don't you go wait in the car while I take a quick shower?" he threw his keys to me as he walked into the shower room. I sighed and walked out of the locker room. I shuttered as the cold air of backstage hit my arms. I made my way towards the parking lot seeing that there were hardly any cars left.

I waited for him by the car going back to thinking about how I was gonna deal with the whole John situation, I know I just can't tell everybody about us and then break up with him the day later, so maybe I should just break it off with the kid before anybody finds out, less trouble for me. And the less the trouble the better my life would be.

"Hellooooo Earth to Kristian, are you there?" I was awakening out of my trance by Cena waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked at him with a confused face. "Where were you I've been doing that for about 2 minutes now, are you sure you're ok?"

He stepped back to see my face. I looked into his eyes and then darted mine to the ground. I nodded and walked around to the passage side of the car. "Yeah I'm ok, I was just thinking about something that's all." I gave him a reassuring smile before stepping into the car. He stood outside of the car for a couple of seconds before opening the door and stepping in.

"….ok" He put the key in they engine and made his way out of the parking lot. We drove in silence. I was staring out the window daydreaming of what would happen if I told Phil, Randy, and Stephan, I know they would go on rampage and immediately try to kill John, just for breaking my heart the 1st time we were together. I love how protective they are but sometimes they take it too far. I turned my head to glance over at Cena, who was focused on the Road ahead. I wonder what he was thinking about. I let out a long and heavy sigh aborting my head back to the window. John glanced over at me and gave me a worried face, then turned his head back to the road.

"Ok, what's really wrong with you?" He asked

"Nothing," I quickly stated. He turned his head back over to me, this time with a serious look.

"I'm serious Kris, you're acting kinda weird, and I know something's bothering you, I can see it in your eyes." He said seriously, but there was a bit of amusement in his voice.

"I'm back with John." I mumbled. He took a glance at me then back at the road.

"What's that I couldn't hear you?" I pushed my head on against the glass making it fog up from the breath I exhaled threw my nose.

"I said I'm back with John" I said a little bit louder. Cena just put his hand to his ear and smiled.

"Say that one more time, come on Kris, I'm going deaf you have to talk louder." I was getting angry. How many time was he gonna make me admit I was going back with John?

"Damn it, Cena, I know you heard me the second time! I said I'm back with John!" I raised my voice in frustration. He turned his head towards me, the car coming to a complete stop in front of the restaurant.

"I know I heard you the second time, plus I kind of already knew." He smiled and stepped out of the car. My eye's widened in shock and horror, how did he know? How did he find out, WHEN did he find out? A million thoughts raced through my head, making me feel sick and dizzy. I stepped out of the car and made my way towards him.

"Why would you make me admit it 3 times if you already knew? And how the hell did you find out?" I pointed my finger in his pace. He put his hands up in protest.

"Because I like you pick on you." He put his hands down. "And I know because I saw him walk towards the ring entrance for you match with Melina. I knew he wasn't going for Melina because he's being avoiding her all day, plus I noticed that he's been stealing some glances at you when you were talking to Phil and Randy. So I put 2 +2 together and got the idea that you guys were back together."

I stared at him blankly for a moment trying to process and figure out how he could've notice all of those things. He smiled his signature dimple smile and pulled me towards the restaurant. Ok now I'm starting to think that Cena is some kind of spy or something. He already knew John and I were dating just by noticing small things, and then he made me admit it 3 times. He walked us over to a booth in the back of the restaurant and gave me my menu. We quickly made our orders and waited for the waitress to come back with our food.

"Cena, you're so mean to me sometimes." I stared him in the eyes and he laughed softly

"I know I am," He took a sip of his water "And I told you not to call me Cena if John's not around."

"Sorry I forgot." I smiled and dipped my fingers and my water and splashed it on him sticking my tongue out in the process.

"Oh it's on sister!" He took am ice cube out of his cup, walked behind me and put it down my shirt. I felt the ice slid down, sending chills down my spine, and then it got stuck in my bra.

"OMG, JOHN YOU ASSHOLE, GET IT OUT OF MY BACK!" John laughed hard as he watched me fidget around in my seat. The laughing immediately stopped when the waitress came back with our hamburgers fries and diet cokes. I was still fidgeting around when she looked at me as if I had two heads. I smiled nervously nodding my head in thanks. She smiled and walked away. When she was completely out of sight John started to laugh again, this time joined in.

"Ok for real John get this out of my back." I giggled. John sighed dramatically and took the ice out of my back.

"Thank you, now I could eat!" I exclaimed. John rolled his eyes and went back to eating his burger. A while later the waitress came back over with our check and a milkshake with two straws in it. We looked up at her and she smiled.

"Uh, we didn't order this." John smiled kindly; I nodded my head in agreement

"Oh no it's on the house; I was watching how you guys kept locking eyes and smiling every time each other talk from the kitchen. You are such a cute couple." She smiled again before we could say we weren't a couple she was already walking back towards the kitchen. John and I were frozen in place and then turned out heads towards each other. John was blushing like mad and I could feel myself blush too.

"Uh…should we drink this?" John asked the blush going away slightly. I stared at him and then darted my eyes to the table, blushing deeper.

"I don't know." I said "But it looks too good to waste." He nodded and pushed a straw over to me. We stared at the milkshake for a moment until I moved in for the straw, he followed. Our eyes meet as we took a sip from the glass, and for a moment…and just that moment I felt something there between John and I…something I can't explain or put my finger on it, but it was there. I quickly stopped drinking, and sat up in the booth, I felt myself blush again.

"Um you can have the rest…I don't want it." I smiled nervously "Just hurry up."

He glanced at me before going back to the shake. I stared at him, my mouth was watering, that shake tasted as good as it looked. I don't know why I let him have all of it. Then my eyes went from the shake to John's face, his eyes looking down at the table, but quickly rose up and caught hold of mine. He lips moved away from the straw and smiled nervously.

"Is there anything wrong?" He voice sounded shaky. I caught my breath, trying to think of some reason to tell him, why he caught me staring

"Um…no nothing wrong…" I tried to smile reassuringly, but I know I failed epically

"Oh…alright." He lips captured the straw again, drinking every last bit of it, he pushed the cup aside wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I handed him the check and he took out his wallet to pay.

"Come on lets get out of here." He got up and walked towards the door. I nodded stood up and followed him out the door. Once in the car he quickly started the engine and drove back to the hotel. We drove in silence, the whole time my mind was on what the waitress said about us, Me and Cena…a couple? Neeh it can't be, but what was that feeling I had when I stared into his eyes back at the restaurant? I can't possibly like him could I?

"Uh John…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." He glanced over at me "What is it?" I bit by bottom lip, fuck this is hard to ask

"Uh, about what the waitress said...you know what forget it." I sighed heavily and turned my head towards the window. He moved his hand from the stirring wheel and placed it on top of mine. I looked over at him and he smiled. He didn't push the subject and continued to drive. For a few minutes it was silent, his hand was still rested on top of mine, he gave it a slight squeeze. I turned my head towards him and saw he had a serious face.

"I should tell you something important." He glanced over at me again and I stared at him in confusion

"What are you talking about Cena?" his hands became shaky and sweaty.

"I…I love you Kris, I've loved you for 5 years. Remember that 1st mix tag we had?" I smiled as I remembered my 1st match in the WWE, it was the best experience I ever had. I nodded my head letting him know I remembered it.

"After we won the way you smiled up at me and hugged me tightly thanking me for helping you in your first match made me get butter flies. At first I thought it was nothing just a simple case of nervousness. Then I started seeing you around and would say hi to you and you would smile and wave at me and sometimes you'd leave the other Divas just talk to me. That's when I started liking you more. My affections towards you grew while our friendship grew. When I noticed you had a thing for Morrison I felt bad, but I brushed it off. Then you went for him I was heartbroken but I never showed it around you, I wanted you to be happy…and order for you to be happy…I gotta be happy right?" He looked over at me and smiled unevenly. I stared at him, he loved me? I never noticed! God I'm stupid.

"Oh since we're confessing how we feel about stuff can I tell you something too?" I glanced at him and he nodded "Ok well, I don't know if I love John anymore. Yeah I was happy when he asked me out again but over time I started to get this feeling in my stomach, like it's telling me this is all wrong. " I paused for a moment trying to gather up how I felt. "Part of me says I love him and the other half is telling me I can't let him destroy my heart again."

"Once a cheater, always a cheater, but go with what your heart says Kris." He slowed down the car at a red light. "Who do you room with tonight?"

"I room with John," I turned to look over at him. "What about you and the rest of the guys?"

"I room with Adam and Randy roomed with Phil and Stephan in a suite, maybe you and Stephan should switch rooms, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you tell him what's going on." I nodded again and took Johns hand in mine.

"Thanks for the 'John Cena pep talk'" I smiled and let go of his hand. He pulled into the hotel room and smiled.

"Anytime Kris, I'm always there for you." He got out of the car and opened the back door taking our gym bags in hand. I stepped out of the car and walked near him, taking my gym back. He held out his hand and I gladly laced out fingers together walking back to the hotel. Once we got in we went to the lobby desk and checked in, got our keys and walked towards the elevator. John pressed the up button and smiled down at me, I smiled back halfheartedly. The elevator door dinged signaling its arrival. John pulled me inside and pressed the number six. I became shaky, I hated taking the elevator. I've seen so many scary movies that involve elevators, plus I had a traumatizing incident when I was younger. Cena took notice of my shaking and squeezed my hands.

"I know, just try not to think about it ok?" How could not think about it when it haunts me every time I get on an elevator?

A couple of minutes later the elevator came to a spot on the 6th floor and Cena and I made out ways out of the elevator. Thank god that was over. I let go of Johns hand and wiped pretend sweat off my forehead. Now all I need to do is talk to Steph so we could switch rooms.

"What's Stephan's room number?" I asked John, he looked down at me and scratched his head shrugging. "Well I guess I'll just text him then. I pulled out my phone and made a text to Stephan.

Jan. 2nd 2012 12:12 a.m. To; Steph:)

"_Steph, what's your room number? I need to talk to u. It's an emergency." _

I was about to press send when I remembered something very important.

"_Oh and don't tell Phil and Randy." _

I looked up at john and smiled. A minute later I got a text from Stephan:

Jan. 2nd 2012 12:13 a.m. From; Steph:)

"_Room 632, I'll be waiting outside for ya." _

I smiled up at John and pulled him down the hall looking for 632, and Stephan. Once I found it I gave Cena quick hug and ran over to Stephan, who had a worried look on his face.

"Hey, what's the emergency?" He asked his voice full of concern. I gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him down the hall.

"I just want to know if we can switch rooms for the night, I have a lot of things on my mind and I just want to be with Phil and Randy." He looked down at me frowned, placing his large pale hand on my shoulder.

"What ya thinkin' about fella, you know you could tell me anythin'" I looked into his deep green eyes and sighed heavily, now's the time to tell Steph my little secret.

"Ok, I'm back with Morrison, but I don't know if I feel the same way about him, and then Cena kinda confessed his love for me tonight so I'm thinking about that too, I just want to make the right choice and I cant do that if I'm in a room with John." I tore away from his eyes, knowing he would be angry at me because I didn't tell him sooner. It was silent for a minute before he spoke.

"Fine, give me your key." I smiled and gave him my key, he gave me his.

"I need to get my stuff, let me go get it." He was about to walk away but I stopped him.

"No, I just wanna stay there for the night, I'm sure by tomorrow I would know what I want." I smiled slighted "Oh my room number is 651 and if John asks where I am PLEASE tell him Phil and Randy wanted me to stay the night." I dropped my hand from his arm. He looked down at me and smiled back

"Alright Kris Kross, I guess I'll see you later." He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair before placing a kiss on my head hugging me and disappearing around the corner. I walked back to the room smiling at the silly nickname Steph gave me. I slid the key into the slot and walked in the room which was silent, the only sound I heard was the TV. I closed the door quietly and walked towards the room and noticed Randy laying on the bed focused on the TV and Phil focused on his laptop.

"Hi guys," I smiled both heads popped up and smiled

"Oh hey Kristian." Randy smiled getting off of the bed walking over to me and gave me a big viper hug. "Where's Stephan?"

"I asked him if we could trade rooms, I wanted to sleep in here tonight." I smiled nervously. Phil walked up to me and hugged me too.

"Well I guess you have to take the couch then Krissy." He smiled and picked my up gently throwing me on the couch playfully. I landed on the soft couch and laughed. I need a laugh tonight, it felt good to laugh after all the things I'm thinking about.

"Hey Papa Punk, where's you're title?" I was used to calling Randy and Phil dad, why? Mainly because they've became very protective of me over the years and they care for me as if I was their own.

"I left it at work, I didn't want to carry that heavy ass thing around." He smiled coming over to sit couch next to me.

"What about you Daddy Randy, what happened at your number one contenders match?" Even thought I was there for his match I didn't see what happened because I was getting dressed for my match with Melina. Randy groaned and walked over towards the couch and sat on the arm of it.

"It was horrible! I don't know who I could loose to Jay!" Phil started to laugh hysterically turning red in the face, before turning to Randy

"Yeah, you got your ass handed to you by Captain Crybaby!" He spoke through the laugh, Randy reached his hand out and slapped Phil in the back of the head making him wince. I laughed softly before standing up and near the bathroom.

"It's ok Ran don't get all pissed about it, plus you kicked Jason's ass a lot of time before." I said before closing the door. I could hear Phil and Randy conversant about his match and Punk started to laugh again. After that I heard a smacking sound and things went quiet. I handled my business before opening the door and walked back to the couch, where Randy was smiling victoriously and Phil holding his jaw mumbling softly. I smiled at both of them and took a seat between them.

"So Krissy, tell us the reason why your in this room and don't give us a bitch story cause we could tell when you're lying." Randy turned to face me with his arms crossed. Crap, I can't tell them about me and John, but then again they can tell when I'm lying and I damn sure won't get away with just a smile and shrug of the shoulders.

"Well let me tell you that I'm sooo sorry that I didn't tell you guys this sooner, but I was scared and I didn't want to make you guys mad at me." Phil turned to face me and they both raised their eyebrows in curiosity. I looked down at my hands and started to fidget. "I'm back with John, I've been for a while now an…"

"WHAT?" I turned to look at Randy and saw his face was red and his eyes were full of anger, I turned to Phil and saw the same thing.

"How the hell could you not tell us about this Kris?" Phil yelled

"Yeah, you know we hate that bitch for breaking your heart, and most of all you waited so long to tell us?" Randy screamed. I felt tears boil up in my eyes I blinked them away and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry guys but let me finish," I explained everything to them that had happened today, and how I now regret going back with John. "I was gonna tell you guys as soon as u got out of my match that night but you weren't there so…I kept it to myself." I turned to look at Phil and Randy once again, this time they had calm expressions and a caring look in their eyes.

"Oh, well I think you should start thinking about it now while you try to sleep." Phil said

"Mm hmm, go lay down." Randy patted my back before walking towards the mini fridge. I stood up and started to walk towards the bed when I realized I needed something to sleep in.

"Hey guys can I borrow something to sleep in?" They both nodded and walked towards their bags, Phil threw me one of his 'Best in the World' shirts and Randy threw me a pair of his basketball shorts. "Thanks guy, um can you turn around please?"

Both men stood up and turned around facing the door. I quickly stripped from my clothes and put on the ones they've given me. I threw my clothes in the corner, pulled back the sheets on one of the beds and slid in. "Ok guys you can turn around now."

They both turned around and walked near me, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Good night." They said in union before Randy walked towards his bed and Phil walked back towards his laptop, resuming whatever he was doing earlier. I laid on the bed staring at the wall trying to figure out how I feel. Do I really still have feelings for John? What he done to me was wrong and unforgettable, I shouldn't have him back but I thought I still had feeling for him. Maybe what if feel towards him is betrayal instead of love. When I say I love you to him my heart aches, and the more I say it the less I mean it and feel it, and to make matters worse Cena had confessed his love for me. Now I have to choose between both Johns. Should I stay with the one who Phil, Randy, Stephan, and Adam hate, the one who everyone warned me about and the one who in the end broke my heart? Or the John who Phil, Randy, Steph, and Adam love and adore, the one who everyone this I should be with and most of all my best friend for 5 years?


	3. Chapter 3

_The night was warm, and not a cloud covered the sky. The star light made the trees and wild flowers illuminate a clear path in front of me, and the moon light shone down on me, making my golden blonde hair glisten. (Which was weird because I dyed my hair dark brown about 8 years ago) _

_Thump, ba-bump, b-ba-bump, Thump _

_I could hear my quickening heart beat loud in my ears, blocking out any and all sound around me. My breath came in ridged and hoarse, and my legs were sore from all of the running, I could feel them throbbing with pain and I could tell that any time soon they were going to cave in, and give up running a way from IT or The Thing, or The Monster, or what ever title it holds. _

"_I have to keep going!" I thought to myself, I took several looks back making sure it wasn't on my tail_

_THUMP _

_I fell, my legs gave in to all of the pain and suffering they've gone through, they've refused to push me just a bit longer, just a bit farther a way, to a place where I could be safe. I scooted myself across the ground trying to both regulate my breath and get some feeling back into my legs, which at this rate felt nearly impossible to achieve my goal._

"_GRRR!" It howled, birds in the nearest tree flew away, going to a safe place. For a while to stopped and looked up, I was jealous of those birds, but I didn't have enough time to pounder over it, IT was close, really close. I scooted away faster until I came across a road, which on the other side stood my friends and brother. They were smiling and waving at me like they didn't have the slighted clue as to what was going on. _

"_GUYS, HELP! PLEASE!" My mouth moved but no words came out. My eyes widened, I touched my lips with the tips of my index and middle finger. I was mute. I have no way to call for help; I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to be face with IT smiling mischievously, showing off his pearly white teeth._

"_I got you now" It growled, sounding oh so familiar. Before I knew it I was swept up in its muscular arms and being taken back into the direction I came from. I thrashed, kicked, and cried trying my best to get out of ITs hold. _

"_RANDY! JOHN! PUNK! STEPHAN! ADAM! LISTEN TO ME, HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" I attempted to scream; hoping that one of them would hear me, one of them would read my lips and come to the rescues._

"_HELP, YOU IDIOTS!"_

* * *

I shot up out of the bed panting and sweaty. I looked over at the clock on the night stand and saw it was 4:53 a.m. pushing the covers off of my body, I swung my legs over the bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the cold water and stared at my refection in the mirror. A million and one thoughts raced through my head, why did I just have such a childish nightmare? What was that thing chasing me? Why did it feel so…real?

"NO! It's only a dream." I whispered to myself. I cupped my hands under the water and threw it on my face 3 times before turning off the falcate and walking out of the bathroom. I stepped into the hall and looked at my room which sent a chill down my spine. I couldn't sleep alone anymore, not after such a realistic dream. Looked towards the other two bed rooms, I could sleep in Randy's bed with him, but he's kind of scary when you disturb him from his slumber plus I'm already scared enough, which equals the result of my death. OR I could sleep in Punk's room, who is most likely still up and wouldn't care, but I would never hear the end of it if I tell him why I'm in there. I weighted my options before making the final decision of Punk's room. I walked over to the door and opened it, closing it quietly behind me before I flopped myself on the empty side of the bed. Punk put down his comic book and looked over at me.

"Um, you do realize this bed is made for one?" He asked

"And you do realize that it's nearly 5 in the morning?" I said putting my head under one of the pillows and turning the opposite direction of Punk. I could hear him chuckle softly,

"Actually I'm very aware of that." He said

"Then let me G.T.S would ya?" I yawned.

"Well ok, Ms. Grouchy Pants." Punk whispered picking back up him comic and going back in his own world. I attempted to get some sleep in, but I failed miserably, every time I closed my eyes I saw flashes, glimpses of that nightmare. I sighed and threw the pillow from off of my face. I need to get out some where; I need some time to think with out being bother. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked questionably, I shrugged my shoulders and stood up

"I guess I'm going for a run you wan..."

"IM IN!" Punk yelled as he threw his legs over the side of his bed, put on his shoes, grabbed his IPod and walked out the bedroom door in record time.

I smiled to myself as I realized Punk is just like a pet dog. Protective when he needs to be, playful when he wants to be, he NEEDS to go for a run everyday, and when he get's to talking you can never shut him up. I walked out of the door and towards my room to change into the clothes and shoes I came in yesterday. I sighed slightly and turned on my heel to remove myself from the hellish room. Closing the door and walking quietly past Randy's room I made my way to the front door where Punk was standing enthusiastically.

"Let's go." I said grabbing my keycard and phone from the table next to the door.

* * *

The warm sunlight hit my face, sweat dripped from my forehead down to my neck. The scenery of the park was beautiful. It was peaceful and quiet, with the occasional dog walker or runner crossing our path or passing us up. Punk was a few steps behind me, humming some song he had on his IPod occasionally letting out heavy ridged breaths. I kept my eyes straight ahead, I didn't know where I was going but I know that I needed to run, and if I tried to stop my legs wouldn't let me. My blood pumped with the occasional adrenalin to run a bit faster, which made my muscles burn and my body ache. No matter how much I tried not to think about it, that nightmare kept appearing in my mind.

"_Could that dream be some sort of sign?" _I thought to myself, but then chuckled a little "_Why the hell would it be some sort of sign you idiot." _ I let myself run faster, pushing and pumping my legs and arms harder letting the adrenalin pump through my veins, letting my heart beat a bit faster.

"_For all I know that dream could be just another stupid dream…but this certain one has been haunting me for weeks" _My breath hunched and fell rigid, tears formed in my eyes, and more sweat developed from the top of my forehead. My vision was going blurry and I could see tiny stars flying around the park. My head spinned and I could feel my legs succumbing to the amount of running I've been doing. I shaked the feeling off and continued to run ahead.

"_SHUT UP, THE DREAM MEANT NOTHING SO STOP GIVING A CRAP ABOUT IT!" _ The sound around me ceased to exist, my legs collapsed from the pressure, and I began to fall like a tree being chopped down. I could feel myself flow in and out of consciousness, before my whole world feel in to compete darkness.

"KRISTIAN!" Was the last thing I heard before hitting my head hard on the cold ground.

* * *

**The nightmare at the beginning is sorta like one I had earlier this week, i just changed it around so it could fit with Kristian's personality. So there you have it, the chapter this week was sponsored by a nightmare, the letter J and the number 24. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah yes, I finally updated! And guess what? I even changed the title. The whole Me, John and, John title sucked and I think If Happy Ever After Exist, works a bit better with my OC's situation and all. Anywho moving on. No! I do not, and I repeat DO NOT own any of these WWE Superstars, I'm very positive they own themselves...because they're humans not robots. I only own my OC Kristian Copeland and the whole story and it's plot. **

**So go ahead, read on my fellow viewers, and while you're at it enjoy it. **

* * *

***Punk's POV***

I ran near Kristian as fast as I could, my breath was heavy which really didn't help much now that I was worried. I put my index and middle finger to her neck to check for a pulse and sighed in relief when I found there was one. And that's when I noticed a small pool of blood around her head.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath and quickly pulled out my phone to call the emergency line. I stood up to look for a sign that might indicate where we are.

"9-1-1 emergency, please hold." The lady on the other end spoke. Hold? I can't hold, my BEST friend's life is at risk here, and she's asking me to hold?

"No, I'm sorry I can't hold…this is probably a real emergency unlike the other calls you're getting, my daughter here has fainted while running and hit her head pretty hard, her pulse is slight and weak and there's a pool of blood around her head, her life is at risk here and you want me to hold because there's probably some old lady calling you about her cat being stuck in a tree?" Pipe Bomb! I heard the officer on the other line sigh heavily.

"Sir, what's your location?" she asked, I smiled slightly at how she chose not to question my aggression and my disrespect towards an officer.

"Central Park in New York City." I said

"An ambulance will be on its way." She spoke before ending the call. I ended the call and pocketed my phone with a sigh and sat down next to Kristian's unconscious body. She looked almost lifeless, her chest rarely rose and fell, and that small pool of blood around her head grew about an inch bigger. About ten minutes later I heard the sound of sirens growing closer, and quickly stood up when I saw the ambulance cut through the grass. The truck stopped right in front of me and 2 EMT's stepped out of the back of the truck. One was short and young looking, he reminded me of Evan Bourne, and the other was tall and built almost intimidating. They took out a stretcher and walked to Kristian's almost lifeless body, taking a few minutes to examine her before hosting her up and strapping her on to the stretcher.

"I'm coming" I said as the EMT's loaded Kristian and themselves onto the truck. The younger one looked me up and down before turning to the older looking man.

"Sorry, only relative's can ride on the truck." Said the older one, I laughed slightly

"I'm her father sir, I AM her relative." I said, the old man looked at me up and down, the younger one laughed like I just said the funniest joke in the world.

"Joseph stop laughing, get in sir." The older more serious one said, nodded and hopped in the back of the truck and took a seat next to Kristian, taking her hand in mind and squeezing life into it (hee hee, see what I did there…I'm clever with words…that's why I'm the best in the world.) as the truck rolled away towards the nearest hospital.

***Kristian's POV***

I opened my eye's just to close them back up to keep the blinding light out of them. I brung my arm up to use as a shield, I reopened my eye's and looked around. I was in a white room and the light's bounced off the walls making the room glow. Whose bright idea was it to put light's in a white room anyway? I raised my arm a little more only to be pulled back down by something attached to my arm. I turned my head to the left and saw it was connected to a tube, and the tube was connected to a bag of blood and water, and next to those was that little machine to check your heart. I turned my head to the right and saw some one sitting in the chair next to a window, fast asleep…or at least he looked asleep. I squinted my eyes to see who it was and quickly realized it was Cena.

"Cena…" I said, my voice was dry and cracked, I sounded like a frog. Cena's head turned over towards me and faster than I could blink an eye I was embraced in a warm hug.

"Oh my god, Kris I thought I lost you for a moment." He said into my shoulders I could feel them getting wet which only meant he was crying. "Promise me you would never do that again." I raised my right arm and wrapped it around his neck and buried my face into his neck.

"I promise." I said patting his back, he moved away from me and wiped his red eyes with the back of his hand. It looked as if he cried for days, because his cheeks were stained red, and really puffy. I looked around the room once more, examining the placement of every piece of equipment, and letting the beep of the heart monitor take over the room.

"Where am I" I asked breaking the long silence in the room. Cena looked up from the ground looked and my eyes and sighed.

"The hospital, Phil told me you fainted while you were running and hit your head." He sighed again and wiped his eyes. "When he called me I freaked out and rushed here as fast as I could…I almost AA'd the doctor because they wouldn't let me see you."

I groaned and threw my hands in the air out of frustration "I hate hospitals!"

"I know but where else would you go for the medical attention you needed, anyway the rest of the guys are here, they're just down in the waiting room…waiting." He said I nodded and turned my head towards the door. I wonder how everybody else is doing…I wonder if they're just as scared as Cena…I wonder if John's here. I closed my eyes from the sharp throbbing pain I got from my head, making a light hissing sound and sitting up straight. Cena rushed over to me and pushed me back down on the bed.

"Stay down, I'll go get you some water and tell the other guy's you're up.'" He said walking towards the door, "Don't sit back up until I come back." And with that he was out the door. I remained on the bed looking up at the ceiling, trying to remember how I got in here the 1st place. I brung my hand up to scratch my head and realized it was bandaged.

"_What…happened?_" I thought to myself. The door slammed open making me jump out of fear, and making the heart monitor go wild.

"Oi, I'm sorry Kris Kross I didn't mean to scare ya." A heavily Irish accent said. I looked towards the door and saw Stephan, Punk, Randy and Adam standing in the door way. For a moment my heart stopped as I noticed John wasn't even in the room, nor was he with the rest of them. I quickly shook the feeling away, smiled and sat up a little, ignoring the order Cena gave me earlier.

"It's ok, I was just lost in thought I guess." I laughed weakly. Adam pushed through the crowd and ran towards me, embracing me in the biggest hug I've ever gotten from him in a year.

"Kris! I'm so glad you're ok, you had me really worried about you." He said into my shoulder, "I drove all the way from Asheville to get to you, I called mom who is now just as worried." He pulled away held my shoulders and looked straight in my eyes. "Look, Kris I love you and I don't want to lose my baby sister just because of an accident like this." I nodded, pulling him back in for another hug and rubbed his back softly.

"I love you too Ada," I pulled away smiling and looked into his eyes "Besides, I don't think you'll lose me anytime soon. Trust me on that one." He laughed and kissed my cheek stepping out of the way so Randy and the others could have a good look at me.

"Don't you ever and I mean EVER scare us like that again." Randy said patting my leg "Got it baby girl?" I nodded once again.

"I understand Daddy Randy, I'm sorry I scared the quote on quote fearless Viper." I smiled, he laughed and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're alive, I love you just as much as I love Alanna so the way I feel right now is the way I'll feel if this was to happen to her." He said pulling away, and patted my leg again

"Aaaw, guys I made the big bad Viper go soft!" I teased laughing when I saw the ridiculously funny face Randy was making at the moment.

"But we seriously thought you were a goner for a second." Punk said, "Do me a favor NEVER try to push yourself while running like that again?" I nodded, watching him step to the side where the window was and look out of it. I heard him sigh heavily and I felt tears fill my eyes; I really made these guys worried about me. What was so serious that I had to push myself by running? I blinked a couple a times to erase the tears. Just then I felt the bed dip near my legs, I turned my attention towards my legs and found Cena smiling and holding a bottle of water in one hand and a soda in the other.

"Hey, I told you not to sit up until I got back." He said untwisting the cap on the water bottle and handing it to me. I took 3 large gulps which polished off the whole bottle and handed it back to Cena.

"Well, all of these guys came in I just couldn't resist sitting up." I said while wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. John smiled and stood to throw out the bottle. My head started to pound again, but this time it felt like my brain was going to break through my skull and spill out all over the bed…which now that I think about it would be pretty epic. I squeezed my eyes shut and fell back on the pillow, seeking nothing but comfort.

"_I got you now" It growled, sounding oh so familiar. Before I knew it I was swept up in its muscular arms and being taken back into the direction I came from. I thrashed, kicked, and cried trying my best to get out of ITs hold. _

"_RANDY! JOHN! PUNK! STEPHAN! ADAM! LISTEN TO ME, HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" I attempted to scream; hoping that one of them would hear me, one of them would read my lips and come to the rescues._

I instantly opened my eyes and shot up in the bed. The room was surprisingly dark, and quiet. I looked around and saw that everybody but Cena (Who was sleeping in the chair) was gone. The equipment in the room beeped loudly beside me, and my head was still slightly pounding. How long have I closed my eyes for? And that dream…why was it so…familiar and most of all real? Why did that thing look a lot like John? A hint of light came into the room, and the door opened fully reviling a nurse with bandages in one hand and a tray of supplies pulling along side.

"Oh, good you're up." She smiled turning on the bigger light in the room "I'm just going to change your bandages here you had them on for 4 days now." My eyes widened, I've been here for 4 days? I've been unconscious, lifeless even for 4 days? I felt my heart slamming against my chest, and my breath started to come in short.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down, please it's not that bad…I'll wake your boyfriend up for you." I started to reject Cena being my boyfriend but with the pace of my heart and with hardly any breath I just kept my mouth shut and nodded. The nurse quickly stalked over to John and shook him awake, informing him why she was here and the panic attack I'm having at the moment. Just as fast as I was John shot up out of the chair and rushed over to me, taking my hand and holding it tight.

"Kris, calm down listen to me," He started to move into the bed, I scooted over so he could sit on it next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and started to rock back and forth "I know, I know…let her change your bandages and we could talk about it later" His voice was soft and caring, but also dry and cracked from sleep. I slowly calmed down and rested my head on his shoulder breathing in his scent. Minutes pasted before I was fully back to my normal state of mind, my breathing was regulated and my heart rate was back to normal. John pulled away and looked down at me.

"So, are you ok now?" He asked, I nodded my head slowly as he got off of the bed and stood besides me, taking my hand in his once again. The nurse got the materials ready and smiled when she saw I was completely calm.

"Thank you for your help sir." She smiled at John, who showed off his dimpled smile

"It's what I do best." He responded. The nurse chuckled and started to unwrap the old cloth off of my head. She dropped the bloody old bandages in the trash, as she grabbed what looked like ointment and squirted a great amount in her hand.

"This might sting a little but just try to keep it calm and relax for me." She said as she started to dab the cream on my head. It stung, it was worst than that time I burned myself with my straighteners. This felt like my whole head was on fire, like it was burning a hole straight through my skin and possibly through my skull. I squeezed John's hand as tight as I could and hissed. She suddenly moved her hand way from my hand to grab the bandages. Slowly she wrapped the bandage on my head, stopping every few seconds to make sure it's securely tightened. She stepped back to appreciate her 'work of art' and smiled in satisfaction.

"All done," She said as she started to clean up her station "The doctor will be in early in the morning to runs a few test, so rest up." She moved towards the door and turned to look at us, with one last smile she closed the door shut. I started at the door, as if I was expecting someone to come in. I heard aloud yawn from beside me and I turned around and gave John a questionable stare.

"What? I'm tired." He said as he let go of my hand and stretched, "I'm going back to sleep, we can talk about your little panic attack tomorrow ok?" he turned and walked towards the chair he was previously sleeping in and sat on it positioning himself and shifting to find a comfortable resting position. Eventually he found one and closed his eyes with a yawn. I continued to stare at him, wondering if he was the one who stayed with me these past few days, or did the other guys switch off with him, but then again when I saw the rest of them they seemed like they haven't seen me in years. Maybe they just came back every day and spent the visiting hours with me…a very…lifeless me that is. Wait what about their jobs? Did they hold off or somehow convinced Hunter or Vince to give them extra days off? And where was John this whole time? Was he even waiting with the group or did he just ignore that fact that I was hospitalized, I'm pretty sure Punk, Randy, or Stephan to him I was here.

"You know it's hard to sleep with you staring at me?" I jumped at the sudden sound of Johns voice, and shook my head to come out of my thoughts.

"Sorry…I was lost in thought…I didn't mean to stare at you." I tried my best to explain myself, but it seemed like a bunch of jibber jabber coming out of my mouth. I stopped talking completely, John chuckled softy. "Sleep with me." I blabbed out. John stopped chuckling and opened his eyes slowly, staring at me with a raised eye brow.

"No! Not like that! I'm with John I could never cheat on him…and I had this weird dream earlier and I'm scared out of my life here…look around I'm in a hospital!" I spoke throwing my arms in the hair to show that I'm in hospitalized. "What I mean is you can sleep in the bed with me….right" I scooted over to make enough space for him, "Here" I said.

He stared at me with confusion but stood up and stalked towards the bed. He hesitated before taking the spot on the bed I made for him. He turned his back towards me and lay on his arm, but stayed quiet for a long time.

"Thanks." I heard him mumble; I laid down and turned my back towards his.

"Your welcome," I yawned and slowly drifted to sleep. For the 1st time today I can truly say I slept soundly, and that dream I had earlier didn't come back rushing to me like a repressed memory that's trying to become noticed again. With Cena on the other side of the bed I feel more safe than I've ever been, even if he doesn't have his arms wrapped up around me. I was safe, and that's all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**YES! YES! YES! I've finally up dated! Wait, it's not like I haven't updated in a long time...when was the last time I updated this story? Ok enough of that. **

**I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story but my OC Kristian. **

* * *

The day was normal, calm, peaceful I should say. I had no visitors so far mainly because Punk, Randy, and Stephan had to go back on the road and make their fans happy, Adam went back home for a reason he didn't really explain and John? Still haven't seen him, I haven't even heard from him since I've gotten into the to Hunter Cena was granted a few weeks off to assist me, and I was granted a few weeks off due to a leg and head injury. The doctors came earlier today to run a few x-rays patched my leg up a bit and cleaned my head. Apparently I fell in an awkward position and tore a ligament and a muscle in my leg, and my head has a nasty gash on it. I was informed that I could leave tomorrow at 8 A.M after one final test is ran, than I'm as free as a bird. After the doctors left the only thing Cena and I did was eat the disgusting hospital food, and talk about random things.

"I swear Ada got the whole thing on video." I laughed; I just told Cena about the time I was planning on doing a moonsault for the 1st time off the top rope and ended up slipping from the top rope and fell face first into the mat, while the whole time Adam was filming it. Yes, this is one of the many conversations we had while just sitting here. John was about to open his mouth when there was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, thinking it was just the doctor or a nurse coming in to check on me. The door opened slightly, when a head popped in. Reviling someone who I didn't expect to see today, or even tomorrow before just an hour before I leave here. The smile on my face washed away faster than I could even muster one when I'm down. John standing there with a smile on his face made my blood boil. Cena being my best friend immediately sensed the atmosphere and made his way towards the door.

"I'm going to the cafeteria, Kristian come down when you're done here." I nodded in response and with one quiet shut Cena was out of the room, leaving me shooting daggers at John who was still standing there, but his smile disappeared.

"First off I want to say I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you." He moved a bit closer but I shook my head signaling him not to. "I know it's kind of stupid to come so late, but I'm here to have a serious talk with you." I nodded my head, my jaw locked and I gritted my teeth together. Words seemed impossible to form at the moment. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I think we should see other people…." He said barely at a whisper. I was surprised but not hurt at all. I always thought I'd be the one to break up with him; I could be lying if I said I wasn't happy at the moment. I laughed bitterly, as I threw my legs over the bed and grab the crutches the doctor left for me on the side of the bed.

"Wow, ya know you really topped it off with one of the worst break ups," I stood slowly and positioned myself on the crutches. "I'm a hospital bed with a busted head, and a twisted leg…and you broke up with me." I stocked over to him and looked him in the eye before going to the door and opening it. "I think you know where the exist is."

I closed the door behind me and stumbled down the hall of the cafeteria, taking my time so I wouldn't fall. I waved at a few nurses and smiled at people I saw walking around, probably waiting for a loved one. I rounded on corner and ended up in the Children's hospital, I poked my head through the door and smiled at some of the kids I saw smiling and playing. They're all so hurt and sick some are even on deaths row, yet they smile and laugh everyday. I stepped out and started on the journey to the cafeteria. A few halls and corners later I've became face to face with the push open doors. I pushed one open with my right hand and scanned the room for Cena. Once I found him in the corner table I made my way towards him, weaving through some of the people who have it far worst than me. Cena was focused on his phone so he didn't realize when I sat in the chair next to his. I let the silence go on for a few minutes before speaking.

"Whatcha doing there Cena?" I asked pulling him out of this thoughts and his attention away from the phone.

"Oh nothing just focused on this game." He pressed pause and held his phone up so I could see the screen. I nodded my head prompting my elbow on the table and resting my cheek on my hand. "John broke up with you didn't he?" I was a little taken back by the straight forwardness John had. I nodded my head slowly and sighed.

"Yep, but see I didn't cry this time around." This time Cena nodded his head as he sat his phone on the table. We talked and joked around for a bit, before I had the sudden urge to call Punk. I checked my pockets for my phone when I realized I didn't bring it with me.

"Shit, let me see your phone so I can call my dad." I said, John looked at me in a confused way before hesitantly giving me his phone.

"I thought you weren't close to your dad." I laughed as I scrolled through his contacts for Punks number.

"I don't even know my dad." I found Punks number and pressed call "Besides I was talking about Phil." The dial tone run cold in my ear three times before anybody picked up.

"_Whatcha want Cena?"_ Punk answered. I laughed on the inside about how coldly Punk picks up the phone for John.

"Do I sound like a man to you?" I asked, I heard him chuckle

"_Thought you were Cena, what's up?" _My smiled faded as I thought about what to say,

"Well I have good news and bad news." I started "Which one you want 1st?" The other line went quiet for a couple of seconds

"_Gimmie the bad news and top it off with the good." _ He said

"Alright, bad news; I only didn't hurt my head, but I also tore a ligament and a muscle in my leg." I said, Punk sigh heavily on the other end. I know he didn't like this news, it only adds on to his list of worries and that list is pretty long to start with.

"_You're an accident prone Kris." _I smiled at the reference he used. "_Now give me the good news" _

"Well the good news is I'm being released tomorrow and im going back to Chicago for a few weeks." I didn't want to tell him the other part of the good new yet. It could wait.

"_Is Cena going with you?" _He question was straight forward like Cena's but I expected it from him.

"Yes, now hush up one more thing before I go." I said

"_Oh really, what?"_ I could hear a bit of amusement in Punks voice

"You can tell Randy and Steph that you guys won the bet." I heard Pink yell for Randy and Stephan, as he told them they've won. I heard high fives and Randy offering a night out.

"_I'm in!" _ I heard Punk say loudly "_I Have to go celebrate this bitter sweet moment, TELL HER BYE GUYS!" _Randy and Steph yelled their good byes, and be careful and take care, I think I even heard Randy yell accident prone. "_Love ya; see you in a few days." _ The other end hung up before I could reply back. I took the phone for, my ear and stared at it, before placing it near John. It took me a while to realize how John was staring at me, like he wanted to rape me or some sick shit. It was scary. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What were you day dreaming about?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't answer the question truthfully.

"Oh….um…n-nothing…nothing really." He stumbled on his words, which caused me to smile. Now that I have his attention I've decided to take advantage of it before I loose it again.

"Hey, lets go to the Children's hospital." I stated as u grabbed my crutches and got up slowly so I won't hurt my leg "I passed one on the way here, you can play Super Cena and I could play your sidekick Accident Kristian." He laughed and pocketed his phone and stood beside me.

"Let's go then." He said as he started to run away "Super Cena, AWAAAAY!" I started off behind him and laughed to myself as I saw the faces people were giving him.

"Accident Kristian's on her way!"

* * *

Darkness, no more like pitch black. The room had no type of light in it; I had the nurse close the shades in the window because the city lights were bothering me. The door was closed, even though I requested for it to be cracked. That was 20 minutes ago, and I still haven't fallen a sleep. I could hardly make out the sleeping form of Cena, who's on the other side of the bed. I sat up, and fluffed my pillow trying to make it comfortable enough for me to sleep on. I fell back on it and tried to sleep again, but I had no luck. I wiggled around to find a comfortable sleeping position, but still no luck.

"What are you doing up?" I heard Cena's dry voice from the other side of the bed, I squinted to try to make him out, but he was enclosed in darkness.

"I couldn't sleep…think I'm turning into Punk." I said as I lay on my back and look up at what I think is the ceiling. I felt Cena's arm go around me, and he pulled me on to his chest, which is incredibly comfortable, and warm. "You know, what would be really awesome?"

"What?" he asked softly,

"If you sing me a lullaby." His chest rumbled underneath me as he laughed softly.

"Ok then, Hush little baby don't say a word, Cena's gonna by you a Mocking Bird, and I that Mocking Bird don't sing then Cen…."

"NO! STOP THE HORROR! PLEASE!" I said as I covered my ears. "You know what, don't sing…just go back to sleep, I'm sure I'll fall a sleep soon." He chuckled and started to rack his hand through my hair in a calm manner. I relaxed at the raise and fall of his chest and the sound of his heartbeat. I started to drift asleep, I've finally found my comfort and it's here in Cena's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. Ya know I've been at this laptop for the last couple of weeks to at least try to get some ideas down it's hard thinking of how to start a new chapter how it's going to flow with the others and most of all how im going to end it. I blame Punk the most; he's in almost ALL of my stories, WHY DO YOU KEEP POPPING UP SOME WAY OR ANOTHER? STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK OF NATURE! **

**Punk; Hey don't blame any of this on me, it's your fault for wanting to keep these people happy, I don't! Oh and by the way I go where I please and if all of your stories are where I please then I'll go there.**

**Whatever Punk…anyway I do NOT own any of the people mentioned (Except my OC Kristian) but I do own this story. Remember I'll go through hell and back for you guys so enjoy the damn chapter.**

* * *

"Aah Chicago…sweet Chicago." I sung as I relaxed in the backseat of the taxi, on our way to my apartment. Just before we left New York the doctors took a quick look at my leg and gave me ointment to put on my head. The flight went smoothly, with no delays and we didn't get seated next to the 'annoying' passenger. Thanks to one of the passenger who decided to scream out "HEY IT'S JOHN CENA AND CATALYST!" at the top of their lungs we've got bombarded at the airport. A lot of them were stoked to see their favorite superstar and diva, some for the first time and others was curious as to why John Cena's in Chicago with Catalyst the bad ass loud-mouthed deranged diva. I chuckled to myself as I of remembered the 'incident' with one of his crazy teenaged fans.

"_Oh my gosh, it's John Cena!" she screamed, I rolled my eyes as she proceeded on like she didn't even notice me standing next to John, "My names Megan." John smiled and hugged her tight. I smiled to myself when I saw the interaction between the two. I saw her eyes fixed on me with pure disgust and hatred. That's when I got a great idea in my head; I waved kindly at her smiled mischievously._

"_Hey, Cena." I called from behind him; he quickly pulled away and turned his attention towards me._

"_Yes, Kri- I mean Catalyst?" I smiled and made my way towards him, leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips. As soon as I heard the super fan gasp I pulled away, looking over his shoulders with a smile of satisfaction. John stared daggers at me, but turned back around with his dimpled smile and continued his conversation with his fan. _

"_I can't believe you're here with that deranged bitch." I heard her say as she looked me directly in the eye. I laughed loudly and wobbled towards her (I still have my crutches, so it's kinda hard for me to actually walk right) going close to her ear and whispering _

"_That's only one of the things I could do with him." I paused and chuckled softly "God, that man is GREAT in bed." I pulled away and went back to Cena's side. _

_Now of course I never slept with Cena but I don't regret what I said, because the look on Megan's face was priceless, she looked pissed beyond belief and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Cena looked down at me and shook his head as if he was disappointed in me, but he still had a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and took a step away from him._

"_I have to go. It was nice meeting you John….Catalyst." and with that she walked towards her destination. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Johns smile faded and turned to face me with a frown. I offered a smile but he didn't return it instead I got a angry glare…almost like the one I get from Randy or Punk or anybody that loves and care for me when I do something 'Stupid' _

"_What the hell is wrong with you Kris?" I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards the exist doors. I heard him sigh as he picked up our bags and begun after me. "What did you tell her?" I laughed at the memory and pushed open the door to the outside world. It's not that I couldn't tell him what I told her; it's that I didn't want to tell him what I told her. I know it should probably be a good thing to do since I'm on his bad side already but I just want to have a little fun here and keep at least one secret away from him._

"_Oh, nothing." _

"Kris…" I heard Cena speak, breaking me out of my daze. I looked him in the eye but he turned and got out the cab. I'm guessing he's still upset with me about the airport thing. I sighed and opened the car door, putting my crutches out first so I could pick myself up with it. Epic Fail! I hit my head on the hood of the car and fell back into the seat.

"Can you help me?" I directed my question towards Cena, who was getting the luggage out of the trunk. He stopped for a moment and glared at me before taking out the last bag and slamming the trunk shut.

"Help yourself." He finally answered picking up a bag from the ground and begun the journey yo mu door way. I rolled my eyes and put the crutches back in the car, getting out and taking them back out keep myself balanced. I bent down and looked in the car to make sure I didn't leave anything.

"Did he tip you?" I asked the cabbie, who nodded his head. I closed the door shut and stepped away from curb. I waved good bye as the cab took off with a loud screech. I sighed and stood there for a moment. I didn't want to the door way, where I'm sure John and standing waiting with a scowl on his face, most likely cursing me for being such a bitch earlier. I shook my head and turned to start the walk to my door way.

My living room was dark but not dark, dark. There were peeps of light breaking through the curtains making the room illuminate. John pushed passed me and went straight towards my guest room. The room he'll be staying in until I no longer need his assistance…or the room he'll be staying in until or if we go visit my mom. I went to push the curtains open so there would be more light in the room. I also grabbed the T.V. remote from where it was placed on the stand before throwing my crutches on the floor and flopping down face first on my big fluffy couch. I turned my head to the side so I could see the T.V as I flicked it on. The first channel I saw was the Syfy Network, which was on commercial. I kept it on the channel because I was curious about what was on. Just as the show came back on air, John strutted into the room, with basketball shorts and one of his old 'Never Give Up' Shirts. My eye followed him to where he sat on the chair next to the T.V. stand.

"Are you…relaxed or at least out of the mood of yours yet?" I asked sitting up and prompting my elbow on the couch resting my cheek on my hand. John nodded his head and focused on the T.V. I smiled and laid back down. A few minutes later my phone started to ring a familiar song. Cena questioning looked over at me; I shrugged and pulled out my phone.

"What? He still loves his song dude." I said before pressing the answer button "Hey Ada, what's up?" I heard Adam in relief on the other end.

"_Thank god, I thought something happened to you….again."_ He exclaimed _"What happened to calling me when you landed?" _

I face palmed myself and shook my head. "Sorry, I forgot."

"_I guess it's ok, so how was the flight." _He asked I chucked softly remembering once again the 'incident' at the airport.

"It went smoothly….until we got into the airport some idiot just had to point out that John Cena and Catalyst was there." I said.

"_That happened to us all the time remember?" _ I nodded my head even though he can't see it. Of course I remember all of those times a bunch of idiots pointed out we were at the airport. It was always a hassle, but ever since Adam left the WWE and we don't catch flights together anymore it died down. Nobody really noticed me or anybody I've voyaged with, and I thanked god for it.

"Yeah, I'm shocked a lot of those people actually watch or watched WWE." I laughed "They looked a little too old ya know." Adam laughed on the other end

"_I know," _ he paused to take a breath or two _"Well, I guess I should leave you and your boyfriend be. Call me if you need anything, make sure you call mom to give her an update alright?"_

"Sure thing, hey are you coming down here anytime soon?" I asked, I choose to ignore him calling Cena my boyfriend.

"_I'll think about it." He chuckled "Love you Kris, talk to you later." _

"I love you too, bye." I pressed the end call button and threw my phone over in Cenas lap. He looked down at the phone and looked back at me. I shrugged again and turned my attention back to the T.V. John picked up my phone and started to fiddle with it.

30 minutes….30 fucking minutes of boredom and silence, 20 minutes of flicking through channels and stopping on random shows, 10 minutes of napping, and 5 minutes of waking up to the my brain and skull having a full out war. I sighed heavily, and threw my legs over the couch. John who has been looking through tons of my WWE magazines for the past 20 minutes shook his head and turned the pages roughly. I grabbed my crutches and proceeded to go into the kitchen to see if I had anything to nibble on. Half way to my destination the door knocked loudly, reminding me of the time John showed up into my hotel room that night drunk. I shook my head to rid the thoughts and sighed.

"I got it." I said to Cena who has put down the magazine and standing up. He nodded and plopped himself back on the couch picking up the magazine and once again turning through the pages. I walked towards the door and looked through the peep hole. A smile spreaded across my face, finally the rain of boredom will come to an end. It's like the heavens above read my mind and brung me this awesome gift. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it with my smile growing wider.

"Hey Colt, what are you doing here?" I asked moving away from the door so he could come in.

"Hey Kristal, heard you were in town and through I'd just stop by." He said stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

John looked up from the magazine and smiled at Colt. I ignored my hunger and went to sit back down on the couch I was previously on, throwing the crutches on the floor and kicking my feet up on the coffee table.

"Let me guess, you heard from Punk?" I said with a smirk. There's no other way for him to know that I'm here, no way for anybody but Punk and I to communicate with him, and I know for sure I didn't tell him I was in town.

"The one and only," he chuckled as he took a seat next to me on the couch.

He went to touch my bandaged leg but I swatted his hand away and dropped it from the coffee table. That was when he went to touch my head. Grabbing my chin to look at if rom almost every angle. I didn't mind all of the observing he was doing because Colt has became like a second brother to me long ago, he could be a prick at times and a little to protective but I'll love him until the day we both die. He hissed when he saw the small amount of dry blood on the damaged side of my head.

"You're pretty banged up Kris, are you sure you're ok?" he asked with full concern in his voice. I nodded my head and turned to face him, putting my hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Scott, if I wasn't ok I would still be in the hospital back in New York." He sighed in relief and dropped his hand from my chin. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, showing that I was thankful for his concern. I heard John growl softly, I laughed inwardly and turn to face him with a smile.

"Aaaw is Johnny getting jealous because I kissed Scotty on the cheek and not you?" I said in a baby voice. Cold laughed as John rolled his eyes and focused on another WWE magazine he must have picked up while I was talking to Scott.

"Whatever Kris, if I want a kiss from you I'll get one." He mumbled as he flipped the page and pretended to read it.

The room fell into an awkward silence, the sound of whispers from the TV and water dripping took over in a heart beat. I tried to focus on the TV but had no luck because Colt kept poking at the bandages on my leg and it was starting to sting. I glared at Colt before slapping his arm hard enough to make him jump and stop what he was doing. He cleared his throat and pulled out his phone.

"So, I was thinking we could order in some pizza…play some video games….and party?" he stated waiting for someone to jump at the option. John looked up briefly and shrugged his shoulder in a sign of 'Whatever' I thought about it and smiled.

"Sure, but order the pizza from our place." I said, Colt nodded and dialed the number to a pizza place Him, Punk, and I always order from when we're down here.

After 5 long hours of listening to loud rap and rock music, dancing around and singing, pulling pranks on my neighbors, throwing popcorn at each other, playing a few round of Real Life Call of Duty, having random pillow fights, playing Call of Duty, Battlefield, and WWE games on my Xbox 360, playing a little Dr. Phil, finishing off 4 large pizzas and trying to stuff both John and Scott into some of my clothes (Which failed miserably because John ripped one of my favorite shirts and Scott broke a pair of my heels) Colt finally came to his senses check his phone for the time and called it quiets.

"Ok party people, I have to go." He said picking himself up from the couch were we were watching a movie on Netflix and heading towards the door. "Take care you guys, get well soon Kristal, and again sorry for breaking your heels with my fat ass feet." I laughed and waved good bye to him as he closed the door. I sighed happily and threw my legs on Johns lap.

"So Johanna," I said loudly getting his attention. "Since Scottlina left and apparently Kristian is still in the building; Whatcha wanna do?" John yawned loudly and carefully pushed my legs off of his lap before standing and stretching out.

"Hit the hay." He said grabbing my hands and standing me up too. "And you're going to bed too young lady." He picked up my crutches and handed them to me with a smile. I smirked and took them from him.

"Alright old man," I said making my way to my bed room. I heard John's foot steps behind me and stopped in front of the guest room.

"I am not old!" He said opening the door and stood in the door way.

"Yes you are." I said pushing my door open, throwing my crutches on the floor next to my dresser "You're 35 John, I'm 28….you're old."

John shook his head, "That's only a 7 year difference, and it's not gonna stop me from falling for you." He said closing the door, and locking it behind him. I stood in my door way for a while looking at Johns room with a smile.

"_Maybe, just maybe…there is a chance I'll fall for him too." _ I thought as I stepped into my room. I turned around with a smirk

"RAPIST!" I yelled before closing my door, changing into my pajamas and proceeding with my first night back in Chicago.


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own anything but this story and Kristian Copeland. **

* * *

_**All Eyes On You Tonight,**_

_**So Let's Toast To You**_

_**You Got So Much To Prove. **_

_**And You Say Everybody's Got A Price,**_

_**That's How You Get Your Way**_

_**If Not There's HELL To Pay. **_

I yawned, rolled over on my stomach and stretched as my radio alarm went off. Normally I would slam the snooze button but I love the song that was playing so I turned it up higher as I kicked my legs over the bed. I went to grab for my crutches but groaned as I was greeted with air, and realized that I've failed to pick them up from the floor last night. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up, turning the music a bit louder in the process.

_**You're Gonna Huff and Puff **_

_**And Blow The Whole House Down **_

_**Don't They Know You're King Of The Castle**_

_**The Nerve Of Some People,**_

_**To Think We're All Equal. **_

I danced around the room seeing it as a way for me to work up a sweat since there's no way for me to hit the gym later or go for my normal morning run. I grabbed my phone from the nigh stand for no reason but saw I had a few missed calls from Randy. I made a mental note to call him later as I threw my phone on the bed and danced my way into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the stem take over the cabinet mirrors. I reached into the closet to grab a washcloth and the plastic bag I was given to put over my leg. I stopped dancing to unfog one of the mirrors to unwrap the bandages on my head, which Scott was so fascinated in, and tossed it into the trash. I couldn't really see the cut because it was hidden under my hair, but i knew it was their because every now and then it would spark up the worst pain I've ever felt in entire career of being a Professional Wrestler. I sat down on the toilet to put the bag over my leg securely, stripped from my clothes and stepped into the shower.

_**911 It's Me To The Rescue **_

_**If I Don't Speak**_

_**Then Who's Gonna Tell You?**_

_**Oh Yeah I Gotta Let You Know.**_

The music played loudly over the sound of the shower, which relaxed me more. I put my head under the running water to let the hot water wash away all the dry blood that formed on my head since I left the hospital yesterday. I looked down as the red colored water washed away into the drain. It stung like hell but yet it was soothing. I looked up and grabbed the body wash from it's place and poured a huge amount on my towel.

"I'm here to crash you're party, you think you're the star of the show but I'm about to let you know." I sung as I washed and rinsed my body over and over again, trying to rid the smell of hospital off of me…yes hospital is a smell that can linger…and besides it feels like I haven't bathed in months.

"I'm here to crash your party!" I shut off the water and stepped out off the tub, quickly covering myself with the towel because it was freezing. "The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all."

I limped to the door and opened it slowly; stepping out and moving towards my dresser to pick out some fresh, clean smelling clothes for the day. "Before I crashed your party," I started to nod my head to the rhythm of the beat, opening a second drawer to search for a clean shirt. It felt pretty good to be wearing something different instead of the clothes i've entered the hospital with 6 days ago. I was so lost in thought and in the music that I literally jumped two feet in the air when I heard an around of applause come from behind me. I slowly turned around with my fist in the air and the other wrapped tightly around the towel. I sighed in relief when I realized it was only John and Scott.

"Fuck, guys! John what are you doing in my room, and Scott why the hell are you even in my house so early?" I asked putting my fist down. John and Colt looked over me before the room erupted with an outburst of laughter. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to change into my clothes. About 5 minutes later I reentered the room, and they were still laughing. I sighed and limped to sit right behind them on the bed. As if on cue both stopped laughing, turned around and gave me their full attention.

"Start talking." I said painfully folding my legs Indian style and crossing my arms across my chest. Colt and John looked at each other with a smile creeping up one their faces, before John spoke up.

"Well, I went out for a morning jog so I wouldn't have to drag you to the gym with me later on." John started on his part of the story

"I just wanted to come over so I decided to come over." Scott said with a smile, but something tells me that he came over so early because he was rushed out of his confront of sleep by Punk who must have called him and demanded him to check in on me...once again.

"He was walking up to the door the same time I returned from the jog, so I let him in." John continued

"We stayed in the living room chatted and drunk coffee, until we heard the most angelic voice ever." Scott commented, earning a whack on the arm from John.

"Dude, she deserves to be told the truth." John said seriously "We heard something that sounded more like a mermaid."

"John thought his days for hunting mermaids we over, so we came to investigate." Scott said trying to hold back a laugh, I narrowed my eyes at them and shifted my position to be more comfortable. I didn't really like where this story was heading.

"I guess I was wrong because it turned out to be you singing in the shower."

I started at both men, searching for any sign that they may be joking or pulling some kind of prank on me. I sighed and face palmed myself when I realized I had some really 'special' friends. Nowadays I would question my friendship with any of them, but I would always shrug it off because just being around them makes my day even better. I stood up and stretched out for the second time today. I pocketed my phone and wallet, and looked at Scott and John with a smile.

"Im hungry, let's go get something to eat." Scott said reading my mind.

"Yeah, I have to get hair dye anyway…I have a whole streak of blonde hair showing." I said showing off the recently discovered blonde streak. "If there's a streak then there has to be more."

"Oh…there is…" Scott said walking a circle around me and pulling every blonde hair he saw "Millions of them."

"I don't think…" John started but I cut him off by putting my finger over his lips.

"John im not going to dye it until I get this," I pointed to the gash on my head "Is all healed up…now Scott, grab my crutches from the floor and car keys from the night stand, John give me a piggy back ride to my car and one of you guys are driving." I demanded as Scott did as I said and I hopped on Johns back "ONWARD MY FELLOW COMPAINON AND PIGGY!"

* * *

Scott parked in front of some old time looking breakfast dine in. I shot him a questioning look but only got a smile in return. He took the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, opening the back door briefly only to take out my crutches and headed for the entrance of the small restaurant. I gave John the same look but he only shrugged and stepped out of the car as well. I huffed out of frustration as John opened the back door and helped me out of the car and walked away like I could walk perfectly fine.

"Hold on Johanna, Scottlina has my crutches." I said closing the car door behind me with a smile on my face. John stopped in his tracked and turned back around with a sigh. Walking towards be before turning his back towards me.

"Hop on."

John walked inside and spotted Scott on the far end of the restaurant in a booth. I looked around and noticed that there was nothing but old people in here. I chuckled to myself as I thought of something I said last night. John walked towards Scott and put me down in the booth before he sat down himself. I looked on the table and discovered the menus. I picked one up and looked over it.

"Um, Scottlina are you sure you want to be here?" I asked turning the menu over to the back.

"Um, yeah," Scott said putting his menu down "Why?"

It took a while for me to say anything because I've decided what I wanted and before I could even open my mouth to say anything a crazy looking waiter asked for our orders. As soon as the menus and orders were out of the way I looked back at Scott and smiled.

"Because this place is packed with people John's age." I said trying to hold back the laugh I had. Scott looked around and laughed loudly while John shot me a dirty look

"HEY!"John said with a small pout. I couldn't hold back the laugh this time, which made John's give me an even dirtier look

"Sorry baby but you ARE old!" I laughed making Scott double over and laugh harder. I saw the elderly looking at us as if we lost our minds but I know that they were like this when they were actually able to walk on their own….well not including me, I'm seriously injured.

"Did you just call me 'baby'?" John asked raising an eyebrow. I stopped laughing and took a moment to think about all of the things I said in the past couple of minutes, but I don't recall calling John 'baby'. I looked him in his now hopeful eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know," I said reaching over the table and slapping Colt in the arm a few times and when that didn't work I just gave up completely. "You know that from time to time, I can't control what comes out of my mouth."

"Like that comment you made twice, which you're going to pay for about me being old." He stated more so than asked. I nodded my head and turned my attention to the waiter who was bringing our drinks.

"Pay for?" I asked now that im actually thinking about what John just said "How the hell are you going to make me 'pay' for calling you old? It's the truth! You're 35, that's old! When I turn 35 I'm going to be old, but right now I'm 28 which is very young and Scott is immortal so nobody know's his true age."

"Damn right I am." Scott said after taking a sip of his apple juice. John smiled mischievously and shook his head.

"Oh you'll see." He said lowly "And I still owe you one for that little act you pulled at the airport."

* * *

"WAL-MART!" I yelled as Scott pulled into the parking lot of the shopping center. My eyes widened like a 6 year olds first time at an amusement park, but the only difference is I've been to Wal-Mart before, hell I've been to Wal-Marts all over the country, but no could compare to the ones back in Chicago. I bounced up and down in my seat and smiled and waved at people who was either entering or leaving the store. I've gotten a few strange looks and when I did, I did what any other 28 year old would do in that situation…make faces at them. Ok maybe other 28 year olds don't do that but it was fun to see some of those peoples reaction. I smiled when we drove past some kid, and he quickly realized that John Cena was in the car. I heard him cry and yell but his mom kept telling him that it was only some man that looks like him and that John Cena is a very busy man. Pffft mothers these days. Spoiling their own children's dream like that. I made it a personal goal to find that kid in the store and let him meet who's most likely his favorite WWE Superstar. I would love to see the reaction of his mom's face. The car jerked to a sudden stop, making my face collide with the window in front of me. I rubbed my face and glared at Scott. Who wore that some old smile from the restaurant,

"We're parked!" he said happily…a little bit too happy though. I looked out the window and noticed that we were parked in the handicapped section. My mouth dropped and a sudden panic ran through my veins.

"Dude this is the handicap parking, we could get fined!" I yelled scooting to the edge of my seat and getting into Scotts face.

"Relax Kristal, you're handicapped so theirs nothing wrong with it." He answered calmly; I shook my head and grabbed his shoulders.

"Only momentarily you fucking idiot! Find another parking spot!" I yelled shaking him trying to at least put some sense into him. He pushed away and pulled out that handicapped thingy actual handicaps put on their mirror as evidence. My eyes widened and I reached out to try to take it away from him but he put it out of my reach.

"That's why we have this." He said putting it on my mirror, he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Opening the back door and took out my crutches, "Oh and Kristal, you have to use these the whole time."

John stepped out of the car and opened the back door for me. I scooted out of the car and hopped on Johns back. He closed both doors and walked towards the entrance of the store. As soon as we got to the doors John stopped and put me down, as Scott handed me my stupid crutches. Scott smiled and entered the store, followed by John. I sighed in frustration and reconsidered my opinion about even going here as I walked through the door. We've walked down a few random aisles, stopping to pick up things but only putting them back down. When we finally got to the aisle I wanted to be in I was tired and wanted to go home. I lazily looked over many of them, and rejected half of them because they either weren't the brown I was looking for or they seemed a little too cheap. I smiled when I came across a box of Dark Warm Brown 82 Clairol Nice 'N Easy Non-Permanent Hair Color. I picked it up and handed to Scott and left the aisle, now was the time to search for that little boy. Hopefully he hadn't left the store yet. We've walked around the store a couple of times before I spotted him, being dragged along side his mom asking for almost everything he saw, as soon as his mother stopped the cart to look at a shirt on a rack I rushed towards him. When he came into distance I slowed down and approached him, it's a good thing his back was towards me because it would be a better surprise. I tapped him on his shoulder, and smiled as he turned around slowly. His eyes lite up and a smile broke a cross his face.

"CATALYST!" he yelled and hugged my legs. I tried my best to hug him back but well, it's kind of impossible to do when I'm holding crutches in my hands.

"JOHN CENA!" he yelled detaching himself from me and ran towards John, almost knocking him down in the process. John smiled and bended down to hug the boy back. His mom stopped what she was doing and turned around to see what her son was yelling about.

"Tobe, what are you yelling…" she stopped in mid-sentence when she realized that Tobe was talking to none other than John Cena himself. She dropped the shirt she was holding and approached Cena, with an extended hand. John smiled up at the mother, stood up and shook her hand. She then turn to me and did the same. We stayed and chatted with the boy for a while, talking about why I had crutches which lead to other things like our favorite Superstars or Divas and our favorite games to play. His mom stood aside with a huge smile on her face and talked to Scott.

"Sorry for bothering you, but thanks for doing this for my son it was nice meeting all of you." Tobe's mom smiled as she took her sons hand and started to walk in another direction. Tobe turned around and waved at us on last time before turning back around and focusing on what's ahead of him. I turned to face John and Colt and yawed loudly.

"Some one needs a nap." John said with a smile.

"Yeah, Scott can you please take these things from me I wanna get back on Johns back!" I said throwing my crutches on the floor and hopping back on Johns back. Scott sighed and picked up my crutches and moved towards the check out. As soon as Scott paid for the dye we quickly left the store and got into my car. Colt opened the back seat to put my crutches in, closing the door and opened the door to the driver's side of the car. John opened the back door so I could get in; as soon as I was in he closed the door and got into the passenger seat. I yawned again and rested my head on the window as Scott drove out of the parking lot. I faded in and out of consciousness now and then, but finally drifted to sleep as we begun the long ride back home.

* * *

**In case you guys want to know the song i used it's called Crash Your Party by Karmin. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything except my OC. Believe me if I did own WWE there would be WAY more time for Diva's matches and Diva promo's. Anyway enjoy the show**

* * *

***John's POV***

I looked over in the back seat and smile when I saw Kristian has fallen asleep sometime during the journey. Her head rested against the window, and her dark brown going blonde locks fell over her face. I have to control myself so I won't reach over and push her hair from her face but I didn't want to disturb her. She looked so peaceful and undisturbed unlike when she's awake; nowadays all I see when I look in her eyes is fear, pain and worry and even though her face is covered with a smile most of the time I could see that something inside of her is hurting.

"Creeper," I jumped at the sudden sound of Scott's voice. I turned to face him and saw a huge grin on his face. "I know you like my little sister but try to be less of a creep. I don't accept those kinds of guys around her."

I chuckled and turned around in my seat, focusing on the road ahead of us. Yeah, nobody would let those kinds of guys around Kristian. Especially Adam he would break a guy's neck if they ever so lay a hand on her or hurt her in the slightest way.

"Sorry, she just looked so at peace, I mean with everything that's being going on ya know?" I mumbled looking out of the window, as in everything I mean the whole break up with John and the over whelmed emotion of being back at home, yet she doesn't have the capability to any of the normal things she would do with her legs on a daily bases. Scott nodded his head and took a quick glance behind him.

"Yeah, she does hopefully one of us…more so you can help her get over it." Scott sighed stopping at a red light. "Maybe we could call her brother or something that should get her out of it for a while right?"

I nodded my head as the car started to roll again. She could use some weight lifted off of her shoulders and maybe a visit from Adam would do just the trick. But if that doesn't then I guess Scott or I would have to jump in and when Scotts not here I'll be there, hopefully I'm enough. Scott slowed down and parked in the drive way of Kristian's apartment.

"And that's all she needs right now. Us as her friends," He said pulling the keys out of the ignition and stepping out of the car.

I nodded again and did the same; looking through the window of the back seat and saw that Kristian had moved her head from the window. I smiled and opened the back down, taking her in my arms bridal style and carefully removed her from the car and quietly shut the door. Colt opened the other door and took out her crutches slamming the door shut behind him and started to walk up her door way. Kris stirred in my arms, I looked down just when she opened her eyes.

"…John?" she asked, her voice just as dry and cracked as it was when she woke up in the hospital. Her tired emerald eyes stared up at me in curiosity but she didn't move an inch.

"We're back at home, just go back to sleep." I said starting to follow Scotts suit. She nodded and rested her head on my chest. Scott pushed the door open and allowed me to step through first. When I stepped in I went straight to Kris' room and laid her down on the bed. I was about to move away when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Don't…" her eyes were once again filled with both fear and worry as her hand slipped away from my arm and fell to the bed.

I sighed, took my shoes off and slid into the bed next to her. She suddenly moved closer to me and rested her head on my chest, wrapping her arm around my waist. I began to rake through her hair, I wonder what's going on up in her head right now, Why the sudden need to be close or around someone. And we never truly had a chance to talk about her panic attack in the hospital. The hospital, Damn. I can't believe she stayed out for 4 days before she woke up, what the hell made her want to push herself like that anyway? Phil told me she woke up and went to his room in the suite, but never went back to sleep she just sprung out of bed with the idea to go running. What was that all about? I'll ask he-

"JOHN!" I jumped at the sound of Scotts voice yelling at me from the door way. I ran a hand across my face and looked up at him. "I'm about to head out."

I wanted to sit up but I had somebody laying on me, so I just nodded and continued to rake through Kristian's hair. Scott came further into the room and kissed Kris on her forehead. He moved to give me one but I help my hand in front of his face.

"No thanks Scottlina," I chuckled; he shrugged his shoulders and moved back towards the door.

"Well that's your lost." He laughed "See you later…girlfriend!" I waved and watched as his shadow became unseen in the halls and waited for the sound of the front door to open and close to know he was gone. I scooted Kristians body closer to mine when she begun to tremble.

"No…we're just..." she mumbled. I looked down and saw she was still sleeping, I wonder what she's dreaming about…it doesn't seem or sound very good. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 12:15…lunch time. I slipped out from under her gently, grabbed the car keys Scott placed on the night stand, slipped on my shoes and head out of the bedroom and eventually out of the house.

* * *

***Kristian's Dream/Flashback***

"_Yo-you were flirting with her." My voice came off hushed but harsh. Punk snorted as we turned the corner leading to monitor bay. _

"_Flirting with who?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. I rolled my eyes with a sigh._

"_AJ," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world…which it was. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me with blazing eyes. _

"_I was not!" he barked. I jumped slightly at the sudden change of his voice. But it didn't stop me from getting pissed off. He was denying everything; I know I saw him flirting with AJ before I went over to receive him so we could go over our promo which was going to the second to last thing before the show is over today._

"_Were too, I saw everything." I snapped back, I could see his eyes turn a crap load of emotions, none of which I could quiet put my finger on. _

"_So what! Your flirt with Stephan all the time!" he yelled. I what? Now he's trying to put this crap on me? No, hell no! I balled my fist and felt my jaw tighten. _

"_I do not!" I growled through clench teeth. He seemed intimidated in fact he stepped closer to me, so close our foreheads touch and I could feel his hot breath as he breathed through flared nostrils. _

"_Oh, you do too," He laughed under his breath, which made him sound evil "For all I know you could be secretly dating." I shook my head; I don't even like Steph as a boyfriend, never have never will. He will always be my friend though, a good friend. I stepped back and looked into Punk's eyes. _

"_Phil, Steph and I are just…" _

"_Just friends, yeah right, I'm not fucking stupid Kris! I see you guys flirt all the time! So why the fuck does it matter if and I'm not saying I do, IF I flirt with AJ? It's not like we're together anyway!" _

_Both of our eyes widened when he spoke the last part. I felt my stomach turn and twist and it felt as if I got stabbed right in the heart with a jovial stick, I nodded slowly and backed away from him._

"_Kris, you know I didn't mean it…I was just upset." He said walking closer to me; I let him wrap his arms around me as I cried onto his chest. "I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry." _

_He started to rub circles on my back; I instantly calmed down but stayed in his arms, taking in deep breaths of his scent and enjoying the feeling of being close to him….some what in public. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, wiping away the stray tears that lingered and smiled. I smiled back and leaned up to kiss him deeply. _

"_Let's go practice this promo huh?" I said pulling away with a smile, he grabbed my hand and started to walk towards monitor bay again. _

"_Yeah,"_

* * *

When I got back to the house, I noticed that Kristian has awakened from her nap. She was sitting on the couch cross legged and watching some dumb reality show on MTV. She looked passed the TV and smile at me, I smiled back and closed the door behind me. I was gone for almost an hour so she must have woken up sometime during then. I took off my shoes, sat the bags of food I was carrying on the coffee table and went to sit down next to her on the couch. She perked up and went to grab the first bag she saw. I swatted her hand away and handed her the other bag I was carrying. I watched as she opened the carton and practically fainted. She looked over at me with eye brows raised; I smiled and pulled out my own carton.

"I went through hell and back for these burgers….I saw things I didn't even want to see…so eat it." I said picking up four fries and stuffing it into my mouth. She watched me eat for a while before cautiously picking up her burger and eating it.

"I talked to the doctor..." she said putting down her food, I swallowed the food in my mouth before asking her anything.

"What'd they say?" I asked,

"They want me to come in next week for a process check….nothing big." She said, I stuffed more fires into my mouth and tried to watch what was on TV.

I feel sorry for these teen mom's but I don't want to see them bitch and moan about everything…they shouldn't have opened their legs in the first place. Especially when they know they don't have any money and cheap ass boyfriends. Kris grabbed the remote and flipped it to Spongebob. I sighed but didn't do anything to turn the channel because I know this is Kris' favorite show.

"If we keep eating like this we're going to become fat." I said putting my carton into the bag when I got finished eating. Kris nodded and did the same.

"Why don't you go to the gym?" She asked "You can go tomorrow when Punk get's here, he knows where this really cool one is."

"But you're hurt…"

"I'll be fine by myself John; I'm a big girl and a Professional Ass Kicker." She said grabbing empty cartons and limped to the trash can. "And if you feel upset about leaving me alone, when Punk goes back on the road then we can do something together…just us like the old days."

The room stayed quiet for quite sometime after Kristian spoke her opinion. I knew there was no way to argue with her when she already has her mind set on something, but I couldn't help but think of every outcome of leaving her, an injured pro wrestler alone. She, like Scott said, is practically handicapped. She can't stand or put weight on her leg for very long so she has to use crutches therefore she can't doing anything on her own….despite the fact that she may know more than 3 ways to use a crutch as a weapon. I tired to focus on the TV but with the thoughts running through my mind all I see is SpongeBob's mouth moving and doing something stupid with Patrick. I smiled to myself as I though of those two being Kristian and I. For the past couple of years we've gotten ourselves in some sticky situations but I have to admit it was fun. Before I was never really as outgoing and daring as her but I guess you have to when you befriend Kris. Now that I think about it I wonder if she got that side from hanging out with Adam and Jay her whole childhood. A similar ring that once belonged to our anonymous GM made ne snap my head towards Kris. She smiled and pulled out her phone, I watched as her fingers tapped the screen with a huge smile on her face.

"It was Steph." She said one of the questions I was going to ask her. I nodded and stretched.

"Why the ringtone that sounds like our old GM?" I asked with a smile, she chuckled and kicked her feet on the coffee table on top of the magazines that were placed neatly in a pile.

"You have to admit, sometimes you miss that thing." She said putting her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner.

"Let me guess, your favorite memory of that thing is when your brother beat the memory board out of it?" I asked, her smiled widened.

"You're right Cena, my brother was the greatest Superstar to ever live….well right after Ultimate Warrior and Bret Hart." I pushed her gently with a laugh. She shoved me back a bit rougher and laughed too. It turned into an all out push and shove war when he phone dinged again.

"May I have your attention please." She called out picking up her phone and unlocking it. "I have received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote." I laughed as she pretended to put on reading glasses but still squinted at the screen

"Though, this is a very unlikely match up…our Top Diva versus Our Golden Boy. I believe that with Catalyst being talented, cool, and totally reeking of Awesomeness, has the potential to have a match up with the very untalented, uncool, and reeking of unawesomeness John Cena. In a no disqualification, falls count anywhere Diva's Championship match starting…" She threw her phone in the chair to her left and threw off her imaginary reading glasses. "Right now!"

She sprang into my arms and started to throw soft blows at my head, I raised my arm over my face in defense letting her get a few shots in before I pushed her back with my free hand and climbed on top of her. She laughed and squirmed around as I threw light punches at her side and face. She blocked and quickly shoved me off, getting up from the couch and limping halfway out of the room. I got up and chased after her. She turned around, trying to hit me with a spinning elbow which I ducked. I picked her up and suplexed her on the sofa chair which wasn't far from where we were standing. Before I could even move to get her she got, jumped on the back of the chair and tired to kick me with the Disaster Kick, which im guessing Cody taught her a while back. I caught her in midair and hosted her up on my shoulders; she tried to reverse lightly elbowing me in the face. I walked to the couch we were previously on and AA'd her. I quickly went in for a pin.

"ONE…TWO….THREE!" I laughed as I got off of her, throwing my hands in the air the way I do when I actually win a match. "And here's your winner, and New Diva's Champion...Jooohn Cena!" she laughed and sat up on the couch applauding and shouting 'LET'S GO CENA!' I went towards her gym bag which thankfully was still on the floor next to the door and begun to dig around before I found it. I took out the title and went to the chair I suplexed her on, hopping on it and held the title in the air.

"You better make a good Diva's Champion…" She laughed, I hopped down and threw my 'new title' over my shoulder.

"What was that about me being untalented, uncool, and reeking of unawesomeness?" I asked sitting back on the couch next to her

"Hey I didn't say it, it was the Anonymous GM." She smiled innocently, throwing her hands up in defense.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes while patting the championship that hung on my shoulder. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine, I'm just glad you caught me when I tried to hit you with the Disaster Kick, it would've been more of a disaster to me than to you." She chuckled.

* * *

"Kris, you need to sleep." I said from my bed, it's almost 4 in the morning and she's up bothering me about god knows what. I put a pillow over my head, and tired to go back to sleep, but it was impossible with her poking the hell out of my side…one of her special ways at attempting to wake somebody up.

"But I can't! I keep having uh bad dreams!" she whined. God she sounded so much like Alanna right now, I took the pillow off of my head and stared up at her. She stopped poking me and smiled. "Please?"

I sighed and scooted over in the bed. She climbed in with a smile and stared at the ceiling. I yawned and turned to face the wall, once again attempting to go back to sleep. It was quiet so I guessed she had found her way to get back to sleep.

"Cena?" Shit! I turned back around and was startled that she was so close to my face. She smiled, scooted closer to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"For the love of god Kris, please go to sleep!" I said, now I'm the one whining. She snuggled against my chest and yawned.

"I will, if you held me too." She sounded like she was drifting to sleep already. I wrapped my arms around me and pulled her closer to my body. A few seconds later there was no sound coming from her, just the sound of her even breaths. I yawned again, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night." I whisper before finding my comfort to sleep the rest of the night away.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was debating in my head rather to put a flashback in this chapter or not, and I finally decided to just go with it last night. Tell me if you think it was a good decision or not, I could use the feed back. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will probably be up in the next couple of days depending on how I feel. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Huzzah****! I finally got another chapter up! You guys already know that I don't own anything but my OC Kristian and the guys Tom and Dylan that are mention in this chapter. That's all I have to say, well Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!"

Just that one sentence can bring pure torture and hell to anybody its being said to, or at least that's how it felt to me. The room filled with blinding lights, and the sound of birds tweeting became unbearable. It reminded me to much of the day I woke up in a hospital bed with the worst head pain in my life. I swatted the air and turned to face the other direction; only to have my face hit something, it didn't feel like the wall in fact it was softer than the wall. I reached my hand out to touch it, it was surprisingly squishy. My hand went down further, now it was hard and ridged.

"Kris, would you stop touching me like that?"

I pulled my face and hand away, opened my eyes and saw John smiling down at me. I scooted back from him and bumped into something else; I turned around and saw Punk smiling down at me this time.

"What the fuck!" I shot up and looked around I wasn't in my room I was in the guest room with two half naked men, "This is a dream right? Oh shit my conscious has finally gotten to me! Fuck! This has to be a dream!" I whispered to myself pinching my arm as I rocked back and forth on the bed. Punk climbed out of the bed laughing.

"Neh, this is real life Kris. Well the last time I checked it is." Punk said.

It took a while for me to stop myself from rocking and pinching myself when I did I turned to look at John for clarification, but he was already out of bed and possibly in the bathroom. When did that happen? I crawled to the end of the bed and placed my feet on the floor. I was about to stand up but Punk stopped me and quickly walked out of the room. When he came back he had my stupid crutches in his hand. I sighed and snatched them out of his hand.

"I'm going to take a shower; you can wait in the living room." I said, standing up and slowly made my way from John's room to my room.

"Can I watch?" Punk yelled from John's room, I chuckled closed the door behind me and locked it. I didn't want that incident from yesterday to happen again.

"No!" I yelled back before going into my bathroom.

About 15 minutes later I emerged from my bedroom in a tank top and the basket ball short I've gotten from Randy. I now know that I'm awake and this isn't a dream, because when I was in the bathroom I hit my leg on the bathtub and it felt like it was engulfed in fire. The last time I've checked you don't really feel pain in dreams. I shook my head from the thoughts and realized I was already sitting down in between John and Punk who were eating cereal on the couch. Punk set his empty bowl on the table and made another. He tried to hand it to me but I just pushed it away.

"Krissy, you have to eat something." he said putting his bowl down, John nodded and stuff his spoon in his mouth.

"I'm not hungry," I said. Just after I spoke my stomach decided to loudly play the song of its people.

"Your stomach says otherwise." John laughed putting his now empty bowl down. I crossed my arms around my chest and pouted.

"I'll eat when I want to." I said, trying to focus on the TV. Punk sighed, taking both bowls from the table and taking them into the kitchen. I heard the sink running so I figured he was washing the bowls out. I sighed, leaned back on the arm of the chair and put my legs on Johns lap. Punk returned shortly after with a frown on his face and took a seat in the chair Cena was in the first day back.

"So Punk how's work?" I asked looking towards him; he sat up a bit and shrugged.

"As normal as ever, I have a title defense next Sunday at No Way Out." He said crossing his legs in the chair, "Boy Scout aren't you supposed to have a match up with Show in a Steel cage?"

John nodded, half into the conversation. He was more focused on the TV than what Punk and I have to talk about.

"Since you're not there they put Brodus in the match." Punk stated "He's scheduled to win to fire Big Johnny."

Now that I think about it, I was supposed to have a match next Sunday too. I wonder what they're going to do about that. Most likely they won't have a Diva's match at all they never give us the proper time anyway. I've gone to Hunter to talk about it because I'm the champion and I should be seen way more than I'm seen on screen now. He said he'll talk to the board but they never did anything about it.

"I was supposed to defend my title too. Do you know if there's going to be a divas match?" I asked Punk stayed quiet. He seemed hesitant to tell me the answer.

"Uh actually Big Johnny made a Diva's Battle Royal for the championship." He said quietly.

I didn't know how to feel about it. No I wasn't upset or heartbroken. It felt more like a part of my soul has been take though. I've had that title ever since Adam left the WWE, it became my rock. So taking that way from me is like Adam dying. I've worked hard for that damn title and that fucking idiot taking is taking it away from me. I was on the verge of tears when I got the most brilliant plan in the world.

"I shouldn't have told you that…" Punk said getting up from the chair. He walked towards me and embraced me in a big hug, John did the same.

"Guys I'm fine. Let go of me I have a few calls to make, Punk can you take John to the gym?" I said squirming out of their hold. Punk and John stared at me, I just smiled grabbed my crutches and stood up. "I'll be in my room, just knock when you're about to leave."

* * *

It was an hour ago when they left for the gym, so that means I was in the room for an hour. I opened the door and looked across the hall to the guest room. There was nothing else to do so I figure I might as well clean the house up a bit. I went into the guest room; I was about half way to the bed when I realized I couldn't do any of this myself. I turned around, closed the door to the guest room and walked out of my apartment going across the hall to my neighbor's apartment. I knock with my crutch and waited for the door to be opened. It felt like I was waiting for hours before the door actually opened up, revealing a tall, dark haired, and green eyed man.

"Kristian? When did you get back?" He asked his Irish accent sounding thick of sleep. I smiled and walked into the house as he stepped aside. Introduction time! This is my neighbor/ friend Dylan; he's actually the only person in this complex who accepts me for being a traveling Pro Wrestler. He doesn't look at me as just some walking money bag like some of the people here; he looks at me as Kristian Copeland.

"Have to taken a good look at me?" I asked. He looked at me up and down with wide eyes.

"God Kristian, are you ok?" He asked, I nodded and went to sit on one of the bean bags he had scattered on the floor.

"I'm fine. It's nothing major." I said, a door opened from some where in the house. I looked towards the hall and saw Tom, Dylan's boyfriend yawning and walking into the room. I smiled, and followed him with my eyes as he went into the kitchen and searched through the fridge.

"HI TOM!" I yelled, making him jump and hit his head on the fridge. Dylan laughed covering his mouth so it wouldn't be as loud. Tom turned around and stared at me before running towards me, and jumped on top of me.

"Hello my fellow Canadian how's Adam and Jay?" he asked; I chuckled and pushed him off me.

"They're doing fine, and I told you not to call me that." I sat up and stared at him as he sat on the floor next to the bean bag

"Come on, we're Canadian show some pride." He threw his arms in the air dramatically. Tom reminded me much of Cody, not by looks but by personality. I shook my head and hit him on the arm.

"I am proud but you don't have to remind me every time you see me." He hugged me before standing up and going to stand next to Dylan putting his arm around his waist. "So I'm really here to ask you a favor."

"What?" Tom asked

"Can you guys help me clean my house? I'm not able to do it by myself." I asked grabbing my crutches and standing up.

"Yeah sure." Dylan smiled opening the door and stepping out, I followed suit leaving Tom to close the door behind me. I left the door to my apartment open so all we had to do was walk from one apartment into another. Tom once again closed the door behind him and took a look around. He spotted my title on the coffee table and went to touch it. Dylan shook his head at his boyfriend as he watched him droll all over the title.

"So where do you want us to start?" He asked turning to me with a small smile, I shrugged and watched Tom closely with my title.

"Uh Tom can you go in the guest room and get both bags that are in there?" I asked, trying to get him from making weird faces at the championship. He sat the title down, stood up and walked to the guest room. "Can you get my suitcase from my room?"

Dylan disappeared down the hall, and I waited for both of them to return. Tom came into the room with the bags I asked him to receive and a beaming smile on him face. I became really scared for some reason, though I know what ever he's smiling about isn't bad at all. When he finally approached me he held up one of John's shirt and waved it in front of my face.

"Yes he's here," I smiled talking the shirt from Tom's hand.

"Who's here?" Dylan asked coming back to the room with my suitcase, Tom practically bounced towards him.

"JOHN CENA!" Tom said grabbing his shirt. Little fact about Tom, he has a crush on Cena. A very, very huge crush on Cena when ever I talk to him on the phone around him he's always taking the phone away from me and talking to Cena himself. Dylan looked towards me with questioning eyes. I shook my head and held up the shirt Tom found.

"He went to the gym with Phil; I'll make sure I tell them to stop by when they get back." I said putting down the shirt. Dylan's eyes widen, and his face turned red. Little fact about Dylan, he has a crush on Punk. Not like Tom's crush on John, his is just small. Don't worry their crushes on John and Phil don't get in the way of their relationship, they're actually very acceptant of each others crushes to the point they tease each other about it.

"Anyway let's get this laundry done." I said kicking my gym bag from by the door, Dylan went to pick it up and opened the door along with it. "Onward we march to Laundry Room Kingdom as Knights of the Dirty Clothes King! Tonight, WE RISE!"

**-About an hour and thirty minutes later-**

Dirty clothes, washed, dried and folded? Check. All clothes back in their correct places? Check. Both bed rooms are cleaned and the beds are made? Check. The living room is spotless, magazines stack neatly on the table with the Diva's Championship displayed next to them? Check. We went over the check list about four times before Tom and Dylan actually went back to their apartment. That was about thirty minutes ago. I've been lying on the couch staring off into space, or as Adam like to call it Kristian Wonderland daydreaming about any and everything. I yawned and turned to face the back of the couch. I never really get much alone time, but when I do it's boring, especially now because I can't even walk around without using the crutches. I should've allowed Dylan and Tom to stay for a while longer instead of just setting them free. The only thing I have to do is take a nap, and that's been knocking at my door for a while. I yawned once again and slowly allowed sleep to take over my body.

* * *

**-Punk's POV-**

I slowly pushed open the door to Kristian's apartment, surprisingly the door wasn't lock. I have to talk to her about that. When I walked through the door I was greeted by silence, until I stepped further into the room and noticed Kristian was passed out on the couch. A smirk played it way to my face as I held out my hand and waited for Cena to walk through the door. When I heard the door close my smirk turned into a small smile. He walked closer into the room and sighed in frustration pulling out his wallet and giving me 20 dollars. At the gym we made a little bet, I betted 20 Kristian would be sleep in any room of the house that doesn't include the bathroom when we get back. He disagreed and betted she would be up sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"She's been really tired lately," John said putting his wallet back in his pocket

"Yeah that's because she's been out for so long her body was and still is working harder than it's supposed to because she's injured. And she wasn't exactly sleep when she was unconscious." I said, John walked passed me towards the couch Kris was on, and patted her leg. "Give her about a week to be her normal energetic self."

John chuckled and turned face me. "You should have seen her yesterday, we went to Wal-Mart and she was bouncing up and down in the back seat." he looked down at her and smiled "It reminded me of one of the reasons why I love her."

I nodded, I understand what he means. It was one of the reasons I fell for her a few months back. "I can't understand how one person could hold so much energy." I walked closer to the coffee table "She has more energy than you John-boy."

John laughed and gave Kris on last glance, "I'm going to take a shower,"

I watched as John turned the corner and disappeared into the hallway. I stared at Kristian for a while before going to her and sitting Indian style on top of her back. I've done this before and she never seemed to have stirred. Once Randy laid down on his back on her yet she still didn't wake. I shifted a little to get comfortable. Aah better.

"Tom? Dylan? I though you guys left." She said stretching out and rubbing her eyes. I looked down and saw her eyes were opened, staring at the TV.

"I'm not Tom or Dylan." I said she lifted her head to glance at me. I smiled down at her and patted her head she smiled back and laid her head back down.

"Get the hell off of me." She said into the couch, my smile slowly faded. Where did she learn to be so cruel to me? Oh right, Randy. I slid of off her back down to the floor next to the couch. She turned to look at me with a small frown.

"What?" I asked, she shook her head and sat up making room for me. I sat on the couch next to her and crossed my legs again. "So I'm guessing you saw Dylan and Tom today?"

She nodded as she reached her hands over her head. "Yeah, they helped me clean the house. They want to see you guys."

I nodded my head, and looked around the living room. It did look different from when John and I left. The magazines weren't scattered everywhere and her championship was displayed on the table. John came back in the room with basketball shorts and some graphic tee with a smile on his face.

"You washed my clothes?" He asked sitting on the other side of Kris, she nodded.

"Well duh, you're going to be staying here for a while and you can't go around wearing dirty clothes." She said, I looked down and noticed that she had on the basketball shorts Randy gave her, now that I think about it she never gave back the shirt I gave her.

"Randy's basketball shorts." She looked down at her shorts and smiled

"You're good with observing, you know I am too." Her smiled widened "I've noticed that you have very colorful boobs."

Both her and John started to laugh, holding their stomachs and rocking back and forth. So what if my chest is colorful, I like tattoo's colorful ones. I don't want any tattoo's that looks plain like Randy's those are the boring kind, mine isn't.

"Alright, shut it." I mumbled "Let's just go over to Tom's and Dylan's."

I got up from the couch and headed towards the door. I glanced back and saw they were still laughing at me, I huffed opened the door and went across the hall towards Dylan's. I knocked twice before Tom opened the door with a smile. He stepped aside letting me in, I smiled and waved at Dylan when I saw him sitting on one of the bean bags. Tom went out to Kristian's apartment, most likely to get them to come over but I have a feeling that it's just to see Cena. I plopped myself on a bean bag next to Dylan, and focused on what was on the TV. A few minutes later Tom walked in with Kristian and John behind him. John gave a small wave to Dylan and sat on a beanbag.

"Hey Dyl, can I talk to you?" Kristian asked going towards the kitchen, I watched as Dylan slowly got up and followed her into the area. Tom took a seat next to John, and they both started talking about jebus knows what. I turned to look in the kitchen and saw Kristian had a huge smile on her face and Dylan's face was red as a tomato. I wonder what they're talking about. Seconds later they returned and Dylan took his spot next to mine again. Kristian dropped her crutches and sat on top of Tom, saying something about being fellow Canadians and fellow Canadians always their Canadians friends sit on top of them. When Tom said he didn't believe her she followed it up with 'Adam and Jay do it all the time.' I shook my head and turned my attention back to the TV which was on a different channel now.

"So, Punk how ya been?" Dylan asked, I turned to face him and smiled

"I've been better, you?" He smiled back and relaxed on the bag.

"Been great, finished my collage courses two days ago and I'm already offered a job by the Tribune." His smile widened, I nodded and patted him on the back.

"That's great Dylan you'll make a great journalist, make sure you save me the papers so I could read them," I smiled, he nodded

"I just hope I don't get fired on the first day." His smile faded and he looked down, he has a history of being fired on the first day of the job.

"I'm sure you won't. But if they do remind them that you're good friends with professional ass kickers, mention our ring names and I bet they'll hire you back." I saw his cheeks turn red, he kept his head down but it was evident that he was smiling.

"Thanks Punk." He mumbled, I reached out wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer

"I'll do anything for a friend." I gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go and focusing back on the TV.

The rest of the night went better than I'd thought it'd be. Tom cooked for us, which Kristian promise she'll make up for. After we ate we sat in the living room and watched a movie. I put the TV on mute so we could make the voices of the people ourselves, something Randy Stephan and I do on our free time. When the movie was over Kristian a Canadian war on Tom, since neither Dylan John or I are Canadian we sat back and watched as they threw beanbags at each other. When a beanbag from Tom's side 'accidently' hit Dylan in the face he got up and joined forces with Kristian, John thought it was unfair for Tom to be fighting alone so he got up and joined as well. I got bored on the couch so I got up, rolled around and made snow angels on the fallen beanbags. A few minutes later a 'treaty' was signed and they joined me on the floor, for pretend star gazing. When i heard Dylan yawn we decided to call it a night. We said our good nights and went back to Kristian apartment. I was about to sleep on the couch when Kris told me i could have her bed, and she'll just sleep with John.

"Are you sure Kris?" I asked one last time, watching her move about her room from the bed. She stopped near the door and stared at me.

"Yes dad, I'm sure." She said opening the door, "If you start to miss me there's 3 blown up pictures of Jay, Ada and I on the wall, now good night!"

The door shut close before I even had a chance to say good night back. I let out a huff and rested back on the headboard pulling out a comic book from under her bed. I looked around the room and realize that she did have 3 humongous pictures of her, Jason and Adam on the wall. Along with a picture of her mom. On the wall where the TV is, is pictures of her and Adam in their ring gear, pictures of Stephan, Cena, Randy and I backstage and on days we just hung out together and a small Canadian Flag. My eyes went across the wall and stopped on one picture. It was a picture of her and John a few years back. I don't know if she left it up there on purpose or if she forgot it was there. I shook my head and opened the comic to the middle pages. This is going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two updates in one week, truly an accomplishment for me! This chapter skips to the day of Kristian's doctor appointment. I don't own anything but Kristian, Tom and Dylan. **

* * *

"Jane Carter"

I gridded my teeth together as another patient other than me were called. John who sat beside me places a calm hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him; I wasn't in the mood for his kindness or anybody kindness at that matter. Let me back up so you can understand why I'm in such a mood right now.

My morning wasn't one of those perfect mornings you see on TV. I didn't wake up with a huge grin on my face. I actually woke up with a frown, and a pained expression. I've woken up with one of the worst head pains I had in my life, far more deadly than the time I woke up in the hospital. I tried to get out of the bed instead my foot got caught in the sheets and I feel face first on the ground. John tried to help but I just pushed his helping hand aside and went to the shower. Guess what, the shower water was cold, just what I needed. But my bad luck didn't stop there, after the shower John though it would be reasonable to eat at McDonalds since we're going out to the doctor I had no choice but to agree. But even at the restaurant I couldn't seem to get a rest of bad luck, the service was to fucking slow, plus they got my order wrong. To make it worse we just had to sit next to a baby eating oatmeal. When that oatmeal flew across the booth and landed on my face, hair, and shirt I just about had it. The woman with the baby apologized over and over again but I snapped, cursed her out, and called her insult in the World's Book of Insults and the Kristian Isabella Copeland's Book of Insults. Luckily before I could or even would slap the shit out of her John threw me over his shoulder and went to the bathroom to clean me off. Even in the bathroom I was still cursing and insulting not only the lady but just anything that came to mind. After I was cleaned John threw my back over his shoulder and took me to the car. Leaving me there as he went back inside to apologize to the lady. I saw her look out of the window and stare into the car at me. I smiled and stuck up my middle finger at her. It was the best I could do since I was only in a car. When John got back to the car he drove us to the doctors, John went to sign me in while I took a seat on the far end chair. I was a little relived when I saw that there was nobody else in the waiting room. But it turned out the more the people rolled in the longer it took for my named to even get called and that was only an hour ago.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts; uncrossing my arms I fished through my pockets until my hand grabbed my phone. I looked at the screen and saw I had a text from Randy. I unlocked it, tapped the message app and stared at the screen as I read the simple message over and over again.

**Hey Kris **

My eye twitched, it's nothing Randy's done wrong. I actually don't know why my eye is twitching at the text.

_The hell ya want? _

I laid my phone in my lap and watched as yet another patient was called to the see the doctor. My hands balled into a fist.

**Well you don't sound happy. **

I sighed, and shook my head, tapping on the screen of the phone fast, before sitting it back on my lap.

_You don't say? _

John returned his hand on my shoulder when he saw that my fist balled again, as the nurse called another name that isn't mine. I was about to push Johns hand off when my phone dinged again.

**I really love your sarcasm. What's wrong with you anyway? **

I rolled my eyes as I typed out the in few details the reasons why I was in a foul mood.

_Bad morning, now I'm stuck in a waiting room. To make it worse I was the FIRST one here and my name is refused to be called!_

**Probably know you're a pro wrestler. Is anybody being called in the condition or around the same condition you're in? **

_Well if it's for that reason I hope they know I'm friends with the big bad Viper, and nope everyone seems normal. The women patients keep staring at John though. _

A Smirk played across my face as I read Randy's text.

**Haha well you're not a force to be reckoned with either. I think that's one of the reasons they're not calling you, you're not normal! And answer this question: are you Jealous about those women staring at John? **

_You're right I'm far from normal, you are too. Everybody that I know isn't normal. I would be lying of I said I wasn't jealous._

**I knew it! Dahaaww, little Kristian has a high school girl crush on Cena. How cute. **

At the same time I got the text a nurse in a blue uniform opened the door leading to the rooms walked out with a file in her hand.

"Kristian Copeland."

_Hey shut it! Look I've just be called in. I'll call you later. _

**Alright, tell me the results later.**

I smirked, as I pocketed my phone. I'm graceful Randy texted me at the right time, my mood has been lightened. And I wasn't paying attention to how many people went into the room before me. John grabbed my crutches from the floor and handed them to me. I sighed and took them from his as we made or way to the door and followed the nurse to a room in the far back.

"The doctor will be right with you."

I nodded my head, but doubted the doctor will be here as soon as they say. So to keep myself occupied I started to fiddle with the loose threads at the bottom of Johns shorts. He stopped my hand and held it in his own, causing me to look up and stare at him in question.

"So you're happy now?" he asked with a small smile, I smiled back and nodded, using my other hand to fiddle with the threads again.

"Yeah, texting Randy helped." I said staring at my hand as my fingers twirled the loose threads. That was when I realized how close my hand was to his junk. I quickly moved my hand away from his leg completely and stared at the floor. I felt the heat rushing to my face, at the thought of having my hand right there. Why didn't John say anything about it? The door opened and the doctor walked in with a two files. He turned his head and smiled when he saw John and me. But it faded when he realized my face was red.

"Ms. Copeland are you feeling well?" he asked, I looked up from the floor with wide eyes. I tried to compose myself before I spoke or tired to speak to the doctor.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine, I uh...um..." my face reddened when I thought about the events that just passed. "Uh...I'm feeling fine."

The doctor stared at me before nodding his head and moving to the counter to set the files on it. I watched him quietly as he flipped through the files and pulled out one sheet of paper. He turned back around with a smile and patted the examining table. I took the crutches from the side of me and made my way to the table. I sat them on the side and hopped on the table. The doctor took my leg into his arm, examining it with the bandages on, taking notes on the side. Then he put the pen down and begun to take of the protective wear around my leg. I hissed as my lower leg slowly became reviled, it didn't look as bad as it did at the hospital, the swelling had gone down and it returned to its normal color. He took notes on that too. He then gently set my leg down and stood to get a look at my head. He nodded his head, and took notes on that. After he was finished examining me he moved away completely and went back to the counter. A took a few minutes for him to turn back around with a bright smile on my face. Almost like the smile Scott wore last week in the parking lot of both Wal-Mart and the restaurant we went to. It's kind of scary now that I think about it.

"Alright, it looks like your head should heal in about a week or so and I say give your leg another week of these crutches before you can put pressure back on it." his smile grew even creepier, and by now my heart was pounding. I don't know if I should feel more relieved or more creeped out by his smile. I nodded slowly and watched his every move as he turned around to grab something. I readied myself for defense, so I wouldn't be caught off guard if he tried anything funny. When he turned back around with a paper and a pen I felt fondly confused.

"Can you sign this, my little girl is a huge fan of yours." he asked, I looked at the pen and paper and back at him before slowly taking them from him and scribbled Catalyst with a broken heart on it. His smile seemed to have grown bigger, after he taken the pen and paper away from me.

"Are you going to cover her legs back up?" John asked from the chair in the corner.

"Nope, it just needs to breath."

I took the Crutches from the side I placed them on ad hopped down from the table. I went towards the door and waited for John to open it so I could step out.

"Alright Dr. McCreepyman Thanks for the great information, but uuum I have some where to beeee...away from you see ya!" I quickly, well tried to be quick about it, walked out of the doctor's office and to the car. It was a while before John came out of the doctor's office, so I proceeded to call my mom.

"Yeah ma, uh I'll call you later...what no its ju-...Ma no I told you ear-...Ma would you let me hang up I'll be fine I swear...If you didn't want me in the sport you should have stopped me, maybe you should have stopped Adam too...Sorry...Ma look it was an accident, accidents happen now I have to go...I love you too...Alright I'll tell him...bye." I sighed in frustration as I stuffed my phone back into my pocket. John opened the car door and let me get in, taking the crutches out of my hands and putting them in the back. I reached over and closed the door.

The car ride was pretty silent, I stared out the window, watching the people and making funny faces at people who saw me staring at them. Yeah once again my behavior isn't perfect for a 28 year old but hey, I'm only trying to live life! And if you ask me I believe that I act a lot better than most people my age. I perked up in the seat a bit when I saw that we drove past Wal-Mart. I stared at John long enough; I think he could have melted under my stare. When the car came to a stop at a red light he turned to look at me with a smile.

"No," he said, I pouted and hung my head low. So much for going to Wal-Mart today, I folded my arms across my chest and looked outside of the window as the car started to move again. After a few more stop lights, neared the security of my driveway, I smiled when I saw that Tom's car was outside. I know what I'm going to do when I get in the house.

* * *

"Knock knock mother fuckers!" I yelled banging on Dylan's door with my right crutch; I took a step back to stand next to Cena who had a small smirk on his face. I raise an eyebrow at him and he only chuckled.

"Such a potty mouth today huh?" he asked as the door opened, we were greeted by a half naked Tom who was yawning. Musts just woken him from a nap...or disrupted him and Dylan for doing the deed. I smiled at Tom as he stepped a side and let us into the house. I took a seat on the couch as he disappeared down the hall into his bedroom.

"Aren't I always a potty mouth? I think my gimmick has slipped into my personal life." I smiled; I don't mind my gimmick going over to my personal life at all. In fact I think it's pretty cool, I get to be bad-ass and loud mouthed all the time, and when ever someone see me they would stop and say 'watch out we got a bad ass on the loose.' Gosh my life would be so muc-

"Hey Kristian, John what brings you hear?" Dylan's voice broke brought my skull making me whip my head around to see him standing by the arm of the couch, noticing that my face was mere inches from his crotch. My eyes widened as I scooted over a bit, looked down and bit on my lip. I for the second time today felt my face get hot, and I could've sworn I heard John laugh inwardly. Dylan asked the same question over and over again but I didn't answer, I was trying my best to focus on my favorite blue beanbag, trying my best to rid the image and memory of two close encounters today.

"We just came from the doctors." John spoke up from beside me, I looked up and stared at him, he stared back but the look in his eyes said enough to make me blush all over again. I looked at the ground again trying to

"Where did Tom go?" I asked, still looking at the floor, I heard John chuckle again.

"In the room watching TV," Dylan replied sitting next to me on the couch, I quickly got up, took my crutches and stalked my way to Dylan's room in search of Tom. Thankfully Dylan was right and Tom was watching TV, I walked into the room and sat on the chair that was close to the bed. Tom notices my presence, turned down the TV and smile at me. I smiled back, and relaxed into the chair. Hopefully in here I wouldn't have another encounter.

"Ah you know we never get any Canadian time." he said lifting his body and resting his back on the wall behind him, I chuckled and kicked my feet up on the night stand.

"Then let's make the most out of it." I said, resting my arms behind my head.

He nodded, and turned the TV back up just a little. We spent a few hours watching Recorded episodes of Raw, the ones when I'm actually in and a few episodes of Smackdown. Tom cheered every time I had a match, but I silently cheered myself by I knew cheering the opponent would tick him off in the slightest so I did so. I've gotten a few glares from him; I only shrugged and continued to watch the show.

"You know you look so skinny on the TV?" he asked pressing pause on a close up of me. I took a good look at myself and noticed he was right. I never noticed that before.

"Hmm, never noticed that before," I said making my Mike/duck face. He chuckled and threw a pillow at me, I threw it back and laughed when he flew out the bed to try and catch it.

"Asshole!" he yelled chucking a few more pillows at me, I ducked. Letting the pillows hit the wall and slid to the floor.

"Hey hey it's not my fault you flew out of the bed, now get back up there and comment about how pretty I look on the TV." I laughed repositioning myself in the chair to get comfortable again. Reluctantly Tom got on the back on the bed, with his head hanging low. I poked my bottom lip out, faking my symphony towards him. He stared at the TV and back at me with narrow eyes.

"Ella, I know you must have been told this by almost everybody that knows that Adam's your brother. But you really do look like him, besides the fact that he has had long hair before. He never really looked girly, but you truly look like the girl version of him. You remind me most of him when you smile."

Tom stated softly, oh Ella is his nickname for me, it comes from my middle name Isabella, it was hard for me not to smile at the comment.

I appreciate when people say I look like Adam, I never get sick of it. But what makes me worried is people putting this pieces together backstage. I just have some feeling that most of the people would start to believe that I had gotten into the company because of him. When he was working their I had to keep my distance from his backstage, we would bump into each other backstage but we would only smile and wave at each other when we do. I couldn't feature in any videos made about his life or induct him into the hall of fame with Jay because backstage Adam and I are like strangers and it pained me dearly.

"You don't know how much that means to me Tommy." I whispered blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. He reached over the bed and hugged me tight.

He pulled away and stared to play the show again. A few hours later both Tom and I has drifted into our own worlds, of sleep.

* * *

_I don't remember that day clearly, but I remember bits and pieces of it. I remember when I was about 7, and Adam came from his room with bags of things. I was worried, hiding behind the couch peeping over watching with wide eyes as Jay came down the stairs with a box. _

_"Well that's everything Ads," I heard him say. I peeped out from over the couch and saw Adam and Jay conversations near the bags and boxes. I felt my heart pound in my chest, the worst thoughts running trough my head. I remember thinking that he was running away, that he felt that Ma or I didn't love him enough. He wasn't satisfied._

_Much after that is a blur, but I remember that moment when Jay walked out of the door with that last box, while Adam hugged and kissed Ma over and over again. He was about to walk out of the door when I came running from behind the couch, clinging to his legs and crying. As much as I tried to stop crying years just kept running down my cheeks. _

_"DON'T RUN AWAY ADA! MOMMY AND I DO LOVE YOU! STAY WITH US PLEASE JUST DON'T RUN AWAY!" I pleaded at his legs, holding on to them tighter every time I repeated the phrase. At that moment I wanted to give up any and everything to keep Adam from running away, to keep him in a place where people actually do love him. I wanted to show him that no matter what we would love him. I don't remember when but Jay somehow gotten back in the house I heard him asked Adam what was wrong, but I didn't hear what Adam said back to him. Before I knew it I was swept into his arms, he was holding me tight, swaying rocking back and forth until I stopped crying. He held me in his arms his arms getting tighter around me. _

_"Kris...I...I'm not running away silly." He chuckled looking into my eyes; though he was chuckling it looked like he was on the verge to cry. _

_"B-But your b-bags are in the car and Jay-Jay said t-that it was everything." I spoken through sobs, it wasn't long before Tears fell down my cheeks again. Adam brung his hand up and whipped my cheeks, whispering 'sssssh' while bouncing me in his arms. _

_"No, Kris I thought I told you a few days ago that I was going away to train to become a pro wrestler." He smiled weakly, blinking away any of the tears that formed into his eyes. _

_"B-but I don't remember." I whispered hugging his neck and resting my head on his shoulder. Once again he chuckled. _

_"Hmm, is that so." he asked, I nodded and lifted my head up from his shoulders. "Well know you know," _

_He looked into my eyes, with a smile. I tried my best to smile back, but by the way he laughed made me know that my smile wasn't the best. He soon stopped laughing and sighed. _

_"Alright kiddo time to be serious." I nodded and waited for him to start speaking again "As I said I'm going to do what I love, but while I'm gone I need you to do me a favor and make sure you keep mommy happy ok? I don't want to hear that you've been bad. Do well in school and all of that stuff. But most of all kept up with WWF." _

_Once again the rest is a blur but there was that one part that always stuck out to me the most, one that I still live by till this day. _

_My heart sunk as I saw tears fall down Adams eyes, it was defiantly a first for me. I reached out whipped his tears away with my little hands and hugged him. Once again picked me up ad cried onto my shoulders, not long before I started to cry too. _

_"I love you so much Kris, I'm going to miss you. Listen to me, you have the power to do anything you believed in, don't let anybody tell you opposite." he pulled away and looked deeply in my eyes; I nodded my head seeming at lost for words. He kissed my forehead, before putting me down and picking up the backpack from the side of his foot. After that I just remember watching his pull out of the drive way with Jay in the car, crying when I didn't see the car on the street anymore. I locked myself on his room for years only coming out to eat, bathe and go to school. It went on until I was 16 and I decided that I too wanted to become a pro wrestler. Keeping what he said to me the day he walked out in mind as I trained my hardest. _

* * *

"Kris," I opened my eyes to see John's hand on my shoulder and him nearly inches away from my face. I rubbed my eyes with a yawn and scooted up in the seat. I looked over at the night stand and noticed there wasn't a clock on it but that was when I noticed Dylan trying to wake Tom up, oh right I forgot we were in Dylan's apartment.

"What time is it?" my voice was cracked, which made John smirk.

"It's pretty late, come on lets go get you in your bed." he said bending down in front of the chair, waiting for my to get on his back. I yawned and slowly attached myself to his back; he bent back down to get my crutches and turned to look at Dylan.

"Alright, we're out man. Good night." John smiled and nodded, going through three doors to get to my apartment and another door to get to my bed room. He sat on the bed as I slipped off falling on the soft plush bed, snuggled against the pillow, rubbing my eyes again.

"Can you sleep in here? I don't want to be left alone." I yawned; John nodded taking off his shoes and slipping into the bed with me. I turned over to the other side and stared at the pictures of Adam Jay and me two years ago in Canada for Christmas. They were the only things I had when I was younger but they left me. John wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to his body. I snuggled against him as I fell back to sleep.

_"I'll be back one day Kris. I promise I will never leave my baby sister, not in any situation."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my cheese I'm so sorry for updating this so late! My internet when down for a while so I couldn't upload it on Wednesday like I've planned. **_  
_

**Part of this chapter is going to go back to when Kristian was in 8th grade, going over a few things that had happened or changed ever since Adam left. **

**I don't own anything but this story and Kristian. **

* * *

_"Stupid Bitch!"_

_"Fucking Idiot!"_

_"Loner!"_

_"Slut!"_

_"Kristian Toothpick Copeland" _

_"Why do you even exist?"_

_"What are you Goth? Emo?"_

_"Why do you even go to this school if you don't have friends?" _

_"Forget it guys just beat her up already!" _

_I filched, blocked and cried as some of the kids in my class and older kids punched and kicked me over and over again. I know I was never liked but they never took it this far. This all started when I was 7, sometime after Adam had left I isolated myself from everyone else in school and my class mainly because I was still upset and I didn't want to be bothered. During that time I've lost a lot of weight due to eating very little or not eating at all. That's when everyone started to pick on me; they didn't know what anorexic was so they decided to call me Toothpick, or stick. My friends would try to help but eventually they just gave up and started to spread rumors about me. Later those rumors turned into hurtful words, things being thrown at me, dirty looks. All things I could handle...when I was in school. At home I would lock myself in Adams old room cling to a picture of him and cry myself to sleep. My mom never knew about the name calling until Jason told her about it, and Jason didn't find out until he picked me up from school on the first day of my 5__th__ grade year all the kids were shouting 'BYE TOOTHPICK, PUT SOME FAT ON THOSE BONES!" They questioned me about it for the longest, but I ignored them. Around the middle of the 5__th__ grade year my eating habits had gotten better, I started to eat twice a day most days and the weight I've lost was slowly coming back. The name calling stopped for a while, but it started back up when I refused to eat the lunch in the cafeteria for 3 days straight. In both 6__th__ and 7__th__ grade things had gotten worse, the name calling became more harsh the things being thrown at be became books, pens, paper balls and the dirty looks became even dirtier looks. But now the kids have a sudden urge to hit me. Why today? Why now? _

_"Hey! HEY leave her alone!" my heart stopped when I heard that voice. Suddenly the beating stopped, the hateful words were replaced by whispers, and a while after footsteps running away. I stayed on the ground curled in a ball with my arms over my face. A hand pressed on my arm I flinched but didn't pull away. _

_"Get up Kris," Jason said standing up and standing next to me. I laid on the ground for a while before picking myself up from the spot. From beside me Jason hissed, but never made the move to touch me. _

_"I didn't need your help Jay-Jay." I growled, brushing the dirt and grass off of my clothes. On the inside I was flipping, jumping and yelling with joy I actually was glad he stopped it before it gotten to far. Jason shook his head and stepped onto the sidewalk. _

_"I wasn't just going to stand by and watch you get the beating of your life like some match in WWE." He watched as I took my place beside him and we begun walking home. I tugged the arm strap of my book bag with my left arm as my other rested around my stomach. My thoughts were so filled of the recent actions of the kids at my school that I hadn't even realized that we were already at my house. _

_"Are you staying a while?" I asked with a little bit of hope. Jay looked at his watch on his wrist and shook his head with a frown. _

_"Sorry Kris, I have to go home and repack in a few." he frowned even more. The hope I had was lost, I looked down and nodded my head in understanding. He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. I looked up, trying to stop the tears that were forming in my eyes from falling. He looked into my eyes with genuine care and a small smile on his face._

"_I'll stop by later to check in on you." he said I nodded, but I still wasn't happy. He leaned down and kissed my cheek "I'll see you later kiddo, tell Mom I said hi." _

_I watched as he walked down the street, getting smaller and smaller until he was out of sight before I turned around and walked into my house. I didn't bother to inform my mom that I was home I just went straight up to Adams old room, and slammed the door close. I threw the bag from my shoulder on the floor and flopped on the bed, taking the picture of Adam and I from the stand and held it to my chest. _

_"Life just seems to get even harder huh Ada?" I whispered "Guess what happened to me at school today." _

_I waited for a while before lifting the picture from my chest and showed it my bruised arms and legs. I then lifted my shirt to show it my ribs. I pulled my shirt back down and returned the picture back on my chest. _

_"Yeah, I got beat up today hooray!" I smiled while a tear rolled down my cheek "Everyday just keep getting worse and worse without you here, and instead of you saving me like I wanted it was Jay-Jay! It's always Jay-Jay! Why the fuck can't you be there for me huh?" _

_I threw the picture across the room, turned on my side and cried. I didn't just cry about today but I cried about everything. My life had turned upside down since Adam left, and the only person who could save me was Jason. I really don't have a problem with Jason saving me, but I've seen so many shows where the big brother always saves their younger siblings from danger. I just want to have a something like that._

_Some time later I heard the door crack open a bit, I closed my eyes and stayed still. It was probably just my mom checking in on me. The door closed shut again followed by the sound of footsteps growing closer to the bed. Jason. I kept my back turned to him, and buried my face into the pillow; he placed his hand on my shoulder. _

"_Turn around, I know your not sleep." The tone of his voice sounded annoyed, I don't know if it was because of me or something else. _

"_Yes I am." I whispered, he sighed and begun to shake me roughly by the shoulders. I pushed his hand away and turn around. He smirked and motioned for me to scoot over on the bed._

_I eyed him before actually scooting over, giving him enough room to sit on the bed with out falling off the edge. Once he sat down he took my arms in hand and looked over them carefully before going to my legs and doing the same thing. When he finished he let out a huge sigh, bending over and grabbing the bag he was holding a while ago. I watched as he sat back up and placed the bag in my legs, I stared at it curiously before digging through it and pulling out a white container. It was food…Chinese food that is. I looked at Jason who was watching my every move with a small smile on his face. I looked back at the container, and pushed it away shaking my head. He let out a huff, took the container and a fork in hand. I watched as he opened the container and picked up a fork load of noodles before turning to me and putting it in front of my mouth. I shook my head and turned my head to the left that only made him angrier. _

"_Kristian Isabella Copeland if you don't open your damn mouth and eat this so help me I would body slam you and shove the whole contents of this box down your throat!" he yelled, I flinched turned my head around and opened my mouth. He pushed the fork in my mouth, which I almost choked on. I kept the food in my mouth for a while before slowly chewing it and swallowing it. Jason kept feeding me until the box was half empty. He closed the box and sat it on the nightstand where the picture of Adam used to be._

"_When was the last time you've ate anything?" He asked lying down on the bed with his legs crossed and arms behind his head. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. _

"_Last week, mom made me eat dinner." I whispered. For quite some time it was silent, which I didn't mind because I really didn't feel like talking. The thought of what happened at school today was consuming my brain, and the feeling of actually having company or someone that wouldn't hurt me by my side was becoming fairly comfortable. I jumped a bit when I felt a warm hand on my arm; I whipped my head down and saw Jason staring up at me. He sat up a bit, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. _

"_I know you're going through a tough time Kris but you have to eat something," He said "I'm sorry for being a bit rough on you earlier but understand it's only because I love you, you're like my baby sister and I only want to make sure you're healthy and well. I know you would probably want to here this from your brother more than me, but I'm the next best thing." _

_I nodded my head slowly, "I forgive you for being hard on me but can we please not talk about this right now?" _

_He shrugged his shoulder and laid back down. His face showed that he was ok with not talking about it at the moment but his eyes told a whole different story, they showed his concerns and a small amount of anger. I sighed and returned my chin to my knees, going back to enjoying the quietness, the feel of company and replaying what Jay said to me but only in Adams voice. Time ticked pass, a 'Oh shit' was heard from Jay's side of the bed, I didn't bother turning to face him, I kept my chin on my legs and kept my eyes straight forward. I felt a kiss being placed on the side of my head, the sound of a plastic bag being picked up and shoes being slipped on. But the one sound I hated the most was the sound of the door being cracked open._

"_I'm sorry, I have a flight I have to catch...maybe I'll visit again on my next time off. Take care Kris." Jay said before stepping out of the room and closing the door softly. Moments later the muffled voices of my mom and Jay going over my current state and a rushed good bye came from the living room. Then the front door opened and closed shut. Just like that, the feeling of having company vanished, and the feeling of being lonely once again took its place._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, I was a little taken back when I realized that I was surrounded my sudden warmness. Whatever was around my waist tightened, and pulled me closer. I looked up catching my breath. John looked down at me with a smile; I smiled back and released the breath I've been holding.

"Creep." I said trying to turn the other way, the way I've fallen asleep last night. But Johns hold was too tight, he pulled me closer to his body and I had no choice but to rest my head under his chin. I was actually glad I didn't wake up in the bed alone, not after that flashback.

"I am not a creep." his voice vibrated in my ears, I chuckled and took a deep breath.

"What kind of person watches their best friend sleep?" I asked, taking in his scent. His throat rumbled underneath me.

"What kind of person lets their best friend hold them like this, and does nothing to stop it?" he countered, a small smile formed on my face. Well played Cena, well played indeed. I sat up and scooted to the end of the bed, grabbing my crutches and standing up. I felt John watching me as I moved towards the bathroom door. The feeling left when I closed the door behind me, I stood in for a while before actually showering.

A while later I poked my head out, to check if Cena was still in the room. I was relieved when I saw the bed was made, and John was no where in the room. I opened the door wider and stepped out of the bathroom, going to my dresser to get fresh clothes. I opened the first drawer and pulled out my 'Boots 2 Asses shirt' under wear and a pair of blue jean shorts. I quickly slipped them on, before grabbing my crutches again and going into the living room. John was sitting on the couch eating cereal watching cartoons. I took a seat next to him and watched the cartoons with him.

"Are you going to eat anything?" He asked after a while. I watched as he sat his bowl on the table, I shook my head and returned my attention to the TV. "Did you even eat anything yesterday?" I nodded my head, grabbing the remote and begun flipping through the channels. John sighed and took his bowl into the kitchen.

I stared off into space and suddenly realized that John and I never gotten anytime to ourselves since we've been back here. We've been around Scott, Punk, Tom and Dylan on our free time. A smile played its way across my face and I begun to bounce up and down. John entered the room and stopped immediately when he saw my face and actions.

"I know that face, whatcha plannin'?" he all but sighed as he sat back on the couch. Damn! Curse John for knowing me so well.

"You got me," I stated but the smile never left my face, "I just got a great idea."

Cena's face fell, he begun to shake his head and speak but before he could even muster a word his phone started to ring. He picked his phone up and frowned at the screen before holding up his finger. I shrugged and continued to bounce on the couch. Man we're going to have so much fun, we might get attacked by fans that will see past our disguise but that wouldn't stop us from having fun. A few minutes later John hung up the phone, I didn't even bother to ask who it was and I'm sure he wasn't going to tell me anyway.

"So as I was saying, let's go to Millennium Park and then the playground right up the street from here." I blurted out

"Alright, but won't we get caught?"

"Not if you ask Tom or Dylan for a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap."

* * *

"What are we sitting here for Kris?" Cena asked looked over the playground in front of us. I put my finger to my lips and ssh'd him.

"Wait." I said. John rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out; I continued to look over the playground. Watching as the kids rushed, yelled, ran, and laughed with joy while their mother or fathers watched them from different benches located in the park. Just as I planned the day alone with John went perfect…more than perfect. We went to Millennium Park took lots of pictures, ate hotdogs and pretzels, talked about our friends, work and life in general. Now we're here in the playground waiting for my MASTER plan to take action. I pushed my sunglasses up on my face and watched as more and more kids came in, a small smirked rose to my face as I mentally rubbed my hands together in an evil manner.

"_All is going according to plan." _

A few minutes later a smaller elder looking woman sat besides me. Well she's not OLD, she looks about John's age…wait that is old! She smiled brightly at John and I. I kept my eye on the park but I saw John smile back.

"Which one is yours?" She asked, the corner of my mouth rose as I scanned the playground as if I was searching for my child.

"I haven't chosen one yet, but they're all good candidates." I spoke lowly. The woman's face fell and her eyes grew wide in fear. John almost dropped his phone on the ground. I tried my best to chuckle evilly as I stood up from the bench "Found one"

I started to walk towards the park. As painful as it was I tried hard to keep the smirk on my face. The woman was about to pull out her phone her phone but John reached across and stopped her.

"Sorry for my fri- eerm…uuh…girlfriends uh actions ma'am she…she's kinda crazy." He flashed his dimpled smile at her and she instantly calmed down. The on my face turned into a smile as I listened to what John said, if only he knew I wasn't going to try and rape or take these kids. I went to the sandbox which was held by a little boy. I sat down next to him and smiled brightly at him, he looked a little scared by smiled back at me. I begun to play with him, we talked for a while about what to build and after he asked for my name I pulled off my sunglasses. His face changed many different expressions before it settled on pure joy and excitement. He screamed out my ring named and rushed into my arms. A few kids stopped what they were doing, and joined us in the sandbox. A lot of them wanted hugs and a lot of them shared jokes which I laughed at. I looked back and saw the lady on the bench looked back at John, who begun to take off his sunglasses and baseball cap. Her mouth fell open in shock, John held up his hand,

"Yes, that's Catalyst…that's why she did what she did…she doesn't look good for kids but once you get to know her she's great with them." He stood up and grabbed my crutches from the ground "Don't tell anybody that you've seen us here today would ya? Now if you excuse me I have some kids to attend to."

* * *

"So you think I'm crazy huh?" I asked John as soon as we stepped foot in the house, he chuckled and closed the door behind him. I went to the bathroom and came back seeing that John was sitting in the sofa chair by the TV. I sat my crutches on the counter before plopping myself on Johns lap; he wrapped his arms around my waist and stared up at me.

"You're not crazy...you're beyond crazy but I think it just makes you even more beautiful." he smiled making his hold tighter.

"Ah, then I'll let that comment pass." I smiled and put my forehead to his. "But what about that comment you made about me being your girlfriend?"

"Is there anything wrong with what I said?" he replies with a smile

"Actually I have no problem with it." I said

"I thought so." he whispered. Before I knew it we were both leaning into one of the longest tender heated kisses I've ever had in my whole life.

"Come on girlfriend let's take a nap before dinner." John said pulling away. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Don't push it, I might change my mind."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hold on let me check with Vince to see if I own anything from WWE yet. **

***Goes into Vince Office and comes out 10 minutes later* **

***Wipes tears away* Nope, I don't. *Stands tall and proud* But down worry! I'm sure I'll own it one day, and since I don't own them I'll take pride in owning Kristian Tom and Dylan. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The TV mumbles and played the sound of its people as Cena stroked his hand through my hair while I rested my head on his chest. By now I'm pretty much lazy, especially since we had a pretty busy morning. Around 6 am my alarm clock went off, dragging me out of another one of those flashbacks I've been having for the past few weeks. I had to go to the doctors this morning, and it went better than I expected. I was in top-notch condition and I was able to make my return next week on Raw as planned. After my doctor's appointment John actually took me to Wal-Mart as a 'gift to getting well' as he said. We didn't really get anything important but a Penguin Pillow Pet I forced him to buy for me a Randy Orton, CM Punk, John Cena, Christian and the new Catalyst wrestling figures. And just as a joke I secretly bought him a Mini Pillow pet. As soon as we got home, I've decided that now was the right time to redye hair I was getting a lot of question from the younger kids about my hair having many blonde streaks in it.

The sudden sound my phone ring pushed my out my thoughts. John and I both stared at the phone as if it was possessed. When it stopped ringing I caught my breath and watched it closely, seconds later the phone begun to ring again. I sighed and forced myself out of his arms and grabbed my phone, looking at the picture and name. My eyes widened and I could have sworn my heart stopped beating for a mere second.

Hunter.

I quickly pressed answer and turned to John "I have to take this I'll be right back."

He nodded his head grabbing the remote and changing the channel. I pushed myself off the couch and walked into my bed room where it was quiet. I closed and locked the door before sitting on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath and putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I answered a little worried about why one of my bosses is calling me at the moment and because I know that he's going to more than likely yell at me for not answering the first time he called. There was a gruff sound at the other end of the phone that scared the shorts off of me.

"Why the hell didn't you answer the first time?" Hunter yelled I stayed quiet which seemed to piss him off even more now. I heard him let out a large sigh on the other end "I'm just calling to check in on you,"

"I'm fine...why?" I asked catching my breath

"I meant your leg and head." He asked sounding very serious at the moment

"I know what you meant I'm fine Hunt." I rolled my eyes and fell back on the bed

"Great because we need you back on Raw 1000 next week." He said, I sighed and looked at the many pictures on my wall. Tell me something I don't know.

"Alright, see you next week Hunter." I waited til I heard a good-bye from his end before hanging up the phone and throwing it to my side.

I sat up and studied the pictures on my wall a bit more; smiling when I can across silly pictures Cena Punk Sheamus and Randy took. My eyes stopped when I came across one picture, a picture that made the smile on my face fade away. A picture of John and I on our 3 month Anniversary. He took me to one of the fanciest restaurants I've ever been to and to top the night off we spent our night glazing at the stars of LA. Many emotions ran through my vines but the one it finally settled on was Anger. I stood up stalked to my wall and ripped the picture down. Fucking asshole! Why didn't I listen to Punk and Randy?

_'No Kris, he's a cheating asshole don't go from him'_

_'You don't deserve him Krissy; he would only break your heart.'__  
_  
Their voices rung through my head loudly, consuming me with their opinions towards John. Why did I see past what they said? What was wrong with me? I gripped the picture tightly and ripped it into a million pieces. I never put much thought into it but he never told me the reason he broke up with me in the hospital, but I also never have him the chance to. Fuck him! I got someone who really cares for me...so one who I've friend zoned for so long...too long. I picked up the few pieces the fell to the ground and threw the in the garbage.

I walked back into the living room and took my place next to Cena. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head lovingly. I snuggled against his chest as he ran a hand through my hair again.

"Who called?" he asked, I sat my head on his lap and stared up at him.

"Hunter, he just reminded me that we needed to be back for Raw 1000." I sighed; he leaned down and captured my lips into a kiss. Just as I got into the kiss he pulled away with a smile.

"You know it feels good to do that when ever I want now." he spoke before leaning down and capturing my lips again.

This time I was able to kiss back with just as much passion he was showing. When his tongue grazed across my lips I let it in without hesitation. I pulled myself into his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

We were so into the kiss we didn't even notice that the door had opened and closed until we heard someone clear their throats. John and I pulled away from each other breathing heavy, turning around to the source of the sudden sound and found Tom and Dylan standing with their arms crossed and a smile on their face.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell us sooner Kristian, but I'm happy for both of you." Dylan said unfolding his arms and wrapped it around Toms shoulder. I nodded my head showing my thanks.

"I might be gay but uh I must say...that was HOT!" Tom yelled running towards John and I and wrapped his arms around his. I laughed and pushed myself away from both Tom and John.

"I never knew you were a pervert Tommy." I joked as soon as I gotta breath regulate, Dylan laughed and took a seat in the sofa chair. Tom unwrapped himself from John and stares daggers at me.

"I am not!" he pouted, standing up straight before walking towards Dylan and plopping himself on his lap, resting his head in the crook of his neck "Big bad meanie called me a pervert!"

Dylan wrapped his arms around Tom, and pretended to comfort him. "I know baby, I know its ok she won't here you ever again."

I tuned everything out after Tom took his place in Dylan's lap, because Cena just couldn't keep his hands off of me, which caused us to go back to kiss...which turned into a full blown make out session. Once again there were a throat clearing causing John and I to pull apart.

"Damn, we just came over to see if you. Guys wanted to hang out at the arcade or something today but I see you can't for the life of you stop sucking face so..."

"No! We can go! But if we start to make out again feel free to slap Cena across the face." I smiled and patted John across the face.

"Why me?" he asked taking my hand I'm his. I leaned forwards pressed my forehead to his.

"Because you make me feel this way," I spoke above a whisper; I closed the space between our lips before quickly pulling away and standing up grabbing my phone wallet and car keys from the coffee table. "I'm driving!"

I walked towards the door opened it and strutted out like Ric Flare before shouting a 'Woo!' from down the hall I heard them sigh heavily and tug their feet along the floor.

"Suck it up bitches!" I yelled over my shoulder

Darkened room with its only light source being a bunch of bright neon shining games, playing so many sounds your head would spin. Typical arcade world. We've been in here for about over an hour and not once have I've seen Kristian since we got here. Tom Dylan and I stuck close together, playing typical 'guy games' and winning stuff for our mates.

Tom Dylan and I were by some cool prize claw thing. Dylan and I were using it; I was trying to get the Mini pillow pet for Kristian while Dylan tried to get some ugly teddy bear Tom wanted. I was so close to getting it but Tom just had to elbow me in the side making me lose my grip.

"Ah damn it Tom!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. Tom smiled weakly and pointed to something on the distance. I turned my head to where he was pointing and saw 3 guys surrounding Kristian.

"You're here alone babe?" A tall skinny looking guy asked, before she could even open her mouth a buffer taller looking guy pulled her into his chest.

"It's ok if you are...we'll take good care of ya."

"Yeah you can be our bitch tonight."

I growled, those assholes think he as the right to even so much as talk to Kristian? Let alone talk to her like she's a whore? I looked to Tom in Dylan who looked just as heated as I was. Dylan looked over at me; I nodded my head in approval of his unanswered question. We walked towards the guys with huge smiles on our faces; I wrapped my arm around the largest ones shoulder and patted his back.

"Man you sure did pick up a nice one." I cheered looked Kristian up and down seductively. "But let me give you a few tips."

The guy smirked and leaned in. I moved closer to his ear. I took the opportunity and got him into a head lock, he begun to scream but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I can do far worst then just this." I whispered in his war "unless you want to find out what more I can do, I dare you to make a move on _my _girlfriend again."

I pushed him away and rejoined Tom and Dylan who wore big smiles on their faces as they wrapped a protective arm around Kristian's shoulder. They moved away as I joined and I took my spot next to her wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer. The guy I had been dealing with stepped forward again. I shot him a look that I thought only Randy could pull off. He gulped and stepped back, before turning on his heel and walking way with his guys.

As soon as they were a great distance apart I pulled away from Kris. We all took a moment letting what just happened settle on before letting out the loudest laugh on the arcade. It wasn't a surprise to us when we got kicked out of the arcade for being too loud.

"That was so worth getting kicked out!" Kristian laughed as she stepped out into the sidewalk. "Those guys looked like they were going to piss their pants...thanks guys I love you so much!"

We started to walk through the parking lot for Kristian's car. It wasn't exactly a quiet walk back; it was filled with after laughs and giggles of what happened. Once we reached the car and got in we all stated to laugh again.

"Seriously what did you guys tell them?" Kristian asked turning in the driver's seat so she could get a better view of back and passenger seat.

"I only got him in a head lock and dared him to touch you again." I shrugged,

"I told my guy that I knew more than one way to break every bone on his body if he try to make a move on you again." Dylan relaxed into the backseat; we turned our attention to Tom who wore a creepy smile on his face.

"I told him I was gonna rape him." his smile widened, along with everybody's eyes in the car, Dylan shot up and glared at Tom.

"You what?" he yelled, Tom chuckled and pushed Dylan back down in his seat.

"It was the best I could come up with!" Tom laughed; Dylan threw the bears he won for him at him.

"Dyl come on bro, he meant nothing by it you know he loves you and only you." Kristian said reassuringly.

But Dylan didn't seem to hear her he kept picking up the bear and chucking it at Tom, getting harder and harder with every throw. Eventually the throws died down and left Tom and Dylan stating at each other. It looked like Dylan was going to choke Tom by the way he was moving closer to him with his hand out, but I was wrong...they kisses which lead to them heavily making out. I laughed to herself as she turned around, put the key in the ignition and drove us home.


	13. Chapter 13

**I guess it's becoming a routine to update twice a week now huh? I guess I can do that.**

**So I've talked to Vince and got yelled at for asking to buy WWE off of him for only a penny. (Don't worry Hunter Stephany and Shane was there to save me) With that being said, I don't own WWE so I don't own any of the WWE Superstars and Diva's mentioned. But I DO own Kristian and this story...that's just about anything I'll ever own (For now ;)) **

**So Read On. **

* * *

I rushed into the arena and went straight to my reserved locker room. I threw off my street clothes and wasted no time getting into the shower. About 15 minutes later I got out, dried off and put on my ring gear. This is always a hassle because it has so many open spaces. This week I decided to wear my red gear instead of my usual blue gear. I went through my bag until I found the shirt I was looking for. Punk's old best in the world shirt. I chuckled to myself, I wonder how Hunter's gonna take my 'surprise'. As soon as I slipped on the shirt I grabbed my title and walked out o my locker room in search of Shawn. I walked down a few halls before finding him outside of Hunters office with Road Dogg.

"SHAWN!" I yelled from down the hall running towards him. Before he could even turn around I was already next to him and Road Dogg. I gave Road Dogg a hug before embracing Shawn into one.

"Whoa well hello to you too Kris." Shawn smiled pulling away; I smiled back turning my head to get a glance at Hunters office door. Road Dogg put his hand on my head with a smile.

"Go on in." he said I nodded and knocked on the door waiting for the come in. I opened and closed the door stopping in my tracks. In one of the chairs in front of his desk sat a red-headed woman with a tattoo on her right shoulder. Amy. I smiled and approached her, tapping her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around.

"Oh my god Kris! It's been forever! How are you doing Adam told me you were in the hospital last month?" She exclaimed standing up in the seat embracing me in a big hug. I hugged back and went around the desk to hug Hunter too.

"It's nice to see you back in action Kristian." Hunter smiled patting my back. I went back around the desk and sat in the chair next to Amy's.

"Yes, I was in the hospital. I've torn a few ligaments and a muscle in my leg, and I busted my head open I'm fine now." I said to Amy, who nodded her head, I turned to Hunter. "As for being back...well I've got a surprise for you."

Hunter shook his head with a smirk on his face "Does it have anything to do with that shirt you're wearing?"

I smiled and put my finger to my lips. "That's apart of the surprise." I Stood up from the chair and have Amy another hug before leaning over and kissing Hunter on the cheek. "Well I have to get going before Punk Cena and Jay-Jay start to worry about me."

"Tell them I said hi." Amy smiled waving as I stepped out of the door.

"Will do, if you see Trish tell her I said hey." I closed the door. When I turned around I realized that Shawn and Dogg were still by the door but this time X-Pac was with them. I smiled and waved at them before turning on my heel and going all the way back to Punk's locker room.

When I opened the door to his locker room I found John and Jay-Jay on the couch and Punk sitting on the bench wrapping his hands up. I took a seat in between John and Jason who both wrapped their arms around my shoulder. All of them thought it funny that there would be 2 divas champions and it would all be handled at Summer Slam.

We stayed in his room for half of the show, but the TV was mute sober could make our own comments and voices for people who had to cut promo's. When It came back from the commercial break and it showed the smack of the week which was Layla winning the Diva's Championship back at No Way Out. After that went off Layla came prancing on screen with a fucking eye burning red dress on. I growled/ laughed loudly and left the room walking many halls until I got to the gorilla. I waited. A few minutes until I was sure she had nothing else logical to say. I looked over at the pyro/music control person and smiled, motioning for him to cue up my music.

The song "You're Powerful" by skillet blared through the arena, and i silently thanked The Board Of Directors, The Creative and Jim Johnson for their approval of my new theme song. It made everyone outside if these curtains just as confused as they were just last year. I let the music blast on for until I was sure they were utterly confused before actually stepping out with a smile on my face. The crowed went crazy as soon as they saw me at the top of the ramp.

I slowly started to make my way down the ramp slapping most of my fans hands, but kept my eyes on Layla. I laughed to myself when I noticed the face she was giving me the moment. Almost like Cena's crazy fan. I walked slowly up the stairs grabbing the mic eased my way into the ring with a huge smile. I heard Michael Cole comment and question on the shirt I was wear. I went to the other side of the ring and demanded for a mic. The crew looked a bit confused before making the decision and gave me the mic anyway.

I rolled my wrist as I got back to the opposite side of the ring, feet away from Layla. I smiled and waved at her as she continued to burn a hole through the middle of my head.

"Really?" she said as my music died down "Are you kidding me?"

"No Layla, I am not kidding you." I started "I am actually being very serious at the moment." I said making a serious face, which got an eye roll from her.

"If you were being serious," she went to pop the collar of my shirt "you wouldn't be wearing that stupid shirt."

"Actually this shirt symbolizes a point I'm trying to make." I said pacing in front of Layla "Actually that whole entrance was a symbolization of a point,"

I've accomplished one my goals which was make Layla even more confused with the situation, since I'm going off script and it was supposed to be just her moment to shine and brag about her being the champion and later that night I would come out and talk about my injury and crap then challenge Layla to a match at summer slam to prove which one of us really deserve the championship. That would seem fun and exciting if you like to please the bosses like John but me, I live on the wild side that story line seemed a bit to boring when I revived the script and when I thought about it I got the most brilliant idea that I couldn't let slide.

"What are you talking about?" she asked truly curious i smiled returned the mic to my mouth.

"Let's play pretend ok? Since I already have on this shirt Ima be Punk and since you're wearing that blinding red dress you're going to be Cena." I took my title from around my shoulder and held it in front of me. "And let's pretend that this, or that." I gestured towards her championship

"Isn't the Diva's Championship but it's the WWE Championship." I paused and let the crowd cheer as they realized what I'm talking about. "So with that being said let's just shut the hell up, and raise our titles in the air, as we try to prove to each other that we're the better man or in this case...woman."

"Well I..."

"Nobody cares about what you have to say, just close your mouth drop the mic, and raise your damn title." I said interrupting her. She scowled me, but slowly did as I said. I smiled and patted her head like a dog.

"Good girl." I said throwing the mic over my shoulder and raising my title ever so slowly in the air. For a while we were just raising it from the distance, which had the WWE universe go wild, but then she decided to close the distance, so I was staring down in her eyes, with a smile of satisfaction on my face.

"What the hell! This was supposed to be my promo!" she said. I laughed and shook head as I rose my title a bit higher in the air. The fans cheers became louder than it already was

"And that's supposed to be my title, so I guess we're both even huh?" I spat out bitterly and slowly so she could understand every word exchanged.

I was about to about step out side of ring when the familiar beat of John's song rung through the arena. The fans cheers went beyond louder as soon as they heard it. I kept my back turned towards the ramp, but a small smile formed across my face. Part two of my 'surprise' is a go. John slid into the ring and stood still for a moment just looking me up and down and walking a circle around me. I rolled my eyes and shifted my stance from both feet to putting more pressure on my left leg. John shook his head in disapproval and went to stand next to Layla, wrapping his arm around her shoulder with a dimple smile.

I bent down to pick up my mic to say something when Cult of Personality started to play. Even with Punk coming out the fans seem to find new levels of being loud. I smiled and dropped the mic again, waiting for Punk to make his way towards the ring. As soon as he got in he looked Layla up and down and then looked at me giving me an approval thumbs up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled over at John. Who had a scowl on his face, he and Punk stepped forward going nose to nose saying things to each other that I didn't really care at the moment.

"An old rivalry being renewed here on Monday Night Raw." I heard Michael Cole say, it took every fiber in my body not to roll my eyes and kick Cole into next week for stating the fucking obvious. Layla looked at me and walked a bit closer than she already was, making our nose touch.

"Now look what you did!" she growled, I shrugged my shoulders.

"My plan here is complete." I smiled once more and as if on cue both Punk and I slide out of the ring and made our way up the ramp, arm in arm and my title in the air. Layla and John did the same thing in the ring yelling at us that at Summer Slam we're going to loose. Both Punk and I smiled a shook our head yelling that they're not going to win at all before Turing the corner of back stage. My arm dropped and I threw my title over my shoulder.

"You're so dead." Punk said in all seriousness but still had a smile plastered on his face. I shrugged my shoulders as my smile widened

"It was all worth it...besides I think Hunter and Vince is going to LOVE this 'storyline' i just started." Punk laughed and rewrapped his arm around my shoulder

"I've taught you well young one." Punk sung leading us to his locker room. On the way there we've gotten many "Good Job out there's" and "Welcome backs" I shrugged the comments off and only replied with 'Thanks' a few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Punk yelled retying the laces on his boots. The door opened and John popped his head in before stepping into the room fully and closing the door shut behind him. He looked over at me and shook his head.

"You're going to be in a hell load of trouble Kris, you went off script." Cena started "They had to rush Punk and I out there to make it seem like it was expected." I rolled my eyes and stood up straight

"Does it look like I care?" I said getting angrier by the second "They wanted to hit me with the unexpected storyline of there being two Diva's champions? Did you ever stop to think that they're repeating themselves? I wanted to make a point out there and I'm pretty sure I did. Besides I don't think Hunter or Vince will be upset over it, I bet they think we just made good TV out there, two diva champions being mentored by the past two WWE champions? That's good shit!" I heard Punk clear his throat, I turned around to see him holding up his WWE championship

"Still is the WWE Champion."

Our argument lasted for well over 30 minutes; John kept going on and on about how much trouble I'll be in and bringing a lot of stuff up about my brother. I countered with stuff about me still not caring and never to compare my work antics to Adam's. The door to Punks locker room opened slowly, signaling that it was a crew member and not one of the co-workers. The argument instantly stopped and gave all of our attention to the door.

"Oh, good you're all in here. Hunter and Mr. McMahon wants to see all of you, so just follow me." he said quietly. Punk dropped his title on the couch with mine, John straightened his shirt out and I chuckled to myself at how 'calm' Cena seemed. We quickly walked out of the locker room, and followed the crew worker down a few halls to the door of a vacant locker room. He smiled as us one last time before quickly rushing away. John took a deep breath and knocked on the door softly. We waited quietly before there was a 'come in' approval.

John slowly turned the door knob and opened the door, revealing Vince and Hunter on one couch and Layla on another couch facing our bosses. Vince motioned for us to have a seat next to Layla. I looked down at the seat and sat on the far end as John and Punk squeezed between both of us.

"Let's cut to the chase." Hunter started "I have no problem with this storyline thing you started Kris, it was a good surprise." I nodded my head and kept my mouth shut, knowing that if I speak could get myself into some trouble. John shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"A surpise? You know what I'm not even going to say anything...but Mr. Cena for now until Summer Slam you will be seen with Ms. El and Mr. Brooks you will be seen with Ms. Copeland..."

"COPELAND?" Layla yelled out interrupting Vince "You're telling me that brat is related to _the_ Adam Copeland?" I sighed and ran my hand over my face. This was one of the things i feared people finding out my secret. I shot a glare at Vince because he knew from the beginning that I didn't want him mentioning my Last name around any of the WWE employers. I got an apologetic look from Vince I shook my head ad stormed out of the room.

Everybody stared at the door in shock before John stood up and walked out of the door as well. Hunter looked from between Punk who could care any less about what his bosses have to say and Layla who wore a wicked smile on her face as she made a mental note to use Kristian's last name against her everything was so surreal now, Kristian did look a lot like Adam but she always shrugged it of. Thinking maybe it was just a coincidence that they looked alike.

"You guys have a match tonight Layla John will be coming out ringside and Punk you'll be going you ring side with Kristian in a one-on-one match the new script will becoming next week so I don't really care who wins in this match up." Hunter said getting up and walking out of the room going for a search of both John and Kristian, to hopefully put some comfort into Kristian and to tell them both about the newly developed match. Punk looked at Layla and Vince before standing up and walking out of the room for the same reasons as Hunter.

John flinched as yet another item was thrown across the room. He sat mere inches away from the door for when he would have to break away from my destruction. The room was trashed, the couch that has been in the middle of the room was now pushed against the far wall of the locker room, and the metal chair was bent from being hit on the couch and being thrown at the wall. The trash can had been knocked over, but that didn't stop me because I started to throw every content in the trash around the room. I suddenly stopped and dropped to my knee's, tears flowing down my cheeks "My fucking career is over John!"

John quickly went to my side and pulled me into his arms. "No it's not Kris, that's only one person who knows now and I'm sure she wouldn't tell a soul." John whispered into my ear. I wasn't having it; I know Layla would tell somebody, anyone at that just to distract me from my match. And I can't bear the thought of loosing both my title and my career over my last name!

"No I know she would tell someone...I don't trust her and to make it worse I look SO much like Adam people would believe her." I spoke softly. John shook his head and just started to say 'Sssssh' as he rocked back and forth. It was like this for a while until there was a knock at the door and it slowly opened, and Hunter pokes his head in the room. His mouth went agape when he saw the destruction; he quickly bottled up his anger and stepped inside the room, trying to be as calm as he could.

"I just want to check in on Kris, how is she?" He asked full of concern I looked up and smiled weakly.

"Horrible." I replied before burying my face in John's neck. Hunter chuckled and closed the door behind him quietly, and made his way towards us, and bent down.

"Kristian, it's going to be ok." he said I shook my head as he continued "Nobody is going to care about what Layla has say, they know that both you and your brother are good people so they wouldn't mind knowing you're his sister."

"Yeah right, you know rumors spread like wildfires around here Uncle Hunter." I said looking Hunter right in the eyes. He sighed and rubbed his aging face with one of his large hands.

"I know, but do you feel any better?" He asked, I shook my head slowly and I saw how defeated he looked. I reached out and hugged him but quickly returned to my spot on John's lap.

"It's ok; I'll just deal with it I guess?" I said softly, Hunter looked up and smiled.

"That's the Kris I know, but I'll tell you what, if I hear anybody saying anything wrong about you I'll pound their faces in huh? Maybe you could help me." I laughed and nodded my head. Hunter stood up and walked towards the door

"See you guys around." he said as he opened the door and moved out of the way so Punk could come in and closed the door behind himself. Punk looked at John and I oddly before going back to the bench he was previously in before this whole mess started.

"I'm guessing you're ok now?" he asked directing he question towards me. I looked over at him and nodded my head with a smile to prove that I was perfectly fine...for now. Punk smiled and crossed his legs.

"Great, 'cause we have a match together...Boy Scout you're going ringside with Layla tonight and I'm going ringside with you Kris, its nothin' special just a one on one match up...apparently the script for our new story line comes next week too." Punk said restating everything Hunter just told him and Layla before he left.

"Great." I said sarcastically, "Who's supposed to win?" Punk shrugged his shoulder and went grab for his gym bag.

"He said he doesn't care who wins."

* * *

1…

2…

3…

"And here's your winner, Catalyst!"

I picked myself up from the ground; an instant shot of pain ran through my body. I threw my arm over my side and let the ref raise my hand in victory. Punk and John slid into the ring with both Layla and I titles. John went to help Layla while Punk gave me a high-five, handed me the title and raised my arm in victory too. I stayed in the ring for a while for celebratory reason, but the pain in my side became unbearable so I quickly escaped from the ring and rushed up the ramp.

"Catalyst can we interview you?" some interviewer asked, I rolled my eyes and turned around with the best smile pain could muster.

"Sure, shoot."

"How does it feel to be back in action?" He asked putting the microphone a little to close to my face

"It feels great, I might be a little rusty but it'll wear off." I smiled, taking a step back from the mic.

"What was the purpose of inturpting Layla tonight?" My smile quickly faded,

"Are you kidding me? My purpose is clear, that's my title she's holding it was never dropped from me so I'm the real Diva's Champion here. You know what this whole thing is just a repeat of everything that happened between Punk and Cena, which was a point that I threw out tonight. At Summer Slam I will retain this title, even if it means going a bit extreme." I smiled into the camera and walked away. When I was sure the camera wasn't on me any more I adjusted the title on my shoulder and begun to run to the trainers office.

The rest of the show went extremely excellent for me. I've been hanging around DX a for a while, learning a few "top-secret" things and just enjoying seeing them all back together, I also been hanging around the other legends that were back stage. But what made my night better was when I Mark, Glenn, Amy, Trish and I just sat down and talked together.

"Hey you ready?" John asked as he approached the table, I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, did you get my things?" I asked standing up from the chair. He nodded and held up his hand with our bags in it "Alright, I'll see you guys next time but see you tomorrow Glenn."

"Have a good night you two." Trish smiled standing up to give me a hug "Feel free to text or call me when ever."

"Same here," Amy smiled getting up from her seat and got me into a bear hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I smiled, walking over to Mark and giving him a hug "Tell Michelle I said hi."

"Sure thing," Mark smiled wrapping his giant long arms around me. I pulled away and returned to Cena's side. As we were walking away I took a few glances back, tears formed in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. I'm really going to miss those guys.

"We're going to Randy's house if you don't mind." John spoke up as we entered the parking lot. A smile made its way across my faces, we were in St. Louis today weren't we? I nodded my head as we got to his car.

"Is my dad going too?" I asked as I stepped into the car. John threw the bags in the back seat and entered the car with a raised eye brow. "Punk…"

"Oh yeah…why?" He asked driving out of the parking lot; I looked out of the window taking in the scenery of St. Louis, it's just as beautiful as Chicago at night.

"You know my dad can't stay way from my daddy too long." I smirked, watching as we drove past dozens of people who most likely just came from the show.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, I was to focused on counting how many street lights we drive pass, at the moment I'm currently on 5…I have been for the past 10 minutes now. About 5 minutes later we pulled into Randy's drive way, before we could even step out of the car Randy ran from the house right to my side of the car. He opened the door and waited for me to step out with a gigantic smile on his face. I was barely out of the car when he wrapped in into a huge hug.

"I missed you too dad, now can you let go of me you're kinda killing me." I asked he finally released me and stepped back.

"Sorry, it's just good to see you in perfect condition."

John stepped out of the car, with a frown on his face "So that's how you feel Randy? You leave me for my girlfriend? How could you! I thought…I thought we were special."

Randy laughed and walked around the car "No, baby it's not what it looks like, we are special you know I only love you!"

As if it was supposed to happen, like some TV show or something Punk stepped out of the house with a frown as well. "Who the fuck is this Randy?" He pointed to John who now had his hands on his hip and mouth wide open. "You're cheating on me now? Why did you even marry me if you were going to be unfaithful..wait did you even think about our child?"

I laughed as Randy got down on his knees and started to beg of Punk's forgiveness. It's always like this when we don't see each other for a long time. They claimed that they only do it for the fun of it but I think it's also just to keep a smile on my face. Sam stepped out of the house with a smile on her face, I went to join her on the steps as I watched Randy, try many times to get Punk to forgive him all while John fake cries beside him.

"Choose now, is it going to be me your loving husband of 9 years or this home wrecker." Punk folded arms across his chest; John had stopped crying for a moment and did the same. Randy looked between the two before getting off of his knees and going to Samantha.

"I choose her." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. John broke down and cried again while Punk wore a shock expression. I laughed a bit louder, ignoring the throbbing pain in my side.

"Alright, let's get this night started." Randy roared as we all entered the house to start a night of amusement.

* * *

When John and I returned to our hotel room it was well after 2;00 waaay past Johns bed time, which is why when John walked through the door he went straight to the bed and collapsed. I chuckled to myself as I changed into my superman shorts and a tank top. I went to the end of the bed where Johns get hung off of and took his shoes off, he mumbled something into the bed that I'm guessing was a thank you. Once his shoes were off I climbed into bed myself putting my phone and wallet on the nightstand before resting my head on the soft pillow. John scooted to the head of the bed, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Good night baby." I smiled, he rested his chin on my shoulder and kisses the side of my neck.

"Good night Kris." he mumbled.

It wasn't long before I heard the even sounds of his breath in my ear. I snuggled my body closer to his and smirked when his hold became a bit tighter. Seconds later I too was a victim of what we all know as sleep, I've become dead to the world and went to dream land.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter. **

**Called Vince today and he said he'd make a deal with me. If I stopped asking to buy WWE off of him he might just consider it. I think he's lying so I think I'll just continue to bug him about it. **

**So since Vince is being a huge ass at the moment, he still owns everything WWE related in this story. I STILL only own Kristian and the whole story so. **

**Just read. **

* * *

I yawned as Punk and I stepped through the doors of the photographers. Yes, I said Punk and I. I'm a bit surprised myself actually but I can't blame Hunter for making me and Layla stick by John and Phil's side until Summer Slam. For the past week I've been in and out of interviews, photo shoots and countless guess appearances that I barely have time to even think. I'm in a crummy mood because of it, plus I haven't seen John since we went our separate ways at the airport in St. Louis I can't even remember the last time we've been away from each other for so long. A warm hand caressed my arm which made me jump back a little. When I came back down to earth I realized that Punk was the one that was holding my arm, and he was eyeing me like there was something on my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked looking into his eyes. He smiled and shook his head.

"The photographer is setting up, why don't you go and change while I do the same?" he asked pushing our titles up on his shoulders. I managed to get a nodded in before I was magically pulled away from his side and into a dressing room by two women. I eyed them as they went through the clothes rack.

"Ah, here we go." the short blonde woman thought aloud, as she pulled out a top that I couldn't really make out. She turned back around an my heart stopped for a moment. She was holding Punk's old best in the world shirt but it was cut like AJ wore hers. I took a step back and shook my head.

"No, just because I wore that shirt out to the ring Monday doesn't mean I'm wearing it forever like AJ." I said, the taller Brunette lady chuckled as she turned around with a mini Biker Jacket.

"Don't worry, it's only for a shoot and besides, we're customizing it to fit your character." she smiled holding the biker jacket in front of my chest and nodded. "Bad Ass, Loud Mouthed and Deranged huh? We can make a biker outta you even if you are wearing that shirt."

-**20 minutes later-**

"And wah La!" Jen the brunette smile making magic fingers over her creation.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door. I wore as I said the customized 'best in the world' shirt with a biker jacket to complement it. Off black ripped skinny jeans, and Mid-Calf biker boots. Wow they did make a biker out of me.

"I like it...I like it a lot." i breathed out, the two woman giggled and stepped to my side.

"Let's get a bit of makeup on ya and fix up your hair and then you're free to leave." the blonde one said holding up a box filled with make up.

They spent about 30 minutes doing both my hair and make up, and when they were finished once again it took my breath away. My hair was its normal wavy self but they've but a red streak on my bang. My face was covered with a lot of black eye shadow and red lip stick. They reach over and put a necklace that said 'Crazy' on it around my neck and put diamond studs in my ear. To me, I look a bit scary.

"So, whatcha think?" Jen asked, I looked at her through the mirror and smiled a bit.

"I love it." I got up from the stool and gave myself on last look in the mirror before going towards the door. "Thanks guys, see you in a few."

They gave me a smile before I walked out of the door and went back to the photo shoot area. When I got there I noticed the motorcycle in the middle of it. My eyes went wide as I picked up the pace, making a beeline to the cycle. I smoothed my hand over the leather seat and admired it from every angle. This is a beauty, it reminds me of the one Mark used to ride down to the ring when he was The American Bad-Ass. Someone close by clearing their throats made me jump and back away from the cycle. There was a laugh followed by the sudden movement and that's when I realized it was Punk. I turned around an noticed he was also dressed as some what of a biker too.

"Damn it Dad!" I managed to croak out. I went back to admiring the cycle, and Punk joined me. I told him a lot about cycles and how this one in particular was a Cruiser, how and why they have their names and the uses of them.

"How do you know so much about motorcycles?" he asked, I stopped talking and give him a grin.

"I became interested in them when Mark became The American Bad-Ass. Since then I just got hooked and did a lot of research on them, not to mention that I road one a few times."

**Punks POV **

I watched on and listened as she talked about the cycle and many other ones. They way her eyes and face was lit up made me smile even more. I never seen her face that bright since last week and it felt good to know that I'm here sharing this moment with her. A few minutes had passed and the photographer finally entered the room. We pulled our attention away from the cycle and towards the photographer.

"Let's get this shoot started huh?" he bellowed. This is going to a looooooong boring ass photo shoot.

About 2 to 3 hours later the photo shoot was over, and I could finally take off theses hot ass clothes. Isn't this supposed to be for Summer Slam? If it is why the hell are we dressed like bikers? Unless this is going into the new WWE magazine, and where ever they are Layla and John are doing the same thing. When I walked back into my dressing room, it hit me. This wasn't the end of the shoot, I had to change into some ugly swim trunks they want me to wear. Lord, Jesus if any of you are real kill me now!

A few minutes later I emerged once again from my dressing room. The cycle was gone, and replaces by a bunch of beach balls and two beach chairs. How the hell they moved that Cycle so fast? I don't know. I went to sit on one of the chairs, waiting for Kristian to come back out. There was a girlish giggle coming from my right that sounded too much like Kris to be anybody else. I turned my head to the right And saw Kristian making her way towards the area with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but notice the blue bikini she was wearing and how it showed off her Tattoos. And I suddenly remembered how much I loved them. Wait what am I thinking? Kris and I are history, she's with John and she's fucking daughter. I feel sick to my stomach, for thinking that way.

"Dad, are you ok?" her voice broke through my thoughts and I realized she was now in the other chair next to mine. "Dad?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I finally spoke, she looked at me a little uneasy before nodding her head and picking up one of the beach balls.

"Whatever you say," she smiled and threw the ball right at my face. It didn't hurt, but she just went waaay past the line there. I growled and picked up two beach balls. Her eyes went wide and flew behind the chair for cover. That didn't stop me from throwing Both of them at her. After those blows everything went really fast. Balls were being thrown every where, as the room was filled with laughter and meaningless insults.

"You know what would make this better?" she asked catching a ball I threw at her. I stopped picking up a ball and looked at her.

"What?" I asked, she held the ball by her side and smiled.

"If Randy, John and Jay-Jay was here and you guys were fighting like you always do when you're with each other." she looked out in the distance and her eyes became glazed over. I guess that would be nice, having my quote on quote husband John the home wrecker and Jason the sexy Canadian here would make that smile of hers glow even brighter. "Too bad we won't be able to see Jay-Jay or John until the show later on."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the sound of an animal dying cut me off. We both whipped our heads to the sound and found our photographer standing in front of the set, turning red.

"...Let's just get this over." he sighed pinching the peak of his nose.

Another hour or two rolled by and The photo shoot was finally over. I went to the dressing room changed out of the swim ware and put back on my regular clothes. When I stepped back out Kris was already waiting for me by the exist.

"Man, I'm beat!" she yawn stepping out into the warm air.

"You can sleep on the bus but we have a few guest appearances we have to make before going down to the arena." as soon as the words came out of my mouth she released a frustrated sigh

"Fine, come on."

**Kristian POV**

Punk and I walked into the arena a bit excited. I was still beat after all the guest appearances, and the photo shoot we had today. But that was pushed aside when I heard talk backstage that Randy was back. I wanted to believe it but I couldn't until I saw the real thing. Punk and I went it separate ways Going to our own locker rooms. I quickly got into the shower and took no time putting on my ring gear. Once that was done I kicked my bags under the chair and walked out going to the catering area. When I got there I noticed a small crowd around something but I didn't pay it much mind until I heard Punk yell out;

"Move aside you home wrecking assholes that's my man!" that's when I knew he was talking about Randy.

I pushed my way through the crowd and saw that Punk legs was attached around Randy's waist and he was planting countless kisses on his cheeks and forehead. I chuckled to myself and step forward a bit more. Randy finally managed to get Punk off of him, and kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you too my lovely husband." he smiled, turning his glaze towards the crowd. I brightened a bit when he saw me standing in it with a smile. He waved me over and engulfed me in a hug. "I misses you too Kris."

"Same here daddy." I spoke loud enough for the crowd around us to hear. Seconds later John stepped through the crowd, and stared Randy down with one of the most saddest looks I've seen since Bryan dumped April publicly.

"So I'm nothing to you? One minute you're telling me you love me and the next your back home with your fucking husband! And I was foolish enough to think that you'd actually pick me over him. I guess I'm not special to you anymore, I'm no longer your angel." John 'choked up'

"Aaaw no love, I do love you! I've missed you the most when I was gone! You are special. We're special." Randy blurted out going to John and wrapped him into a hug. John looked over Randy's shoulder and stuck his tongue out. Punk's jaw dropped in shock and when he regained himself he cleared his throat besides me, I turned to look at him and he had his arms cross and his foot was tapping the floor. Randy and John pulled away and Randy instantly stepped a way from John.

"You missed him the most huh? Well i bet you're going to miss this body because you're sure as hell not getting any of it for a month! I though we were over this! I thought you promised me you weren't going to cheat on me again!" Punk yelled. "Fuck it, I want a Divorce!" Randy looked over his shoulder to John and back at Punk before dropping to his knees.

"No baby please! I promise I'll get rid of him! I want you and only you! Think about our little Kristian." Randy ranted I watched on as John started to fake cry again, and Randy once again tried countless times to beg for Punk's forgiveness. After a few attempts, Punk finally gave into Randy's numourus pleads and John became more of a crying wreck.

"But this is only because we have a little girl we need to take care of."

I looked around to examine the people's faces of the crowd and wasn't too surprised when I saw a few smiles and a few disguised looks. Most people backstage know the relationship between Punk, John, Randy, Jason, and I so they take interest in watching them put on a small show for me. Others don't know of our relationship too well so they take it as just some other backstage drama.

"Alright, beat it losers my husband daughter this home wrecker and I have some business to attend." Punk yelled to the crowd. There were mummers from them but they eventually they went their separate ways, from the crowd Jay-Jay came through holding his sides and laughing.

"Man, why didn't you tell me you were coming back bro." he smiled going to Randy and giving him a man hug. "It's good to see you back."

"Well you know I couldn't stay away from my Punky too long." he smiled wrapping his arm around Punk's shoulder, which Punk quickly unwrapped.

"Hey, the crowd's long gone I am no longer your husband, for the time being." Punk shook his head "And don't call me Punky, it's an ugly name."

Randy laughed and went near John wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey that doesn't mean that you can go and cheat on me either." Punk called out. Randy threw his arms up in surrender and backed away from John.

We stayed around the catering area and chatted for the time being, until it was time for John, Punk and I to go to Hunters office for our new scripts.

* * *

"So they basically wants us to have an on-screen relationship?" I asked looking up from the script Hunter recently given John Punk Layla and I. Punk went over the script one more time with a sigh.

"It looks like it." he looked up with a frown. I ran a Hand through my hair and flopped down on the locker rooms couch. Great, just great! Now I'm going to be basically reliving the past. This is going to be a living hell!

"Wait, does it say anything about Layla and John having an on screen relationship too?" I sat up and started to look through the script. Nope, wait just on kiss on the cheek? Are you fucking kidding me?! I have to go through a whole fucking on-screen relationship with Punk while John and Layla share a little kiss on the cheek? Come on! Punk JUST came out of a love square with AJ, Bryan and Glenn and now they want to throw him into one with me?

"Hm, we don't have a match but you've got a segment tonight." Punk said, I went through the paper and noticed he was right.

I smiled when I noticed that it ended with Layla and I being pulled off of each other and going at each others throats. I went over what I was supposed to say a few times before stuffing the paper in my boot and tried reciting it with out it. Got it right on the first time. Fuck yeah!

There was a knock at the door and then it pushed open slowly. Josh put his head through the crack and told me it was time to go over the segment with Layla. I got my title from the couch and followed Josh to through halls to the catering area. I saw Layla standing there picking at a small piece of sandwich. She turned around when he heard foot steps coming her way.

"Ah, Ms. Copeland. How are you today?" she asked popping the P in my name. My eyes slammed shut and my heart started to beat fast. I clenched and unclenched my fist reopened my eyes and looked at her with a smirk.

"Ready to kick your ass thanks for asking." I spoke low enough for only us to hear it. It was a good thing the camera crew and Josh already knew my last name so I had nothing to worry about. I turned my back towards her picking up a plate and begun filling it with Random things. We slowly made our way towards each other and when we did we bumped arms. I turned my head to see who it was and growled see it was..her.

"Oh I'm sorry I-" she turned around and looked me up and down. "I take that back."

I rolled my eyes and put the plate down to clench my heart and wipe away fake tears. "Ouch, that hurts more that I thought." I picked my plate back up and chuckled "I don't care about your apologizes anyway so uh, move."

She stayed in her place but she put her plate down. I stared at her confused about why she's doing so. She stepped into my face with a smile and whispered loud enough so the camera can catch it.

"I know something about you, that you wouldn't want anyone to know about." she said. I narrowed my eyes at her, I know what she's talking about and I knew she wanted me to push her to say it. I laughed throwing my head back, she looked a bit confused.

"I dare you to say it." I said straight faced and deadly serious. I put my plate on the table, and folded my arms. She smiled and took a step back.

"You're brother is none other than The Ra-" before she could get the sentence out I speared her, making us go through a table of food.

It didn't hurt me at all but I know it hurt her, and that was my goal. I picked up few scraps of food and threw it at her along with my fist, she tried to push me off but I stayed on until the security came and pulled me away from her.

"This isn't about the title anymore, you just made it personal bitch!" I yelled as the security begun to drag me away.

They let go once we were out of the camera view. I smiled at them before going back to my locker room picking off scraps of food from my hair and clothes.

When I entered I noticed that Randy was staring at the Commercials on the TV while Jay-Jay John and Punk was staring at me with wide eyes. I raised an eye brow when I got settled on the metal folding chair and tried to pick the food out of my boots.

"She went off script." Punk spoke aloud, I nodded my head but kept my full attention on my boots.

"And you almost killed her." Jay-Jay added. I nodded once again, taking off my boot and shaking the food out.

"You're brother is on the phone." John added pulling the phone from his ear that I didn't notice when I walked in. I stopped what I was doing and looked up. I didn't really want to talk to him at the moment.

"Tell him I'll call him later." I whispered, he did as told but still handed me the phone. I wondered why until I looked down and noticed it was mine. "What the hell! Why did you have my phone?"

He put his hands up and shook his head. "He was calling you on your phone, so I answered it." he put his hands down.

"Why are you suddenly so protective over your phone?" Randy asked not taking his eyes off of the tv screen. "Got something on there you don't want us to see?" All eyes fell on me and I felt as if I was in an integration room.

"No!" Yes, I actually do. Ever since I got out of the hospital John has texted or calling me in the middle of the night, most of the time drunk off his ass or other times just crying.

"Then let us see your phone." he said, still not taking his eyes away from the TV but he stuck out his hand. I stuck my phone in my pocket and shook my head.

"No."

Randy finally took his eyes off the tv but only to give me his viper glare. It went by me unaffected, I just crossed my arms and glared right back at him. It turned into a very intense glare down until a crew member came to receive Randy for his return match. Before he left he put his two fingers in front of his eyes before pointing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes and closed the door.

The whole time Randy was in his match, the room was pretty quiet. It scared me a little but I pushed it aside when my phone beeped. I knew who it was so I didn't bother to answer it, but when it started to beep constantly and all eyes once again fell on me I pulled out to answer it. As predicted it was John asking for forgiveness and going on and on about how I should take him back and how he know it was completely his fault the relationship got the way it was. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I know later tonight he's going to call me saying the exact opposite.

"Well?" Jay-Jay asked, I shook my head and gave the TV my undivided attention.

"It was just...Stephan." Right when I said that Stephan walked into the room in his full ring gear. Everybody but Stephan eyes narrowed at me. Feeling fully uncomfortable I quickly stood up.

"Ah look at the time, I should head to catering." I grabbed Stephan by the arm and started to pull him along with me. "You're coming with me."

The opened their mouth to say some but before they could I closed the door. I let out a sigh of relief and begun to walk down the halls to catering. Luckily when we got there Mike and Cody was sitting at a table for four. I pull Steph towards them and took a seat.

"Hey guys, Kermit I never got to congratulate you on your win last week." I smiled patting him on the back "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." he smiled, taking his title off of his lap and admiring it. I noticed that Cody was giving him the death glare. He was jealous.

"Cody, you had your time as the Intercontinental Champ, let Mizanin get a chance at it." I said reach across the table and patting Cody on the hand.

"Whatever." he mumbled. Mike took Cody the hand and pulled him into his lap. Whispering something into his ear that made him smile.

The rest of the show went by slowly, I never returned to the locker room with the rest or the guys but I did see Randy glare at me when he returned from his match, and Jay-Jay shook his head at me when he came to receive a few bottled waters. Stephan asked me why they were looking at me like that, and I told him they were pissed and it'll stop after a while. But I was wrong because they all left to the hotel without me and Jay-Jay changed from sharing a room with Stephan to sharing a room with Cena. So I had to share the room with Steph. I was a little upset but I know they're only doing it because they felt betrayed by me. By the time I settled down to sleep my phone rung, I looked over to the other bed and saw that Sheamus was already sleep. I looked at the Picked it up and saw that it was John. I debated on rather to answer it or not before I could press the answer the call ended.

I waited until it started to ring again and answered it. I caught my breath and quickly regretted answering the calling because I was welcome by loud threats and yelling from the other end.

"And it's your fault that I fucking cheated on you! Look at yourself! Who in the right name of god would want a girl who looks like their brother and have such a fucked up past? _NOBODY_! You're a fucking ugly bitch! A whore! Which one of your little friends did you sleep with when we're we together or was it all of them?" he chuckled dryly on the other end "I don't even know why I dated you, I never loved you at all. I just thought maybe if I did then you would feel better about yourself. Did it work? Did ya feel better about yourself? Answer me you ugly ass bitch! ANSWER ME GO-" I quickly hung up the phone and threw it back on the night stand.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Was...was what he said true? If it is then...why is Cena with me? Did he have the same intentions as John, did he feel pity towards me and just decided to play me? The tears stared to escape my eyes and stream down my face. I stayed Cried for a while, pulling my legs up to my chest and crying into my knees. After sometime I felt an arm wrap around me, I looked up and saw Stephan had gotten up from his bed to comfort me.

"Whats wrong?" he asked softly, I wiped the ears from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I-if I tell you promise you won't tell the others." I managed out. He patted my back and nodded his head.

"I promise." he said.

For the rest of the night I went on to tell him about all the calls and texts I've got from John. I showed him my phone as evidence. I also told him why truth behind why they guys were pisses off at me, and why I did what I did that made them pissed. Sometime into me talking about how I felt about the thing since it started Sheamus had fallen a sleep. I sighed and let him slide down in the bed. I unwrapped his arms from around me and went to go in his bed. It took a few tosses and turns but finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep, with what John said replaying over and over in my mind.

* * *

**OMG WADE'S COMING BACK SOME TIME SOON! Did cha see that fucking awesome return trailer? I almost pissed my pants and died of happiness! (The same way I reacted when Randy came back last week) Now all I need is for Evan Bourne and Ted DiBiase to come back and I would be perfectly fine. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Vince didn't answer the phone today, so I guess that means I now own the WWE **

***Phone rings***

**Hold on **

**-10 minutes later- **

**Fuck! Soooo, that was Vince, I don't own WWE, or any the Superstars and Diva's. I guess I should get used to only owning this story, Kristian, Tom and Dylan. **

**Read it...Read it Now! **

* * *

The flight back to Chicago was horrible. John or Punk wouldn't even talk to me, nor look at me. The only person who actually was talking was Layla. I hated that fact that she had to come back to Chicago with us, I mean even though she's going to be staying at a hotel she's still have to be included in everything that John Punk and I do, that's if we do anything. When we got back to my apartment I went straight over to Tom and Dylan's to hang out with them, only returning home to go to sleep. It went on like that for most of our time here until that morning. The morning that brought my whole world down.

As always I was ready and prepared to go back to Dylan's house so we could go to breakfast. But I was stopped when I opened my front door and saw John standing there with his hand raised. My eyes widened and I caught my breath. He gave me a drunken smile, and put his hand down.

"I knew I'd see you here." he smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed away and slapped him across the face. He held his cheek and chuckled. "What the hell is wrong with you? Ugly ass whore, ah and I see Punk's here huh?" he looked behind me and saw Punk sleeping on the couch. "Is Cena here too? Did ya fuck 'em last night like the little whore you are? You know at first I came here to apologize but I think I've changed my mind. It's not me who needs to apologize, it's you. I know you're not as innocent as you say you are. You cheated on me when we were together too right?"

He raised his hand and whipped it across my face. I let out a small cry and held onto my cheek. "Fucking whore! Nobody loves you! They're using you, sooner or later they're going to turn there backs on ya. And you'll be alone, depressed, maybe even starve to death."

My heart rate speed up, and my blood started to boil. I was sick and tired of him speaking to me like this. I wasn't going to have it.

"Me, a whore? I wasn't the one going around fucking Melina when we were together. And don't fucking bring my friends into this! At least they kept me company when you didn't even bother to show up to our hotel room most nights, and at least they treat me with some fucking respect. You want an apology? Well here it is, I'm sorry I picked a sorry lonely ass whore for a boyfriend I'm sorry for giving you a second chance one you didn't deserve. You don't even deserve anything in life. Oh and John, I'm sorry you hit like a bitch."

"Fine, but I hope you know you're never going to find anybody that likes you. I mean look at yourself, look at your past. You're history is bound to repeat itself." he gave me a crooked smile before walking down the hall, and walked through the door.

My chest was tightening, and I felt the tears collect in my eyes. I looked down the hall where the exist was, the exist John just left through. I blinked the tears away, regaining the ability to move my muscles again and went straight to Dylan's apartment. I viciously knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by Tom whose smile faded when he saw the pain I was in at the moment. I pushed past him and went to sit on the couch. He turned around and looked as if he was debating to say something to me or not.

"Go gimmie your guitar." I croaked out, he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off "Get the fucking guitar NOW!"

Tom straightened up quickly and ran to get his guitar. At the moment Dylan choose to just bring his happy go luck ass into the room. He tried to make conversation to me, tried to get me to say what was wrong with me and why my cheek was really red. I ignored him and kept my eyes straight. Tom reentered the room and gave me his guitar, before quickly backing away. I put the strap over my head and adjusted it, before taking out the pick and tuning it. Once it was tuned I started to play the cords to 'Dear John' by Taylor Swift.

"Long we're the night when my day once revolved around you." I blinked back a few tears that were threating to fall. "Counting my foot steps, praying the floor won't fall through again. My mother accused me of loosing my mind but I swore...I was fine."

At the moment Cena and Punk entered the apartment; the both looked worried but said nothing and just sat on the bean bags.

"You painted me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain." I looked down and tried to avoid making eye contact with any of them. "And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules everyday."

Dylan moved to the beanbag next to Phil while Tom moved next to Cena. I looked up for a moment and saw that their eyes were all on me, written with the same emotion. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked back down.

"Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone tonight," it would happen almost every night. John would call me, drunken and begging or my forgiveness or on some nights cursing me for putting HIM through hell, when I know on my heart it was the other way around. "Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why."

"Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone! Don't you think I was too young" a tear rolled down my cheeks, this time I didn't care if it did. I've been hurting for too long, and I can't continue to hurt. "To be messed with? the girl in the dress cried the whole way home. I should've known."

Tom moved in but Cena stopped him by grabbing his arm and shaking his head. I was a little glad he stopped it but I could use someone to lean on at the moment. I stopped playing for a moment to wipe the tears away from my eyes, the best I can. Before going back to playing.

"Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame." Sometimes I believed him, going on for days thinking I was the one who put the relationship to doom. I mean look at me! Who would want a girl who has scars from the past, who's still a bit broken and scared? An ugly ass bitch like me, who looks like her brother far too much. "Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love and take it away."

But when I finally realized it, it wasn't me who ruined the relationship. It wasn't me who cheated, and choose to break away from me. That what happened to me in the past didn't matter now. That I wasn't ugly but beautiful, strong, smart, independent. I was Kristian Isabella Copeland.

"And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand." I don't know of his list is long but I know my names on it, most likely at the very top. "And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said: 'Run as fast as you can!'"

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks, yeah. I will regret how I just ignored everything Punk, Randy, Mike and Ada told me. In fact that's one of my biggest regrets. This time Punk tries to reach out and help but Dylan just pulled him back down. Whispering 'Let her get it all out.'

"Dear John! I see it all now that you're gone. Don't you think I was too young, to be messed with? The girl in the dress cried the whole way home." at the moment I did need to let it all out, and the only ways I know how to vent is by in the ring or through singing.

"Dear John, I see it all now that it was wrong! Don't you think 28 is too young." The original lyrics say 19 but we all know that I'm far past that right? "To be played by your dark, twisted games? When I loved you so, I should've known."

Yeah, I should've known. But I was too blind to see past the games he was playing.

"You're an expert at sorry and keepin' lines blurry." that couldn't be put into more simplicity. "Never impressed by me acing your test. All of the girls you ran dry have tried lifeless eyes 'cause you burned them out."

"But I took your matches before fire could catch me, so don't look now. I'm shining like fireworks over your sad empty town." I learned to overcome so many horrible things in my life, now this will become one of them.

"Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone." a buckets worth of tears fell out of my eyes "don't you think that I was too young to be messed with? The girl with the dress cries the whole way home."

Tom and Dylan got off of the bean bags and sat on either side of me, while Cena and Punk scooted closer. Cena reached his hand out and lifted my chin. I pulled my chin out of his hand but kept it held high.

"I see it all now that you're gone. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? The girl with the dress wrote you a song. You should've known, you should've known. Don't you think I was too young?" I stopped playing, and let the pick slip through my hand and to the floor "you should've know."

The room went quiet for a while; I took the opportunity to let the rest of the tears fall, and to let all of the pain wash right out of me. When I calmed down and the only sound was me sniffling, I was engulfed in a giant hug formed by all of them. When the pulled away I managed to get a small smile on my face. Now I feel a whole lot better.

"Thanks for listening guys." I managed to saw; Tom aww'd and rubbed comfort circles on my shoulder.

"Whenever there's a chance to hear that beautiful voice of yours I'll listen." he pulled me into a one arms hug "Even if you are in pain."

Dylan reached over and slapped Tom on the back off the head, which got a small giggle out of me.

"What Tom meant was, no matter what Kris, we'll be here." he smiled. I nodded my head; I knew what Tom meant though. It was just his way of saying that he cared.

"But, can you tell us the purpose behind that song and the tears?" Punk asked

"John...he was here." I said trying to hold back more tears. Cena reached out and pulled me onto his lap. The tears instantly went away, as I snuggle against his chest.

The room went back quiet for a while; I was lost in thought and to comfortable in Cena's arms to worry about anything else. There was a hand clapping from some where. I snapped out of thought and looked up to see Tom standing up, with his hands on his hips in a heroic stance and a smile on his face.

"I've got an idea!" he roared. Dylan face palmed himself, we all know that Tom's ideas are never good. They're just as crazy as mine...but 10 times worse.

"Tom, no. Please just sit down." Dylan spoke into his hand. Tom looked at Dylan like he was about to kill him before he turned back towards Punk, Cena and I with his bright smile.

"Since we just heard somebody sing, why don't we do Karaoke night?" he asked, I immediately jumped out of Cena's arms and went to stand next to Tom.

"I'm in!" I shouted out, Tom put his arm around my shoulder and have me a high five. The others looked at each others and sighed.

"Fine." they all groaned. Tom smiled in satisfaction, while my stomach growled for the need of its own satisfaction. I wrapped my arm around my waist and gave an uneasy smile.

"Food?" I asked Tom, he nodded and pulled his car keys out of his pockets. Dylan slipped his shoes on and got onto his feet and walking out of the door that Cena or Punk never closed.

Phil stood up with a smile on his face and his arms folded across his chest."You're eating again? That's great! I'm going with ya for proof."

You see, what Punk means by that statement is: I haven't been eating for a while. Not because I didn't want to but simply because I haven't been hungry for a week or two. I know it's not healthy especially now when I'm back in action but I have those times where I just don't get hungry. Jay-Jay had been fussing at me about it, most of the time there with me forcing food down my throat or nagging at me to go see a doctor about it. Why would I see a doctor when I already know I used to have an eating disorder and it reappeared from time to time? There's nothing wrong with me, it's been the normal for 21years of my life so why should I start to worry about it now?

"Or just because you're hungry too." Cena mumbled getting up from his beanbag. Punk gave him 'the look' before following Dylan out of the door. We watched him leave before Cena turned to me "You know why he's going, but you're lucky that's not Jay."

"I know, I'll have to call him later to tell him I ate without it being forced down my throat." We shared a small laugh as we stepped out of the apartment to the car and started the long road of or destinies.

* * *

"Kris, are you ok?" Cena asked as we stepped through the doors of some dinner. "You've been quite since we got into the car."

"Im fine." I mumbled following Dylan towards a table where Layla sat. I sat on the far end away from everybody so I could think.

He...he hit me. John hit me. It wasn't that hard, it didn't hurt that much. Believe me I've been trough far worse when I was a child but, John hit me. The same John I loved for years, who I thought wouldn't harm a fly. I managed to lie to the boys and tell them that I accidentally hit my cheek on the door when I was opening it and they looked like they've believed me. But that doesn't change the fact that I actually got hit by John.

"Kristian." Layla's voice rung through my thoughts, making me snap out of them and look towards her. "Are you going to order?"

I looked around the table and suddenly lost my appetite. I looked across the table at John and Punk who were eyeing me. "No, I'm sorry. But can I just get a glass of water?" I asked the waitress, she have me a radiant smile.

"Sure, you're drinks and food will be ready in no time." she gave another smile before scurrying off into the kitchen. I looked back across the table and saw Punk narrowing his eyes at me shaking his head.

"Hey, is she ok?" I heard Layla ask, I looked across the table and saw her leaning close to Cena "She haven't given me a dirty look since she got here."

John shook his head and whispered back. "She wouldn't tell me, why you don't ask her."

She nodded and turned towards me, "Uh, Kristian a-"

"Fuck off."

The rest of breakfast went by some what smoothly. Punk kept giving me angry glares Layla continued to ask me what's wrong every five minutes, Dylan was talking to Cena Punk and Layla about his job while Tom and I talked about our karaoke night and which song he was going to sing.

When we decided to leave and head for the door Punk, Cena, Layla and I got rushed by a large group of fans who wanted pictures autographs. Sometimes I wonder if they just happen to be carrying around a picture their favorite wrestlers in hopes of actually bumping into them one day. Because when one of my fans pulled out a picture of me celebrating in the ring the night I won my championship I almost ran away from her.

"Boy, you look so much like Edge. It's funny that you guys don't know each other." She gushed, oh if only you knew crazy fan girl. If only you knew. I heard Layla chuckled from beside me; I turned my head and glared at her.

"The hells so funny Lay?" I asked dropping my arm from the picture, she continued to sign the paper of the fan she and gave a smile.

"How clueless these fans of yours are." she shook the hand of the fan and gave a smile as they walked off to Punk and turned to me. "If only they knew right."

My crazy fan begun to squeal and a small crowd begun to form around us. I took a step closer to her and narrowed my eyes. "If only they knew...what?"

She gave me a small smile before turning towards the fan "Your beloved Catalyst IS rel-" before she could even finished I once again speared her and started to throw punches.

The fans started to cheer us on as we rolled around on the floor pulling at each others hair and throwing punches. We were pulled away from each other, by some one which only made them cheer even louder. I tried fighting out of the hold but it was too strong. I looked across to see who grabbed Layla and noticed it was Cena, which meant. I stopped fighting against the hold and looked up. Punk.

Tom and Dylan shooed the crowd away, telling them that our little signing session had ended and we really had to get some where. There was mumbles and chuckled before they went back to their seats. My crazy fan came up to me with a smile.

"You really kicked her ass. Just like you will at Summer Slam." she gave me a small smiled before turning on her heel and walking out of the door.

Once we were out of the door and near the car Punk and Cena had released Layla and I. Tom stepped into the car and started it up while Punk and Cena gave Layla and me a long talk about our little fight.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if she'd just learn to keep her fucking mouth shut." I growled giving her a glare.

"Well you wouldn't be reacting that way if you would've already told everybody that you're related to Adam." She smiled I was about to launch at her again but Cena caught me.

"Learn to keep your fucking mouth shut and you wouldn't be getting your ass kicked so often." I shot back, pushing myself out of Cena's hold and stepping into the car. They watched as I buckled myself up and folded my arms across my chest. Cena shook his head and turned to Layla running his hand through his hair.

"Can you keep the attacks down? She's kinda going through a lot and I just want her to be ok." he asked kindly, Layla gave a small nodded I rolled down the window and looked out.

"Let's go bitches!" I shouted at Punk as John and raised the window back up.

"We'll see you at the apartment later." John smiled before opening the car door and stepping in; Punk gave a nodded before doing the same.

* * *

What's better than watching TV wrapped in the arms of your boyfriend and having your others friends around. Sometime when we got back Punk called Scott and told him to bring his ass over. We talked and chatted for a while and they finally got me to eat something by the time lunch rolled around. During lunch Tom told Scott about our plans for the night and he agreed to stay over with us. Then we started to talk about the songs that we were going to sing. Once again I was quiet, but I was to busy stuffing a grilled cheese in my mouth and texting Jay-Jay about it. By the end of the conversation they some how decided that I would be the back up singer to all of them. All of them except Layla.

"I'm going across the hall to take a nap guys." I yawned escaping from Johns arm and going across the hall.

**-Tom's POV-**

I watched on as Kristian stumbled on out of the door, and closed it quietly behind her. I stared at the door for a while, just waiting for the moment when she comes back through it. With a full smile, a smile that's actually not as broken as she is. Gosh I can't believe for as long as I've known her I've never seen a full hearted smile from her. I say it's because she's been through so much past and present but I also like to believe there's more behind it. Dylan's hold on me had gotten tighter; I tore my eyes from the door and looked into his green eyes that were full of worry.

"You ok?" he asked softly, I nodded my head and settled it back on his chest.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said staring back at the door. He kissed the top of my head and begun to run his hand over it.

"'Bout?" he asked. I sat up straight and looked or across the room to the other guys.

"Guys I'm worried about Kristian." I spoke out loud. Everybody's head turned towards me and Dylan muted the TV.

"Don't you think we all are babe?" He asked setting down the remote on the couch. I shook my head and dropped my glaze to the floor

"No, I mean...ugh I..." I started to stumble over my words though what I want to say is right on the tip of my tongue. Scott reached it and slapped his hand over my knees; I looked up and saw him smiling at me.

"Tom, we all know what you mean kid." he took his hand away from my knee "The feeling is mutual."

I looked around and saw everyone nodding their heads in agreement. So I guess I wasn't the only one who beloved there's more behind that broken smile of hers.

"For as long as we all knew her she's been that way." John spoke up,

"And the only people who actually saw her smile from the heart is Jason and Adam." Punk added crossing his arms over his chest "But let's face it, they've been in her life since like forever. They've been through it all with her."

I nodded my head, running a hand through my hair. "But at least we can crack a smile out of her, broken or not it's a smile."

The room went quiet, as I went back to thinking about Kristian. The best feeling in the world is getting such a broken girl to smile, and that's how you know she trust you.

"You guys want to know what would get one of the biggest brightest smiles out of her." Punk said breaking the silence, we all shook our heads and gave him our full attention "Ask her about motorcycles."

Motorcycles? What the hell, why would we ask her about motorcycles at times like this? I begun to open my mouth but Dylan cut me off

"Motorcycles?" he asked, Punk nodded his hand and started to poke his lip ring with his tongue.

"Yeah, we had this photo shoot on Monday." he started "We were dressed as bikers for some stupid reason."

"You were dressed as bikers too?! Layla had to wear my old red Never Give Up shirt but it was cut like AJs "Yes, Yes, Yes!" shirt. Scary." John spoke out loud,

"So we weren't the only ones? I wonder what the shoot was for, the new WWE magazine maybe?" he asked searching his beard "Anyway there was a motorcycle on set and she was admiring it and told me a lot about 'em. It actually got a huge smile out of her."

**-Two hours later-**

We've been talking about Kristian for a while, and a few other things. I was a little caught up in the moment until I pulled out my phone for the time and saw that it was 9:32. I dropped my phone and looked at the guys. We let her sleep for too long

"Which one of you wants the duty to go and check on Kristian?" I asked, everyone shrugged their shoulders mumbling that they wouldn't mind. I smiled and stood up "Well to bad 'cause the jobs taken."

They started to throw beanbags at me as I walked through the door and closed it behind me chuckling. I went across the hall and turned the door knob to the door. Thankfully it was unlock and walked in. I looked around the house for anything unusual. So far so good. I walked into the hall with the bed rooms and opened the first door to my right. Kristian's room. When I looked into the room I caught my breath.

"What the..." scraps of pictures were scattered all over the floor, I bent down picking up one and noticed the face on the picture. It was Johns. I stepped further into the room and noticed that old clothes were thrown around the room and the dresser drawers were hung open. I started to walk to the bed when I felt a sharp pain in my foot.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed taking a step back and looking down. The glasses John wore when he walked down the ramp, but they were broken in half. I pushed them out of the way and went to the bed. Sitting down on it.

"OH MY GOD JASON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU MAN!" I yelled, she suddenly sat up in the bed

"Jay-Jay! I ate I promise!" she shouted, I begun to laugh out at the way she reacted. She begun to rub her eyes, looking around the room before her eyes settled on me.

"Hi." I smiled and waved at her.

"Asshole." she rolled her eyes and pushed me off of the bed stepping out of it herself. "What time is it?"

I picked myself off of the floor and dusted the scraps of pictures off of my legs. "Around 9:30."

She cursed under her breath pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Let's get back to your house...I mean Dylan's house."

"Hey! It's just as much as my house as it is Dylan's." I said

"Who's the one who works his ass off while his lazy ass boyfriend watches TV all day?" she asked pocketing her phone and walking out of the door.

She did have a point there. I do sit on my ass all day, but it's only because I can't find a good job. Dylan did throw out the option of being an art teacher but I don't know of I want to handle kids...or any aged people at that matter. I shrugged and followed her out the door, that's when I realized that she had already left the apartment. I smirked and went to her refrigerator pulling out a grape soda before leaving.

When I got back to my apartment I noticed that Layla was now here, in my seat. "Hey! That's my seat!"

"Hey! That's my soda!" Kristian called after me, I turned my attention towards her and brought the can to my lips with a smirk before taking a long sip. "Mmmm, grapey deliciousness."

She growled, stood up from her seat and went to the fridge searching it before she let out an 'Ah Ha!' she took her head out and pulled out my chocolate cake with a smile. No!

"No! Anything but my cakey!" I shouted out, she Grabbed a fork out of the dishwasher opened the lid and took a huge chuck off. I watched in horror as she licked her lips and devoured the piece on the fork.

"Mmmmm, chocolate Heaven." she said with her mouth full of cake, she cut into again and stuffed it into her mouth. I watched as she chewed and swallowed slowly. With every swallow I felt my heart breaking even more. She took the fork and cut into it again holding the piece up, looking at me with a smirk.

"Wanna trade?" she asked, I looked between the soda and the cake A few times before rushing towards her nodding countless times.

"Yes! Oh please yes! Just don't eat my cake anymore!" I pleaded, pushing the soda in front of her. She gave me a sly smirk before putting the fork to her lips

"I don't know, you did scare me into thinking Jay-Jay was here, you went through my fridge, stole my soda and took a long torturous sip and I could bring up more moments that would make me want to each this cake so," she shrugged and slowly opened her mouth

"No! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please don't eat that cake!" I got on my knees and begun to beg she begun to chuckle lowly, making her sound evil.

"Just what I wanted." she took the soda out of my hand but still ate the piece of cake that was on the fork before giving it to me. "Nice doing business with cha."

I hugged my cake close and watched as she walked back into the living room drinking the soda.

"It's ok cakey." I said to the cake "She's evil I tell you, E-V-I-L!"

"I heard that!" she called out, I stuck my tongue out at her before picky myself up from the floor and walked back into the living room eating my cake.

"Are you two done torturing each other?" Scott asked, Kristian and I looked at each other before nodding our heads in agreement

"For the time being." she said, I shot my eyes towards her

"What!" I shouted, she sipped on her soda and sat it on the ground.

"You heard me fool." she narrowed her eyes and made her voice low "This ain't over."

Every one else laughed but I didn't think it was funny at all. I'm going to be dead by the end of the night, and it's going to be everyone's fault because they supported her! I held on to my cake and begun to eat it slowly, I'm keeping my eyes on Kris tonight.

"Let's get this night started then." Layla shouted out.

By the end of the night, I was still alive thankful, but it wasn't 'cause I got away with anything it's because during or karaoke night Kristian decided to sing Bubbly by Colbie Caillat to John (MY MAN!) and now their on the bean bags sucking face. While they sucked face everybody else got their turns Kristian only leaving John to sing the songs we discussed with us, but as soon as she was finished she and Cena went right back to sucking face. I started to feel a little upset so I pulled up close to Dylan and kissed him.

"...uh guys...you're forgetting that there's 3 forever alone people here." Scott said shifting in his seat uncomfortably. I heard a shift from the other side of the room

"Scott you don't have to be forever alone." Layla said, Kristian pulled away from John and glared at her

"I dare ya you to try and make a move on him." she narrowed her eyes "I fucking dare you to."

I pulled away from Dylan and watched as Layla became hesitant before retaking her seat, mumbling something under her breath. Punk begun to chuckle and flew back on the bean bags.

"SNOW ANGEL PARTY!" he yelled out and begun to make snow angels, Kristian flew off of John and went to lie on the floor making snow angels too.

Moments later everybody was on the floor rolling around making snow angels. We were together it doesn't matter of we came from a rough past or if there's something that happened that day that left us broken and scared. We're together to lift each other up, to laugh at our pain. We may be some of the weirdest people out there but I don't care being with these guys is totally worth everything. Everyday with them is the best day ever.

"Tom, I'm comin" for ya!" Kristian yelled out crawling towards me

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**EEEH, I'm still bubbly about the fact that Wade's coming back! AH I can't wait! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed leave a review or whatever if you want. *Looks over my shoulder* ...Punk's watching my every move, so uh. See ya in a few days. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Woulda been out yesterday but I kinda had a meeting with Vince so, I couldn't update it. **

**The meeting? Went waaay worst than I thought, first off Shawn was in Vinces office with Hunter shitting bricks because of Brock. Stephanie was Billion Dollar slapping him around and Shane well...he was Shane O'Macin' all over the place. Not to mention I got yelled at so no, I don't own WWE or any of it's superstars and Diva's.**

**OMG I'M SO GOING TO FUCKING KILL BROCK IF HE BROKE SHAWN'S ARM! FUCKING ASSHOLE! UGH AND TO MAKE IT WORSE HE RAN AWAY EVERY TIME TRIPLE H CAME IN THE RING...HE BETTER BE READY FOR AN ASS WHOOPIN' STRAIGHT FROM HELL! **

**Alright sorry about my rant up there. Anyway Just read on before I go into another one. 5...4...3...2..**

* * *

"And here are two tickets for Summer Slam." I smiled giving the tickets to Dylan. He quickly took them from my hand and pocketed them, giving me a small smile.

"You know, you don't always have to give us tickets to the pay-per-views." he said, I shrugged and listened closely as Cena closed and locked the door to my apartment. Dylan looked over my shoulder and gave him a small wave good bye, and Tom from behind him pushed us a side to give Cena a very very very long good bye hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Tom." he chuckled picking up the bag from the floor "I'll see you at Summer Slam in two weeks."

Dylan shook his head and returned his attention to me. I gave him a sad smile and leaned in to hug him.

"I just want you guys there supporting me." I said pulling away and going to Tom for a hug. "It's front row left side of the ring as always."

"We're going to be on TV again." Tom cheered; I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him. At the moment it sounds as if all he's concerned about is being on the TV, alright let's see how he'll react when I win my title match and celebrate the victory by giving Dylan a hug and not him.

"Kris! Come on!" Cena yelled from down the hall. I gave Dylan and Tom one last good bye hug before rushing off down the hall and out the door.

**-San Antonio, Texas; 1:33 P.M- **

As soon as John, Punk, Layla and I got off the flight we went our separate ways having to handle different events that were going on before the show tonight. My mind was only set on talking to Shawn later on knowing that he'll definitely be at the arena. Currently Punk and I are at some autograph signing. The screaming fans were giving me a headache and all the signing was making my hand hurt but

I'm used to this shit. One fan really caught my interest, she wore a shirt with a picture of me from a photo shoot I did a few years ago and it read 'Catalyst's #1 Fan Since: November 29th 2004'

"Hey I'll be right back." I whispered to Punk. He nodded as I got up from my seat and went into the crowd.

Luckily the girl had moved closer so it wasn't any trouble getting to her. She looked at me with a gigantic smile, which I returned and crocked my finger at her. She looked around, thinking that I was talking to someone else before pointing to herself with wide eyes. I gave a small nod, and waited some what patient as she partially danced over to me.

When she stopped in front of me she was all smiles and pogo sticks. I stated at her for a moment, taking in what she was wearing before taking a step closer.

"You're a fan huh?" I asked coldly, she froze in spot, giving me a nervous smile and nodded.

I smirked and licked my lips in a way that was similar to the way Randy does it. Hmmm, ways to torture this fan girl. I could scare her off, but that would be mean. Wait I'm Catalyst for fucks sake I'm supposed to be mean! But I do want to keep her as a fan so that's off the list. Just give her one of my signature stare downs? Seems reasonable, plan engaged.

I gave her a sly smile, moving a step closer and stared her straight in the eyes. I held on to the stare for what felt like years and I could see her shaking, how and why are you shaking if you're a fan of me? I guess she can't handle all of this!

"Catalyst!" my head snapped towards the table Punk was at and saw he had stopped signing the papers and pictures, and everyone in line was now staring at me and the fan girl. "Leave the poor girl alone, she's going to piss her pants."

I gave him a frown, "Aaaw but I wanna have fun with my fan!" I whined crossing my arms, and turned my frown into a smirk. He shook his head and went back to signing the picture; I guess that means he doesn't care. I turned back to the fan with a smile.

"So what's your name little girl?" I asked as if I wasn't just doing some deadly staring at her. She gave me a nervous smile and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Je-Jessica." she stuttered, I nodded and pulled a red sharpie out of my pocket.

"Turn around." I said uncapping the marker, she turned around slowly.

I pushed the hair from her back and begun to write on her shirt. '_That's right bitches! She's Catalyst's number one fan! Fuck with her you're fucking with me, and I'm sure you don't want me as a problem! I know where all of ya live! -Catalyst'_ I drew a broken heart next to my name, capped the marker and took a step back to admire my handy work. It's a work of art, tapped the girl on her shoulder so she could turn back around. I gave we a small smile

"Gotta phone kid?" I asked pocketing the marker. She nodded and pulled out her IPhone from her pocket. I took it or of her hand and went to the camera app "Smile pretty."

I took a few pictures of us and started to mess with it for a few seconds before handing it back to her. She looked down at the screen and with a wide smile, giving me a hug. I stood stunned for a moment, uncomfortable with hugging little 13 or 14 year olds with out looking like a rapist...which would be pretty cool but that's beside the point. I looked around frantically before wrapping one arm around her and patting her back.

"I just wanted to say thanks for being some what of a hero to me...I mean I watch you and see how you just let the haters slide or you actually fight back. Makes me wish I was that strong." It took a few seconds to realize that she's talking about being bullied. My heart begun to ache, and all I wanted to do at the moment was save this girl. I put my hand on her shoulder and begun to pull her away from the crowd I pulled out my phone and texted Punk that I has to take a wiz and should be back as soon as possible.

The girl and I walked around for a bit eating ice cream as she opened up to me and told me her current situation on being bullied and how it's been going on for years. When she was done with her story I returned the favor and told her about my past of being bullied, she seemed pretty surprised about it saying by the looks of it, it doesn't seemed like I've been bullied.

We also talked about ourselves in general, as we walked around. I was actually enjoying the time and had forgotten about the signing. By the time Punk started to text me none stop asking me where the hell I've ran off to, we walked back to the signing station quietly and before she started to walk back towards her groups I grabbed her arm.

"Let me see your phone." I said putting my hand out, she dug in her pocket taking out her phone unlocking it and putting it in my hand. I pressed the contact book, clicked the add button at the top and begun to type in my number. "I don't normally do this to for fans, hell I don't do it at all. But I feel that we made a special bond today."

I handed the phone back to her and pulled out me. "Now call me or whatever so I could have you're number too."

She pressed the number I just entered and let it ring. My old theme song 'Dance, Dance.' begun to play, I clicked the answer button and hung up. It took a few seconds for me to add her to my name to my book and stopped closer to her for a contact picture.

"It was nice getting to know you Jessica, don't be afraid to call text or face time me if you need help. Trust me having someone there beats having nothing at all." My eyes started to water when I started to think about how Jay-Jay was there for me, and how I was never exactly appreciate about him saving me from time to time. I pulled Jessica in for a hug and blinked away the tears in my eyes.

"Thanks for being so kind, you're the only person that actually listens." she have me a smile before scurrying back to her group of friends, who were squealing none stop. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a smile. I winked at her before going back to the table, as if nothing happened.

"Asshole, where were you?" Punk asked through cleated teeth. I sat down and went back to shaking hands, taking pictures and signing things for my fans with a smile.

"I was helping a fan in need." I chuckled and looked at the picture I was signing "Can you believe that Catalyst actually did a good deed today Punk?"

Punk shook his head and angrily dribbled his name on the picture "No,"

"Hey wanna get a new tat with me?" I asked Punk as we left the mall the signing was at. He looked up from his phone with a raised brow.

"Uh, that would take hours." he said, I shook my head and checked for the time. I guess that would take a few hours, but I didn't mind.

"I only want one. Besides this was our last thing to do, we have some free time. Pleeeeeease!" I begged and begged and begged and begged until we finally got into the taxi. I'm going to get my way today. "Come on! Please! Please! Punk! Dad! Pops! Papa Punk! Father! You know what I'm calling daddy on ya,"

Punks face was turning redder and redder, and I know he was going to burst in anger. So I continued to annoy him. He reached out and put his hand over my mouth before I could utter another word.

"Fine." he growled "To the nearest tattoo shop there is"

For the whole ride to the polar he had his hand covering my mouth. I tried to push it off, or pull away from it but when I did he'd only put it back on my mouth. The car was filled with his heavy breathing and the occasional mumble or growl. When the car stopped he paid the driver and quickly got out of the car. I also paid the driver and got out of the car.

"What kind of tattoo you're getting anyway?" Punk asked calmly. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door to the polar.

"I know I want one on my lower back. I just don't know of what."

"Get one like Randy's but more feminine."

I pushed my eye brows together and looked at Punk. The hell...wait that may be a good idea. Yeah, I'm totally getting on like that.

"Why don't you get his name tattooed on you, I mean he is your husband?" I asked sarcastically, Punk perked up a bit and a smirk grew on his face. Oh no! He's gonna do it, I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Why didn't he keep my mouth covered?!

"You know I think I will," he looked around and his smirk grew into a smile.

"It's going to a joke, a temporary tattoo."

I calmed down a bit after those words were said, it would be the talk of backstage if they heard CM Punk got a new real tattoo of Randy's name some where on his body. But then again what about my Tattoo, wouldn't the WWE universe be really curious about it?

A heavily tattooed man walked behind the counter, I looked at him closely and noticed that he was wearing black eye liner. Uh, weird? Punk stepped up to the counter and begun to ask questions about temporary tattoos, luckily they did do temp Tat's. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation my name some how entered it. I stepped closer to the counter to listen to the conversation.

"So, you can do Temp tattoos? That's great." Punk exclaimed "But my friend Kristian here wants a tattoo on her lower back, ya know Randy Orton?"

The guy behind the counter took his time to think about it and nodded his head. Wow, such a tough looking guy knows about Randy, I wonder if this guy knows who we are. I examined him closely running my eyes across the billon of tattoos he have of skulls, stars, dragons and some of the most random things, not to mention how well toned they are.

I can't imagine myself with so many tattoos like that, besides they hurt like hell. But I've felt worse pain than that in my life. The tattoo on his lower arm caught my attention. It was a heart with a name in it.

"Like what you see?" a voice ring through my head.

I looked up from the tattoo and straight into the eyes of the guy who wore a flirty smile. Damn, I never notice that he had a British accent or that his eyes were a cute mix of hazel and green. I gave a nervous smile and felt my face getting hot.

"S-sorry man, I...I uh..." I stuttered to find the right words. _'Get yourself together Kristian! You have Cena! Don't turn into a John!' _I rubbed the back of my neck and gave another nervous smile. The man chuckled, god even his chuckle was hot.

"It's alright, I was just kidding." he gave me a smile "So I heard you wanted a tattoo like the one Randy Orton has on his back but more girlish?"

Unable to muster a word, I nodded my head and swallowed whatever spit I had left. _'Come on Kris, think of Cena. Think of how he makes you feel.'_ The man pushed a sheet of paper in front of me with a smile.

"How about this?" he asked, I looked down at the paper and saw he had drawn the tattoo to look like Randy's but it had a bit more feminine touch to it, a heart connected all the lines. "I drew it while you were drowning over my arms."

How long have I been staring at him? And why didn't Phil stop me? I looked to my side and noticed that Punk wasn't even there anymore. "What the..." I looked around the shop and saw that he was in the back already getting his tattoo. Ok seriously how long have I been staring at this guy?

"Come on, I can do your tattoo." the guy walked around the counter and begun to drag me by the arm to one of the booths. I looked at the booth for a while before forcing myself to lie on my stomach. "Um I need you to pull up your shirt, unless you want me to draw it on there."

I bit my lip and raised my shirt up enough to expose my lower back. Damn this guy is going to have his hands all over my lower back! I felt my face get hot again, come on! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"I'm Derek by the way." he said cleaning off my back. I felt a shiver go down my spin.

"Uh, Kristian. If you watch WWE you may know me as-" I started to say but he cut me off

"Catalyst, I know you're the only Diva I like on there now. I like how you're not all about being pretty but being hardcore." he complemented. I clicked my tongue and put on a smile that he couldn't see.

"Well thank you." I looked across the room and saw Punk staring at me with a smirk on his face.

His face said it all; he was sooo going to tell Cena. I stuck my tongue out and raised my middle finger at him. He laughed and shook his head.

Hours later, Derek had finally finished up my tattoo. During that time we had talked about what's it like to work for the WWE, the story behind all of his tattoos, and the story about the two I already had. The kind of music we like, and what really hooked me was his interest I'm comic book heroes. I slide off the booth and went to the full length mirror to admire his work. It actually looked pretty damn good, instead of keeping it just plain black I had him fill it in with some red ink.

"So? Whatcha think?" he asked coming a few feet behind me, I looked at him through the mirror and gave him a smile.

"It's perfect, thanks so much man."

Punk stepped into view with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned around to show him.

"Wow, that's good man." Punk said to Derek who smiles. I continued to admire my tattoo, running my hand over it and blocking out the conversation they were having until something sparked my interest.

"You know man, she's taken." Punk said, I looked in the mirror and saw Derek smile and nod

"I know, she told me." he answered, Punk have a confused face and scratched his beard.

"Then why flirt with her?" he asked, Derek looked at me in the mirror, I quickly looked away ad started to roll my shirt back down.

"She's a cutie." he whispered to Punk, I looked back up and saw Punk nodding his head in agreement.

Suddenly everything had became totally uncomfortable. I quickly whipped out my phone for the time and saw that it was 5:30. It's about time we get to the arena. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked to Punk.

"Uh, thanks again for the tattoo Derek. I'm going to go pay for this and then we could leave?" I looked at Punk who shook his head

"Already paid for." I felt the need to say something about him paying for my tattoo but, I held it down and started to drag him by the arm.

"Well nice meeting you Derek thanks again you did a great job but we need to get going." I quickly said and pushed the doors open to step out. Once out side I let go of Punks arm, called Cena and waited quietly until he pulled up.

**-AT&T Center 6:02 PM- **

When we stepped foot back stage I quickly broke away from the group and went straight to the Diva's locker room. Upon entering the room I was hit with the strong smells of perfumes. I went to the far end of the room and changed into my ring gear.

As soon as I had my gear on I had a few of the Divas surrounding me, admiring my new edition. Once they wondered away I kicked my belongings into a locker and walked to the catering area. I noticed that Randy, Cena and Jason were already there. I quickly walked to the table and too my seat I'm Cena's lap. Jay slid a plate that was in front of him towards me. I looked at it and back at him before pushing it away.

"Eat it." he growled, I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed the plate away even further. He stood up pushed the plate back in front of me and took a fork load of food out. "John, Randy hold her down."

My eyes widened and I tried to get off of Cena's lap but he grabbed one of my arms with one hand while Randy did the same. I struggled against the hold, trying to escape but each time their hold had gotten stronger and tighter.

"Let go! I don't wanna eat! Jay-Jay you fucking bastard! I hate all of you guys!" I shouted, pulling at my arms and kicking my feet under the table.

"It's for your own good Kris." Jason said stepping closer with the fork, I tried to kick it out of his hand multiple times but each time he either took a step backwards or raise his arm in the air.

"Fuck off! I'm not gonna eat that shit! Let g-" cold spaghetti filled my mouth, the tomato sauce making me want to spit it out but the look Jay was giving me made me slowly chew it and swallow all of it's disgustingness. He gave me the fork and watched as I slowly ate half of the food. He then took the plate away and finished it off.

"I repeat I hate all of you. Except Punk or Stephan because they're not here." I called out as I got up to throw away the plate one Jay was finished

"We love you too." They called out, I rolled my eyes and looked around for someone that could save me, but only saw Jericho and Nick talking at one of the tables_. 'Save me Jericho! Save me!'_ I chuckled to myself as I turned back around to return to the table. When I returned they all wore smiles.

"Cool tattoo." Randy said patting my lower back, I hissed in pain and glared at him. At the moment Punk walked into the area with a smile on his face, he danced his way towards us and sat on Randy's lap kissing his cheek.

"Hey baby, I gotta surprise for ya." he sung. I smiled and watched as Punk started to unwrap his left arm. When he was finish he put the gaze on the table and showed Randy his new tattoo.

Randy's eyes went wide, and a smile spread on his face. "Wow, uh thanks babe."

I chuckled to myself and leaned my head on Johns shoulder. I don't know of I should tell Randy that it's not real or if Punk was going to tell him himself. I watched on as they continued to smile and whisper sweet nothings to each other. There was a nice Amount of people in the area now, so their behavior is because of that.

It's kind of weird seeing them like this so much, I actually like it and enjoy their antics to keep a smile on my face. But it's hard to believe that behind closed doors they're at each others throats, practically about to kill each other if no ones there to keep them both situated.

Once the show started we moved to Randy's locker room to watch a few of the matches and promos. If this was going how it was supposed to at the beginning of the show April would've made her way to the ring to talk about the triple threat match for Summer Slam that Punk, Cena and Show would participate on. To bad I just had to bust my head open and twist my legs in a way I didn't even know it could twist. And too bad I made my return promo based around last years Summer Slam. Me and my big mouth eh? _'Sound Canadian enough for ya? Stereotypical bitches. Wait, who am I talking to?'_

So instead today Punk and I have a mix tag match against the returning Kelly Kelly and her ex-on screen boyfriend Drew. And John had a match against Show with Layla being in his corner for the main event.

"Match Tine lets go Kris."

After Punks and I match I took a shower and threw on some of my street clothes. I dragged my bags out of the Diva's locker room saying good be to the last few that was in there and went back to Randy's locker room to watch the last bit of Raw.

Jay, Randy and I talked about my tattoo for a while, and I took the opportunity to tell them about Jessica, and Derek. Punk entered the room a few minutes later, dragging along his bags too. As soon as e stepped in my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my bag and smiled at the ID; I pressed answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Ada!"

"Hey Kris, couldn't help but notice that new tattoo you got." he chuckled into the phone.

"You like?" I asked, hopping he would approve of it. He made a sound on the other end that sounded like a 'hmm'

"It's nice." he said, I smiled and mentally patted myself on the back. "So, guess what's coming up."

I took time to think about it "Uh, what?" I asked seriously not knowing what's coming up.

He sighed on his end of the line. Was it really that serious? "Our visit with Ma, Remember You Jay and I are going to spend some time with Ma after Summer Slam like we always do."

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting something like that. God I haven't seen Ma since Christmas, and boy oh boy do I miss her so. I looked over at Jay-Jay who was engaged in a conversation with Randy and Punk.

"Oh right," I said after a while "Hey do you mind if Cena comes too?"

"Nah, its fine." he said, "Well I should get going and Leave you alone, tell Jay to call me. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and tossed it back into my bag. "Jay-Jay, Ada said call him."

**-Punks and Kristian's hotel room 2:04 AM-**

"Cena just go to sleep already!" Kristian spoke into the phone as she lay on the bed next to mine. I tried to concentrate on the TV before me but you know it's kind of impossible when it's on mute, so I some how found myself lost in her conversation.

"Yes," she laughed, what's so funny? I wanna laugh too! "You know I still and always will hate you guys for that."

I listened on, my mind going back to the tattoo polar. That Derek guy looked like he really liked her, yet he didn't know much about her. I guess she does have that kind of hold on men huh? A manizer is that a word? If it is than that's what describe her. I wonder why her gimmick isn't a player of some sort.

"Oh now you want to go to sleep? Fine!" I looked over and saw smile on her face "I hate you too. Good night big fat meanie."

She hung up the phone and flew back on the bed letting out a sigh. I couldn't tell if it was from speaking to Boy Scout or from being tired. She stated at the ceiling for a while before turning her head and stated at me with smile.

"What?" I asked uncrossing my legs.

"Wanna play Knock Knock ditch?" she asked, I shook my head and lay back in the bed.

"Neh, I'd rather stare at this TV until you fall asleep so I could watch you." I smiled, her eyes went wide and she stood up on the bed.

"You fucking stalker!" she jumped off the bed and landed near her bags with a loud thud. She started to go through both of them before pulling out something and putting it behind her back. "But don't worry, Cena would save me."

"How? He's doors away from us and he's more than likely sleep by now. Idiot." I mumbled that last part under my breath. Obviously she heard it because she gave me the middle finger for the second time today.

"I mean..." she pulled out an action figure Cena from behind her back.

What the hell? Ok its days like these where I begin to question how old she really is and if she's a little mental...maybe she is after all the torture she went through when she was young. But I went thought something worse and I'm not mental...or at least I think I'm not. What no, I KNOW I'm not mental.

I stated at the figure for quiet sometime. Geez even his fucking action figure's happy go lucky! It's scary. She walked to her side of the bed and pushed back the covers. I watched as she climbed in and snuggled under the blanket and on the pillow pulling the Cena figure close as possible towards her.

"Night dad."

"G'night Kris."

* * *

**Sorry for ending it so dully. I was typing it the same time Brock attacked Shawn in the parking lot and once he got to that ring I just lost all motivation to continue writing. Hate me if you want...well please don't hate me. Just understand that I'm a die-hard Shawn Michaels fan...ugh fucking Brock!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's late, I just start school back up on Monday and it's really hectic. So the only times I might be able to update is on Mondays after Raw and anytime on Saturdays. **

**So I got another shot at a meeting with Vince, but I still don't own WWE so everything that doesn't include Kristian, Jessica, Tom, Dylan and this story belongs to him. One day I will own it though, just wait. **

**Hope you enjoy it this week.**

* * *

"Shit." Kristian cursed under her breath. I watched quite entertained, but mostly focused on how her tattoo stretched and twisted as she tossed her ring gear and clothes out of her suitcase.

"Dad have you seen my title." I shook my head no. Of course I've seen her title. It's in the fridge with mine, but I wasn't going to tell her. This is my time to have a little fun as I sit back and stare carelessly at her. She got to her feet and kicked her Iron Man night shirt at me. When went to kicked another when she suddenly stopped and her face turned so many emotions I couldn't name one.

"Cena!" she pocketed her key card and stormed through the door, slamming t behind her.

I waited a while to make sure she was actually going before hopping out of the bed and went straight towards the mini fridge. I smiled as I took out the Diva's Championship, so cold to the touch and fogged from the air.

"Why hello there Diva's Championship, my name is Phil Brooks but you can call me Punk, and this." I pulled out my titled and held it in the other hand. "Is my friend WWE Championship. He likes you a lot."

I sat on the floor playing match maker with the titles for quiet sometime now. Makes me wish I had the life I was giving these titles but I say 'Fuck it! I have a fake husband.' I looked at my hand and smiled 'I don't need a real relationship.'

"You may now kiss the bride." I pushed the two titles together and made kissy noises. "Two Years Later..."

"What do you mean you're cheating on me with Intercontinental Championship?!" WWE Title yelled at Diva's championship

"Not to mention Tag Team championships too...and US Championship" Diva's Championship cried out, making WWE championship gaps out.

"Well you know since we're coming out with secrets..." WWE Championship trailed off

"What?" Divas Championship asked truly upset.

"Diva's Championship...I'm...I'm gay...and I'm in love with World Heavy Weight Championship!" WWE championship begins to cry. Diva's Championship patted him on the back, well more like the face.

"I always knew…" I heard the door begun to open and I quickly pushed the championships back into the fridge flew across the room and landed on the bed just in record time. Kristian came storming into the room, looking even more agitated. I watched quietly as she kicked around a few more of her clothes.

"Fucking hell! I need that title for an interview that I have in..." she pulled out her phone and looked at the time "less than 5 minutes."

She begun to search around the room again, looking inside her bags, even taking it as far as going through mine. Ah, I wonder if I should let this little game end now. Neeh! I watched as she mumbled to herself pacing around the rooming, constantly letting out frustrated sighs and running her hands through her hair. I cocked my head to the side and squinted my eyes. For a second there I thought Adam was in the room, well until my eyes traveled down to the small of her back and watched her hips sway, and her tattoo stretch and sway along with them. Thank god for off the shoulder shirts.

I sighed and forced myself off of the bed, going towards the fridge and pulling out the championship. Game over. Ha, I sounded like Hunter. I pushed t in front of her and she gave me a looked that could kill, bring you back to life and kill you again and possibly hiding the body.

"You mother...!" my back hit the floor with a thud, making my head hit it as well and bounce up. I groaned in pain and grabbed the back of my head. I growls and mumbles as the door open and slammed shut.

Let's see if I can remember this properly. I remember giving the championship back to Kristian, ending the joke or game eer whatever you want to call it. I remember the scary look she gave me, most likely learned it from Randy or Hunter or she learned it herself and then BAM! My lights were knocked out and I suddenly at lost of any oxygen supply. I was literally gasping for air. And here I am.

Ya know, I've forgotten how much a spear hurts, and I suddenly remember why I also hated the more too. I picked myself up off the ground after making a few broken snow angels, hissing in pain. The pain I probably deserved at the time, but really you can't stop me from having any fun! My phone beeped telling me that I had a new message. I went to the nightstand and picked it up, seeing it was from Randy.

_**Get your ass to my room, NOW!**_

I stared at the screen, reading the same message over and over again. I'm in trouble, big trouble. Not that in scared of Randal or anything but I made our 'daughter' mad and when that happens I pay the price.

* * *

**-Randy's Hotel room-**

Punk walked silently through the halls, hands in his jacket pocket with his straight toward, ever so often trailing along the walls and doors. He wouldn't say was scared to see what Randy wanted of him, but the text just screamed he was angry. For what? He doesn't know. Stopping in front of a door that read 612, he took a deep breath and raised his hand. Before he could even knock on the door opened and he was dragged into the room by the collar of his pull over.

The door slammed shut and he was pushed against the door. Pain shot through his back, causing even more damage to his already aching back. He closed his eyes shut and hissed.

"Why the hell is Kris calling me at 6 AM yelling my ears off?" Randy hissed, pressing his forehead against Punks.

Punk slowly opened his eyes and stared into Randy's. "I don't know lady problems?" Randy's grip on him grew tighter and he pressed Punk against the door keeping him still by stepping on his foot.

"I'm in no fucking mood for your fucking games Phil what did you do?" He growled, Punk looked away.

He knew Randy had just woken up not long ago, he could tell by his anger. Normally Randy would just call him a fucking idiot and make him apologize. But with Randy half sleep, he's more dangerous than he is when he's in Viper Mode. And that scared the shit out of Punk.

"Ok, ok I may have hid her title in the fridge and didn't tell her about it." Punk admitted, still not looking into Randy's eyes.

Somehow the ugly yet clean carpet was more entertaining than watching a good old fashioned street brawl. The room filled with silence the only sound came from Randy collectively taking deep breaths, the grip on Punks jacket had loosened. Punk wanted to look up from the carpet so badly but the design of the carpet called his name, the colors amused him deeply. Maybe he should get his tights with that design and color on it.

_'Blah! Not my style.'_ he shook his head slightly. Randy brung his hand to his chin and tilted his head so he could look Punk in the eyes.

"You're such a stupid wife." Randy calmly said making Punk rip his glaze from the carpet and into Randy's Steal Blue eyes. "But that's why I married you." He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Apologize, that's all I ask of you. Please?"

Punk nodded his head a little, and looked back down at the floor. Randy kissed his forehead and pulled away from him completely, turning his back towards him.

"I'm going back to sleep I don't have to wake up until 1 and I want to make the most of that time." He walked towards the bed and flopped down head first, mumbling something into the cover before pushing himself up towards the pillow and turned to look at Punk. "You're welcome to stay, just don't wake me up within the next" he looked at the clock on the nightstand. "6 and a half hours."

Punk watched Randy snuggle against the pillow and instantly fall back asleep. He couldn't decide on rather to stay in the room with him or go back to his own room, all by his lonesome. When he finally decided to go back to his room, he quickly realized he didn't even bother to bring his room key with him. He could always hang out with Jason.

_'But he left for SmackDown already_.'

Punk shook his head a begun to pull off his shoes, knowing that he had no other option but to stay. Wait Cena! He could hang out with him for a while.

_'But he has guest appearances and crap with Layla until next Monday.'_ he pulled off his pull over and threw it on a chair by the desk.

He didn't really feel like hanging out with the other superstars or divas, his back was paining him and the back of his head suddenly started to resurface its pain. He groaned and trudged his feet along the floor until he was on the opposite side of the bed. He didn't sleep last night and he doesn't have anything to do until Kristian gets back which would take forever.

_'A little nap wouldn't hurt.'_ he told himself as he slipped into the bed, turning to lay on his side and stared at the back of the chair with his jacket in it.

If he hadn't done what he did to Kris, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't be here in the same bed with his mortal enemy/husband/best friend. He would be in his own bed, reading his comics, talking to his title, watching Syfy, drinking a diet Pepsi and eating the candy he found in Kristian's bag when she was searching for her title. He would be in complete relaxation, paradise.

Randy reached out and wrapped his arm around Punks waist, startling him and pulling his out of his thoughts. He looked behind him and saw Randy smiling with his eyes closed.

"It's the first time we actually shared a bed together." Randy whispered pulling Punks body closer to his. "Yet we're married."

Punk felt a little uncomfortable. It's true he must admit he and Randy never ever in the history of ever shared a bed before, nor did he ever want to. He was afraid if being killed in his sleep or waking up with a missing leg or arm. It's also true that they're 'married' for Kristian's sake but just because they're 'married' Punk still didn't want to be in the same bed with this psycho maniac.

"It's uncomfortable I know, but strangely I've always wanted to do this." Randy laid his chin on Punk's shoulder. "Just to see how it felt." There was a minute of silence. "Well good night!"

Punk opened his mouth tell Randy to fuck off, but he didn't have enough energy to let the words come out. The Voice of the Voiceless is finally tired of dropping his yearly, monthly, weekly, daily, hourly, minutely, secondly, 'Pipe Bomb'. Just for right now that is. He let his thoughts race trough his head, and let his pipe bombs gather together as he fell asleep too.

* * *

**-Later That Night; Kristian/Punk's Hotel room- **

"I fucking apologized! What else do you want me to do? Want me to magically go back in fucking time and stop past me from putting the title in the fridge!" Punk shouted across the room to Randy who was sitting in the computer chair provided by the hotel.

"I'm not asking for you to do much! And that was a shit apology, you know it! Just give a real one and we could mover on!" Randy growled grabbing on to the arm rest, making his knuckles turn white.

They've been going at this for the past hour. When I got back to the hotel room Punk and Randy came down, but they were bickering, teasing, and arguing with each other since they've been in the hall. I figured a huge fight over nothing was bond to happen. I walked around the room picking up pieces of my clothing that I threw around this morning. The both of them suddenly standing up and getting in each others face made me quickly drop my clothes in the suitcase and rush in between them.

"Hey! That's enough!" I pushed Randy back and turned to face Punk "Dad you're apology is accepted." I turned to Randy seeing that his eyes was still locked with Phil's "And Daddy you don't need to make a big deal about it, it was a joke. I got my payback this morning anyway."

Randy gave Punk last glare before looking at me with a kinder, sweeter one. "You're Right Kris I..." before he got his sentence out my phone started to ring; I gave a little dance on the way to the bed. Damn I loved my old theme song so much; I picked up my phone and smiled at the screen. Jessica.

I answered and put the phone to my ear. The sound of sobbing made my smile disappear and the looks on my dad's face showed that they were confused. I held up my finger and turned my back towards them.

"Jessica." I said the sobbing seemed to have increased during my little interaction with the guys. "Jessica!"

"C-Catalyst." she sniffles. Oh that's right I never told her my real name did I? I guess I'll tell her later on or something.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, skipping over the conformation that I'm who she think I am. A mix of sniffling and sobbing came from the other end.

"They made a fake profile of me on Facebook, added everybody I know and the-they..." she paused "I don't even have a Facebook! I got Money thrown at me in the halls today, older guys squeezed my butt and boobs teachers gave me dirty looks."

My heart broke into two. This isn't like my childhood no, this was far worse. I thought what I was going through was torture. Jessica is the sweetest girls I've ever met, why does she have to go trough this pain. If it was up to me, I would give the people who deserve it hell. But do the people who get bullied deserve it? Is this god's way of telling us that we need to change something about us? That we're not meant to be different or even living at that matter? Is this his way of trying to take us out personally?

"Jessica, I...I don't know what to say I'm sorry." I said truly at lost for words "But I'm here to help, and all I can say is those people are only doing that because they feel that way about themselves."

Or at least that's what Jay-Jay told me 15 years ago. I believed it, but it didn't stop the bulling, the pain, or the tears that fell on my pillow every night. If only there was a way for me to stop it all. There's B A Star but that seems to only be for smaller kids, besides I have to go to every announcement and what not. Same shit, same presentation, kids get to see their favorite WWE Superstars and Diva's. It's nerve wrecking. But why isn't there one for the older kids, what about all the teenagers that goes through some terrible shit?

"They've managed to make my life hell for the past few years but now they want to make it worse. Why? Why me?" she sobbed.

Same questions I had, they were never really answered. I mean they see a really skinny kid, a depressed looking kid and she's all of a sudden an outcast. So what if I was really skinny and self dependent, or if I dressed funny and wore my bothers clothes when I was in High school. They don't know anything about what's going on at home, yet they want me to act as if everything is fine at school. I couldn't, I didn't.

"Jessi, there's no reason for anybody to bully anybody for being a little different but those people are ignorant stuck up assholes. When you become rich and successful, when they see you on the TV one day or doing whatever you love they're going to be hobos on the street."

We both chuckled at my last comment; it was some what of the truth. Damn when did I get so smart?

"You're right." she sniffled "They are ignorant and stuck up."

"So when they talk about you or throw money at you in the hall what are you going to do?" I asked

"Show them whose boss!" she chuckled, I shook my head and laughed

"Come on chick, this isn't WWE you just can't punch whoever you don't like in the face."

"I know, but a girl can dream right?" she asked with a sigh. I chuckled and nodded my head. Yeah, a girl can dream huh?

"Do you have any homework?" I asked there were ruffles of paper on the other side. I'm going to take that as a yes. "Finish that up, and maybe later we could talk if I'm free, if not just text me."

"Ok talk to you later." she said, I pulled the phone away from my ear but I heard something. "Oh and Catalyst."

I out the phone back to my ear. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening." she said hanging up the phone.

I smiled down at the phone and placed it back were it once was on the night stand next to everyone else's. I turned back around to see Punk sitting in Randy's lap both with a smile on their face. What the hell went on when I had my back turned. I grabbed my key card and slowly and quietly snuck out of the door, going a few doors down to Natalya's room.

**-2 hours later- **

As more and more of the Diva's stopped by in Natalya and Beth's room, I quickly made my escape and went back to my room. I yawned loudly as I pushed open the door. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and noticed that it was only 5:07 PM. I stepped further into the room, the sight of Randy sitting crossed legend and arm folded on the bed made me rub my eyes and blink twice. Yeah that was Randy. But why is he? I turned my head to the side and saw Punk sitting in the computer chair.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked closing the door behind me. They just smirked and shook there heads. But...why...I'm not going to ask. I rolled my eyes and went towards my bag pulling out a pair of joggers since I wasn't scheduled for anything else for the day. I might as well get comfortable right? I walked into the bathroom and returned a few seconds later.

_'What the hell?!' _I looked at Randy and Punk who was not both sitting on the edge of the bed wearing each others shirts. Ok I seriously have to be dreaming right now , there's no way the can change that fast! I slowly walked from the door and went to the bed. I checked my phone for any missed call or message and was granted with a text from Cena.

**Aug. 7th 2012; 4:20 PM**

**Care to tell me why you were screaming at me earlier? **

I looked over my shoulder and was graceful Punk and Randy stayed in the spots from when I left the bath room.

_Aug. 7th 2012; 5:10 PM _

_I'll tell you later. Right now I'm creeped out, and I'm really tired._

I pulled back the covered and climbed in, pulling them over my head so I wouldn't have to see my dad's being really creepy.

**What's going on? And I bet it you're tired because you're not eating right. Have you ate anything today? **

I rolled my eyes, maybe I shouldn't be doing that because I haven't eaten anything today, but I was tired of hearing that question from everybody's mouth.

_My dads are just watching me like creeps...kinda hard to sleep like this. No I didn't eat anything today. _

**Kris, you need to eat something baby. Please for me? **

_If I get hungry or if they go out I'll eat. Geez the things I do for you. _

**It's because you love me, but I love you too. **

_Yeah, yeah. Anyway I'm tired, I'll talk to you later. _

**Wait hold on.**

I stared at the screen in confusion. I was about to reply when my phone started to ring and a picture if Cena and I popped on the screen. Oh, that's what he means. I tapped answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Good night baby." he said sweetly, making the butterflies in mg stomach start to flutter around wildly.

"Good night Cena."

He made a kissy sound and hung up the phone. I took the phone from my war and reviled myself from under the covers. Thankfully Punk and Randy were no longer being scary, now they were watching TV.

"Good night dad. If you guys are going any where to eat later can you tell me?" they looked over at me and nodded their heads. I put my phone on the night stand settled into the bed and fell a sleep soundly.

* * *

"Krissy," my dad's voice rung through my head, interrupting one of the most normal dreams I've ever had in a while. There were shaking on my shoulder and somebody was grabbing on to my legs. I opened on eye and saw Punk standing over me.

I pushed his hand away from my shoulder and kicked whoever had my legs, sitting up to look at the nightstand. 6:57. Great I didn't get enough sleep in. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at the foot of the bed, seeing Randy holding his chin. Ah that's who I kicked. Oops.

"We're going down to the hotel food joint, go put your shoes on." Punk said before going to the end of the bed to checkout Randy's chin.

Shoes? Fuck that I have slippers, Iron Man slippers. I don't care what Punk say but theses are the best slippers in the world. I threw my legs on the side of the bed and pushed myself off going towards the door and slipped on my slipper. I looked down at myself and chuckled. I look like a hobo; I looked up and glanced at Randy and Punk. Hooray! We're a hobo family.

"Come on, I'm ready." I called out from the door and opened it.

**-Hotel Restaurant- **

We've been down here for hours, most of the time we were just talking and laughing, the other amount of time was both of the trying to stuff food down my throat. Other than that it was over all fun.

"Hey dad, who do you think is going to win at Summer Slam, Brock or Hunter?"

Punk tapped his fingers on the table, staring off at something with a serious thinking face on. My eyes trailed over to the door just in time to see a few of the Superstars walk in with smiles. They noticed I was staring and threw a few smiles my way. I held my hand up to wave and smile back.

"I'm going with Hunter; I think Paul took talking about his family a little too far." Randy spoke up from under Punk.

I nodded, still not taking my glaze from the door. I don't know why I was staring at it, I don't know what or who in hoping to see walk in but I'm staring at it. Randy looked back at the door before turning back around and pushed his eye brows together. I shrugged my shoulders, and ripped my glare from the door.

"Hunter, I've been in the ring with him before, especially when I started to take it personal." Punk spoke up, I stared at him and sipped my water while Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around Punks waist and pulled him closer to his chest.

"Yeah I think I'm going with Uncle Hunter." I would hate to get in the ring with a very, very angry Hunter. Brock may be this 'Wrecking Machine' I've seen what he did you Cena. But it's nothing compared to what Hunter would do to ya if you piss him off or take things too far. He's a force to be wreckin' with, and at this point he may be a cold blooded killer.

We continued to talk and hung with a few of the other people who were here before I decided to get back up to the room. I wasn't exactly tired but I didn't want to stay down in the lobby most of my night. Instead of taking the elevator back up I found the stair well and took those. It was a little tiring but I didn't mind, I was never going to get back on an elevator again.

Once in the room I threw my slippers off and threw myself down on the bed. God today was a long day. The stupid interviewer asked me so many stupid and personal questions my head almost exploded. They even had a picture of Cena and me at Millennium Park when we were in Chicago due to my injury. How the hell they got it I don't know, but now I know I need to keep an eye out for em.

Not only did I have an interview but I also had a few guest appearances to make. They questioned where Punk was and I told them the honest truth. I wasn't too surprised at the number of questions I got about my new tattoo, and the relationship between Randy and me. They assumed Randy and I was secretly together, when I just confirmed him being a Father Figure to me.

I swear I hate doing all of this media stuff, all they do is bring up rumors and bring my whole character down. The door opened bringing in soft whispers and laughter. They were back already.

I sat up in the bed and stared as Punk took his shoes off by the door. Randy just stayed in the hall and looked into the room. He gave me a smile and a small wave.

"I'm about to head back on to my room. Good night." he spoke towards me, I nodded and gave a wave.

"Good night baby." Punk leaned in and gave Randy a kiss.

My eyes went wide and I tried to get what I just saw out of my mind. I seriously did not just see that! This has to be a dream right? I know that's my both of my 'dads' I know but I could have swore they made an agreement stating they would never EEEEVVVVEEEER! Kiss unless it's on the check. What the hell did I miss here?

"Good night Punky." I heard Punks snort as he slammed the door close. He turned around with a smirk, and I just stared at him with my jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked, my mouth moved, opened and closed many time but I could find any words to throw out here. So I finally just gave up and lied back on the bed.

"Nothing, I'm going back to sleep. Good night dad."

I fell asleep pretty fast. I knew Cena was going to be a little ticked that I didn't call him tonight but I just didn't want to stay up, not after what I just saw. I'm not homophobic, I have two sets of gay friends and I love them to death, but I mean Randy's married to Sam and Punk and I fooled around before. It's just hard to swallow. So it's safe to say that my slumber wasn't exactly all sweet dreams, and that's when I knew it was going to be a longer night than I planed.

* * *

**Sorry this may be all over the place, as I explained at the top I've started school again, SO I don't really have time to put much thought into it. (Though I do daydream about it in class) So next time I'll try to get it back in order. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes it's late, I know but remember I have school to worry about now. So this is like the 100th thing on my mind, probably not but you know what I mean. **

**Vince still owns any and everything WWE related, and I just own this story and Kristian. **

* * *

It's been two days, two long days and I haven't talked to Kris since that evening. I was worried but soon realized it was pointless to because Phil was with her, and he refuses to let anything happen to her. After so many unanswered missed calls and text messages, I also begun to think she's ignoring me. But for what?

I picked the phone up from my lap and checked it in hopes of a missed call or a text anything for a sign that she's still alive and well. All hope was lost when a blank screen appeared and nothing but the picture of us and apps stared back at me. Heartbroken I put the phone back in my lap and laid my head back on the head rest, letting out a sad sigh.

"That was a nice picture of you guys." a voice from the side of me spoke. I opened one eye and turned my head a little to see Layla staring at me with a smile. It took me a while to realize that she was talking about the picture on my screen.

"Thanks." I mumbled closing my eye and going back to my grief. Thankfully she took the hint and didn't ask any questions or say anything for the rest of the ride. I think if she kept talking I would've snapped or broke down, especially if she brings up anything about Kristian.

The car stopped in front of the mall where our autographing session was held at today. I stepped out into the blinding sunlight, pulling my baseball cap lower to block it out. I looked around and noticed another black van pull up; maybe it's another Superstar or Diva that was due here. I shrugged and turned towards the door. I follow Layla and the PR towards the signing spot. Kids and fan girls screamed and shouted my name, I even saw that super -fan Kris pissed off at the airport she was 3rd in line. As soon as we sat down we were bombarded with the first people.

"Hey what's wrong John, you didn't seem into it today." Layla spoke up after she signed her last picture, and turned to face me. I finished signing my last poster and took a quick picture before putting the marker on the table and put my head down.

I took a few deep breaths trying to collect my thoughts. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Layla wearing a concerned look. I gave her a small smile and sat up right, pulling off my baseball cap and running a hand over my hair.

"I'm fine Layla." I gave her my best reassuring smile and stood up from my seat and started to walk off the platform that was set up. It seemed to have gone unconvinced by her because she stood up and grabbed my arm turning me around to face her.

"Is it Kristian?" she asked, I wanted to say yes but I remembered how much Kris didn't like her being in our business. I never understood why she hated her so much anyway. "I knew it what'd she do? Break up with you? I knew she wasn't right for you! I'm right here John let me help you through this."

I tired to listen to her but my thoughts was so out of order I didn't have time to process what she was saying. That was until she stepped closer towards me and begun to touch me the way Kristian would. I caught my breath and tried to avoid eye contact. I tried stepping back but realized I was at the edge if the platform and I would probably fall off. How could you go from complimenting a 'nice' picture of Kris and me to trying to still me away from her? Unless that was her plan all along.

"Hey asshole!" the voice made my stomach toss and turn, it made my day a whole lot better, it put the first real smile in the past few days on my face and the way it growled sorta turned me on. Layla pulled away from me and turned around into a giant smack from Kristian. "Who the fuck gave you the rights to touch my boyfriend?"

Layla held on to her cheek and wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes. Punk laughed from behind Kristian and came to stand next to me, patting my back.

"Well it's not my fault that you can't..." as always before she could get her sentence out Kristian speared the shit out of her and begun to throw punches. I was entertained for a while but when a group of fans crowded around the stage Punk and I stepped in to break up the fight.

"If I catch those slutty little hands of yours on Cena again I will fucking chop them off and shove it up your ass!" Kristian yelled trying to kick out of Punks hold. Layla just stared at her with a smile and blood coming from down her mouth. This reminds me of my encounters with Brock.

The crowd cheered and shouted Kristian's ring name. I looked around the crowd and saw that the fan girl from the airport was watching, and booing her. Kristian noticed and broke free of Punks hold and bent down her getting in her face with a sadistic smile.

"You saw that you fucking whore? That..." she pointed at Layla "Would be you if you ever so lay a finger on him."

Punk ran towards her, threw her over his shoulder and begun to walk off the stage towards the exit. The crowd cheered her on as Punk walked out of the doors as she wiped her hands on his shirt. As soon as she was out of sight I let go of Layla. She turned to look at me and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She gave me a dirty look.

"What's so funny?" she asked wiping the side of her mouth which made me laugh even harder. I know it's rude to laugh, and it probably wasn't the right time but it was the only thing I could think of doing. She rolled her eyes picked up her title and started towards the exit. I followed behind holding in to my stomach, sometime stopping and doubling over in laughter. As soon as we got in the car my laughing stopped, momentarily.

* * *

**-In Kristian's and Punks Van- **

"That was hilarious but also uncalled for." Punk spoke up as he threw me into the backseat of the van. I rolled my eyes and stared out of the window with my arms crossed.

"Try standing there and watching your boyfriend get hit on by your mortal enemy." I spat out, rolling down the window. Punk stepped into the car taking his seat next to mine and closed the door. The driver gave us a smile in the rear view mirror and begun to drive towards our next destination. A radio talk show interview.

"My mortal enemy is my husband, and my best friend I think that would be impossible."

I let out a sigh and let the wind take over my thoughts again. I wasn't in the mood for talking. I was too pissed to even care what was going on around me. But being pissed at the world had made someone pissed at me. Cena. I haven't answered any of his calls or text. I wasn't avoiding him at all I just don't want any contact from the outside world unless it's from Adam, my mom, Hunter or Vince.

The smell of food filled the air, and sending its scent straight to my stomach which growled. I tightened the title around my waist and held my breath until I was sure the smell was gone.

"You ok?" Punk asked I gave him a side ways glance before nodding my head and sinking into my seat.

No. I don't know what to think anymore, my thoughts kept dragging back to what I saw that night on Tuesday. I know, I know they're my 'dads' they're married and everything but I just never thought once in a million years I would see that. They hate each other guts for fuckssake!

I wonder what anybody else would do if they were out in my situation, no better yet how would they handle having my life. I've seen and been through so much that I'm sure one of these days I'm going to crack, my glass will tip over and my whole self being would be destroyed. I wouldn't say I hate my life that sounds too serial. I would say from time to times I don't know how to handle things that are thrown at me faster than I could even muster a word or blink an eye and then I don't have enough time to catch it to throw it back. That's why I'm taking the whole current situation hard. And I guess that's just life, or at least my life.

But does that give me a reason to ignore the outside world? Or is there a real reason behind why I hate Layla so much? The secret that she knows isn't anything, I could tell everybody tomorrow that Adam is my brother if I have to. But the reasons behind the countless spears, the constant barking and spewing venomous words towards her...well it's fun, or possibly away to take out my built up anger towards my fucked up life. So, mental note; call Cena when this stupid thing is over.

The car jerked to a stop sending my launching forward, crashing my face into the passenger seat. How the fuck did I forget to buckle up? The driver turned around ad threw a sympathetic glance towards me. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car. Well that concludes my actual time to think about life. Walking around the front of the car and following Punk towards the door, I strapped my title around my waist. The greeter does what his poison of his job is called and guided us towards the radio studio.

Once there one of the radio interviewers stepped out of the studio with a smile and greeted us with a warm hug and a handshake. It's weird how people can be so fucking cheery today. She went down the play by plays with us before leading us into the room. It wasn't enough room for Punk and me to have a seat so I just sat on his lap.

"Welcome back, I hope you enjoyed that hit once again it's called 'Rumor has it' by Adel." one of the men spoke into the microphone. Wait, they were playing music? The fuck? "Alright it's time to go into our interview and here as promised for the past week is the WWE Champion CM Punk and the Diva's Champion Catalyst. It's nice meeting you guys." he stuck his hand out and we shook it "Wow touching the hands of champions, it's not every day when you get you use that term literally."

"Well you better get used to it 'cause after Summer Slam I would still be the Diva's Champion." I spoke into the microphone, I don't know if I sounded cheerful like I was supposed to be or if I sounded how my character was thought to sound. Punk chuckled from behind me and wrapped his arms where my title was. Oh right, since we have an on-screen relationship we have to act that way around the interviewers photographers.

"Aaaw, you guys are so cute." the female of the group spoke; I shot her a side ways glance and edged towards the mic.

"Sorry, I'm well aware that these people can't see you they can only hear you. So they don't know what's going on behind those speakers or behind this mic." I spat out, the woman gave me scared/shocked expression before turning towards the mic.

"Whoa no need to get feisty." she chuckled nervously.

"I don't get feisty, I share the truth. I speak the truth, I live the truth." that last part was a lie, I don't live the truth if I did everybody would know by now that Adam is my brother. But they don't have to know that right? I opened my mouth to say more but Punk covered it.

"Hey I think we heard enough of your ranting for one show, I haven't even gotten the chance to speak to these people." Punk spoke removing his hand and pulling me to his chest. If his hand stayed on my mouth any longer chances are I would've licked it. Letting out a sigh I sat back and let Punk answer most of the questions that was thrown at us. I added in from time to time but other than that I didn't want to speak.

That was until the topic of Adam or as they referred to him Edge came into the conversation. I tried tracking back the whole thing, tried trying to find out when and how the hell he got into this discussion. Hall of fame which was months ago was thrown out, working with him and getting helpful tips flew in and most of all Punk being one of his good friends.

"That good that's good. But Catalyst, I have a question to ask you if you don't mind." all spot light was on me; I swallowed the lump in my throat and sat forward trying to look casual.

"I think I know what you're going to ask...or say." My voice cracked, that wasn't good. "You're going to say something along the lines of me looking so much like Edge, and you want to know if I'm related to him or if I'm some psycho who got facial reconstruction so I could look like him."

Everybody nodded; I took a deep breath and let it out trough my nose. "The answer it no. I am not related to Edge and I'm certainly for one is not a psycho. It's just a happening that we look alike. Just like how people can find look alike for other celebrities too."

The room went quiet, like they were on to me. Most likely are but it quickly went back to being loud and chatty. If only these people knew half of my story, they don't have a single clue about me and the information on my Wikipedia is just a lie. If they walked in my shoes, what would they do?

For what felt like hours later the interview finally ended, and the music came back on the air. I cramped in the room, I could have swore I momentarily became claustrophobic. As soon as they opened those studios doors I jumped out of Punks lap, ran out of the building and got into the car.

I couldn't take being in the small studio anymore, the people kept giving me uneasy glances and their faces screamed they were scared of another out burst from me. Not only that but after the whole conversation about Adam they just kept trying to get me to confess that he was my brother. If I was in there any longer I would have killed all of them taking there heads as a treasure and keeping the blood on my shirt as victory. I looked down at me shirt and smirked, speaking of blood I have a few blood stains from when I whooped Layla's candied ass earlier. I'm surprised they didn't ask about it, or maybe they knew that if they bothered me their blood become a token on it too.

Hmm, one would think a person who had been bullied would act so much differently towards people. Well let me educate you, it depends on the person and what type of bullying they went through. Anyway enough of my past on to the present. Punk stepped out of the building and got into the car ignoring that I was even present, or so I thought. Whatever it was, it brought a thought to my head and I suddenly remembered that I vowed to call Cena when this was done.

_Aug 9 2012; 4:10 PM _

_Well where can I start? Ok first off I haven't been ignoring you at all, my minds been somewhere else and I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but those who may be beneficial not saying that you're not but I'm also ignoring Randy, Tom, Dylan Jay-Jay and most of the time Punk (even though I'm with him all the time) 2nd off tell Layla that the little ass kicking she got at the mall today was only half of what I can do, I think she knows that but tell her anyway. 3rd and foremost I'm really really really really reaaaalllllyyy sorry if I've worried or upset you. You have to understand where I stand and that there's things that happens in my life that it's hard to comprehend. You know that about me baby. _

I pressed send and let out a sigh, well of felt like half of the weight lifted from my shoulders. Now I only have to talk to Tom, Randy and Jason and everything would be back to normal, for the most part.

* * *

"I'm so fucking tired." Layla yawned as we walked through the hotel room door. I can say the same thing but ever since I we got out of the mall we haven't really been on speaking terms. The interviews and guest appearances that we attended today we kept out distance. We only spoke when we really had to and to be honest I really enjoyed the time without hearing her talk.

The best parts of my day was seeing her get her butt whooped by Kristian and Kristian actually responding to me. I didn't really know why she just suddenly blocked me or anybody else she mentioned out like that but I was planning on finding out soon.

I tossed my bags near the door, and tossed Layla's somewhere she probably wouldn't find later on. That should get back at her for that little stunt. Know that I think about it I never really got Kristian back for the stunts she pulled.

"Are you just going to stand there al night?" Layla asked from some where in the room. I turned around and saw her lying on the bed with the title next to her. I rolled my eyes and bent down to my bag pulling out shorts and another tee shirt. "You're going to strip for me?"

"Fuck off." I growled stepping into the bathroom.

Stepping out of the bath room I noticed that Layla was now wearing some whoreish looking night attire that would look way better on Kristian's body, especially with the way her tattoos flex on her skin. Mmmm how much I just want to smooth my hands over them. Not only that but her body does things to a man that no other woman on this planet can compare to. A hand ran across my chest and something pinched my ass. I snapped out of my daydream, and focused on what was in front of me. Layla stared at me with a smirk.

_'Dance, Dance we're falling apart to half time, Dance, Dance these are the lives you love to lead. Dance is the way they'd loved if they knew how misery loved me.' _

Oh thank god for the timing! I quickly walked away from Layla and picked up the phone, only to get a loud yawn in my ear. Even the smallest things from her put a smile on my face.

"Sleepy aren't you?" I asked, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Very, but I wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep." she spoke into the phone.

"Well I'm yours until whenever you fall asleep."

We spoke for almost an hour and a half, I tried to get her to go to sleep but she refused to. We talked about whatever came to her mind, or whatever came to mine. The other end was quiet for quite sometime, and I was getting afraid that she may have fell a sleep on me. I was about to hang up when a yarn from the other end stopped me.

"Cena..." she whispered, I smiled to myself thinking how cute she gets when she's this tired.

"Yes baby?" I asked snapping out of my daze, another yawn came from the other end.

"You are by far the worst singer I know, but sing me to sleep?" she chuckled softly I rolled my eyes, even when she's so tired she can find ways to insult me.

"Thanks for the encouragement," I sighed sarcastically "what song?"

The other line went quiet again but I know it's not 'cause she fell asleep on me. Well at least that's what I hoped it wasn't.

"One of our songs." she replied, I hmm'd as I thought of which song of ours to play. When I finally settled for one I cleared my throat.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed when you get what you want but not what you need, when you're do tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse." I sung, a yawn on the other end only motivated me a bit more

"And the tears come streaming down your face, when you loose something you can't replace, when you love someone but it goes to waste." I heard her catch her breath there; I know she's thinks about John when ever this part of the song plays.

"Could it be worse?" Yes, but It won't be, I won't allow it to happen. I'll do anything in my power to protect her, I won't sit back and let her get hurt and do nothing about it when I know I can.

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones." her yawn was louder than the other ones she made tonight, "and I will try...to fix you." I will fix her, I CAN fix her. I have to, I just have to.

"Good night angel." I whispered, she yawned again

"Good night Cena." her reply was followed by soft even breaths, I smiled to myself as I thought about being there with her, and having her in my arms.

"Hello?" Punk's voice brought me back to earth,

"Oh hey Punk."

"What's up man...being a creep as usual I see." he held back a laugh; I rolled my eyes and sat up in the bed.

"No, I just didn't want to hang up I haven't talked her in a while you know." I said truthfully, this time he let put a small chuckle

"Then I'll to it for ya good night Boy Scout." Before I could even say good night back the other end hung up. I took my phone away from my ear and looked at the screen. Yup he really hung up. I put the phone on the night stand and lay back on the bed. Looking over towards the bed Layla laid on, she looked sleep. Hopefully. Just to make sure there were no night time rape accidents I pulled the covers over my head and laid on my stomach, falling asleep in less than two blinks.

* * *

**I just had to put that Kristian/Cena moment in there, felt like there wasn't one in a while. I was going to say something but I totally forgot so...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Late! Yes, but it's here now. Ugh school is so time-consuming. It's just the same old stuff I've been learning for the past few years, just reworded. **

**Anyway my phone call this week with Vince, went exceptionally well. I think he might just actually hand the business over towards me, it'll be in his will. I feel sorry for Stephanie and Shane. Anyway until then he still own's WWE and anything WWE related. I only own Kristian and this story. **

**Leer. Read. **

* * *

**Dallas, Texas: American Airlines Center after Monday Night Raw**

When I heard about the incident, it felt like my heart had been ripped out. Wait nope it felt way worse than that. I couldn't describe it but I knew it hurt...a lot. When I heard the fuss and commotion backstage about it I didn't want to believe it at all. I mean you know how the backstage is there's always a rumor going around. It was almost as bas as my years in school. But when I looked on the TV in my locker room and saw Shawn in the ring yelling and crying in pain. I knew it wasn't any rumor, it was real.

I pushed passed the thousands of people who were crowded around the gorilla and ran down the ramp to Shawn. His eyes were glazed over and his arm was bended in a way I know a human arm should be bent. Hunter was next to him trying to help but Shawn kept yelling at him to get away. I gave Hunter one looked, which made him back away fast. I slide into the ring and sat next to Shawn.

"Shawn, look at me!" I yelled trying to tap his good shoulder, but he slapped my hand away and scooted far away.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" he yelled at me. I must admit I was little hurt, and now I could imagine how Hunters feeling. "This is your fault Hunter!"

"No Shawn it's that asshole Brock's fault!" Hunter yelled from beside me.

I growled and sat up thinking about who done this to him. Brock Lesner that sick fucking bastard. I ran my hand through my hair and slid out of the ring. I heard the pleads and shouts of Hunter behind me. Telling me to stop and turn back around. I stopped at the top of the ramp and looked over my shoulder as a year slid down my face. Does he really want me to stop now? He gave Shawn a side glance before sliding out of the ring and making his way up the ramp.

Once he was next to me, he slapped his hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off. He gave me an angry glare before replacing his hand back on my shoulder.

"Leave this...to me." he growled, I rolled my eyes and wiped away a tear that fell.

"Fuck off! Brock is going to get what he fucking deserves, both tonight and at Summer Slam." I begun to walk away but I was pulled back by the arm.

"No! You're a girl Kris he can hurt you more than he can hurt Shawn." he spat out. I gave my shoulders a shrug and broke free of Hunter hold.

"I can take him on Paul, you and I both know that." I said through clenched teeth "He's going to fucking pay!"

"Then I'm going with you." he said, I just glance at him and without saying a word walking around the corner leading backstage.

There was still a group of people crowded around, and the only way Hunter and I made it out alive was by giving people death glares or yelling 'Get the fuck outta my way!' and just like the Red Sea, the crowd split apart. I saw worried faces of Cena, Punk and Jay-Jay in the crowd. I gave them just one look that said it all before following behind Hunter.

We searched every hall, every locker room, office, every dark hall and every closet. We even went as far as checking the parking lot and still no sign of Brock or his fucking Lack Dog Paul Hayman.

"Where the fuck are they?" Hunter yelled at some road intern while I yelled at the pyro manager.

They were visibly shaken but it didn't stop us from yelling at them, though it didn't get any good information out of them. After hours of searching back stage when finally figured out which hospital Shawn went to and quickly made our way there.

Upon the frustration if not finding the fucker and getting to the hospital only to fuss with the woman at the front desk. We were pretty surprised when we saw Vince sitting in one of the chairs of the waiting room. He wore a frown on his face, which was the normal. But when he saw us his frown deepened.

"Get in there. Now!" he yelled, it wasn't as scary as when Hunter gave me the death glare and called Adam on me when I was caught rubbing the blood from my head all over the walls of the backstage. I seriously don't know what has gotten into me that day, I guess I just snapped?

When we entered the room I noticed that Shawn had his eyes closed, and it looked like he was sleep. Hunter went to the side of the bed and took Good hand in his. His eyes fluttered opened and flickered its way around the room. He went into a bit of a panic but Hunter and I managed to keep him calm.

"Hunt...Kris..." Shawn whispered, "Where am I?"

"The hospital Shawn..." my voice broke off and I looked down at the ground. I'm seriously going to kill that as swipe when I get my hands on him! That asshole had not right to fucking touch Shawn!

Shawn lifted his arm and his eyes went wide. He looked between Hunter and I, easing his hand from Hunters and begun to poke at the cast on his arm.

"Cool!" he exclaimed "Hunter looks! A cast! I gotta cast you wanna sign it?"

A smile spreaded its way across our faces as we watched Shawn poke at his cast, and make excited squeals.

"Man if I could meet the guy who did this to me I'd..." he trailed off and his face fell of emotion completely. "He..."

Unfortunately the smile didn't last too long, and Hunters grip became tighter. "...yeah..."

"Don't worry Shawn, Hunter would kick his ass."

Shawn's eyes widened and he begun to shake his head. "Oh no! No he's not getting in the ring with that man I forbid it!"

"I'm doing it Shawn, he talked about my family and now he brung you into this." Hunter wiped his face with one of his large hands. "I'm only doing what has to be done."

Shawn's eyes flicked between his cast and Hunters eyes. I saw all the emotions that ran through them but the one that over came them all was hurt and sorrow. I wish I could do something to stop this, something that would allow me to go back in time and stop Brock or Paul from even daring to take matters into their hands. But what's done is done and now Brock is going to have one hell of a price to pay.

Hunter let out a sigh and settled down in the chair next to the hospital bed, putting his faces in his hands. My stomach begun to toss and turn as my mind flashed back to me laying in the hospital bed in New York with Cena by my side. I shifted uncomfortably, flickering my eyes from one machine to another. The beeps took over the room and my head was spinning from the confusion of rather to be upset or scared out of my life.

The room around me begun to spin, Shawn became a blur within seconds and later Hunter was apart of it too. I took deep breaths to compose myself and clenched onto the door frame. After minutes of catching my breath the room became clear again, and the sounds of Shawn and Hunter entered my eardrums.

"Shawn I told you, I'm not backing out." Hunter growled, I looked up and saw that Hunter has shifted in his seat and was now facing Shawn who looked like he was about to break down.

"But Hunt, I...don't do it. Please for me?" Shawn's voice cracked, he really didn't want his best friend to participate in this match.

I listened on as they went back and forth repeating the same thing but worded differently. I for the part of it was torn in two. Part of me wants Hunter to kick the shit out of Brock, and if it's possible I wanted a piece of him too. Why? Simply because 1) he hurt Cena badly at Extreme Rules, which had me thinking his career was over 2) he broke Hunters arm all over by getting what he wants. He's worse than me when he doesn't get his way, at least I don't go around breaking the arms of people who tells me no. 3) Now Shawn's arm is broken and he was completely fucking innocent if you as me. All he did was speak his opinion which was asked of him last week and now Brock wants to break his arm? And 4) we have history. No not relationship history, I mean we used to beat the shit out of each other and literally be at each others throats in heated arguments. There was no real reason why, I guess it was hate at first sight. It went so far out of hand that it leads to our working environment, we would have matches against each other and segments where we would just be yelling at each other all unscripted. He was my first rival upon my arrival into the WWE and that's how I got my gimmick today.

He's a fighter I'd admit, a damn good one but when he takes it as far as talking about someone's family and breaking the arm of your best friend? Now that's too far.

"Can we not talk about matches now?" I asked annoyed at the situation at hand. Hopefully Brock does get some fucking sense knocked into him at Summer Slam. Shawn opened and closed his mouth several times before shutting it completely and states blankly at Hunter, who was staring back.

Ding.

Stupid annoying phone, at a time like this? It's probably Cena or Punk checking in on me or something. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and touched the text message app.

_Aug 13 2012 10:59 PM_

_Hey can we talk? _

My anger went to a new level, not only was John texting me now but he still fucking had my number. I debated on rather or not to reply back, my eyes shifting from Shawn and Hunter back to my phone.

**No **

There, the only reply he'll ever get out of me. I sat my phone in my lap and went back to trying to remember how all of this shit happened. How did I end up in a situation like this? How did Shawn and innocent bystander in the whole Brock and Hunter feud become the victim? I held the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. Life's indeed one fucked up son of a bitch isn't it? Especially mine.

_Kristopher please! _

**Go find someone better to manipulate, and while you're at it delete my fucking number from your phone. **

And while he's at it I think I'll take my time to delete his number as well, and all of the pictures of us and the apps he likes the most, all of the numbers to 'our' spots. My apartment was already wiped clean of any and everything John related, so I didn't have to worry about that. Two minutes went by and not another word from John, which was ay ok with me. I let out a sigh of relief and stuffed the phone back into my back pocket.

The whole time the room stayed completely silent, the only conversation that I think was going on was the one Shawn and Hunter was having mentally something -Adam and I do when neither of us wants to speak about the situation at hand verbally- Which I felt left out on but hey I couldn't blame them.

As time went by the more I became anxious and jittery. So I begun to pace around the room, but that didn't help. I went to wonder the halls stopped by the children's hospital and read them a night-time story. That still didn't help. Got some fresh air went to the hotel we were staying at to inform everyone that I was ok, came back here but I'm still feeling like I need to do something.

_'For the love of Cena if I don't do anything I'm gonna smash this chair in two!' _I was about to proceed with my plan until I heard Hunters voice speak up, and break the ever lasting silence.

"What if I don't win?" he asked, is that what he's been thinking about this whole time? If I was him I woulda been thinking of how many times could break a mans bones without it disturbing the viewers discretion.

"If you're going through with this match you better win." Shawn spoke up, turning his head so he faced Hunter. "So there's no 'if I don't wins'"

"If not I think I can take over where you left off." I gave him a smirk which he returned with a hard stare. My face dropped and I let out a sigh. So much for getting my hands down and dirty.

"Wait, Kristian you have a history with Brock right?" Shawn asked sitting up, I nodded my head slowly and have him a confused face.

"Yeah...why?"

"Give Hunter tips!" Hunter glared at Shawn, and it looked like he wanted to pounce on him and slap the color off of his skin.

"I can't do that." I answered truthfully both faces fell.

"Why not?" Hunter asked, wasn't he just against the whole tip thing?

"Because when I used to fight Brock he was a completely different man until he left for UFC. He's changed as a fighter; he's basically a cold-hearted killer now."

"What about his weakness, every man has a weakness." Shawn spoke up

"That's true but half of those men can turn it into their strength." Cool! I just sounded like Randy from his WWE '12 promoting video. "I'm sorry guy, but it's getting late and I kinda have to wake up really early tomorrow so I'm heading out." I walked over to the hospital bed and gave Shawn and hug, then turned my body to give Hunter on before making a beeline towards the door. "Take care Shawn, see you Sunday Hunter love you guys bye."

* * *

***Christian's POV***

"Thanks." Adam responded ending the call. Slowly pulling the phone away for my ear and sliding down the bed to at least try to catch a few Z's before I leave tomorrow morning.

I've been talking to Adam for the past hour and a half, and thanks to his concerns and worries about Kristian I just lost an hour in a half of sleep. But you know what I'd probably still be up to, even though she stopped by earlier I wouldn't able to sleep without knowing she's safe. For all I know something could have happened to her again on the way back to the hospital, or worse.

The door to the room opened quietly, and the sound of Kristian's voice filled the room. She glances over at me and gave a smile before turning around taking her shoes off and closed the door behind her. I didn't get a good glimpse of her far until she walked towards her bed and plopped down on it. I gasp and quickly got out of the bed -or at least I tried to because I tripped on the sheet- and grabbed her chin. She looked like she just got out of some type of street fight. The corner of her mouth was bleeding and she had a lot of scratches on her face. Not to mention that her clothes had blood stains and the shirt she wore was ripped at the bottom.

"What the hell happened?" I asked pulling my hand away from her chin; she smirked and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her arm.

"I had a little encounter with a certain someone," she stood up from the bed "And don't worry I didn't throw the first punch this time."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her back down on the bed, standing up myself and going into the bathroom. I turned on the light and took a cloth that was on the rack, turned on the warm water and let the towel soak.

What the hell happened to the Kristian? She used to be this scared little girl, completely innocent, delicate as a flower, now she thinks just because she has at least some physical power she could take on any and everyone. Or maybe it's just me seeing her that way and foreseeing that she's still that little girl I used to rescue.

I turned off the water took the towel out of the sink and walked back into the room, finding that she was now peacefully sleeping. Quietly I walked towards the bed and begun to wipe her face of all dried blood. When I was done I threw the towel on the night stand and tugged at the jacket she was wearing. She stirred but made no move to awake from her slumber.

I hate seeing her banged up, it reminds me too much of those days I would find her curled into a ball in front of her school. Broken, beaten, crying. I hated those days, but I knew it was nothing I could do about it. Just like how I can't do anything about who she fights now.

Once the jacket was off I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Just promise me you won't fight him anymore."

* * *

**Kristian's dream**

_Sneaking into the room 'after hours' is more fun than I thought it would be, especially when my night was better than I expected. Once again Brock and I had a small 'confirmation' in the vacant parking lot of the arena ECW was held at that week. This week it was nothing but roughing each other up, and last time I saw him it was just threats and violent words being thrown at each other. _

_Slipping the key into the slot and quietly pushing open the door, hopefully Phil is sleeping so I won't get into any trouble. When I stepped into the room the lights were off, but the TV was flickering casting a light on the shared bed of Punk and I and lying across it with his eyes shut was Punk. _

_I let out a sigh of relief slipped off my shoes throwing my bags on the ground and begun to search through it for a pair of night clothes. Pulling out a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap top, I kicked my bag a side and begun to change throwing my ripped blooded clothes into my gym bag. A fight to remember. A yawn passes my lips, and a sharp pain ran through my side. _

_'Hmm, he got me good there.' I thought as I walked towards the bed, and slipped into it the bed. I was thrown off when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a warm embrace. _

_"You met with Brock today didn't ya?" Punk whispered as he buried his face into my hair. _

_I caught my breath and stilled under his hold. He was up this whole time?! But, but he was sleeping when I looked at him. Swallowing the lump in my throat but still found it hard to speak I nodded my head. Letting out a sigh he unwrapped his arm from around me, and I was scared that he was mad at me. Who wouldn't be? I always go against what people tell me, so it's hard for them not to get mad. But Punk being mad at me was a while different story. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me on my back before climbing on top of me. His long dark hair fell onto his face, his olive green eyes and lip ring glistened in the light from the TV. He shook his head with a smirk. _

_"Tisk, tisk, tisk, what am I going to do with you?" He stared down into my eyes and slowly started to inch forward. I reached up and ran my hand through his hair, which made me close his eyes and let out what sounded like a cat's purr. He reopened his eyes and smiled down at me as I rested my hand on the back of his neck returning the smile. _

_"You can let this one pass." I asked, poking out my bottom lips. He chuckled and shook his head before closing the short distance between our lips. The hand that rested on his neck becalmed tangled into his soft hair pushing him closer, deepening the kiss. The best part of kissing Punk was getting to play with his lip ring, I don't know if anybody else ever wanted to do anything to it but believe me it's fun._

_Before things got too heated he pulled away and rolled from a top of me. Breathing heavily he stretched out his arm and pulled me onto his chest. "You sure do know how to manipulate a man huh?" he asked through heavy breaths. I let out an airy laugh and nodded. "I'll let it slide this time, but next time you're in for a hell load of trouble." _

_The room was filled with us trying to catch our breaths. Punk was running his hands through my hair, as I laid on his chest with my eyes closed falling asleep to his heart beat. My eyes quickly shot open when his hand pulled my chin up to face him. His eyes were soft, but they held a serious emotion. _

_"Promise you'll stop fighting Brock." _

_That's a promise I could never keep, a promise I know eventually I'll break but if it would keep a smile on his face then I'd be more than happy to make it. _

_"Promise."_

* * *

**OMG TRIPLE H IS RETIRING! I cried yesterday for the rest of the show! Other than that Raw was really boring. Same shit this week, same shit last week, same shit since MITB. New GM needed? Of course. Rehiring of a few people? Please? If only Kristian was real... **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank god for a three day weekend!**

**So, no meetings or calls matter of fact I didn't have any contact with any of the McMahon's today. So I'm guessing I now officially own WWE, but just to be on the safe side...I don't own anything WWE related or any of it's Superstars or Divas. I do own Kristian, Tom, Dylan and this story however until further notice of me owning everything.**

**"Don't Give Up and Don't Look Back" 'Cause Summer Slam is here! **

* * *

Aaah Summer Slam! The time of the year were all of the Diva's are supposed to be in bikinis, and all of the Superstars are supposed to be under some type of crazed daze because of too much sun. This year was supposed to be wild, because of the huge match between Brock and Hunter along with the battle for the Diva's championship.

I've been at this axxess since the Friday, and it still amazes me how many people flew down here just for this. It's like WrestleMania all over again. I had my share of axxess matches, autograph signings and interviews over the course of days. By the time today rolled around I was pumped and couldn't wait for later on tonight. Though most of my time was shared with Layla, Cena and Punk I still had time to go to creative for my ring gear fitting, and design. They decided that since I brung up the point of my match being a repeat of last years Summer Slam that Layla and I should have our ring gear inspired by our mentors. So Layla would basically be wearing fucking bright ass green gear with Cena's wrist bands and hat, while I wore grey and red ring gear with Punk's logo on it.

Since I'm talking about ring gear I might as well out with what mines look like right? Well my top looks similar to Eve's but the sides are cut out and somehow they managed to get the 'In Punk We Trust' logo on it. My shorts have the design of Punk's trunks and my boots are just the same thing as Punk's. They also told me I had to wrap my hands up marked with X's and wear an elbow pad. They were seriously going all out with this idea; I like to think they're obsessed with it.

Being pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder I shook my head and turned around to see who tapped me. A smile spreader across my face when I saw it was Stu. I let out a girlish squall and wrapped my arms around his neck. I. Fucking. Miss this guy!

"Alright Kris you can let go of me now." he chuckled, he British accent taking over my ears. I reluctantly pulled away and back away.

"It's good to see you man!" I exclaimed "I haven't seen you in forever, when I started to see your return videos I literally almost pissed my pants."

"You don't think I would just sit around and rot do you?" he asked, I shook my head and did a little happy dance. He chuckled and looked at the watch on his arm. "I've got to get going, I have an autograph signing in a few minutes. It was good seeing you."

"Yeah you too." I reached out and hugged him again "See ya 'round Stuart."

* * *

**-Staples Center-Los Angeles, California-**

Finally, now I could say my day had officially begun. As soon as I stepped foot into that door to the arena I felt alive and more energized than when Mike is hyped up on coffee. I had about an hour to kill so I went to my dressing room to drop my stuff off before grabbing Punk and Randy to go practice a while in the ring. Randy went on ahead of Punk and me and waited on the ring while Punk and I talked to the pyro/music worker. I was coming out to my own music but I was doing Punk's entrance.

"Now when you come out walk fairly slow." Punk said pointing towards the corner leading backstage and to when I should stop at "Here you're going to get down on one knee and draw X's on the ground with that hand. Watch." He turned the corner and came back out like he was about to have a match. I watched and noted the way he kneeled and screamed 'It's clobberin' time' he then turned to face me. I walked back stage and came back out the way Punk did. I saw him nodding his head from the corner of my eye as I kneeled and drew imaginary X's on the ground. After a few more X's I brung my hands up to cup my mouth.

"It's clobberin' time!" I yelled out, Randy stopped what he was going in the ring and turned to face us with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and went back to doing lord knows what. I chuckled and stood up.

"Well before we were so rudely interrupted," Punk projected his voice loud enough for Randy to hear, which made him laugh "I was going to say that you got the first part down pack. Now you have to master the second part."

After what felt like a million years of perfecting Punk's entrance and going over a few moves in the ring I started to notice that a few people was beginning to gather inside. Punk, Randy and I stopped what we were doing to take a few pictures and give autographs to those few before returning backstage to prepare for my match.

I went straight to my dressing roomed to shower and change. I looked at myself in the mirror, shaking my head at how silly I looked. My match was third so I had enough time to go to hair and make up and watch most of the matches before mine. I stepped out of my locker room and begun to roam the hallways, taking my time to get to hair and make up. Once I got there I was pulled down to a seat and was swiftly covered in mascara, black eyes liner, dark grey eye shadow and red lip stick. They never did anything to my hair, they liked how naturally wavy it was and decided that it should never be touched unless it was really important, and I stress really important. Once that was done and covered I went back to Randy's locker room where I knew Punk would be at so he could wrap my hands up and mark them with X's.

"I swear you look like a mix between a psycho person and a super stalker." Punk chuckled as he wrapped my hands. Randy burst into laughter, doubling over and pounding his fist on his leg. Punk stopped what he was doing and glared at Randy. "What's so funny?"

"It's just..." Randy stopped laughing for the moment and looked at Punk "You had a lot of those in your career haven't you?"

The face Punk gave Randy made both us is burst into a fit of laughter. Randy did have a point there though. If I remember correctly back when we were in ECW Kelly used to be super obsessed with him for some reason she had her ring gear made to represent his and she even went as far as having fake tattoos of his tattoos. And most recently AJ was both a super Psycho and stalker. Ok maybe that wasn't a lot but in Randy's and I mind it is.

"Don't worry I be as crazy as those two." I spoke through the laugh "I'll be a tad bit crazier."

Punk threw me the same look he gave to Randy and I winked at him. He shook his head and mumbled to himself as he quietly begins to wrap my hands again.

* * *

"Hey Catalyst." AJ called out as she skipped towards me, I stopped walking and turned around to face her. She stopped in front of me and smiled. "I wanted to say I like your ring gear."

I smiled and looked down at my ring gear "Yeah I do too." I looked back up with what I like to call a 'Chris Jericho' smirk. "I look just as crazy as you."

AJ's smile slowly disappeared and was replaced with a hard stare trough narrow eyes and a frown. "What did you say?" she asked cocking her head to the side

I rolled my eyes and got into her face "I said, and Ima say it slowly this time 'cause obviously none of it got through your dumb ass head. I. Look. Just. As. Crazy. As. Yooooou."

Before I could sit up straight the feeling of a hand ran across my face, and it stung like hell. I grabbed my check and stood up straight, glaring at AJ with my 'Randy Orton' smirk. She slowly backed away and begun to skip back down the hallway. I watch her growling before starting my journey again. The camera man gave me a thumb up, before him and his crew left.

I walked towards the gorilla where I met Punk and the rest of the guys there. Layla glared at me before turning her head, making her hair flip. I made a mental note to at least try to pull at her hair in the match tonight. I rolled h eyes and readjusted my title on my waist while Punk went over the foreplay for his entrance one last time.

A crew member gave us the thumbs up signaling that we were back from commercial break. Layla music played through the arena; she took a deep breath before running out. John followed shortly after.

It didn't take long for Layla to do her entrance all she had to do was run out salute the crowd and run down to the ring. It was as easy as pie. The music member gave me a nodded telling me I was clear to go out. My music started to play, and as when I came back on Raw 1000 I waited it out.

"Let's do this." I said to Punk as we stepped through the curtains. Punk and I walked in slowly going to the beginning of the ramp and kneeling. At the same time we both drew X's on the floor before bringing our hands up to cup out mouths.

"It's clobberin' time!"

"And being accompanied to the ring by The WWE Champion CM Punk, weighing in at 125 pounds from Chicago, Illinois she is also the current Diva's Champion Caaaaaatalyyyyyyst!" Roberts spoke into the mic. I always like him announcing me better than any other announcer, maybe it was because he was cute doing it or I just like the way he announced my name to the WWE Universe.

As soon as I stepped into the ring I had gave my title to the Ref and backed to my corner leaning on the ropes. My least favorite part of a title match is the Ref showing each competitor the gold before showing the WWE Universe. I mean let's just cut to the chase, and get this match over with. Once the titles and crap was out of the way the ref finally signaled for the bell. I pushed myself from the corner and slowly inched towards the middle of the ring. Layla didn't seem to have like my pace so she ran forward and tired to clothes line me, but I was way ahead of her and kicked her hard in the stomach making her double over. As soon as she did I grabbed ahold of her and DDT'd her. I considered going into the pin but decided it was too early into the match up for that. So I backed away and waited for her to get up.

The match up went back and forth no one really had an upper hand she tried to cross body me a few time but each time I'd just ether drop kick her or super kick her. So I'm guessing that's why when she finally did get me down with a clothes line Cena distracted the red while she got her title. I felt a bit betrayed by Cena, but I didn't have the energy to express it. Besides it's just a match for TV. I thought I was two steps ahead of her because I stood up to spear her but she only swung the title at my head hitting the recently injured part. I fell to my knees and rested my head in my legs. Fuck, now I know how much it hurts when I hit someone with that thing.

I wasn't too concerned about the attack until I felt something warm ooze down my cheek. I cautiously ran my finger tips down across my cheek bringing them forwards to see what it was. My eyes widened at the sight my fingers being painted a crimson color. Blood. Everything in the arena seemed to have slowed down. The sound was blocked out by my quickening heart beat but I could barely make out the mummers of Phil's voice, saying something about quieting now. The ref is yelling for the bell to be rung but I shook my head and yelled no. He stopped in motion and watched as I slowly stood with a smirk. Layla eyes were frozen on the blood that stained my cheeks. I laughed at how she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

With the yells and screams of Punk and the ref I decided to take matters into my own hands by running my hand down my cheek again. I brought my fingers to my lips and paused, smiling as I slowly licked the blood from my finger. Everyone's eyes widened. I looked into the crowd and spotted Tom and Dylan. They both were looking away, trying their best to avoid eye contact with the ring. Shrugging it off I ran forward and speared Layla hard enough to knock the wind out of her, and started to throw punches at both her face and side. I got off when the ref pushed my back, waiting for her to get back up. When she did I just speared her again, and backed away watching her breath heavily on the ground.

"Is Catalyst turning back into the same Diva we've meet 8 years ago?" Cole shouted from the Commentary

"Her eyes are glazed; she's looking for a kill. If I knew better Cole, I'd say yes!" Jerry yelled after Cole

"Is this Catalyst or Randy Orton?"

I glance over to Punk with a smirk before spreading my arms out wide, and slowly bring my hands together resting them on my cheek. The crowd some how came back to life and started to cheer impossibly loud as I tugged Layla's half dead body up and over my shoulders. I closed my eyes and took in the crowds' encouragement for a while before swiftly lifting her off of my shoulders and on to my raised knee. The punt was so hard I could've sworn I felt her skull crack under pressure. I released my grip from her arms and let her fall to the mat with a thud.

The ref quickly rushed over to Layla's unconscious body waving his hands over her glazed eyes. He got to his feet and gave me a nasty stare before signaling for the bell to be rung. My music blasted around the arena and the medical personnel came rushing into the ring, trying to give me assistance but I pushed them away. They looked at me before going over to Layla. I went towards her and pushed the medical aside sitting on my knees next to her, looking down at her beaten body with a smirk. I ran my finger down my cheek again, drawing up enough blood and carefully smirred it on both of her cheeks and nose. I chuckled at my handy work as I stood for my hand to be rose. John and Punk slid into the ring. John went to check on Layla while Punk came towards me with my title in hand. I took it out of his hand and raised it in the air. Embracing the crowds' cheers and screams I rolled out of the ring and ran towards Tom and Dylan giving them a hug.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch Kristian." Tom yelled loud enough so I could hear it through the crowd. I chuckled and sat on the security barrier in between them both as the camera cut towards us.

"These are my bitches!" I fell back and they caught me in their arms. I kissed both of them on the cheek and rub a blood mark on them. "Smile and wave boys!"

Punk slid out of the ring and came towards us and the camera cut back to what was going on inside the ring but I remained in my spot. This has to be a career defining moment right here, or maybe it was when I first started? Either way I'm still the Diva's Champion and that's not going to change for a loooong time.

Just for the crowd and cameras sake I pulled myself towards Punk and kissed the hell out of him. The kiss was just like I remembered, soft, sweet, and slow but it took a passionate turn when he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I got too caught up I pulled away breathing hard. I smiled up at him before turning away leaving ringside and walking up the ramp.

As soon as I turned the corner to backstage, I was enlightened with the sight of Brock and Heyman talking. Brock seemed to have notice me because he stopped talking and turned towards me with a smile. I hate that smile of his, it always means he's about to do something bad, horribly bad. I threw a glare but continued to walk along.

"You sure did do a number out there." he yelled out from behind me, I rolled my eyes and tried to keep my mind focus on what I wanted to do next. "I can do better."

That was a threat; he was going to hurt Hunter just as bad as I hurt Layla or maybe worse. He always seemed to have taken our singles compositions as mini talent shows to show off who's the best of the best, but tonight was going to be different from our past 'talent shows'. A chill ran down my spin, causing me to stop walking for a while. I didn't want him to know I was scared or worried so I played it off as turning back around with a smile and chuckled,

"Yeah right, see ya after the show asshole." I turned back around "Same place same time."

* * *

"Hey AJ," I said coming into the room with out knocking. She cocked her head to the side and looked up at me. I wiped my hand on my blooded check and licked the finger tips. She straightened her head again and looked at me with disgust. I smiled at her, whipped my hand back and smacked her hard against her face, leaving not only a bloody imprint but her whole cheek red.

"That's for that little bitch slap you gave me earlier" I stepped down to her size and got into her face. "Crazy. Ass. Bitch."

I walked off screen with a smirk. That was the best feeling in the world. It felt good to slap her, I've wanted to do it for a while now, maybe it's for slapping Punk or it was because I just never liked her. I love it when everything goes my way. I looked around the white walls and a smile played on my face. I wiped my hand over my face and begun to wipe it on along the walls as I walked to the trainers office.

Change of plans. So I didn't actually get to go to the trainers. Not right away anyway. As I was walking along and leaving my prints around the halls, a wild Hunter appeared and boy was he pissed. He didn't even open his mouth he just glared at me and turned to walk towards his office. I knew he meant follow him, now. So I gave one last imprint on the wall and followed him in the office.

In the office everything was quiet, except for the sound of Hunter letting out frustrated sighs and deep heavy breaths through his nose. I sat on the other side of his desk, letting the blood drip from my cheeks to my legs. I occasionally swiped my finger across it, using it as a pen to write or draw none sense in my legs.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Hunter asked finally breaking the silence. I stopped drawing a poor excuse for a dog on my leg and looked up.

"No." I gave a smirk and looked back down at my leg to continue to draw.

"Kristian!" Hunter yelled, I looked up and saw that he was shaking in anger, now's the time I should run for dear life, too bad I couldn't. He would only get even angrier.

"Yes my dear old Uncle what ever do you want?" I sung in my best princess voice. I saw in his face that he wanted to jump over the table and do anything he can to get the answers out of me, but I knew and he knew that he needed every last bit of his energy for his match later on tonight. He gave me a hard glare before dropping his head to his desk, letting out a loud groan.

"Just get out and go to the trainer's office."

I did as told and quickly left the office. I got up too fast and things were spinning but I didn't care, I had to get to that office. Along the away I picked up Punk, and we went straight in. To my luck Layla was in there going between consciousness and unconsciousness. She groaned, and held on to her stomach. If I squinted I could still see my blood on her. The trainer walked in with a smile as always and quickly cleaned me up and stitched me back up.

"From the looks of it it's not that bad of a cut, it's just your old one reopened just a bit." He said tossing out the bloody cloths "Take pain killers when it starts to bother you and try not to sleep on this side."

I nodded and hopped off the bench. I patted the trainers back with a smile before waving Punk over to leave. The walk back to my locker room was awkward, he kept glancing at me and he seemed tenser than he is around Randy. He stopped a few door down from our destination, which made me almost bump into him. He turned around and folded his arms across his chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What was that kiss about?" he asked lowly. I shrugged and put my hands on my hips.

"For the camera, we have an on screen relationship don't we?" I asked "It meant nothing."

He eyes kept its hold on mine, they stayed deadly serious but behind it I saw how hurt he was. I saw that his heart had been ripped right out of his chest and stomped into the dirt. To make it worse I was the one who caused those emotions.

"Yeah, but it didn't feel like it." he mumbled and pushed past me. I watched as he walked slowly down the hall before disappearing around the corner that lead to the hall we saw Randy's locker room in.

I sighed and turned to continued to walk towards my locker room. I can't worry about that right now, I have bigger concerns like the destruction Brock is going to cause in the ring tonight and another one of our 'confrontations'. But there was still that feeling on the pit of my stomach telling me that I was wrong for everything. You know what forget going at it with Brock today; I need to get out of these clothes and to a quiet thinking place fast.

* * *

Fuck _'forget going at it with Brock today'_ Brock is going to get his ass kicked right now, right in the middle of this ring. Hunter and the medical personnel was long gone, leaving Brock and I staring at each other with fire boiling in our eyes for the past few minutes. Heyman was yelling from ringside. I couldn't really hear what he was saying over the cries and booming cheers of the WWE Universe. Obviously they remembered all of Brock's and I encounter, and they were ready to see another one goes down right here, right now.

Brock hopped up in down in his corner with a stupid smirk on his face, pacing back and forth but kept his eyes on mine at all time. I growled standing the middle of the ring waiting for him to attack. It felt like we were staring at each other for years, until he ran at me full charge and cornered me. One of his first moves, every time we fight is to corner the opposite. He started to slam his shoulder into my side, continuously. I let it go on for some time before kneeing him in the face, right when he backed away I clothes lined him hard enough to knock him off of his feet. He held onto his nose on the ground and I took the opportunity to climb on top of him and punched him hard enough to make my knuckles bleed and hopefully break his jaw. He as already weakened from his match so I had the upper hand pretty quick. He struggled to get from under me (which I find hilarious because I'm only 125 pounds and I barely eat yet this man still can't pull me off of him) I was letting out all my anger towards this man tonight, and there was nothing stopping me.

Thousands of referees entered the ring, trying to break up the fight but it was a failed attempt. Brock finally had managed to get me off of him, and when he did he threw wild punches which most of them I blocked. When the brawling suddenly stopped, I unshielded my arms and looked around seeing that half of the locker room was out and the divas was out too but trying to cater to my every need. I was perfectly fine; the only thing that was hurt on me was my side. But I could say less for Brock. I messed him up more than Cena and Hunter did combined. He was bloody, and it looked like his eye was swollen along with a bruised cheek.

"Kristian what the hell is wrong with you?" Kelly asked, trying to pull me up from the ground along with Victoria. Beth and Nattie were giving me a round of applause from outside of the ring.

"You're one tough Diva huh?" Kaitlin asked as she held the ropes open so I could step through. I slide out and shrugged

"We all are." I said and turned back towards the ring with a smile. The girls stood behind me clapping while Eve raised my hand in the air. Most of the men in the ring shook there heads, most of them clapped and only one of them (Heyman) catered Brock.

My music started to play as we walked back up the ramp and to the backstage. "How were you not scared to fight that man?" Beth asked as we walked towards the Divas locker room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was once told that fear won't get me anyway where, I can have it but I should push it away and keep a positive mind set."

"Ooooh" Nattie gasped from behind me, "Who was it?"

"...my brother." I was ok with telling them who, they knew I had a brother already because I talked to them about it all the time. They don't know his identity, the only information they know is that he's super protective and super supportive. We stopped outside the door of the Diva's locker room and I turned around. "I'm going to go find Randy, see you guys later."

* * *

Well my night went perfectly fine afterwards. Randy the gang and I hung out in my hotel room everyone (Even Adam who had called me as soon as I stepped foot into the hotel) expressing their concerns about me going at it with Brock and being very unhealthy. After that Punk kept a good distance from me sticking next to Randy's side the whole night. At one point I saw him literally clinging on to Randy like he was a huge baby and Randy only wrapped his arms around him. The feeling in my stomach came back, the only reason he's acting like that is because of me. The only reason he's not talking to me is because one stupid mistake, but he knew we had an on screen relationship so I could kiss and hug him whenever I wanted. Fuck my life.

"I think we're about to head out." Randy spoke up standing up from his spot. "Come on Punk."

Punk quietly stood up from his spot and followed Randy out of the door, soon after everybody else left leaving Cena and I cuddled up on our bed. The room went comfortably quiet and I was about to fall asleep until he tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes and stared up into his blue eyes. He smiled, leaning down and kissed my lips softly. Once he pulled away I lay back on his chest and closed my eyes as he ran his hand through my hair.

"I love you Kristian." he whispered, my eyes shot open and my heart started to beat fast. He told me he loved me times before, but that was when we were only friends and when I was with John. Today was different, I knew it was only a matter of time one of us to out with our feeling but I didn't expect today.

I held on to his shirt and snuggled against it. I heard his heart beating just as fast as mine, but it only calmed me. "I love you too Cena." I could've said his first name, but I hate the name John and I feel if I do say 'I love you too John' I would be talking about...well you know. So I felt more comfortable saying Cena. Hopefully he understood.

"I know you do." he said "Everybody does." I chuckled and pushed myself off of his chest to my own pillow, turning my back towards him.

"Coincided asshole." I joked. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's the truth." he conversed back to whispering and kissed my neck.

"What ever, good night." his hold on me became tighter and he pulled me as clods to him as humanly possible.

"Good night."

* * *

**So while you guys were reading, Hunter called me sadly informing me that I do not own WWE. Damn it, Hunter always has to break bad news. I mean he doesn't even sweet talk you first he just lays it on ya and then hang up. Gosh. He really is a big nosed meanie. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Update at 2:00 like a boss! Thanks to the teachers of Chicago who's on strike for some dumb reason I can update this where I want when ever I want! Ok maybe not wherever 'cause I only trust my computer but you know what I mean. But being serious I have enough time to update this normally until further notice. **

**No I do not own the WWE thanks to Hunter who scared the hell out of me I no longer have the rights to talk to Vince with our getting through him. Don't worry Shane has my back. So with that being said I do not own any WWE related which includes the Superstars, Divas, Titles, and Brands.**

* * *

I woke up to a heavy feeling on my chest. I figured it was just a few pillows piled on top of me but when I tired to sit up and completely failed that's when I knew it wasn't a few pillows, but it was Cena laying on my chest.

"The hell..." I proceeded to push him off of my chest, making me feel a whole lot lighter.

"Hey, I was laying there." He spoke up opening his eyes. I chuckled and shook my head.

"My breasts aren't pillows." I giggled; Cena rolled his eyes and laid his head back on my chest.

"Sure do feels like it." He spoke getting comfortable. I pushed him off again and sat up before he even had the chance to lay back on me. I also scooted far away from his reach.

"You're breast feels like pillows." I added throwing my legs over the bed, and putting my feet into my slippers.

"Ya damn right they do!" He called up sitting on the bed. I laughed and turned around to see him patting his chest with a smile of a Champion. Seriously he says some pretty crazy things, but this is by far the funniest craziest I've heard.

"So it's agreed, we both have breast that feels like pillows." I asked standing up from the bed, Cena nodded and propped himself on one elbow.

"But I like yours more." He said winking, I rolled my eyes and went to my bag to pull out clothes for the day and went into the bath room to shower.

**-15 minutes later-**

"All my life I've been good but now Ooooh I'm thinking what the hell..." I sang stepping out of the shower wringing my hair out. I blindly reached for a towel and was greeted one by Cena who was sitting on the toilet. "Thank you." I turned around to turn off the shower "All I want is to mess around and I don-" Wait, Cena sitting on the toilet? I paused what I was doing and turned around to see Cena sitting on the toilet looking me up and down with a smile. I quickly wrapped the towel around myself and stared at him with wide eyes "What the hell?!" I yelled backing up until the back of my legs hit the tub. Cena laughed and stood up from the toilet

"I've seen you naked before Kris," he smiled trying to get ahold of my towel, I stepped out of the way and shook my head "Ah come on, remember all those times I've walked in on you? Or how about two weeks ago in Chicago when Punk went to see his family and we..."

"Get out!" I yelled before he went any further with his sentence. He chuckled and pulled me into his arms for a kiss.

"I have to go anyway unlike somebody I still have to work until tomorrow." He said pulling away. I raised an eye brow and looked him up and down noticing that he was fully dressed for the day.

"How long have you've been up?" I asked gripping on to my towel tighter.

"Long enough to do my morning routine and take a rest on the best pillows ever." I rolled my eyes and begun to push him towards the door with one hand

"Out, I'll see you at the arena later tonight." he opened the door and turned around

"There's breakfast on the nightstand, Jason's going to be over in a little while to watch you, and Punk and Randy are on their way over." I groaned and rolled my eyes. I hate when they call Jay-Jay when I have to eat something. They treat me like I'm a baby; I can eat myself whenever I get hungry. I nodded my head and closed the door on his face before he could say another word. "Love you!"

I listened quietly for the door to open and close shut. When it did I let out a sigh and went back to singing and putting on my clothes. I stepped out of the bathroom right when the door knocked. I went over and opened it stepping a side to let Jay Randy and Phil to step through. Jay didn't even speak he just went straight towards the night stand and took the carton of food into his hand. When he opened it I caught a sight of what was inside. An omelet and sausages, gross.

"I don't want that shit." I mumbled, going to my bag to drop my dirty night clothes in them. Randy sighed and took a seat in the computer chair by the desk pulling Punk down in his lap. I found it amazing how Punk just sat without refusing, maybe it's because he's still hurt from yesterday. That same feeling came back making my stomach do flips and turns.

I begun to sort through my close to take the feeling away and to stall from eating that disgusting crap they call breakfast. Of course I could do this later on today or early tomorrow before we leave, but whatever's time costuming for the moment. As soon as I opened my gym bag out of nowhere I was swept from the ground, thrown into the computer chair. As soon as I was down I felt something heavy and cold lash around both of my wrist. I tried to pull my hands up but it felt impossible. I looked down and noticed that I was chained and locked to the chair.

"What the fucking hell? Get me out of these things." I shouted tugging at my wrist harder.

"Sorry Kris, but you can run free after you eat this." Jay said taking a fork in hand and walking towards me.

Torture, who the hell would chain someone to a chair because they refuse to eat? Jay, Punk and Randy! They're crazy I tell you, and there's nothing I could do about it because I'm chained to a chair. Maybe I can call Cena or Stephan I know they wouldn't do any harm to me at all. Oh wait I can't move my hands, thanks to these three psychos.

Just as I predicted the food was gross, it didn't taste right and it was cold. There's a microwave in here why didn't they just warm it up before feeding me? To make it worse I had to eat it all, I could have spit it out maybe in their faces but I knew I would get into big trouble.

When the food was all gone Jay tossed the carton there trash while Randy and Punk unchained me. Relief set through my body, I brung my left hand to my wrist and begun to rub it. Now that I think about it where the hell did they find these chains? My question was answered when I saw Jay unzip Cena's bag while Punk dropped the chains in. I made a mental note to have a very long talk with Cena about carrying those things with him. How does he get it past security at the airport?

"I'm not going to say anything." I said releasing my grip from my wrist. "But I do have an idea. You guys owe me one after that shit you pulled."

"I don't like your ideas." Punk spoke to me for the first time since yesterday, and of course it would be something negative.

"Well fuck you." I retorted "Let's go to the zoo, Punk you don't have to go since you don't like my ideas."

"The decision of where I go is mine, so I'm going to that zoo." Punk spat out, at the moment I felt a spark of electricity run through the air. The need to argue over powered any thought of just letting the comment slide.

"You just said and I quote _'I don't like your ideas'_ this is one of my ideas so stay the fuck out of it." I shot back. Punk narrowed his eyes and took a step closer towards me.

"I'm going and that's final." he said

"Watch me drive off before you step foot in the car."

Before Punk could say another word Randy pull him back. Jay did the same thing to me. Geez they were acting like we were just brawling, but maybe if they didn't separate us we probably would have been.

"What's going on between you two?" Jay asked, I threw a glare over to Punk before speaking

"Nothing." I shook Jay off of me went to the night stand and pocketed my phone. "Come on."

* * *

**Los Angeles Zoo 10:00 **

"Damn I don't remember the last time I had to pay to get into a zoo." I said stepping foot into the zoo. Randy pocketed his wallet and nodded.

"It would have been much easier if we showed our true identity." Jay said putting his own wallet into his pocket. That's true it would have been much easier but if feel that they would have made a big fuss about 4 WWE employers in the park. But there's no doubt one of the kids or adults would spot us out they always does.

"Let's start walking we only have an hour before we have to go back to the hotel." I said putting on my sun glasses and pulling out the map I received from the admission stand.

We walked around the zoo; surprisingly I had fun watching all the animals interact with each other besides the fact that it smelled really bad. One of my favorite parts about it was seeing the giraffes, which we all named Kane, Khali, Big Show and Andre the Giant. We also saw pigs, deer's, otters, foxes, tigers, elephants, and other animals. We were on our way out of the zoo when my eye caught onto an animal that sparked a lot of memories from my childhood.

"Zoboomafoo!" I yelled running towards the cage that held Sifaka lemurs. "Zoboo! I love you so much!"

"Zoboomawhat?" Punk asked walking up towards the cage with Randy and Jay. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Zoboomafoo bitch." Punk gave me a mean mug before I turned back around with a smile and started to press my face onto the cage.

"What the hell is she talking about Jay?" Randy asked turning towards Jason who was watching me with a smile.

"It was a show she used to watch when she was younger." he turned towards them "The main character was one of those lemurs."

"I want to take one of them home." I pouted turning around to face them. Punk laughed and dared to even cast a finger upon my shoulder. I glared at him and stepped away from him.

"You're an idiot." I must admit my heart broke a little but I tried my best not to show it. I put a smile on and straightened myself up.

"I'm the best damn idiot you ever met." I said going to stand next to Jay. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Save Mart Center in Fresno, California**

We only have a few hours before Raw actually started for the night. So when we got to the arena we was tossed into a room full of pictures to autograph and a bunch of shirts that was going to be sold at the stands. I groaned upon standing in front of the items. I haven't done this in a while, I've been on the slide because I just came back from injury and the fans weren't really demanding an autographed picture of me but I guessed since I drop my version of CM Punk's pipe bomb and kicked Layla's ass yesterday I've been on high demand. I'm also guessing this as a way for me to make up the work that I would be missing out on for the next few days.

I picked up one of the pictures of me and smile, it was an old picture. The day I won the Diva's Championship. I remember that day clearly, I remember the tears of happiness/pain that ran down my cheeks. It wasn't my first title win in the company I had won this thing before but it was my first title win after Adam left. I went out there and gave it my all.

By the time I finished up it was about 5 minutes to show time and my hand was throbbing in pain. I left the room and went straight to my assigned locker room to shower and change. My ring gear didn't go back to normal Creative actually made many other ones like yesterdays without Punk's logo on it and in different shades of dark colors. Tonight I was going to wear Midnight blue and black one.

When I stepped foot out of my locker room I was quickly informed that I was going to have a promo later on that night which lead to a match that was going to be determined by raw active. I was also going to have a short promo with Punk regarding the kiss we shared. I was ok with the promo I had by myself and the match but I'm a little scared that Punk and I was going to blow up the ring with the pipe bombs he drop and the grenades I throw.

I took in a deep breath before walking across the hall to Randy's Locker room. While Raw started, Brock came out with Heyman. I watched on as Heyman talked about Brocks match last night. How he made Hunter tap out and with Hunter tapping out he was detached of all his of nicknames. Brock was now The King of Kings and the whole WWE universe was he loyal subjects. Before he could even leave the ring I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran towards the area for live filming. It took a while to finally get the camera crew to let me use it, I convinced them that it was a sudden change of script and I was needed immediately. I would take the punishment later but I wasn't going to let Brock walk out of that ring thinking he's the King of Kings and without even mentioning a word of that ass kicking I gave him in the middle of that ring.

"Whoa hold on there you two." I said coming up on screen "Brock I know you're not leaving like this. Before I say why, how many of you attended or watched Summer Slam last night?"

It was practically the whole crowed who raised their hands. I wasn't too stunned; I knew they wouldn't miss Summer Slam even if they tried too. "Good, so all of you guys saw what happened right after Brock match correct?" They erupted into cheers and woot's. Of course they saw, it was kinda hard not to watch.

"Do you want me to say it out loud or do you want to?" I asked. Brock just stated at the screen while Heyman was screaming things out. "Hey everybody Brock got his ass kicked by a girl right after his match. Let me tell you our battle was glorious! Knuckles connected to jaws, shoulders attacked sides, eyes was blackened and blood was drawn; but I wasn't the one who walked out injured was I Brock?"

The Universe cheered, they knew I was out here to defend Hunters honor and later on tonight hopefully Shawn does the same. "So Heyman you can come out here and run your mouth about how Brock is the King of Kings all you want but the last time I've checked Hunter only has a broken arm which can heal and you better be damn sure he's gonna be back to his normal self in no time. Brock may have won that match last night but his 'honor' and whatever 'royalty' he had was over thrown when I kicked his ass afterwards. Your client is as weak as AJ and Heath Slater combined and you know that so do us all a favor and get the hell out of my ring. We actually have a show to start here and I'm glad hell all of us are glad it doesn't involve the two of you." I begun to walk of the screen but remembered I forgot something, something very important. I stopped on my tracks and turned around with a smile. "Oh and Brock best of luck in all future endeavors." I gave a wink before walking off set completely. Justice has prevailed.

Now I have to start thinking about what I wanted to say in my promo tonight, they gave me a script but I didn't want to do what the told me to. Why the hell would I go out there and start to talk about why I did what I did? If anything I want to go out there and demand a change of opponents. I'm tired of fighting the Diva's I've kicked every single one of there asses at least once if not twice. I want harder competition and what would be better than fighting the WWE Superstars?

**End of the show**

As planed I went out and demanded my matches to be changed from wrestling Diva's to going at it with the superstars. But it had to be ruined my AJ coming out and denying everything. But right after the she refused to met my demands we was informed that it would be looked into by the Broad of Directors and we would be told later on tonight if my demands was reached. So with that being said I don't have a match tonight.

After that I went back to my locker room to change into my regular clothes since I have no use of wearing my ring gear. During my time to myself I took it as an opportunity to talk to Cena and Jay about our plans for after the show and when that was discussed I went to hang out with Mike and Cody in their locker room. I stayed up until I was needed at the gorilla for the final part of the show which was the promo Punk and I was supposed to have. I didn't have a script for it so I'm pretty much going to be clueless as to what's going to transpire.

"With all being said I would want Catalyst to come down to the ring now." Punk spoke into the mic; I refused for my music to even be played and to just let me walk out when I want. I took a while to actually get out there, I had to mentally prepare myself for anything that Punk had coming for me I had to think of ways to get myself out of any situation or argument he threw at me.

I felt his glaze on me as I walked down the ramp, up the stairs and through the ropes. When I finally got into the ring I saw him leaning on the ropes, watching me with a smirk. That couldn't be good.

"My past relationships sucked and my most recent one involved not only 2 people but 4." I shrugged my shoulders and took a step closer towards him. "So I don't know how we're going to work this out here."

I walked past him and went to grab a mic. "Alright what are you getting at?" I asked turning around "I'm going to be honest with you I'm tired of talking and I want to leave not to mention I'm pretty sure these people are tired of seeing me just as much as they're tired of seeing Cena's taste the rainbow ass."

Punk stepped closer towards me and pulled me into his arms. It felt weird to be like this, he stared at me intensely with a smirk. I looked everywhere from the details of his shirt design to his various colored tattoos. We like this for quite sometime before he bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

I would be lying if I say I didn't enjoy this little kiss, believe me it brought me down memory lane. So many memories of things that happened between Punk and I flooded my mind. Through the good and the bad I can't believe that after all of that we stayed friends. To make it even weirder he became my 'dad'. It was until yesterday when I found out about the crush he still had on me. He pulled away and brung the mic to his lips again.

"Because of you, I dig deranged chicks."

I watched as he dropped the Mic and step out of the ring. If anything my emotions ran wild at the moment. First off I was angry, at both myself and him. I shouldn't be because it was for TV but I knew he only did it for some sort of pay back and to get another chance to kiss me. Second off I was starting to hate this on screen relationship because not only will he take advantage of it but it also feels weird to kiss another man while I'm in a relationship with someone. It felt like I was cheating on Cena even though I really wasn't.

Thank god this was the last thing I had to do tonight 'cause I sure as hell didn't want to stay. After he turned the corner I climbed out of the ring and up the ramp. I was about to turn the corner until I was stopped by AJ pushing me back out. I knew why she was out here the Board of Directors had finally said something about what I asked for earlier.

"Catalyst I can tell by the look on your face that you already know why I'm out here." I nodded my head and smiled. I would be dumb if I didn't know why she's out here. "I just got off the phone with the Board and they've came to one finally decision...they would love to see you in the ring with our Superstars they believe it would make good money. But it would be kind of hard to do so with you being the Diva's champion. So you have the choice here, drop the championship do as you please or keep the championship and continue to go against Diva's."

I opened my mouth to talk but I forgot I didn't have anything to amplify the sound so I snatched the mic from her hand. "So if I drop this championship and decided to go on as I please...I would have shots at the WWE, World Heavy Weight, United States, Intercontinental, and the Tag Team championships?" And I better have shots too; I mean I'm not dropping this title for nothing. Yes I really want to go head to head with the Superstars but is it worth giving up the Diva's championships for?

"From what I know, yes. You will have shot for all titles." She gave a smile "The decision is yours."

I watched as she turned on her heel and skipped around the corner. The decision is mine...but what do I want to do? I took the Diva's Championship from around my waist and looked at it. I've worked hard for this and it's been hanging around my waist for over a year now. I defeated all of the Diva's backstage, and during my reign I've seen many of those Diva's get fired. So would I give up that just to get a shot at the other titles? I ran my hand through my hair and let out a heavy breath. I looked around the arena and back at the championship. Maybe it is time to give this old thing up. I let out one last sigh before moving off the top ramp and backstage. As I was walking an interviewer for backstage fallout caught up to me, I really wasn't in the mood for it but I never turn down these guys.

"Catalyst, what are you feelings for everything that had just happened?"

"Um, I have to say I'm pretty over whelmed I mean Punk left me in the middle of the ring after that kiss, I owe him one for that because of yesterday but I have no ideas if he really likes me I mean there's a lot of deranged chicks in the world. But to top all of that off I'm left with the decision to give up my title of a year and four months for something I really want or keep it for something that I want nothing to do with anymore."

"Are you sure as to which one you're going to choose?"

I thought about it for a while. "I...I don't know. I truly don't know. But I'll defiantly have the answer next week."

"Thank you for your time." I smiled and nodded

"Any time." I walked away dragging the championship on the ground.

* * *

**Plane to Chicago**

I always like flying at night, it seemed calmer that way. Looking out of the window and having the moon light cast upon you relaxes the mind. The planes is scary quiet and the only person up us me. Jay who sat on the end had fallen asleep sometime during the flight attendant going over all of the safety crap and Cena who sat in the middle had fallen asleep while I was talking to Adam about our arrival.

Getting into the airport was hectic because of my title and Cena's chains. Everybody there knew that three WWE Employees was in the airport and mysteriously attending a flight to Chicago though two out of the three is known not to live in Chicago. We had to deal with quick autographs and pictures being taken. In all of them it was evident that we were worn and beat but they didn't mind because it was probably the first and last time they'll ever meet a WWE Superstar and Diva.

Getting on the plane and getting to and seats went smoothly. It was trying to get thought a whole demonstration of everything and being told everything about the safety things I couldn't stand. I could have fallen asleep like Jay but I wasn't that tired. After the plane lifted off as was in the sky I double tasked in texted Adam about our departure and taking to Cena until he fell asleep. Now here I am left all alone being kept awake by my thoughts of the choice I have to make by next week.

Which one do I really want? The chance at having for a challenge competition wise or staying where I am and facing all of the Diva's again? It would be nice to actually have more of a challenge being able to qualify for a shot at the WWE or World Heavy Weight championships; maybe I would start off small going for the United States and moving up from there. An image of me holding the WWE championship in hand in victory popped into my mind. I would be the first Diva in WWE history to hold any of those titles. But am I ready to give all of what I worked hard for in the Diva's Championship for that? Not to mention that the Diva's championship and I go way back.

'_The decision is yours.' _

That it is AJ, that it is.

* * *

**Omg I loved Raw today. So if you haven't taken notice I am a huge fan of CM Viper so seeing Punk and Randy have their hands all over each other in that ring sent me on a high. And yes I was apart of that 75% who picked the #PunkOrton match tonight. To be honest I'm getting tired of Punk asking for respect and crap it's giving me a headache and so feel like going to all of those events just to slap some sense into that man. Anyway enough of me talking about Raw, and back to my update concerns. So as I said the teacher or Chicago is on strike until further notice which gives me a lot of time to update so maybe I'll go back to updating twice a week depending on how I feel. **

**Thanks to reading this chapter leave a review or whatever and while you're at it you might as well just favorite this story right? I'm just kidding. Love you guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah I'm becoming pretty bad ass updating this late but it seems that the only time I get my creativity is around 12:00 a.m. Who needs sleep anyway right? I have the fans to worry about.**

**Anything WWE related isn't owned by me (yet) 'cause Hunter's being that big nosed meanie again, Vince keeps yelling at me, and Stephanie now has a sudden hatred of me. (I still have Shane!) So I only take ownership of Kristian and this story. **

* * *

**-Plane to Toronto 10:21 a.m.-**

"Are you crazy?!" Adam exclaimed for the hundredth time since I've seen him. He's been on a rant about my little decision to go against men and I haven't heard the end of it. Each time he'd say something different but it always started off with him questioning my sanity. "You're going to be going against men! Men Kris! Big, scary, ugly, smelly very sexually active men! You should be scared of men. WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED OF MEN?!"

I've tuned him out about the second time he started to rant. I sat up and looked around, spotting Jay and Cena indulged in a conversation luckily a few feet away from where Adam and I sat if not then they would be included in this little show taking Adam's side and telling me not to do it. But I had a feeling he was going to rant about this so I mentally prepared myself for it. For the time being I've been texting Jessica and Randy back to back. I was about to text Randy back when my phone was snatched out of my hand. I looked up right in time to see Adam pocket the phone in his left pocket.

"Listen to me young lady!"

"I'm listening old man!" I gave a smirk and looked out the window at the passing clouds. So white, so fluffy, reminds me of Stephan. Speaking of Stephan I have to remember to call him back or set up some way so we could hang out together. I miss that big Irish lug.

"You're a failed hope you know that?" he asked tossing his head back in the seat. I glanced over to him and saw that he had a hand in the bridge of his nose and his eyes closed like he had the worse headache in the world.

"Well that's no surprise 'cause I was never an obtainable one either."

**Adam's POV**

I never liked hearing words like that come out of her mouth. It always made me cling and flinch. Though I was no better at it, I led her to say them but what I said was the truth. It seemed whenever someone tries to help her out or actually show that we do care for her she blocks them out.

I understand she's an adult and I can't control her life, but no sister of mine is going to go out there to fight men. I saw what happened two nights ago at Summer Slam I admit she did do a number on Brock, but what gets me is I know all of those men in the locker room. I heard what half of them say about her and if she ever gets in the ring with that half then there will be major violations and I might just have to go out there myself and kick all of their asses. With the exception of my neck and everybody finding out she's my sister.

So with that being said I may have started to rant. I know she's sick of it but she doesn't understand that I'm doing it for her own good. I wanted to say more but I took notice that she had completely blocked me out and was back to staring out the window.

A few minutes into the silence my left pocket started to vibrate uncontrollably. I would've ignored it but it kept vibrating every second so I had no choice but to pull it out to inspect. I took a quick look at Kristian before sliding my thumb over the screen to unlock it. I thought it would've been easy sailing from there but it was password protected. Hmm password protected huh? Enter password? Easy 10-30-73. Wrong password? What! That's the password to _everything _she owns that's password capable. Don't question how I know just accept it. Ok, fine another password. Uuh Randy's birthday? 04-01-80. Wrong password try again?! Ok this is my last attempt...alright what could she possibly love more than Randy and I? Ma? No they never really get along nowadays. Jay? I know about her crush on him when she was younger, but I think she secretly hates him for force feeding her so that's a definite no. John? I would kill her and make it look like an accident if she still loves that asshole so I'm not even going to try that one. What about the other John? Yeah it has to be. 04-23-77? Bingo.

Alright time to get down to business. Tap, tap bam. The text message screen popped up, and man were there thousands of them. I scrolled down and saw messages that went all the way back to last year. Before I got curious I scrolled back up and noticed that the millions of vibrations came from Randy. Deciding not to intrude on her what seems like to be a private conversation with her so call dad, I decided to tap on one that was dated back to last month her conversation with Punk.

**Aug. 13****th**** 2012 2:03 p.m.**

**Where the hell are you? These crazy fans keep asking where you are and I'm close to kicking one of them in the back of the head. **

_Aug. 13__th__ 2012 2:09 p.m. _

_I'll be there damn it wait! _

Boring! Really long scroll, long scroll, short scroll, stop.

_July 11__th__ 2011 1:20 a.m. _

_Ya know you should come down for a game of Smackdown VS Raw 2010. This time I'm going to kick your skinny ass with Hunter. _

**July 11****th**** 2011 1:23 a.m.**

**Yeah right Mr. Best In The World here, hello! And how do I know that this isn't one of your ways to get me down there to cuddle?**

_July 11__th__ 2011 1:24 a.m. _

_Well I can cuddle and kick your ass at the same time. _

Um, there are no words that could ever describe how I feel now. I quickly closed out of the messages and pushed the phone back into my pocket. Alright, stay calm Adam stay calm. They could've been joking around; I know how close they are. Yeah it had to be them joking...it just had to.

"Attention passengers your flight will be landing shortly please buckle your seat belts, thank you."

Just what I wanted to hear, the faster I could get out of this plane and the faster I could clear my mind.

* * *

Being home was supposed to be emotional, heart filling, and most of all joyful. So why when we pulled up to the house of my childhood and saw my mom standing in the door way, I felt sick to my stomach? Kristian let out a groan as she opened the door to the cab and stepped out into the warm air. Soon after John followed and went to the trunk to take out the bags. I stayed in until everyone was out to pay the cabbie. I slipped out of the car and watched as Jay ran to the door with arms wide open. The man needs to find his own family to hug. Sometimes I question if he's only my friend because he gets free living space and food. I tell him time and time again that my house was not Hotel Copeland the 4 star hotel where special room service is included, but he kept showing up so I've learnt to deal with him. I shook myself from my thoughts and went to get the bags out of the trunk.

"Kristian what did I tell you about wearing clothes like that into my house?" I heard ma scold at Kristian, I looked up from the trunk of the cab and saw Kristian shrugging her shoulders and looking down at herself. I could almost read her mind; she didn't find anything wrong with what she wore. Which was true there was nothing wrong but leave it to ma to find the slightest mistake. I couldn't make out what Kristian said back but by the face ma made I can tell it was one of those smart ass comments of hers. I let out a sigh and focused my attention back on the bags. I went to grab the last one but at the same time someone else did too. I studied the hand and noticed it was too big to be Jays and I remember I saw Jay go into the house with Kristian.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled going to reach for the bag again

"Nah its ok man I got it." John reached out and took the bag in hand. I threw a smile and stood up to close the trunk after he took the bag out. I bent down to pick up the bag Jay left on the ground and started walking to the house with John.

"Are you ok Ad?" John asked throwing one of the bags over his shoulder "You've been quiet since we got off the plane."

"I'm fine; I guess I just wore myself out ranting to Kris." I gave a fake smile. He gave me a weird look before nodding his head and turned his attention back to the path to the front door. I kept the smile on my face since we were only a few inches away from the door where my mom stood. John stepped forward and approached first, giving her his signature John Cena smile.

"John it's good to see you, how have you been since I last saw you?" she sung wrapping one arm around his neck. John leaned into the hug and pulled away shifting the bags in his hand.

"It's good to see you too, I've been trying to make it through these last couple of months ya know 'cause of your daughter being hurt and all but other than that I'm doing well."

"Well it's good to hear that." she patted John on the back as he gave her one last smile before stepping into the house.

I followed right behind John; I had to put these bags down so I could give her the right introduction. I walked further into the house, tugging the duffle bag along the ground. The house looks about the same from when I last been here, which is no surprise. It would've been if I haven't stepped foot in this house for 20 years. I brought myself out of my thoughts when I heard the front door shut and foot steps behind me. I dropped the bags on the floor and turned around with another fake smile.

"Hi ma." I sung wrapping my arms around her small frame. There was nothing more to say but Hi of course I missed her but she already knew that so why tell her?

"It's good to see you Adam." she spoke into my chest; I pulled away and picked up the bags again.

**Kristian's POV**

Oh the horror of my 'old' room. So plain, so dusty, so eventful. I closed the door behind myself and looked around the room everything seemed to be the way I left it in December. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. It felt more uncomfortable than a hotel bed, which I've yet to find a comfortable one. I slipped of my shoes and fell back on the bed bouncing up, making it screech.

_I curled up on the bed and clinched onto the picture of Adam. The tears fell down my eyes, making a soaking pool on my pillow. My body ached and trembled as the vague memory of fist and feet connecting to the smallest parts of my body replayed repeatedly in my head. The faint weeping's bounced off the white walls and echoed in the dark nearly empty room._

I closed my eyes and let out a large sigh. I can't stay on that bed for very long so I stood up and went to stand near the stand that held a very dusty picture of a younger Adam. I picked up the picture and blew the dust off of it.

_Blooded tears slipped from my eyes and splashed on the glass that contained the picture of Adam. My hands shook, and my very small very skinny arms were scared and bruised. Looking closely into the glass I saw that my face was worse than I thought. My lip was busted and the tears that fell only made the scratches on my cheeks sting. _

I dropped the picture on the table and backed away from it. All of the memories rushed back to me as I scanned the room. The smallest things brought up some of the worse memories. I turned around to leave the room, I had to leave. I held into the door knob and turned it slowly.

_Shifts of the bed woke me from my slumber. I opened one of my eyes to see what made it and realized Jay was no longer in the bed. I quickly shot up which I soon regretted because of the blinding pain that shot through my neck. _

_"No Kris stay down." Jay put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly. "I have to get going, I have a flight to catch." _

_He stood up straight and begun for the door. I watched as he slowly turned on the knob and slip out quietly giving a smile before closing it. _

I quickly swung the door open and ran out of the room. Yeah there's no going back in there for a while, so I might as well find something to do other wise. I closed the door quietly behind me and begun to walk the hall to the living room. When I saw Adam turn the corner I rushed to him and stood in his way so he couldn't pass.

"Here's an idea let's go out for a while." I threw a smile and grabbed onto his arm batting my eye lashes. "Please Ada?"

He studied my face for a while before letting out a sigh. "Fine, we can unpack later."

Adam went around me to drop his bags off in my old room while I gathered up the other two. As soon as Adam came into the living room, I was out the door and waiting in the drive way for those slow pokes. Hopefully this gets my mind off of everything.

-**Hours of roaming the streets of Toronto-**

We've been walking the streets of Toronto for a while now; the sun that was high in the sky when we began the journey was now slowly lowering. We had no real destination, we took went where ever our feet took us which was to the city. Yeah we stopped and looked around in a few places but every time we found a store it quickly became boring. So we kept ourselves roaming the streets.

"Hey Ada, you've talked to Tom and Dylan while you were in Chicago right?" I asked the question that just randomly popped into my head.

"Uh yeah why?" he asked after a while of staring blankly ahead. I shrugged and put my hands behind my head.

"Just wanted to know, they've been askin' 'bout you a lot." I looked at Jay "You too Jay-Jay."

"I'll call them later."

I nodded and focused my mind back on the path ahead. The walk has been pretty quiet besides the talking that's been going on between Jay and John. Other than that Adam's been lost in his head and I've been over thinking the events of the past few days. So far I've came to the conclusion that Punk was using this little on-screen relationship as an advantage so I have to find some way to use it as mine too. I've also concluded that I needed more time to map out the pro's and con's of dropping my title and going over to what Adam think is 'The dark side'.

"Oh. My. God. Kristian? Kristian Copeland?" I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. It's not really a good idea to stop with all of these people walking around and trying to get to their places but I could have sworn I've heard my name being called by someone very unfamiliar. "It is you!"

A some what short red headed pastry woman emerged out of a group of people with a smile that could knock the lights out of anyone. Not only does she remind me of a shorter girl version of Stephan but she looks like she whores herself around. Cena, Jay and Adam stepped forward and eyed her.

"Um Kris do you know her?" Jay asked leaning in close to my ear. I shrugged and continued to look her up and down. It seems like the more I look at her the scarier she gets, and hopefully if we stare long enough maybe juuuuust maybe she'll magically disappear.

"You don't remember me do you?" she asked smile flattering. Well of course I don't know you! How am I supposed to remember someone who looks that ugly? Oh wait...

"Im sorry." I finally responded shaking my head. She pouted but the smile returned. Ok now when she pouted she seemed a bit familiar.

"It's me Kendall, Kendall Westland. We were in 5th-12th grade together had the same classes all those years"

Kendall...Kendall hmmm let me think. Kendall...Kend-OH SHIT! No, no, no, no, no! My heart skipped more than one beat, my hands became sweaty, my breath hunched and I swore my eyes may be bulging out its sockets. Why the sudden panic? Because Kendall was the head bitch of the bully squad, the bullies that managed to make my life a living hell. What makes this situation worse is that she remembers my name. Now I wish I could have reacted differently because now she's standing in front f us with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"So, you work with the WWE now right?" she asked taking a step closer to Cena. I glared at her and nodded slowly. "That's good I got a job..." prostituting "At the high school we went to, I'm one of the 11th grade math teachers."

Like I care what she did for a living. All I cared about was the way she was basically eye fucking Cena. I watched her closely as she slowly but surely took inched closer to him. My eye twitched when her hand reached out and smoothed its way down his chest.

"You're John Cena right?" Cena looked at me and back to her before nodding.

"Yeah." She smiled and moved her hand over to his arms.

"It's ni-" _Slap!_ I couldn't take it anymore, seeing her have her hands all over him like that pissed me the hell off and she wouldn't like it when I'm pissed off. She grabbed ahold of her cheek and looked at me with a mix of horror and shock. The face made me smirk, a chuckle rumbled in my throat.

"What's wrong? Little Kendall's mad that Kristian the _'Toothpick'_ slapped her?" I asked in a baby voice. She eyed me as I stepped closer and ran a finger down her cheek. I locked eyes with her "I can do a whole lot worse if you wanna experience it. Alls ya gotta do is touch _my _boyfriend one more time and you'll find yourself knocked out before you could even hide for cover."

Kendall backed up and blinked a million times. I studied her expression and noticed a nervous smile form on her face. "I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again Kristian." She turned around and begun to scurry down away.

"Be sure to tell your students that you almost got your ass kicked by your former bully victim who turned into a kick ass WWE Diva!" I called out to her, hopefully she heard me. If not then I guess I'll have to pay a little visit to the school from hell and tell them myself.

I gave one final wave before turning around and walking away myself. I may have looked calm on the outside but on the inside I was throwing a self party for standing up to an old bully. Success! Maybe now I can step into that room with our getting those memories. Heavy foot falls followed behind me, the gasping and heaving over took both ears.

"That was your bully?" Jay asked looking back over his shoulder.

"One of them." I tired to keep the smile from forming on my face. I still can't believe I did that.

"You defend my honor more that I defend yours." Cena panted. Now that I think about it, it was true; I do defend his honor more than he does mine. But maybe it's because I know how to defend myself. Except for that one time in the Arcade, I swear I tried to out smart them and used every comeback (including new ones) I could think of but those ugly morons wouldn't shake.

"I guess that's true but that's only 'cause you can't hit a woman." If I was a man I'd be a woman abuser, no woman would ever try to hit on me in front of my lady...then again I could risk going to jail and from what I've heard jail for men isn't all it's cracked up to be.

After that little 'incident' we decided it was time to call it a day and head back home. When we stepped foot into the house we was greeted by the smell of Ma's cooking. As good as it smelled I didn't really eat much of it, which got me stuck with dish duty. I half assed the kitchen which got me into even more trouble and I was stuck with cleaning the kitchen the rest of the time we're here. After I was fussed at a bajillion times about my night clothes, the way I wore my hair and another rant about my decision to face men but this time from my mom. I've finally managed to sneak away to the memory bound bedroom of mine to sleep.

I wanted to sleep so desperately but the haunting painful memories kept me up. So the only thing I could so besides counting sheep is fiddle on my phone. I reached out aimlessly for the night stand and came up empty when I pulled my hand back. I was about to search my bags for it until I remembered Adam taking it away from me on the plane. I pushed myself out of the bed and slipped out into the hall. I was thankful the room Adam slept in -which was the room I slept in until that faithful day- was next right next door.

"Hey can I get my phone?" I asked from the door way.

"It's on the night stand." Adam mumbled flicking his wrist and putting the pillow over his head. I entered the room and almost laughed at the sight of Adam and Jay squeezing their big bodies onto the small bed. They look so uncomfortable, I almost felt bad for them. Oh well. I swiped the phone from the night stand and went back to the door.

"Good night Jay-Jay, good night Ada. Love you guys." I closed the door and walked next door to my room. I wish I could've closed the door but thanks to ma I had to keep it open. Cena was already sleeping; he somehow passed out as soon as he hit the bed. I didn't think it was possible but everyday the impossible seems to become possible. I walked around to the other side and sat on the bed. I pressed the home button and slid my finger across the screen and tapped in my password to unlock it.

My heart froze in my chest and my stomach begun to do summersaults. It felt like my whole little secret world was beginning to crumble down before my very eyes. The secret that I so desperately tried to keep had escaped and is now roaming free with the man I call my brother. The message screen of a very old conversation stared back at me as tears formed in my eyes, Adam knew about my secret fling with Punk.

* * *

**Yep, still no school for me. Stupid teachers are still on strike making my days long uneventful and just plain boring! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23

**School's back!...for now. Just a heads up this chapter is mainly going to go a bit in depth with the type of relationship Kristian and Adam have. So you're being warned now, there will be a lot of talking without actually opening their mouths between the two. **_  
_

**I don't own anything WWE related, why? BECAUSE OF HUNTER! So everything WWE related belongs to Vincent K. McMahon Jr. (Yeah I went full name!) I only own Kristian and this story. **

* * *

_Randy and I sat in his locker room going over my promo that I was supposed to be giving at the beginning of the show. Well at least we tried to, when ever I would read over what I wrote Randy would make weird faces or start chanting random things that distracted me and made me laugh. _

_"Seriously dad would you stop for a moment." I asked after laughing at another one of his faces. _

_"Ok fine, I'll stop." He gave me a serious face and sat with his hands folded. I looked back at the paper I wrote in the hotel room two nights ago and scanned it for the place I left off at. _

_"I've seen diva's come and go during my rein as champion, Maryse, Melina, The Bella's and my good friend Mich-" the door to the locker room opened and closed. I growled, balled up the paper and threw it on the ground. "Forget it! If I keep getting interrupted then I won't even do the promo tonight!"_

_There was a sly chuckle come from where Randy sat. I looked up and saw John sitting on Randy's lap and giving me a smile. _

_"Ugh! Dad I'm going to kill you and your husband!" I growled, Cena laughed and bent down to pick up the paper I balled up. Wait, did I just call Cena dad? There's something majorly wrong here. My mind knew that Cena was my boyfriend not my dad, but my heart and actions didn't they told me the complete opposite._

_"This is pretty good Kris is this your promo?" My dad asked, looking up from the paper he picked up. I smiled and nodded my head with pride._

_Once again the door to the locker room opened, my neck snapped towards the door this time and the smile on my face grew. Phil strolled in dressed in his ring gear and a jacket. I jumped out of the bench I was sitting on and sprang into Punks arms kissing him with all the love I could give._

_Now this isn't right. I wanted to push away, run and hide in a corner beg of Cena's forgiveness for ever kissing another man in front of him without the slightest hint of remorse; but I couldn't. Punk's arm kept me in my place and I was enjoying every second of that kiss. My heart raced inside my chest and when I moved my hand from holding Punk's neck to his chest I felt his heart throbbing too. _

_Gagging sounds came from behind us, Punk smiled into the kiss and pulled away looking over my shoulder. I attached myself to Punk's side wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulders. Randy rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation with John. Randy never really got along with Punk, when ever they're in the room together it's bound to be an argument going on or just dirty looks being thrown at each other. But for the past few months all of that had been leveled, there weren't any major fights they'd just argue over whose idea's better. _

_"So, Kris are you ready for you're big promo tonight?" Punk asked looking down at me. I removed my head from his shoulder and nodded._

_"Yeah, my dad was just going over it he said it was good so I think I'm ready for it." He nodded and pulled out his phone for the time._

_"We have time to kill let's give your dad's time alone and go roam the halls."_

* * *

"Kristian!" the loud screech of my moms' voice brought me out of my confusing dream. I pushed the blanket that magically appeared on John and me off of my legs and slipped out of his arms. He stirred awake and looked at me with a mix of confusion and sleepiness in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepy. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he sounds when he's like that.

"My mom wants me." I bent down and pecked his lips "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up later."

He pulled the pillow I was sleeping on to his chest and closed his eyes. I pushed myself off of the bed after pulling the cover over Cena. I looked out of the widow and noticed that the sun was barely rising. No wonder I wasn't blinded by it death rays. What time was it anyway? I shrugged and slipped on the slippers that were next to the door. I tugged my feet along the floor of the halls, going into the kitchen seeing my mom sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"What?" I asked going straight to the fridge to get bottled water. Ma took a sip of her coffee and put it down giving me the evil eye.

"Don't talk to me like that." she finally spoke. I rolled my eyes and closed the door to the fridge. I wish she's just ignore how I greeted her and get to why the hell she woke me up so early on my day off.

"Yes mother?" I spoke with my best royalist voice. "Is that better for ya?"

She let out a sigh and shook her head. Disappointment, something I get from lots. "I want you to cook breakfast."

"Me? Cook? Ma I'll burn this whole house down." It was true, if I barely eat what's the use of learning how to cook? And when I am hungry I usually call take out or eat whatever Tom cooks.

If only Tom was here now, he'd make breakfast and this house wouldn't be burned to smithereens.

"Adam's going to help." She stood from the chair and walked back to her room. I didn't like the way she said his name. Like he was better than me and she was thankful to have one child that's not fucked up like me. Well here's a lesson for ya ma. I was tortured half of my life, I don't know my real dad, I've been hurt emotionally so many times that it's not even funny, and I have so many dirty secrets it could wrap the earth up like a present.

After about 5 minutes I decided that Adam was taking too long, so begun to pull out what I thought we need to cook. A carton of eggs, milk, bacon, oranges, oh look whip cream. Well that seems like everything. I carried everything to the counter and dropped it on. Now the pans, I looked around and begun to search for something to cook with. Ah got them, I pulled out two pans and placed them on the stove. Now how do you turn this thing on? Right when my hand touched the dial footsteps took over my thoughts and erased the silence in the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder and saw Adam entering in a robe going straight for the coffee pot.

"Well good morning to you too." Adam looked over his shoulder and went back to getting a mug from the cabinet just above his head.

"Sorry didn't see you there."

Sure he didn't. I have a nod and turned my attention back to turning on the stove. Stupid thing won't turn on! I turned it to the left again, nothing. Alright maybe just one more time, nothing. Adam came next to me and pushed my hand away from the dial, twisting it to the right. Like magic the fire started under the pan. Ooooh to the right!

He shook his head and walked away.

_You're so clueless. _

I stuck my Tongue out at him and went to grab a bowl from the cabinet where Adam was currently standing. His eyes flicked over and back to mixing sugar and cream into his coffee.

_I saw that._

* * *

Pause! Ok you're probably confused on how he's talking and how I know what he's saying right? Yes you are 'cause right now you're probably thinking that we're vampires and we can speak to each other telepathically. Wrong. But it's funny you think that though I used to lie to my friends (The ones I had before all hell broke loose in my life) that my brother and I had special powers where we could talk telepathically. They totally believed me and thought I was cool. Anyway, we use our eyes and facial expressions to communicate; it's something we adapted in our younger years. Jay can do it too, but not as often as Adam and I. Ok back to the story.

* * *

I took the eggs from the counter and begin to crack them. I didn't know how many to put in so I just did half of it the carton.

"Pass me whatever that is." I pointed to the thing that was in a basket next to him. He picked it up and handed to me.

"It's called a whisk."

"Yeah whatever." I muttered, going back to my own little world. But the question and topic was dying to come out.

_So...you went through my phone... _

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with worry and a hint of anger in his eyes.

_Yeah I went through it. Why didn't you tell me? _

I shrugged and kept my focus on the task at hand. How the hell am I supposed to use this thing? Adam reached his hand out and pulled the bowl and whisk thingy away from me placing them out of my reach. I went to grab for it but he took my arm in hand and gave me a hard stare.

_Why didn't you tell me? _

This time it was said with more anger than worry. I looked down and bit my lip.

_I didn't want anybody to look at Phil or me in a different way. The man's my dad for crying out loud. _

He let go of my arm and shook his head.

_Be honest with me right now how many other people know? _

I held up two fingers.

_Who?_ This was signed by narrowing his eyes

"Mike and Stephan." I spoke that out loud because it's too hard to try to say it in silence. I need to learn how to though, there's a lot of nosy people creeping the streets of Canada and the only way Adam and I really communicate privately is through not talking at all.

He looked towards the hall and raised an eyebrow.

_Are you going to tell John? _

I shook and shrugged my shoulders at the same time.

_I don't want to _

He picked up his coffee mug and brung it to his lips, taking a long sip.

_You should tell him before someone else does. _

I narrowed my eyes and pointed my finger at him.

_You wouldn't! _

He brought his mug down reviling the smirk on his face and shrugged.

_I wouldn't... _He made a serious face, and sat his mug down completely. _Someone else will though or he'll find out the way I did. _

"Whatever, can I please get my bowl back so we can start cooking?" I asked changing the subject. Adam studied me before giving the bowl back.

"We'll talk more about this later."

**20 minutes later **

Breakfast was finally served, it didn't look like much but I made Adam taste test it to make sure we didn't poison any of it. He didn't die yet so I was going with the food wasn't poisoned. Instructed by my mean big brother, I had to go around the house and gather up the boys. Ma told me she would eat later so I left her alone. I turned around to go in to Adam's room but I saw the door closed. I didn't really want to go inside of there, what if Jay's in there...naked.

A visual of what he would look like naked popped into my head. He wouldn't look bad...he actually looks hot. A blush crept upon my face, what the hell am I thinking about? Ah why was I letting my 13 year old mind come back at a time like this? I rushed down the hall and back into the kitchen to receive Adam who gave me a weird face.

_What the... Why are you...?_

I shook my head and pointed down the hall.

_You get Jay-Jay, I'll get Cena. _He raised an eyebrow. I frowned and wrapped my arms around my chest. _The door's closed. _

A knowing smirk slowly rose to his cheeks.

_You were thinking about what Jay would look like without clothes again weren't you? _My faces must have reddened because now he wore a fully blown smile. _You're perverted._

I looked down and begun to walk away.

_Leave me alone! _

There was an outburst of laughing before I heard him actually following me down the hall. Damn it, I wish I never told him about all those other times I pictures Jay like that. Walking pass the room again made the blush reappear all over again. Adam stood in front of the door and laughed. I flipped him off before walking to my room. Luckily Cena was already up and was sitting on the bed going through the photo album he must have found under my bed.

"There's nothing special in there. It's just a bunch of pictures of Adam, Jason and I from my first Christmas to the last Christmas we had together before they both left and I think my moms ultrasounds of when she was pregnant with me." Cena looked up from the book and smiled.

"You were adorable when you were younger." he cooed

"Yeah, yeah stop being a child molester and come eat." he closed the album and sighed.

"You always ruin the moment." he sat the album on the night stand and walked out of the room with me in tow.

"Yeah well I had moments like that with John and look where that got me." Adam and Jay came out of the room when I walked past it. I nodded good morning to Jay, while Adam smirked from beside him. I let Jay go ahead of me while I waited on Adam.

"He was naked." he whispered "He just got out of the shower...dripping wet, only in a towel."

I covered my hands over my mouth and nose area so he wouldn't see me blush again. That only entertained him because he let out yet another laugh. He can be a real asshole sometimes. He abruptly stopped laughing and begun trying to pry my hands away from my face.

"Show that pretty face Krissy." he sooth. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at him.

_Hell no, you're an asshole! _

He pouted and dropped his hand from mine and covered his chest where his heart was.

_You hurt me, right here. _

I shrugged and pushed passed him.

_I don't care. _

I stormed into the kitchen and saw that Cena and Jay had already made their plates and was eating at the table. How the hell did they do that so fast? Jay narrowed his eyes at me for a while before raising an eyebrow.

"What did he do?" he asked referring to Adam. I watched as Adam came into the room and sat down at the table.

_I'll tell you later. _

Jay nodded and went back to his food. I finally removed my hands from my face to fix myself a plate. I only ate a small portion but Jay smiled at me in approval. Adam kept making eye contact with me, looking up from his food, smiling, looking at Jay then looking back down at his food. I scowled him from time to time, and threw scraps of food at him. That only turned into a supreme food fight between the two of us.

"Give up already!" he called out throwing a scrap of bacon at me. I blocked it with a plate and threw my orange pill back.

"No!"

After that word everything went into slow motion. Adam moved closer and I did too. Both of our arms hit the table that held a bowl. Yeah you guessed it, the bowl fell over and none of us knew until we heard it smash to the ground. The room became silent.

"Adam? Kristian? What was that?" Ma called from her room. We looked down at the shatter glass and looked back at each other with fear.

**We're so dead! **

I practically flew to the broom while Adam rushed to pick up the scraps of food he could from the floor. When the food was off the floor I begun to sweep the broken glass into a pile. I looked around for the dust pan but came up empty. Adam looked down at the rug by the sink and back at me. He bent down to hold up the rug while I swept the glass under it. We looked down at our work and shook our heads in discontent. It looked like a small sharp mountain has grown under there. I bent down and begun to move the glass around to smoothen it out. When I was finish I stood up and looked at Adam. He shrugged and put the broom away.

"It looks better than the first time." he said, I nodded and followed him out of the kitchen and down to my room where Jay and Cena was looking through the Photo Album from earlier.

"You guys broke something didn't you?" Jay asked sitting up from the bed. Adam nodded his head and plopped down next to Jay. "You know every time we come here those two always break something, last time it was a lamp and two picture frames." He told Cena. "What was it this time?"

"One of her china bowls." I shrugged and sat down in a chair I brought in here a while back. "We're the Siblings of Destruction. You love it? We break it."

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Adam called out with a smile holding his hand up for a high five. I wooted and gave him an extremely epic high five that would blind those who saw it with its awesomeness. Cena chuckled watching the interaction between the two of us.

"Are you sure you guys aren't twins?" he asked closing the photo album and pushing it aside. I made the 'really' face and looked at Adam.

"Are you serious? He's like 50!" I exaggerated just a tiny bit. Adam gave me a shocked expression and out his hand over his heart again.

"Again you hurt me, right here!" he pouted and wiped away a fake tear. "I'm not that old. Am I Jay?"

Jay gave a surprised expression and begun to panic. "Uh...noooooo. You're younger. Much younger than any of us in the world... combined."

Adam smiled and reached out to give Jay a large, heart warming hug. "I knew I could count on you to cheer me up." He rubbed his cheek on Jay's and closed his eyes.

"ADAM JOSEPH AND KRISTIAN ISABELLA COPELAND!" Adam eyes shot open and darted forward me. Ma had noticed and found the broken bowl. Jay-Jay started to laugh at us as we stood up and walked towards the door.

"This is my favorite part." I heard Cena say to Jay who only cracked up even more.

Slowly we walked through the hall and down to the living room to see ma tapping her foot on the floor. We lined up from oldest to youngest like we used to when we got in trouble when we were younger. We kept a straight face because if we should the slightest hint of nervousness she would punish us...bad. We know from experience.

"Care to explain why one of bowls is broken and hidden under the rug?" She asked, Adam and I looked at each other and shook our heads. "You know where to go and when to get out."

Adam and I turned on our heels and made a bee-line back to my room. I returned to my seat in the chair while Adam sat on a chest that sat at the foot of the bed. Jay was still laughing up a storm and sometime while we were gone Cena joined in on that. I looked to Adam and shook my head.

_Let's resume that talk from earlier. _

He nodded and folded his arms across his chest making a thinking face.

_Yeah but I can't think of anything else to say to you. _He shrugged and threw his arms in the air._ So let's forget about it! _

I ran my finger tips across my lips like I was zipping them and locked it, and pointed to him.

_I trust you with this secret, keep quiet. _

He nodded and patted the extra space next to him.

_Sure, I wonder what's in this thing. _

I looked at it and tired to remember if t was ever there when I was younger. I don't remember seeing that there ever. I shrugged and got up with a smile and threw my hands in the air in excitement.

_Let's look in it, maybe it's a magical transporter that could take us to Universal Studios! _

Adam eyes widen and he quickly hopped off of the chest.

_Hurry up! I wanna get to Universal now! _

I took two giant steps and bent down to help Adam open the chest. I looked up at Jay and Cena who had stopped laughing and was now back into a deep conversation about something we don't really care about.

Adam's eyes brows came together and he flicked his wrist at them.

_Forget them! They laughed at us; they don't deserve to have any fun._

I gave Jay and Cena on last look before shrugging and proceeded to open the chest. That was until we both noticed that it was locked on both sides. Adam pushes me back and tired to open it several times before plopping on the floor with a frown. I reached out and touched his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look and jabbed my thumb toward the closet.

_It's ok, let's go try the closet._

He hopped off of his butt and ran to the closet door. Waving me over as he opened the door and stepped it. I crawled towards the closet entering it and leaving the door crack.

"To Universal Studios!" Adam cried out and begun to push through the old clothes in the closet.

**-2 hours later-**

"Copeland!" Cena yelled into the closet.

"Which one of us are you referring to?" We asked dropping the action figures we were playing with.

"Both of you what are you doing in there?" he asked turning on the light in the front of the closet.

"We're at Universal Studios." I called back. In other words we were in our secret hide out; the location we're at would change every time we would enter "The World of Extreme Awesomeness", like last time we came in here we were at a Raw arena and we brought a bunch of Wrestling action figures I bought in.

"And losers like you and Jay aren't invited so leave us alone!" Adam responded after me. I gave him a high five for that one.

"Fine, John and I are going out since you guys are still grounded." Jay yelled into the closet. Adam made a sound of approval and the door closed again.

I picked up my Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat action figure and started to move him around on the floor. "Ima dragon fear me!"

Adam picked up his Edge action figure and picked up a steel chair too. "Never!" he whacked Ricky upside the head making Ricky die. "I am Edge! Hear me roar!"

I picked up the Triple H action figure and gave him the sledgehammer. "I am the King of Kings! Bow down to me my loyal subjects!"

Adam put his action figure aside and picked up Christian and John Cena. "We love you our lord." he made them kiss Hunters feet.

"Bring me my jokers!" I demanded Adam looked around before pulling out Dolph Ziggler from the box. "Dance for me!"

I laughed as Adam made Dolph dance and sing circles around Hunter. "I wonder where they went." I said looking up from the toys. He shrugged and picked up his action figure again.

"On a date." He set up a table and stood Dolph next to it. "Your boyfriend is taking my best friend." Edge speared Dolph through the table while Hunter laughing in amusement.

"Your best friend is taking my boyfriend." I got Hunter to stand on his own and reached into the box to pull out Orton.

"We don't need 'em though." Adam reached behind him and picked up Wade Barrett while I set up the table and put a steel chair underneath it. Once it was set up I made Randy RKO Wade through a table and onto the chair.

"Yeah, we've got each other."

* * *

**-Around midnight- **

The night was young! The city lights illuminated the streets creating shadows of billions of cool things, including mine and Jay's. We've been out since 10:00 in the morning, going to the arcade, eating lunch, walking around the city, knocked a few beers back. Jay even got caught up in looking at a few of the action figures in a toy store we passed. It felt weird doing these type of things without either one of the Copeland's around, but by the looks on Jays face I can tell he was completely calm and at peace. Something we normally don't see when Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum are together.

We walked back to the Copeland household buzzed and laughing our asses off at nothing in particular. Jay and I walked into the house sensing that it was too quiet. And being too quiet when Kristian and Adam are together is humanly impossible. We looked at each other quickly took off our shoes and ran to the bed room. In my mind we made the best dramatic entrance ever, but I'm sure if someone hit the rewind button we would look pretty stupid. Jay over dramatically gasped and begun to look around the room. I watch him laughing to myself, I know where they are and he's looking high and low for 'em.

"Jason, they're in the closet remember?" I finally had enough of watching him franticly searching for them. Jay came from under the bed with a frown.

"Oh yeah!" he pulled himself out from under the bed and stood up dusting himself off while he walked to the closet "On the count of three we open the door and run in." he said grabbing the door knob. "One..." he twisted the knob and pulled it towards him slowly "Two..." he opened the door all the way and we both ran in, pushing past all of the clothes. If anything one of the things running through my mind was 'Man this is a big closet.'

I almost ran into Jay when he suddenly stopped and let out an 'Aaaw'. Looked over his shoulder and saw Adam sleeping on a few fallen coats with Kristian's face buried in his neck while his arms wrapped around her protectively, both surrounded by action figures they brung in here last year. It was so cute.

"We have to get a picture of this." Jay whispered pulling out his phone, while he did that I looked around for a blanket to put over them. "I'm sending this to Randy, Punk and Stephan."

I found a blanket tossed it to Jay so he could put it over them. I watched as he unfolded it and laid it on them. I yawned and begun to walk out of the closet. Jason followed behind, turning out the light.

"Good night you two." he whispered before closing the door to the closet.

* * *

**Don't worry about that dream in the beginning juuust yet, but keep it in mind because I'm going to put good use to it later on. I had a dream that was fucking awesome, can't say all of the details but Punk and I had a thing going on *Wiggles eyebrows* **

**Anyway, I'm back in school and I barely manged to get this one up due to getting in late from Volley Ball practice and doing a crap load of make up homework. So updates might be *Hint i said might* going back to updating once a week. Let's see how this week plays out huh? **


	24. Chapter 24

**BE WARNED THIS MAY BE CRAPPY! So hi guys, yes this is late...really late but I could never find the right time until now. Trust me, I'm really tired and super sore from having so many papers due and so many games packed in one week. I've felt like I've been dreaming all day, not to mention the immobility feeling. SO yes this chapter may suck, but I promise it'd only get better. I hope. **_  
_

**No I still don't own anything WWE related. I blame Hunter for everything that I've been through the past week. It's his way to get me to stop calling Vince. Too bad that can't stop me. **

**Enjoy...or hate it. **

* * *

_I finished wrapping up my hands and put the last red X on the back. My plans tonight were to go out there and kick ass. That was until I saw Kristian. I haven't seen her in the past week due to her going back to Canada with her brother and Jason. Yeah we've talked over the phone every night for hours or texted each other all day, but It's not the same as seeing her flawless face, big emerald eyes, perfect smile and flowing brown hair. I know I sound mushy but when a girl like Kristian comes in your life, believe me you will be too._

_I threw the marker on the chair that held my jacket. Before leaving I grabbed the jacket and left the room. Putting on the jacket, pulling the hood over my head and stuffing my hands in the pockets I begun to walk towards Randal's locker room. On the way there I've encountered Zack and Bryan conversating near the interview area. I also noticed two figures in a dark hall which I figured was Mike and Cody. I wonder how Kris can handle those two, they're so sexually active. I chuckled and shook my head, stopping directly in front of the door to the locker room. _

_I pressed my ear to the door just to hear what was going on before entering. I didn't want to be stepping in on anything I don't wanna see. _

_"Ugh! Dad I'm going to kill you and your husband!" That was Kristian's growl. I knew it. Following was a laugh that was too deep to even be Randy's, then a crumble of what sounded like paper. It was quiet for some time and I was afraid a secret spy killed them before I heard: _

_"This is good Kris, is this your promo?" That's when I burst through the door. Heads turned, glares were exchanged. But all I really cared about was how Kristian automatically migrated towards me and planted a big fat kiss on my lips. _

_It was a sweet one, and I can tell you it didn't feel like ones I got from AJ which I'm glad of. AJ kissed like a dog while Kristian put her heart and soul in it. The kiss lasted long enough to hear gagging come from behind us. I smiled and pulled away looked over her shoulder. Randy's eyes were pierced on mine while John shook his head and put his hand on the side if Randy's face. Luckily that was enough to get that fucking psycho to stop staring at me. _

_While he turned his attention back to his "husband" I turned my attention back to my girlfriend. "So Kris you're ready for your big promo tonight?" I asked looking down at her. She smiled and detached herself from around me, looking up into my eyes with excitement._

_"Yeah, my dad was just going over it he said it was good so I think I'm ready for it." I nodded and pulled my phone out my pocket for the time. We still had about an hour until the show, and I was planning on spending every minute of that hour with her._

_"We have time to kill let's give your dad's time alone and go roam the halls." _

_She rushed from my side and towards the door. I take that as a yes. I walked out of the door and gave Randy and John a nod before walking out of it with a-_

The loud slam of a door from somewhere outside of the hall wakened me out of one of my very rare dreams. For the past few days I haven't been able to fall asleep, hell I'm never able to fall asleep. But surprisingly yesterday, I fell asleep in the arms of Randy. Need I remind you I hate being remotely close to this man yet, I drifted off so easily. I knew he realized I've awaken because his arms tightened around me. I wanted to pull away but I didn't have the energy to.

"You're ok baby?" I clinged at that word. Even though he's been calling me that for lord (whatever lord there is) knows how long, I still cling at the pet name. I let out a sigh and nodded. "You sure? You've been kinda quiet ever since Monday, which is totally impossible for you. So what's wrong?" He pulled his body up to rest on the headrest. I kicked the covers from off of my legs and pushed myself out of his arms. He's been asking me that for the past few days, and I'm tired of hearing him ask. So the best way of not hearing him talk was to leave the room.

The carpet was warm against my bare feet as I cruised around the muted halls. The only sound that bore was the sound of my feet dragging against the germ infested ugly carpet. I didn't know where I was going; I was too tired to even care. That was until I found myself in the lobby of the hotel. It wasn't as crowded as I thought I would be it was just as quiet as the halls while the clerks typed away at their computer. Few of them threw smiles as I walked in front of their desk to get into the small cafe that was just near the check in.

The smell of coffee hit my senses, even before I stepped inside. It was a nice cafe, maybe better than the one's I've been in. It was decorated in all types of black and browns. Few of the hotel guests mingled, they've noticed me but never made a move to even appreciate my presents. I was glad of that.

As soon as my foot hit the tan tiled floor I quickly withdrawed it, it was freezing. I was regretting even going bare foot. Taking a deep breath, I took two long strides to the stance. I was going to buy something to put in my stomach until I recognized I didn't even bring a wallet. Boy my day just isn't going well is it?

Leaving would only result in going back to the room. And going back to the room means seeing Randy's face. With that being said...or thought. I stayed in the cafe, sitting in the far back out of site. It was interesting watching and listening in to others conversations. It's funny how most of them were in completely different situations than I'm in.

Me: stuck in a "Relationship" with a man that I hate with a passion while I chasing after my only "Daughter." Them: happily in a relationship with the one they've wanted since day one. Best friends with the girls best friend. Everybody's happy. Kiss asses.

If I had their life I would live it better. Maybe it'd be like that one dream I had. Free to kiss, hug and touch Kristian whenever I want. I'll be able to hate both Randy and John-boy without a care in the world. The only thing that would matter is me and Kris, the best on and off screen couple in the world.

Too bad my life's not like that.

"Something told me to look here first."

My head snapped towards the sound of the voice. Randy. I let out a sigh and reluctantly scooted over in the booth so he could sit. He slid in flawlessly and just stared at me. I tried to ignore him. I tried to think of ways to escape, ways to run like hell. But with his eyes burning holes on every inch of my skin, it was hard to even think of anything.

"What?" I sighed turning to face him.

"Answer my question."

"Fuck! There's nothing wrong with me!" I may have gotten a bit loud, heads turned in our direction and whispers were exchanged. Randy threw his hands up and put a finger to his lips. I groaned inwardly and turned in the booth to stare at the brown wall. For the moment it's been quiet. Randy had gotten up a few times to use the bathroom or get us something to eat but he hasn't talked at all. I was thankful for it. It gave me enough time to think.

A family of 4 walked into the cafe. Two kids and the parents. I would never understand why when there's a breakfast joint just next to here. They looked too happy for my appetite. I tried to his my face while Randy looked them straight in the eyes with a smile. I can not express how much of a child molester he looks like at the moment.

"Mommy look, Randy Orton!" The youngest looking one whined. Oh boy here we go, and of course they'd only notice Randy. I withered away slowly in my seat as soon as I heard the piddle patter of their small feet slapping the floor. Giggles and heavily breathing filled my ear drums. My thoughts begun to race and the palms of my hands became sweaty. The children are here run and hide.

"Wait, why are you here with _him_?" The young girl viciously asked. Just like earlier, I felt eyes burn holes through me. Except this time it felt like she was looking into my soul. Wow she must really hate CM Punk.

Alright, you want the truth kid? I'm trapped here by his evil. He hates me so much he decided to attack me from behind and lock me away on the inside of this booth. Oh yeah I should mention this morning. Last night he drugged me. He knew it was against my Straight Edge life style so he secretly spiked my Pepsi. He gave it to me knowing how much I love the soda brand. At first I thought it was strange for Randy Orton my mortal enemy to give me something without being mean. I absentmindedly drunk it, and after a few seconds I was out. I don't remember anything after that but I woke up this morning in chains attached to the bed rest and snuggled in his arms. I escaped thinking I was free, but I wasn't. He had spies watching my every move and somehow planted a tracking device up my ass. He found me minutes later in this cafe. Help me child! Or run away before he could get you too!

Wow, that actually sounds like a believable story. Now all I need is the police a few bruise and eye wittiness.

"He's actually a good friend." And there goes my story! I threw my hands up and banged my head on the table.

"I _hate _him." I spoke threw gridded teeth. Randy shook his head and looked at me with sadden eyes.

"You love me." He cooed patting my cheek. I swatted his hand away and looked him in his eyes.

"I hate you." I growled. Randy turned to look at the kids with a smile.

"He loves me." I would punch him. I would kill him right in front of his fans. But even I'm loyal enough not to. Instead I stuck out my tongue and turned to face the opposite direction. Once again I was faced with brown walls while Randy laughed and small talked with the fans.

**-Toronto, Canada: Fairview Mall 3:42 PM- **

"I don't ever wanna let you down. I don't ever wanna leave this town. 'Cause after all, this city never sleeps at night. It's time to begin isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand, I'm never changing who I am."

I watched as Kristian bobbed her head to the beat and taped her foot on the ground. She had her soda can in hand that lifted to her lips multiple times. The carton of food that she bought for herself was now empty and if I listened closely I could hear her humming.

I realize she is a beautiful girl (forgetting the fact that she looks like me. But hey I'm not so bad myself) and if she opened her eyes and stopped doubting herself then maybe she'll realize that too.

Waking up this morning was everything but comfortable. The way I was laying and the coats I was laying on caused my neck to burn in pain. To make it worse I thought I was dying because of the heavy feeling of Kristian's head on my cheat when I breathed in and out. We showered and got into a few "fights" Which caused us to break more bowls another lamp and a glass plate and got sent out to buy more.

Oh we went into town alright, but instead we took a little field trip to the toy store where we bought a few new action figures for our collection. A new Rock, Natalya, Zack Ryder, Heath Slater, Kane, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. I wanted to get a John Morrison just to tease her but she knocked all of them down on the floor and stomped them in, then ran out of the aisle laughing. It scared me the way she channeled her inner Catalyst, _if_ she channeled her inner Catalyst.

The rustle of a bag and the rip of boxes caught my attention. I looked around for any clues, but got my answer when my eyes landed on Kristian smiling down at the open Cody Rhodes box. She tore of his face from the back cardboard and stuffed it into her pocket before stuffing the scraps into the bag. I don't know why but she always kept the pictures from the back.

She carefully pulled out the toy as sat it on the table. She then too out the paper bag that came with it and stuff thee plastic box into the bag as well. The smile she wore never left her face as she picked up the toy and looked over it.

She frowned one she pulled it closer to her face to examine his face.

"They got his eyes wrong!" She yelled out handing the figure to me. I examined the eyes and shrugged.

_They don't look wrong to me. _

She reached over the table and snatched it out of my hand, throwing it into the bag and humphed.

"What do you know? His eyes aren't brown they're a very light very beautiful shade of blue." She declares crossing her arms. I raised an eye brow and studied her facial features. "Stop it! I do not like him he's taken, gay, and my best friend!"

I shook my head and rested my cheek on my hand.

_That doesn't mean you can't have a crush on him. _

"Yeah it does." She stood from her chair and took the bag of toys in hand. "You know what I'm leaving." I watched as she swiftly walked away and faded into the crowed of the towns people. I sighed and bowed my head. That girl is a lot to handle.

**-Hotel Room of Punk and Randy 5:39 PM- **

I'm still trapped. Once again I found myself lost in the black hole I'd like to call Randy Orton. The man wouldn't let me out of his sight. I've tried to lock myself in the bathroom and within 5 minutes of being in there he was pounding away at the door. I've tried to go on walks or roam the halls but he just wanted to go along with. So here I am, wrapped in his arms laying on his chest and staring at the ceiling.

I wanted to move, but I knew if I even lift a finger he would wake and ask what's wrong. I don't want it to be this way. Though I know I've only brought it upon myself. I've been attaching myself to his side ever since that night of Summer Slam. But the real reason was because I didn't want to feel hurt, and going to Randy was the only thing I could think of. I thought us bickering and arguing would bring me out of it; however, with the way he's been nurturing me I only became more and more frustrated.

I'm in chains. And with every second that passes by as I lay here, the more I start to believe in the scenario I made up in the cafe. It could be worse. I could be in a hotel room alone sobbing, moping, and drowning in my sorrows.

Randy's phone started to ring the familiar tone of Kristian's old theme song. I carefully reached over to the night stand and grabbed the phone. I was startled with

"What?" I answered putting the phone to my ear.

"Oh, Phil. What's up?" She asked sadly.

"You never answered my question." I responded.

"I wanted Randy, he's sleep isn't he?" She asked, surprisingly she didn't get the least bit of angry.

"Yeah," I lied back down on the bed and felt Randy's arms stiffen around my waist. "So how's being home?"

"It's fun! Actually better than I thought it'd be." She proclaimed "Ada and I broke a few things which got us on time out."

"Aren't you too old for time out? And why do you sound happy about it?" I chuckled at her childish ways especially about time out.

"That's true, but when ever Adam and I get on time out we go into our magical closet." She squealed. The picture Jason sent to Randy and I last night flashed in my mind. If you ask me that closet looks and is everything but magical.

"A closet with a box of toys in it is magical?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh. There were two gasp from the other end. I guess Adam was close enough to hear what I said.

"Toys are magical dad." She started to whisper darkly "And if you ever say anything about the magical closet again." She became quiet for a few second "I will come after your title." I heard Adam yell off with his head from beside her.

"You wouldn't." I gasped. Of course it was a fake one; I wasn't too worried about her coming after my title. I would love to get in the ring with her.

"I would," she said a matter-of-factly "You see you're title was last on my list."

"So I taken you've decided to go over to the men division?" I asked.

"Yeah, it came to me in a weird dream I had yesterday." She paused as if she was thinking "It was really weird Dad, I mean...I was a little freaked out by it."

"Did you tell the creative that?" I asked

"I mean it was so weird dad. Like...I don't know." She sounded like she's been thinking about that for a long time. "You know what forget it. No I haven't told creative and I don't plan on telling them. They'll find out on Monday when I give the promo."

"I want to be the first one to help you go over it." I added

"Yeah, sure." She replied. She still sounded like she was in her head, beating herself up over that dream. I heard the faint sound of her mom's voice calling them down for dinner. "I'll see you in a few days Phillip."

"Talk to ya then Copeland." I gave a chuckle and hung up the phone. I wanted to reach over and out it back on the nightstand but it felt like if I did I would slit into two. So I just threw it at the end of the bed. Back to being engulfed in sadness.

**-Copeland household, Kitchen- **

"Talk to ya then Copeland." Phil chuckled and hung up the phone. I smiled and stuffed my phone into my pocket, walking out of the door. This was the first time in days where a conversation between Punk and I didn't end in us yelling or calling each other out of our names. I surprised myself at how I didn't get irritated with in the first few minutes of talking to him.

If anything I actually felt nervous. I mean Adam was close by, and the second I said 'Phil' he gave them a creepy looking smile. I tried to maintain myself but the more I talked the more I wanted to get off the phone. So when my mom called us down for dinner I was thankful.

I entered the kitchen and took my seat next to Adam. My mom started to pass out the plates of food. Spaghetti. When my plate came to me I wasn't taken away by the amount on it, but the type of plate it was. I looked around the table and noticed that everyone else but Adam and I got glass plates. This is madness. No! This. Is. SPARTA! Ok back to being serious. This isn't fair.

"Ma! Why do Adam and I get plastic kiddie plates?" I asked picking up my fork and twisted the saucy noodles around it.

"Because you guys don't know how you handle any thing glass." She answered taking a seat at the end of the table. Jay and Cena begun to laugh as they stuffed their faces with food. Only to spit it back on their plates.

"You know we'll only find a way to break these too." Adam mumbled putting a small fork full in his mouth. I nodded and pushed the plate away from me. I ate my daily meal today.

And finding away to break plastic plates we found. It wasn't on purpose. Ok maybe it is was on purpose but it was a point proven right? Anyway Adam had Cena bend the plate in half...right after we paid him 10 bucks each. After that we just used went out to the back and used a hammer. We're just a couple of destructive Adults aren't we?

Breaking those plates got us in big trouble though. We can't leave the room until it's time for us to leave. Plus we're stuck on house maintenance because we didn't renew the things we've broken. Isn't that a swell way to spend my days off?

Currently Adam and I are in our magical closet. It was boring even though we just got new action figures. I almost fallen asleep in there again but I remembered I had a bed to sleep on. All I had to do was kick Cena off of it.

"Night magical closet, night Adam!"

* * *

**Crappy. Rushed. Ending. But yes indeed this is Sparta! *"This is madness [...] This is Sparta!" is from 300. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Late again. Yeah I know. I have my quarter examine in a week and I've been trying to cram in study sessions. Oh the joys of being in am advanced program in high school.**

**Nope I don't own WWE (Thanks Hunter) or anything related to it. I do indeed own Kristian. **

* * *

**-Punk-**

_ Look at them. All cuddled up with each other, talking and sharing random laughs. She laughed so hard she almost fell out of his lap, and he laughed so hard no sound came out. Psssh whatever they're laughing at couldn't be that funny. Oh that's peck on the lips number eight thousand five hundred and forty two. If my eyes could narrow even more I'll turn Chinese. If I growled one more time I'll sound like a beast._

_I've been sitting here watching every small interaction between Kristian and John. Horrifying, yes. Amusing, none the bit. Honestly I could do way better than what Boy Scout can. So it was no surprise when I suddenly stood up and my legs automatically drove me in the direction of the sofa they were sitting on. I also wasn't in control of pulling her from John's lap and pressing my lips against hers._

_I guess it was my competitive side taking over, my need to show how much better I am than him. I mean I already prove it in the ring, so I guess the next drive was to prove I am relationship wise too._

_There were thousands of gaps in the room, and I know Randy's glaring at me because I feel his eyes all over. Truly, it was only 3 other people in the room. Randy, Stephan, and Jason. So I have no idea how it sounded like more than 4 (including Boy Scout) people gasped_

_.__Kristian on the other hand didn't seem bothered by the kiss, she actually kissed back. Her arms slowly draping over my shoulders. One of her hands ran through my freshly shaved hair while the other pulled me closer. Yeah it was pretty intense, and I loved every second (or what felt like minutes) of it._

_And the winner of this match by stealing away the girlfriend; CM PUNK!__Our lips parted and we stayed in each others arms as we caught our breaths. I glanced over her shoulder and gave a smirk to John, who looked a mixture of shocked, pissed, and sad._

_"Phil."_Wait that wasn't right, her mouth was completely moving but her voice...what happened to her sweet angelic voice? Why does it suddenly sound masculine?

_"Phil!"_There it is again! I grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her violently, maybe that'd get her voice back.

"GOD DAMN IT PHIL!" My neck snapped to the right. I blinked a few times and let my eyes wonder before they landed on the frame of Randy. I sat up straight and looked around, seeing the smiling faces of many fans. Shit! I forgot we were at a fan signing. I groaned inwardly as I took in who's next to me.

Randy. You see Randy called a few people and asked, no demanded a schedule change. One that matched mine to be particular. So scared out of their lives (how in the world could anyone be scared of a closet teddy bear?) The road agents changed his schedule. The only good thing about this is that it's only for the next few days.

I picked up the marker that fell out of my hand when I was staring off and pulled the crap load of merchandise forward. I quickly scribbled my ring name on all of the before pushing them aside and waited for the next person in line.

Dark skinned, maybe tanned. I don't know. She was tall, blinding smile and reset eyed. She may have looked goofy but her style in clothing reminded me much of Kristian. (Oh no! There he goes again talking about Kristian! Learn to live with it) Multi-striped shirt that came above the naval topped with a leather jacket. Dark washed skinny jeans, natural colored cowboy boots and a load of shiny bracelets. If I'm not mistaken Kristian has that exact same outfit. She must be a Catalyst fan as well or something.

"Oh my god he's totally checking you out!" A shorted girl squealed from behind the girl in front of me.

I chose to ignore that little comment and proceeded to sign what was given me, a picture of CM Punk and Catalyst in biker gear. Kristian was stretched out across the cycle while I leaned on the back of it with one hand in my pants pocket and the other held up to show the X in the back of it. Our most recent photo shoot picture. How did she get this? It wasn't then until I realized that it was really thin paper. I flipped it over and saw a picture of Bryan. It was from the WWE magazine. I knew it would end up in there. I quickly scribbled my name on the other side and slid to her. On to the next one.

**-Randy-**  
My attention was on signing this last paper for the fan, but my mind was else where. For the past few days Punk had been on and off. Meaning his emotions around me had been running wild. Just days ago he'd been pissed at my presence, he even told me he strongly believed I've trapped him because of my hatred towards him. However, today he's back to being clingy. Early this morning I woke up to him clinging on to my bare torso, I could still feel the sting of his nails sinking into my skin. When I looked at him he looked so lost and scared for the moment I wondered what could ever make him that way.

There was a slam on the table and a sigh of relief from the left side of me. Punk must have finished signing his last portion. My thought was confirmed when my shoulder became heavy and deep calm breaths took over my ear.

Absentmindedly I stopped singing and planted a kiss on the top of his head. A gasp from in front of me made me remember that there was someone here. I looked up and saw the fan smiling nervously. She stared at the two of us with wide eyes.

"A-are you two..." She trailed over and pointed a shaky finger between the two of us.

"I'm his sex slave." Punk smiled, which earned him a kicked to the leg. He removed his head from my shoulder and glared at me through narrow eyes.

"No we're not." I replied sliding the paper to her. "It's kind of hard to explain what we are, but we certainly do not have sex. I have a wife and kid at home and I don't want to ruin that."

He let out a dramatic gasp and put his hand over his heart. "You lied to me? You told me you divorced her!"

I turned around with a frown and grabbed his hand from where it rested on his chest. "By all means I did lie to you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

A smiled slowly spreaded on his face, and I got a peck on the cheek in return of my kind words. There's an example of one of his many sides around me. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb before turning back to the fan with an uneven smirk.

"He's my best friend; this is just the way we act around each other I guess. It's been going on since we've known each other." For as long as we've know Kristian to be exact.

"But I still hate him." He added in. There's another side of Punk. Oh man am I ever gonna get out of this?

"You guys are weird." Those were the girls' final words to us. I watched as she walked off the platform and somewhere in the mall.

Phil twisted around in his seat so that his legs rested on my lap with ease. I turned to face him after I put the cap on my marker and saw he had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. If the word beautiful could describe a man then it would describe him. Handsome isn't good enough, sexy makes me sound like a man who chases after older men and hot is too much of a feminine word.

To be honest I don't know what I feel. I have a wife and kid at home but when I'm around this man it's like they don't even exist.

Yeah we "hate" each other but he knows and I know that this "hate" really isn't hate. I like to think that we fuss and fight with each other because there's something there. But then again it's just what I think.

But what I do know is being here right now with him is the best feeling in the world. I'm actually thankful that most of the road agents fear me. I don't know what Punk would've done at his state of emotions. I've been his savior ever since Jericho decided to bring up his unfortunate past. He's broken, lost and I feel that I'm the only one that could piece him back together. I'm the rock and he's the paper. He's so delicate that just one blow of strong wind could make him fly away, but I can prevent that.

"Let's get moving guys; Punk has a house show a long way from here." The road agent that came with us called up from the floor. Punk opened one eye and groaned. The feeling of having him close left when he swung his feet to the floor beneath us.

"Come on you." Punk poked my cheek and stood from his chair. "You can continue to stare at me in the car."

And stare at him in the car I did. The only difference now is he actually stared back. I don't know if he was staring at me to stare at me or if he spaced out again. Whatever the answered I had no intention on breaking neither the silence nor the stare.

His eyes held wonders, confliction, agony, affection. But while all those emotions ran through his eyes, his lips were twisted in a smirk. Actually they were frozen into a smirk; it's been that way since we left the mall.

My fingers gracefully danced across the blue jeans he wore. The muscle and skin underneath trembled as he bobbed his feet on the left side of my thigh. His hands rested behind his head that leaned on the windows glass. Headphones were prompted in his ear, carelessly blaring faint music into the hushed car. My leg started to vibrate, that's when I noticed that it wasn't the sound of Punk's headphones but it was my phone.

"Why are you calling me?" I answered scooting to the edge of me seat.

"I-"

"You know what don't even answer that, don't call me again." I hung up the phone and stuffed it back into my pocket. I let out a muffled sigh and went back to my relaxation.

"Who did you just momentarily go viper on?" Phil asked. I turned my head towards him and saw that he held one of his head phones in his hands.

"Don't worry about it baby." I patted his leg and gave my best reassuring smirk. His body flinched but quickly relaxed again. He slowly nodded his head and put the ear piece back in its place.

Now time to go back to watching him.

* * *

**-Kristian-**  
Blue words scattered across the page. Some complimented each other perfectly, while others certainly did not make sense. I was young then so it made sense for me to have such sloppy hand writing and misspelled words. Pages crinkled and crippled, blood and tear stains vividly reminded me of those unfaithful nights. Hateful doodles and hearts decorated the pages. Smiles from pictures of Adam and Jay matched random paragraphs or entries.

Almost every page went in depth about broken bones, infected scars, loneliness and broken hearts. My spin tingled and tears threatened fall even years after the brutal attacks. I never thought of my childhood being this horrible until I actually read about it 21 years later. I didn't know that my young self could go this in detail about that battle for being different.

I was so shaken that sleep didn't come to me last night. It's not that early in the morning but I'm the only "kid" that is awake. What kept me up? This journal Adam found while searching under the bed for whatever reason. I don't even remember tracking my days of misery but it's clearly stated here.

This thing goes as far back to my teen years and boy do I feel so embarrassed. There were countless pages of things about Jay-Jay and the dreams I had of him. Not to mention the few songs I wrote for my high school Music Theory classes. The songs mixed in my misery with my unexplained undeniable love for Jay.

**But you're smile stops the pain****  
****And my tears that is rain****  
****My heart beats faster****  
****When I hear your laughter****  
****And when you save me****  
****From the hate****  
****I could fly****  
****To heavens gates.****  
**  
God, please I beg of you kill me now! I tossed the notebook across the room and buried my face underneath a pillow. Maybe I could suffocate myself and make it look like Cena did it. There are many psychotic boyfriends out there and I'm pretty sure after he finds out my dirty little secrets he will be one too. So why not do it now?

Speaking of dirty little secrets I better hide that notebook before Jason decides to pick it up. I wouldn't want him to find out about my age old crush now do I? I looked at the spot where I threw the notebook and measured the distance I have to take to receive it. More than 2 steps, I'm not getting it. It'll just stay there for the time being.

Time flew by faster than I expected it to. Before I knew it, it was 12:00 in the afternoon and all I've done was sit here and try to write out my decision promo. The other guys are up but Cena and Jay went on another "date". I'm not saying Adam's boring, no. It's just that these past few days both of them had been on the go. I barely got to spend time with Cena and Adam keeps complaining about not hanging out with Jay.

Wait actually this time away from Cena is good. The more he's away from me the more time I get to hold back my secrets. Do I plan on telling him about Phil and me? Yes, but I don't wanna risk anything it's too early in the relationship. Besides anybody could go a day in their lives without knowing anything about Punk and me. What's the worst that could happen if they ever find out? The least they'll do is shrug about it.

Now that I think about it Adam was over reacting. So what if Phil and I ever dated, it's none of their business and I never judge who he dated. I actually became good friends with Amy who's both of their exes, and Adam is good friends with Punk. Problem solved and equalized.

"Whatever happened to you and Punk anyway?" Adam asked throwing the ball in his hand at the ceiling. I didn't respond quickly for I was too lost in my writing. The sound of the ball hitting the palm of his hand and ceiling echoed through out the room. I scribbled one last word down in my notebook before dropping the pen and closing the book shut.

"I choose not to answer that." I answered tucking the book back into my suitcase. I knew he was reading my facial expressions, that's how he came up with that question. I need to learn how to think less animatedly. I wonder if I'm the only one who thinks and makes faces in the process.

"You're not, I think that way too." The ball hit the ceiling again and fell back to his hand. He looked up at me with a smirk. "But ima get that answer outta you one way or another."

Not today.

"Maybe not but in the mean time I'll just read that journal over there." He sat up on the chest and pointed to my old journal that I left on the floor. I shrugged and fell back onto the pillows, putting one over my head. I was tried and I planed on taking a quick nap. There was a shift in the bed, which meant he must have gotten up. The sound of feet hit the floor but when I grew closer than further away I became curious. I pulled the pillow over my eyes just far enough to see what was going on. I scanned the room and found nothing out of place, but Adam was crouched down looking under the bed. I gave second thought to if he was really trying to look for something or if it was just cover up but I was too lazy to make action so I put the pillow down. Not long after then I drifted to sleep.

**-Adam-**  
I waited a few minutes before quietly crawling to the side of the bed. Her breathing was pretty even, and she hasn't moved an inch since five minutes ago. But I just wanted to make sure she's really sleep. I pulled the pillow from her eyes just enough to see them closed. A wicked smile played across my face as I dropped the pillow and crawled back to her suitcase that held her notebook from earlier.

I was going to fine out about her relationship with Punk. Even if I have to violate her privacy in order to do so. The cover of the book was of course covered in randomly signed pictures of Stephan and a few others, but on the very front was a picture of Her, Punk, Victoria and Barbie years ago.

No time for distractions. I opened the book from the back and flipped all the way to the beginning of it. Surprising it was dated back to 07. Starting with the first entry, nothing but a picture of her and Mike in their ring gear. Geez this is just like her text messages.

I begin to blindly flip through the pages and stopped on one that was dated December 17th 2008. Just two days before her birthday.

_It's Punk's and I one year anniversary and I was sent on a high. No body found out about my relationship with Punk, but those of who are on the ECW brand. Because of Mike and Matt I haven't been able to talk to Punk since the show started. They held him captive in Mike's and John's locker room while I sat in the catering with Barbie and Victoria. They were surprised that Punk and I have lasted this long, they thought we would've fallen apart within the first three months. With how similar we are and how much we fight. But we seemed to have showed them all we were pretty serious._

_After the show we did have the best night ever but Punk just had to bring up the way John hugged me earlier, so I brung up how he just couldn't keep his eyes off of Maria. Yeah that shut him up, for a while. About ten minutes later he just randomly started to push my buttons by calling me every name in the book not to mention every name in his book. I lost my temper (me and my short temper, huh?) when he brung up how I was a fatherless. Funny how he talked so much shit about me not knowing my father but never realized he's practically fatherless too._

_"Why don't you go outside and play hide-and-go-fuck-yourself?"_

_"Calling you stupid is just a insult to stupid people."_

_"History will judge me harshly for not killing you."_

_"Fucktard"_

_"Fuckface"_

_"Shithead"_

_"Dumbshit"_

_"I worship the ground that awaits your grave."_

_"With a face like yours I'd be very careful of who and what I make fun of."_

_It was actually fucking hilarious. We began to laugh at each others insults some time during the middle of the argument. It's crazy of us really but I'm just glad that it didn't end with violence or tears this time._

_Oh yeah lets not forget to mention the hot make up sex afterwards. And boy was that make up sex great._

_Another night that I can't live without -K.I.C 3_

I closed the book and stared at the front cover. I just found out a lot of things by just going back one day in her life. Some things I could've lived without knowing and some I'm a bit surprised about.

Like the fact that their relationship was everything but loving. Maybe somewhere there was some form of it but from what I read, it was basically sex, fights, and jealousy. Mental note: Kill Phil when I see him.

Luckily that's two days from now.

Well for the mean time, I guess I'll just go through that other journal she has. Boy today must be my lucky day!

* * *

**-Randy-**  
Punk busted into the locker room clenching on to his title and breathing heavy. I thought he would've just gone straight into the shower like he usually does, but today was different. Instead he tossed his title over the back of the chair and threw himself down on the couch, right across my legs.

The sweat from his body begun to soak into my clothes. His chest rose and fell on my legs and his heart beat was unsteady. I enjoyed this moment, but it's not the same after what I now know.

During his match his phone beeped insanely. It drove me crazy and I just wanted to put an end to it so I picked it up to find out why. Turned out to be his sister just checking in on him and she'll call back later. When the call needed the message screen popped up, the name read Kristian. I didn't mean to invade his privacy by any way but curiosity got the best of me. The messages I read at the beginning were small talk or questions about how's it been on the road. It wasn't until I "accidentally" took a really long scroll down and ended at the bottom of really old messages. I was pissed at half of the things I saw, but mostly I was shocked.

I now understand what they mean by 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Instead this time its 'Curiosity killed the viper'.

Yeah it killed me inside to find out that they kept such a secret from me. My own daughter and husband. Wow. But I should've suspected it. I've been noticing that their behavior around each other is more like an old married couple. A really old married couple. That and when they kissed on screen it looked as if something was there. Tension mixed with something I can't really put my finger on.

I wasn't going to bring up anything. I was going to wait it out, let them both tell me first. I was gonna play dumb, dumber than Festus, dumber than half of the WWE referees, dumber than John, dumber than... I got nothing else but you catch my drift.

"We leave in five minutes. The tour bus is almost ready." Punk spoke up after a long time of catching his breath. "We're going to Chicago for a day then back on the road for Raw."

"Ok." Punk sat up and looked me in the eye. It was an intense stare down before he tore his glaze away and pulled himself off my lap. I listened as bags were unzipped and the sound of clothes was pulled on. It wasn't long before he was ready to go. We walked down the halls hand in hand, we didn't get any strange stares which was fine by me. The more off of my mind the better. The whole walk was silent and peaceful. Too peaceful.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked as we walked to the parking lot. "You haven't said a word in a long time."

"Why you miss my voice?" I asked with a smirk. Punk clicked his tongue and started to swing our joined hands back and forward.

"That's a tough question." He answered truthfully. "But ask me in a million years and maybe I'll be able to answer that."

"We wouldn't even be alive then." I chuckled. Punk shook his head and waved a finger in front of him.

"You see Randal, I do not die." He stuffed his hand inside his pocket "My legacy will live on forever therefore I will live forever."

"That," I untangled my hand from his and wrapped it around his shoulders "Is why I love you."

Punk let out a soft laugh and grabbed my hand his right. "Everybody does Randy, everybody does."

We walked to the bus in comfortable silence. I started reconsidered even saying I loved him, but it just slipped out. I didn't want to say it with all of the things that's in my head at the moment. I knew that nine times out of ten I was going to get an answer close to that. He's right though, how could you not love this guy? But would it hurt to just say 'I love you too?' Even if it's meant as a joke or said halfheartedly.

"You know where to go right?" Punk asked his driver as we stepped on the bus. The driver nodded and put the car in gear. "Good I'll be in the back."

Most of the ride I stayed in the front and he stayed in the back. I took that time to nap and get caught up with Alanna and Sam. Talking to them cleared my mind just for a while. Phil stepped in and plopped down next to me sometime during the conversation. My thoughts started to over whelm me again making it hard to pay attention to Alanna. It was the worse decision but I had to get off the phone, fast.

When I got off the phone Punk looked at me strangely before throwing himself across my legs again. The smell of body wash was strong on his skin. His hair glistened as small droplets of water ran down his face and got trapped on his eye brows.

"Let's watch movies and all those things a couple does." Punk's words were muffled by my leg but I heard the words movies and couple.

"We're not a couple." I shook my head and ran my hand through his hair. He removed his face from my lap and looked up with a hurt expression.

"But..." He whispered his bottom lip quivering. This isn't the first time I saw Punk this hurt, but the causes were never my fault.

"There are too many things keeping me from being with you." I spoke honestly. Though I spoke the truth it only seemed to hurt him more. I saw his eyes regain that same lost and scared expression. They watered and became a shade darker. He didn't even speak; he just got up and went into the back room. With one last glance, the door slammed shut. And that was the last of Punk I saw today.

* * *

**Poem 100% original. You do not know how long it took me to think of that. *I suck at poems* **

**Anyway we all know who called Randy. The one, the only...**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own anything WWE ****related, or the song mention in the story. **

* * *

The worst pain of my life has always been rejection. I was rejected as a kid for the way I dressed. I've been rejected by Co-Workers for my choice of living. I've been rejected by my father, jobs, Kristian and now Randy. I would always play it cool, act like it never bothered me, but deep down inside it killed me. Just the thought of no one wanting nothing to do with me sends shivers down my spine. Especially when it's by someone I truly care for.

Randy, the man who stayed by my side no matter what situation damn right rejected me. Honestly I didn't even think he knew what rejection was, but now I know he does know he just doesn't use it often. Maybe it's because his rejections are just as venomous as his RKO's. And that's how I felt, like I got RKO'd from the highest building stacked on top of the highest mountain in the world. Only he came out of the 'incident' unharmed.

I wish I could say the same about myself though. For the past few days I've been off my game, lost in thought and surprisingly very tired. I stayed in bed the whole time we were in Chicago. Colt came over, we talked a while but he spent most of his time with Randy. I don't blame him though. When he came to visit I told him right then and there I wasn't moving from where I laid. I told him that if he stayed he might catch a rare glimpse of me sleeping, and there was just that part of me that wanted to be alone. I needed that time to think over what I've done wrong. Randy would walk that extra mile for me, so what caused him to suddenly turn back around?

He has tried to talk to me about it on a few occasions, but I would just walk away. I couldn't bare hearing his reasons only to get hurt again. I'm CM Punk damn it! I never get hurt!

Reality check, lie.

I'm falling to pieces and I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be crying or mourning over a man, a married man. But I am and the more I mourn about it the more I fall apart. The more I get that heavy empty feeling in my chest.

The hard part about this is I spend every living minute of my life with him. We room together, take flights together, hell we share locker rooms. So I'm trapped in this immortal hole of despair forever.

"Phil." I shifted on the bed so my face was no longer buried in the comforting depths of my pillow. As my eyes adjusted to the light, they began to focus on Randy's icy blue eyes. They stared at me with the same amount of confusion I've gotten the past few days.

I don't understand how he's confused when he's the one who hurt me. I turned my head the other way and pulled the covers over my head. Maybe he'll go away if I ignore him.

"Phil..." Don't break Phillip; he's nothing but a figment of the imagination. Soon enough he'll disappeared and you can go back to being depressed.

"Come on baby, talk to me." I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. That pet name never fails does it?

Soon enough the calls stopped and I was delighted. I reopened my eyes and pulled the covers from over my head. It was just a figment of my imagination. Why would I imagine that though?

_He's a crazy one I tell you, crazy with a capital C._

The bed on the other side dipped and became heavier than before. The warmth of another body intruded my own warmth and comfort. A Toned tattooed arms wrapped its self around my waist, pulling me back into a masculine chest.

I felt the pounding of his heart hard against my back, as his free arm snaked its way under my body and captured my hand. I wanted to move but I was held frozen. My body relaxed in his hold but my mind was telling me to leave now before he has the chance of hurting me again.

_'I really want this Phil,'_ my body snuggled its self into Randy, my left leg squeezing in between his comfortably. The rest of my body wanted to turn around, bury my face into his neck and just breathe his scent. Staying that way for days_ 'Don't deny it; you know you want this too. There's no chance fighting this. Accept it; enjoy it while it's yours.'_ I do want it too. You don't know how hard it is to fight the urge body, but he doesn't want us.

His fingers started to lazily trace patterns on my stomach, making my heart amplify and pump 10 times faster. It brought my mind back to life, allowing me to analyze my current predicament. I let my heavy lidded eye close shut and took a deep breath in.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked softly exhaling the breath I took in. My fingers laced around his became tighter in hold.

"Doing what?" He asked calmly resting his chin on my shoulders.

"This," I answered pulling our hands closer to my heart. Afraid that if I let it go, he'll leave forever. "You don't want me." Randy let out a deep breath and shook his head, making his cheek brush against my own.

"I never told you that." He replied.

"Yeah you did, it may have been straight forward and disguised but it was loud and clear." I sighed "Besides you have a wife and kid at home. So I partly understand why rejected Me."

"Have you forgotten that I have a husband and kid that I see more than them?" He asked pulling my as humanly close to him as possible. I nodded and closed my eyes. "I love you and Kris just as much as I love Samantha and Alanna. It's just I found something out about my husband and kid that pained me."

He knows. He knew about Kris and I, I knew he would find out one day. But of all days why now? Why when I was already hurting? God hates me doesn't he? I turned around so that I can look him in the eyes. Those shiny steal blue orbs were watery with fresh tears, only causing me more pain.

"I'm sorry." I cried out wrapping my arms around him and pulling myself closer to him. He tightened his hold around me and rubbed my back.

"I wanted to tell you, I did. I was just scared to. I didn't want you to be mad at me; I didn't want you to look at me differently." I spoke into his chest.

"I would never think differently of you, but I am upset you didn't tell me sooner." Randy soothed

"It's...I...I fought for her, Randy. I fought hard for her. I tried to keep her from running to John and stay in my arms where she would be safe, but she ran to him. She slipped through my fingers and there was nothing I could do or say to stop it. I only kept it away because I thought it was a curse, and if I told you I'd have to watch another person I love walk out on me. I don't want _you _to walk out from me." I sobbed into his chest, clinging on to his shirt I'm taking the risk of letting my heart out. The only thing I'm worried about is him running away with it again.

"Phil, I never rejected you." He whispered in my ear "And if I did do you think I'd be here right now?"

"N-no." I sniffled and looked down at the covers. I guess I never thought if that.

"And I don't think there's even a such thing as running away from you, not in a long shot. I never ran away from you when I found out about your past, so what makes you think I'll run away from you now? This whole thing with you and Kristian, yes it upsets me, actually it hurts me but I'm not leaving Phil. I'm staying right here." He grabbed ahold of my chin and made me look into his eyes. "Now, I said this before but I'd say it again, I love you Phil. I don't know what I said to set you to thinking other wise but I would _never _leave you. I don't care what you've been through, I don't care how broken you are. My view of you will never change."

The moment afterwards happened so fast. I remember blinking away the extra tears as I stared him in the eyes. I remember that feeling in my stomach and how my heart leaped for joy. Then bam! Our lips were smashed together.

I finally gave in to my body's ambitions and kissed the fuck outta that man. This isn't one of those kisses I daydreamed about or even had with Kristian, this is something better. This makes me feel...feelings I never knew I had. And get this it's towards a man. The man who I hate with a passion, the man who's not only my best friend but my husband. The man who only hours and moments ago had me feeling like shit.

He pulled away and pulled me back on his chest. "Now rest we have to get to the arena soon." He whispered running a hand down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and relaxed against his touch.

"I'm not tired anymore."

"You're weird you know that?" He asked softly, closing his own eyes.

"I've been told." After that it got really quiet, and I was left to watch him sleep with a hinting smile on his face.

**-BMO Harris Bradly Center, Milwaukee Wisconsin-****  
**  
Pandemonium ran back stage. Everywhere I went there was talk of Hunter or Kristian. It left a bitter taste in my mouth. The tension of the locker room was thick and I wasn't sure if everyone was scared that Hunter might leave or the fact that Kristian's coming over to the men's division.

Whatever it was I didn't like the feel of it.

I sat in the far back of the main locker room, watching as people conversate and half listened to what they had to say about what's going on tonight. There were some pretty good theories, but I didn't really take the time to analyze them about their accuracy. Actually I had other thoughts in my head (no they weren't about Kristian)

Tonight I was going to go out and face Jerry the King Lawler in a match decided by Raw Active. Since I'm starting the heel turn so late (Thanks to Kristian) the creative just thought it would be easier if I started off where I was supposed to be around this time. I don't know what the fans will think, one week I'm dropping Pipebombs and being a bit care free and the next I'm the Punk that formed the New Nexus two years ago, only demanding more respect.

I'm going to be hated world wide, and I'm not sure if I can go on like this. I admit I'm a bit insecure already, and this being added on will only stresses me out.

I heard the doors open and close but I didn't bother too look up. It was probably just one of the guys anyway. Whoever it was, however; caused the locker room to become as quiet as mice.  
Bags dropped down by both of my sides, causing a gust of wind to blow in my face. It was cold already and that air alone just made it feel like I was stranded in the Arctic Ocean, only to be washed ashore of a large ice capsule. I felt the goose bumps form on my arms. I pulled my jacket close and zipped it up all the way. I wasn't exactly warm after that, but it'll do for now.

"You're alright Phil?" An Irish accent filled my ears. I looked down at the shoes first before slowly glazing up the frame of Stephan. So he was the one that came through the door and caused my warmth to wither away.

"Yeah, you looked spaced out." I twisted my neck around to see Randy looking into his bag and pulling out a pair of trunks. So Stephen isn't the only suspect in the case. He had some part of this too.

"Thanks for taking away whatever warmth I had, assholes." I pulled my bag closer towards me so I myself could pull out my trunks. "And I'm fine thanks for askin'."

"That's a lie; I can see it written all over your face." Randy looked up with a stern face. I kept quiet and begun to pull off my shoes. If something was wrong with me I think I'd know that.

"It's not because Kristian's back is it?" Stephan asked dropping his voice to a mere whisper. Randy shot both of us a look that showed he was both surprised and confused.

"I'll tell you later," I directed towards Randy "And no, it's not because Kristian is coming back."

"Oh, well she's looking for ya." Stephan pulled out his knee pads and boots from his bag. "She said somethin' 'bout her promo."

"Wait, she's here already?" I asked scooting to the edge of my seat. I took notice that Randy had tensed up at how surprised I sounded.

"Yeah, I was talking to her just before Randy and I came in here."

That's all I had to hear. I quickly undressed and redressed in my ring attire. My kick pads and arm pad were thrown on carelessly, I didn't even bother to wrap and mark my hands up for the night. My jacket was hanging off of one arm and the shorts I threw on over my trunks hung low enough of show the color of them.

I jumped off the bench and gave Randy a quick peck on the cheek before walking rather fast out of the door. I whistled a soundly tune as I walked down many halls just to get to the Diva's locker room.

When I approached the door, my hands suddenly became sweaty. Just being my hand up to knock on the door was a hassle. I was so shaky my knocks sounded more like rain falling on a windows pane. The door opened slowly, almost tauntingly. I held in my breath just waiting for someone to pop out.  
Victoria's head popped out of the room with the normal smile on her face.

"Hey Tori, is uh Kristian in there?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. Why did I suddenly get really nervous?

"Yeah, she was actually just telling us about her decision." Her smile faded the slightest, and her eyes became watery. "You can come in if you want nobody's changing."

"No it's ok, when she's finished can you tell her to meet the guys and me in the green room?" I brought my hand from my neck and stuffed it into the side of my jacket that wasn't falling off.

"Yeah, sure thing." She perked up, her smile coming back to her face 10X's brighter.

"Thanks." She disappeared into the room again. I stared at the door for some time before walking back to the men's locker room quietly.

I wasn't upset, I was actually pretty glad that the message didn't get to her. It gives me time to calm myself down and time to actually think about my actions earlier.

As much as I cried over him, I left Randy for time with Kristian. It's ironic, I cried over the fear of Randy leaving me, and wanting nothing to ever do with me when I just left wanting nothing to do with him at the moment. All because of Kristian.

I've decided instead of going straight to the locker room, to walk around the halls and talk to random crew members and the road agent. This is different from what I imagined this day to be like. I stepped into the arena thinking that I only been living in a dream and Kristian would be mine.

In a sense I'm kind of happy that my life isn't that way. I'm happy with Randy and she's hopefully happy with John. Maybe life being this way is best, and I've gotten out of the relationship with her at a good time. Though it only caused her to go to that asshole John (Morrison, not Cena) who gave her more pain than love, I feel that it was for the better and worse.

Maybe now I can 'sleep' soundly at night.

* * *

I watched her mouth move as she stood in the middle of the ring with the Divas Championship swung around her shoulder. The TV's been on mute since Randy had left for his match long ago, and the only thing that I've been doing was staring blankly at it. I did start to bad lip it, making those who had promos or backstage segments say things that I thought was funny. I enjoyed the time I spent talking with the muted television, but it quickly became boring. So I grabbed the remote and quickly I unmuted it.

"I actually want to thank Layla. You know it wasn't until last Monday when I heard how bad I've hurt her. She's currently has a concussion and wouldn't be back for a while now. But I'd like to thank her for putting up one hell of a match, and probably one of my toughest challenges in this title reign." She choked up and took a while to recuperate "I'm actually glad that she's the last person I ever fought for the Diva's Championship, she's a good competitor. I wish her well and hopefully this title will be hers while I take ahold of the United States championship or maybe the WWE Championship."

I turned the TV back to mute after that. I clinched on to my title and rubbed it. Nobody is taking this away from me. Nobody.

And why is she thanking Layla anyway? They've been at each others throats for years now and suddenly she want's to thank her? No unacceptable. I mean the woman is like up there with Brock on the people she hates list, so it's weird just to hear her thank her so sincerely.

"You look so cute clinching that title like that." I snapped my head towards the door and saw Randy leaning on the wall by the door way with a smile.

"I hate you for doing that." I turned around fully in the chair so I could get a better look at him. "When did you get in here?"

"Don't worry about that," he pushed himself off the wall and pushed his hands into his pants pockets. "Come on, we're going to meet Mike, Cody and Stephan in catering while we wait for Kris."

Reluctantly I follow him down him to catering. It would sound better if I pretended like he actually dragged me down her against my will, so I grabbed ahold of his hand and walked behind him. When we arrived he spotted the gang ('cause we're Scooby Doo) sitting at the back table. Cody sat in Mikes lap and Stephan sat across from them. Both of Mikes and Stephan's titles sat on the table in front of them as they talked.

Randy pulled up a chair to the table, sat down and pulled me down with him. Since there was a gathering of titles on the table I gladly sat mine on it. Who knows, maybe the titles are having a conversation of their own. I wonder what they're talking about. Maybe they're talking about how the Diva's championship is a slut or maybe my title was confessing his love towards Stephan's title. I had to resist the urge to grab both titles and make them kiss.

"Punk," I looked at Mike with a raised eye brow "Did you hear what I asked?"

"No, what?"

"When is your match?" He asked quite loudly. I don't know if he's trynna be funny, if he is I'll give him funny.

"After Ryder's and Otunga's." I shrugged and looked at the clock on the wall for the time. That's not to long from now. Heads turned and greetings were exchanged. Another chair was pulled up to the table, bringing along the presences of Kristian.

Since Jason took some time off he had appointed Stephan the job of keeping Kris feed. He got up from his seat and went to pick around at the food. When he came back he brung a plate filled with salad. He knew that was the only thing she'll eat with out putting up a fight.

We talked while she ate, but she wasn't saying much. She laughed, responded to questions, and shared a small story of her time at home but after that conversation flowed over she kept her eyes glued to her food with a frown. I wondered why and I wanted to know where the in the world John was too.

"Hey Kris, where's John?" Cody read my mind. She looked up from her plate as soon as the question came out of his mouth. She actually looked hurt but played it off with a small smile.

"Uh, I actually don't know. I haven't seen him since we walked in." She looked back down and begun to push around a tomato on her plate.

Is it something we're missing here? Did something happen between her and John while they were away that she's not telling is about? But what in the world could be wrong with them? They're too much of a perfect couple to ever have a problem going on, so is this the day we find out there is? So many questions and not enough time to even ask them. That and I don't want to jump to conclusions.

"You guys didn't break up did you?" Randy asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Actually the question everyone was too scared to ask.

"No, no!" She gave us an angry face "We just went our separate ways when we walked into the arena. He said he had some things to do and he'd meet me back here before the show ended."

"But the show is almost over." Stephan spoke up; she gave a faint smile and nodded.

"I know he had to call off plans because he has a late meeting with creative and the road agents since he's going to be going into surgery soon and he has a dark match to prepare for." She mumbled.

Wait, she seriously couldn't be down over that. Come on, Cena is the top dog around here and she doesn't expect for him to be too busy for even her? I wonder what she expected coming into a relationship with that man, for him to cater her every living second of his life.

"You..."

"Punk! You're up next." a crew member called for me. I groaned and stood up from Randy's lap. I was about to walk way when my arm was grabbed and I was pulling into a kiss from Randy.

"Good luck." He whispered against my lips. I pulled away and shook my head snickering.

"Luck is for losers."

It wasn't until that moment I had attacked Jerry with multiple elbow strikes and verbal abuse when I saw Cena. He came running down the ramp with the medical personnel. He stood on the outside of the cage on the announcer side of the ring, demanding for the cage to be let up. It was the first time tonight that I saw him; it was the first time in a week since I saw him.

I had a bad gut feeling when he stared at me through the cage. Like something bad was going to happen, maybe not now but soon. So when the cage finally let up and he slid in I quickly escaped and ran up the ramp. I wanted to get away from that gut feeling; I wanted nothing to do with it.

The fans may have booed me all the way backstage, but they would never understand the reason why I fled so fast.

Stepping backstage and being met halfway down the hall for the men locker room by Kristian was no good either. That same gut feeling I had with Cena returned but only much, much worse. My stomach was doing summersaults and backflips. I felt sick like I was going to throw up and I didn't know why.

I don't understand why I'm only getting that feeling around those two, I don't like it one bit. So my plan is to avoid them as best as I can. Whatever's going to happen needs to happen fast so this feeling doesn't stay. Hopefully it's nothing_ that_ bad.

I stepped out of the main locker room with my bags in hand and jacket hood pulled over my head. I couldn't wait to get back on my tour bus, I needed to lie down and relax. I needed my mind off of this feeling and on something else, like late night TV shows. I quietly walked the halls to the parking lot. It was nearly vacant so it was easy to spot my bus.

When I stepped abroad I saw Kofi lying across area he slept on, reading some book. I nodded to the driver and walked further in. Kofi looked up from the book and nodded a greeting to me.

"What's up Kofi?" I shot back walking to the very back of the bus. My room. Normally I would pull down the bunks for privacy but I didn't have the time to this time. I walked into the room and wasn't too surprised when I found Randy already relaxed in the bed watching TV.

I dumped my bags off to the side and climbed into bed with him. Perhaps laying in his arms could get my mind off of things. I don't care about changing into something more comfortable, I already know I'm not going to sleep tonight. Not with this feeling barging at the front of me mind.

I rested my head on his chest and threw my arm and leg across his body. Only at that moment I felt relaxed, even more when his arm wrapped around me. The gut feeling from earlier was pushed all the way to the back of my head and was replaced by comfort. If I stayed in these arms forever, maybe all of my problems could go away. My life would be problem free and all I'd have to worry about is the person who possesses these arms leaving me.

_**I'll be here by your side**__**  
**__**No more fears, no more crying**__**  
**__**But if you walk away I know I'll fade**__**  
**__**Cause there's nobody else**_

I looked up at the TV and saw some boy band video. I looked at the bottom of the screen for indication for the program he was watching. MTV. I looked up at him and back at the TV. Was I the only one who's creeped out by how the TV suddenly knows how I feel?

His chest started to rumble. I raised my head and looked up at him. I watched as he laughed for a good minute.

"That was scary." He finally stated. So when he's scared...he laughs? Weirdo.

"How?" I asked, refusing to say what I wanted to.

"I didn't change the channel; the remote is way over there." He pointed to some spot on the floor on his side of the bed.

Either the TV was magic, or this could be some earthy sign.

* * *

**The song mentioned was Gotta Be You by One Direction...just in case anybody wanted to know. **

**Boy Phil sure is a lot to handle isn't he? Is anybody sick of him yet? I can always kick the emotional brat out of the story...**

**Punk; *Walks into my office* I'll break things off with Randy if I'm kicked out of the story. **

**PUNK STAYS! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I skipped ahead 3 weeks just to get to Night of Champions. What happened during those three weeks will be explained****. Oh and I finally came up with a title for some of the chapters. The title will be bold and italicized. **

**I do not own WWE, so everything WWE related is own by Vince...still. I only own Kristian and this story. **

_**Here we are we AREN'T the champions**_

* * *

_"Kris, what are we going to do if anyone finds out about us?" Punk asked breaking the long silence._

_That's the one question I wanted to avoid, because I myself don't even know what would happen if he does find out. __I've thought about it but I never came up with an outcome or a good enough scenario of how and when for if he did find out_

_.__I don't see anybody getting hurt just because they didn't know that Punk and I are together. So maybe they wouldn't be hurt only surprised...maybe question him a bit because they don't know Punk, but I don't see them being hurt._

_"Act casual and explain." I shrugged and turned upside down in the chair I've been sitting in._

_"I don't know I'm scared of that Randy person after the stories you've told me." Punk bit into a Hersey's bar he stole away from me moments ago._

_"There's nothing to worry about Punk." I took the candy bar out of his hand. "Randy wouldn't harm a fly...well as long as that fly doesn't harm me._

_"__"And that Cena guy?" He asked scooting to the edge of the bed in a way that his arms dangled off._

_"Oh come on," I stuffed a chocolate piece in my mouth. "You've met him before 'member. He wouldn't lay a single hand on you."_

_"Your brother?"_

_"Ok maybe you need to worry about him," he looked up with fear. "But I can always talk him out of hurting you so calm down."_

_"I guess." he pushed himself up and fell back to on the bed. "But I worry if we keep us a secret some where down the road someone will get hurt, and it's not just going to be the both of us."_

_I sat the candy down, and jumped into the bed attacking Punk's face with kisses. After a while I got bored and rolled to his side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.__"You worry too much," I whispered resting my head on his chest "Nothing's going to happen, no one will get hurt, I promise you."_

* * *

**-3 weeks ago-**

_Ring, ring.__  
_  
Where is that stupid thing? I just sat it down.

_Ring, ring._

Alright, alright I'm coming, I'm coming. Once I find you. I picked up my discarded jacket from the bench. There you are!

I pressed the answer key with out looking at the caller ID. It must be Kris asking me why I wasn't in catering yet.

"Hello." I answered; I don't understand why I answered that way when I knew who it was.

"John?" Layla's voice almost made me vomit. She is the last person I want to talk to. Well her, Brock and Luranitus. Why does she still have my number of she knows I don't want her? "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I just wanted to tell you something. I can't keep this bottled up anymore."

"What is it?" I half sighed and growled. I wasn't in the mood for any of her shit rumors right now. I have a match to get my mind ready for.

"It's about Kristian." She stated firmly, I knew it. "And Phil." With the mention of Phil's name I became interested. What could she ever say about them that I ready don't know?

"Alright, what about them." I asked, not really interested in what she has to say.

"I was looking through Google, and I randomly typed both of their ring names into the search engine." Oh yeah 'randomly' "I saw a few recent images so I clicked show all images, the begging was fine it was nothing hit recent photo shoot pictures or pictures from shows...but the further down I got," she paused dramatically. "You know what I'll let you find out yourself." The other end disconnected and I was left staring at the screen with both of my eye brows together.

I shrugged it off and sat my phone back on the bench. Whatever it was couldn't be that bad. I pulled off my shirt and opened my gym bag. The brightness of my phone shone in the side of my eye. I pulled my hand away from the zipper and reached for it. Maybe it is something bad. Nah, I pulled my hand back and reached into the bag. Layla's just being over dramatic right? There could be anything bad about Phil or Kristian on the Internet right? It could just be rumors or photo shopped pictures.

Before I knew it my phone was in my hand and I was searching Catalyst and CM Punk on Google images.

Layla was right; it was nothing but recent photo shoot and pictures from the shows the first few pages. I slide my finger over the screen to look at other pages and my heart stopped. Nothing but pictures of them kissing, holding hands, getting tattoos together, laughing at each other, and even a picture of Punk dressed as Batman while she was Batgirl took over. But there was one of them that stood out to me. I pressed it to enlarge it.

They were holding hands, walking in Millennium Park. Kristian held a hot dog in her free hand while Punk held unsurprisingly a can of Pepsi. It was the winter time because they wore heavy coats mittens and hats; it was also an old picture. I could tell by the hair that dangled out of the back of Punks hat.

What got me was that smile of hers. She looked truly happy and I never once saw one that like from her. Ever.

I quickly close out of the Internet and went to my contact list, scrolled down to the only K that was on my phone and pressed call. The dial tone was long and aggregating, but I gave me time to make up a story of why I'm canceling plans and to calm down.

"What's up?" She answered casually. I was expecting a 'hey baby' or 'Cena!' But I guess this will do.

"Kris...I'm sorry I have to cancel plans."

* * *

**-Night of Champions-**  
Yeah that night on the bus was a sign alright. For the past couple of weeks he and Randy had been really touchy feely. Usually he'd punch the man in the face for touching him so much, but for some reason it only helped him relax. And if Randy was going to touch him, well two can play that game.

He felt bad being so lovey dovey in front of Kristian though. For weeks she hasn't had any contact or interaction with John what so ever. He's been too 'busy' to find time to spend with her. If you asked Punk, it sounds like more of an excuse to get away from her. He knows John is the top dog but even he can't have that much work for this long. So why is he running from her?

It must be that damn feeling Punk keeps getting. Something bad was going to happen and one way or another it involves himself Kris, and John. The feeling had pinned him strongly today. It was so bad he even considered dropping out of his match, because he didn't want to be anywhere near John.

When he came upon his locker room he was relived and ready to burry himself inside until his match or until he got bored and decided to go bother someone. He pulled off his cap and slowly opened the door.

"Here we are we are the champions! We've come so far they said it can't be done!"

So this is what he walks into? A sugar high 28 year old bouncing off the walls singing the PPV theme song?

He not complaining or anything but why the hell is she so happy? How could she be so happy? If he remembered correctly he didn't see her name posted on the match card, yet she's prancing around like a retarded Gazelle.

Maybe it's something that happened; maybe Cena finally spent some time with her. He shrugged and stepped closer into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Whatever it was she was happy and that's all that matters.

He took a route that wouldn't get in the way of her dancing. Did she even notice him? Most likely not, it looks like she's too into her little song and dance to even realize another being is in presence.

The feeling struck his stomach again, making him drop everything and grab ahold of his lower half. He needs to get out of this room, and fast.

"You alright dad?" He sat up straight took a glance over his shoulder. Kristian had stopped her dancing and was now standing with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine Kris," he swatted his hand in the air and turned back to look at the ground. The sound of small soft footsteps came closer.

"You're sure?" She asked resting her hand on the door knob. "You want me to find dad or a medical personnel?"

"No Kris," he said firmly "I said I was fine, I...I just need to eat something."

Kristian gave him a hard look before shrugging it off. She didn't believe him but if he doesn't want help he wasn't going to get it. He'll just suffer.

"Alright then," she mumbled "Hurry to catering ok?"

And just like that the subject was dropped, and she was back to dancing and singing. Only this time not so energetic and off key.

**John POV**

I've been asking around for weeks and the pictures I saw were no phonies. They were real, the kissing, the hand holding, the hugs, the smiles...they were all real.

Apparently they've dated the whole time they were on ECW together and some of the time they were on Smackdown. That was until John came and swept her off her feet. At least that's what I heard from Barbie, Mike and Victoria all of which who were on both shows with them.

It hurts; no it angers me that she kept something like that away from me. I know the past is the past but really, Phil? Their personalities could clash and create the fucking apocalypse! That's worse than what Randy and Phil could do. She needs someone calm and collective, like me, to keep her temper down but those pictures tell me she likes her men with personalities like hers.

The more I try to think about the combination the more I actually realize that their bond together is stronger than with anyone else. Even me! And that pisses me off.

"John!" Kristian's gasping voice came from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and waited for her to catch up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked calmly. She looked at me confusedly; I bet she's playing stupid right now.

"Tell you what?" She asked taking a step back her smile never fading. I stayed quiet and debated about turning around and walking away. "Cena..." She reached her hand out but I pushed it away.

"So you and Punk huh?" Her smile fell completely, if anything she looked scared. Her face even paled and her mouth dropped.

"H-how...w-where did you..."

"Don't worry about how I found out, why didn't you tell me?" I growled. I didn't mean to get angry at her, but those pictures and stories kept playing in my head.

"I...I don't know." She looked down and bit her quivering lip. That's a lie; she does know she just won't tell me.

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?! So you don't know how I found out from someone else and not you?! That's bullshit Kris and it's fucking stupid that I had to find out from Layla and others about it!" I yelled, she looked up and raised an eye brow

"...Layla? Layla and who?"

"It doesn't matter! You don't know how much it's hurting just looking at you right know Kris. I can't look at you without thinking about Phil being all over you!"

"But the past is the past." She quipped in.

"The past is the past my ass! The past can hurt someone more that whoever made that quote up think. I thought I trusted you, hell for as long as we've known each other I figured we were way a past trust if there was a such thing. What else are you lying to me about Kris? What you fucked Randy too? Maybe kissed Stephan once or twice?"

"N-"

"SHUT UP! Don't say a fucking word 'cause whatever's going to come out of your mouth is probably just another lie." I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "I came into this relationship thinking I knew everything about you, I don't and that's what makes me not trust you anymore. I can't do this Kris..."

**Kris POV**

He turned aground and begun to walk away. It didn't seem real at first, I thought I was just having a horrible day dream but when he got more than inches away from me the impact of what just happened hit me.

"Cena wait!" I cried out reaching for his arm. I don't know why I was calling him; I guess it was because I didn't want to see him leave. But I knew that he was going to, the stories he heard the pictures he saw had to be true, and I have a feeling the stories are from someone who already knew about Punk and I. So I have no way of taking it back and if I tried I knew it would only hurt him more than he already is.

"What?" he growled turning around. All of the anger swept across his face and swam around in his eyes, and if I looked closely I could see tears forming. I gulped and shrugged my shoulders. "Then don't call me. As a matter of fact, don't speak to me anymore don't even think of me!" he chuckled and shook his head raising his hand to point a finger at me "John was right you are a whore! I hope Punk can give you more than what I was giving you."

I watched as Cena turned and walked down the hall. With every step away he took the more my heart felt like it was being ripped right out of my chest. My vision had became blurry but I could see a hint of the dark blue shirt he was wearing. My knees became weak as he turned a corner. The man I loved just walked out of my life for good. All because I kept a secret from him far too long.

My knees finally succumbed and I collapsed putting my head into my knees and letting the first hundred tears slip down my check. It's happening again, the feeling of being alone, empty, destroyed. Not only has this happened to me once but it happened twice. Even though the last times weren't my fault but it's still the same feeling, it's still the same pain.

I never once thought about the world coming to an end, never thought about my world coming to an end but just like that it crumbled and fell to my feet.

_'Your past is bond to repeat itself.'_

And he was right. It is repeating it's self only this time it has more of an impact. It affected every part of my body; I was numb and couldn't move.

Over the course of years I've felt some what whole, I felt at peace with myself and I handled almost everything that was thrown at me. Not today.

Today I was going back to square one. I was going back to being the Kristian who couldn't defend herself.

Hours later I stopped crying and wiped the tears from my face. I'm not going to let his mess my day up.

_'I love you Kristian.'_

_'I love you more than you could even imagine, you know that?'__  
_  
I chuckled dryly as I stood up and dusted the imaginary dirt off of my legs. That's all a lie now; a whore like me could never be loved. As a matter of fact whores don't deserve love or trust. I wonder if they ever heard the song 'Don't trust a hoe' obviously not.

I turned on my heel, going down the hall leading to Randy's locker room. Him, Punk and Stephan seems to be the only ones I could talk to right now, and honestly I just want a little love from my dad.

_'One day you're going to be mine forever, and I'm going to be yours.'_John's voice rung through my head, a sweet caring smile dressed on his face and his eyes were glazed over with love and hope.

_'That's only a 7 year difference and it's not going to stop me from falling for you.'_I saw Cena's back as he closes the door to my guest room and if I listen carefully I could've heard the sheer amount of determination in his voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks and started to pull at my hair. I want this to stop. I want the pain and the suffering to stop. I want to forget not remember. Before I could stop myself I let out a loud scream. It wasn't your normal _'I'm sad and the only thing I can do is scream'_ scream but the kind of scream that comes from your soul when it's saying _'I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!'_

Doors opened, heads popped out of locker room, eyes cast upon me, words and whispers became one with the wind. Few of them covered their ears and closed the door back to their locker room while the other half stayed and stared at me with confused faces. I stopped scream and looked around, a smirk playing its way to my cheeks. I slowly raised my middle finger and waved it around in the faces of those who stayed. And that's the way I roamed the halls, nose held high smirk on my face and middle finger rose. That was until I turn a corner and saw a certain someone.

**Mean While**

I knew that cry and scream anywhere. It was Kristian. She had finally reached a breaking point and it was all because of me. There's that part of me that ever regretted confronting her and saying those things to her and there's a part of me that doesn't. I was conflicted and the only thing I wanted to do was walk away from the situation entirely.

When I walked away I knew I only broken her again. I ripped her heart out and walked away with it. I didn't destroy it; it's still in my hands. But when I heard her cries and screams I knew she thought I destroyed it along the way. I thought I wasn't going to see her again tonight, but when I turned that corner and saw her walking with a smirk on her face and her middle finger raised I realized that I've only made her a disaster.

Her hand fell slowly and her smirk disappeared immediately. She looked so broken it made me want to take her in my arms and stay that way for days. Her eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered.

I opened my mouth to say something plenty of times, but when nothing came out I kept it shut. I slowly held my hand out and stared her straight in her eyes. She looked at my hand and back to me, shaking her head.

She wasn't going to accept it.

Instead she zoomed right past me, tears once again streaking her face. I turned around just in time to see her turn the corner that lead to Randy's locker room.

"He did what?!" Randy yelled standing up from the bench he and Phil sat on. Phil continued to lace up his boot. He knew something like this would happen; he's had that feeling for weeks now. And now that it's actually happening he wishes that the stupid feeling didn't come around in the first place.

Randy growled as he watched Kristian sob away on the couch provided by the locker room. He always hated seeing her hurt, and knowing that John's the one who caused this pain, he was going to Cause him pain. Even he knew about the fling between this own 'lover' and Kris but he never for the life of him yelled or broke all communication with either of them.

The worst part about hearing that information is knowing exactly what he said to her. Such violent, cruel words once used by her sick bastard of an EX John Morrison. She wasn't a whore; she was a beautiful young lady who was never truly taught how to love. The way he sees it, she only knows about the kind of love that leaves and sometimes never returns.

She's a diamond in the rough, and her brightness just keeps getting duller and duller with everyday she goes through something like this. Her heart was stolen away from her too many times before only to never get it back. It actually surprises him how she hasn't turned into one of those heartless souls.

Randy rushed to the door and ran down the halls on record time. The door slammed shut behind him so hard it reopened just a crack.

Phil stopped lacing his boots and looked up. He saw Kristian had momentarily stopped crying and was looking at the door with the same amount of terror written on her face. They both knew Randy was at his worse when he's this angry, everything in his path will be destroyed and if they didn't stop him now the whole arena would explode.

They jump to their feet and rushed down the halls in search of Randy. Asking everybody they saw if they've seen him. It was the same answer each time 'Yeah, he looked pissed so I didn't bother.'

"I would fucking kill you!" They looked at each with fear and ran to the source of Randy's voice. Running as fast as their legs could take them. Luckily they didn't have to run very far because after the first corner they turned, there was Randy pinning Cena against the wall.

A small crowd of security guards lingered around, doors to locker rooms near by opened and whispers were exchanged. Terror was stricken across the so call Super Cena's face, only to satisfying Randy's anger. A smirk formed on his face, pushing Cena against the wall harder.

"Shit!" Phil exclaimed just above a whisper "He already turned viper!"

"Well go stop him!" Kristian proclaimed. Phil gave her a look and cross his arms.

"Why do I have to stop him?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Kristian rolled her eyes.

"Does it look like I'm in any condition to help?" She asked the obvious. "And look who's pinned on the wall!" Phil looked her up and down and sighed. She was right she wasn't in any condition to fight or help Randy calm down. Especially when she's going to be doing it right in front of Cena.

What's the worse that could happen if he tries to help anyway? It's not like Randy would lay a single finger on him right? He wouldn't, or so he hoped.

He held in his breath as he took slow, scarred steps as if it was a crime scene. The closer he got, the more afraid he became. Slowly he reached a hand out and placed it on Randy's back.

"R-Randy stop, you're going to kill him." He whispered daring to take a step closer to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cena eyes glazed over, his faces as red as a tomato and his hands clawing weakly at Randy's arm.

"That's the plan Phil!" Randy growled and applied more pressure to his hand.  
He was already ready to give up until an idea popped into his head.

"I have a match with him later on, let me handle the rest." Randy released John from his hold, letting his body slid down to wall. It took Phil a long time to realize that he wasn't dead, but the way his body looks so limp it's easy to mistake it.

It took every fiber in Randy's body not to kick John in the gut. Instead he turned around and violently dragged Punk by the arm to where Kristian was standing.

"You shouldn't have came." he said to her "Go back to the locker room and don't come out until you're needed." Randy pushed past her still holding on to Punk. Kristian turned to look at John and back at the fading figure of Randy and Punk. Now what I she supposed to do? She sure as hell wasn't listening to Randy, but where else could she go?

* * *

"Steeepphhhaaaannnn." I sung as I knocked on the door that had Stephan's ring name posted up. He might be changing or something, whatever it was he's taking too long. "Step.." The door opened after I lifted my hand to knock again.

"Kriiiistiiiian." I covered my ears and pushed past him to get into the locker room.

"Don't song again." I shook my head and stuck a finger in my ear in act of cleaning it out. The door closed shut and the room became quiet. "So what are ya doing in here?"

"Was that you..." He asked walking to his gym bag to pull out his shirt. "Screaming I mean.."

I sat down on the floor since there was no chair in the room and the bench was occupied. I looked down at the floor and drew imaginary pictures on it. Damn does everyone know what my screams sound like?

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled falling back on the floor. The ceiling was so bright, so much more entertaining than being in this room. Much more interesting than my day so far.

"What happened?" I looked towards Stephan who had somehow managed to slip on his shirt and both boots in a short amount of time. He sat on the bench with his hands folded, looking at me as if he was really interested in what I had to say. For once, someone actually did want to hear what I had to say and cared about my opinion, so I told him.

I told him how Cena and I haven't spoken to each other over the course of the week and how suddenly poof our relationship flashes between my eyes. He listened to every word I had to say, he joked about it which got a smile outta me.

This is what I needed. Someone who wasn't on this whole drama fest of my life to chill with. For now one this is my chill buddy, I'll be by his side every show just to make it through without killing myself.

Listen to me. I feel crazier than AJ and if I stick by his side like this I'll be just as clingy as Punk. What can a girl do when she's this hurt though? I don't want to lock myself out from the world like I did when I was younger, I've seen where that gotten me and I don't want to go to that place ever again. I wish the show ends rather fast today.

**Phil POV**

Let me handle the rest I said. Well I now regret it. The man tried to break every bone in my body, and probably my soul too and he did it all while taking glances at Kristian who sat outside of the ring.

What is he trying to prove here? Hadn't he inflicted enough pain for one day? Is he not satisfied?

Then it clicked. It was my time to get hurt for the night. He already broke Kristian emotionally so he was going to break me physically. Ooooh when Randy finds out about this he going to be dead!

Wait, why am I running to Randy for protection? I might as well kick his ass on my own; defend both mine and Kris honor.

The match ended as planed but I had a little trick up my sleeve. As soon as he turned around, he was met with the cold gold of my belt. And down he went, laid out flat like a pancake. Teaches him a little something about me huh?

"Fucking idiot!" Kristian called out while she slid into the ring "Why'd you hit him?"

"Oh so you're taking his side?" I asked and pointed to him. Kristian looked at him and shook her head. "I thought so." I crouched down beside the battered body and smiled. "RESPECT!" I stood up and held my title in the air "BEST IN THE WORLD!"

"Why'd you hit him?" Kristian asked as we walked back stage. I stopped talking to Heyman and looked at her.

"You can't be serious." I stopped walking, "The man tired to kill me out there, not to mention that he already hurt you. I did it to get a point across. Nobody hurts you, nobody hurts me. Problem solved." I started to walk again to catch up with Heyman who wasn't that far away.

"What was her problem?" He asked.

"Upset I hit Super Cena with the belt." I shrugged and watched and Cena trudged down the hall with his head hung low and a hand on the spot when I hit him.

"We'll she needs to learn the game called Survival."

* * *

My night was just as bad as my day. I couldn't sleep the sound of Randy snoring and Punk turning pages was one thing that kept me up. Ok maybe it's not that I couldn't sleep it's that I didn't want to. I didn't want to dream 'cause my dreams are too fake. I know I would only dream about being happy and being in Cena's arms when in reality I'm not happy and Cena's arms are on another floor in another room alone and empty.

"Dad," I propped myself on one elbow. Punk sat down his comic book and gave him his attention "Remember that day, when you asked me what we were going to do if some one found out about us?"

Punk nodded "Yeah, I remember that."

"I told you nothing was going to happen, nobody was going to get hurt and to stop worrying about it?" I bit my lip to stop the tears that formed in my eyes from falling. Punk nodded again, "Well everybody that you were worried about knows and it left three people hurt." A tear fell from my eye and down my cheek. "Me especially."

I never really thought ahead of that day. I never saw myself forming a really close bond to Randy, a stronger bond with Adam or even being in a relationship with Cena. I was only thinking about then and only then. It stayed in the back of my head, and now the day has arrived when they know and people really are hurt I can only blame myself. It's not Punk's fault he actually wanted to tell just to get it over with but I was stupid enough to keep it a secret.

Well I guess I've learned my lesson. What someone doesn't know does hurt them.

* * *

**That son of a bitch! Layla just had to ruin everything. The secret had to come out one way or another though. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Yeah I kinda skipped Hell In A Cell, I didn't like the results so I didn't want to associate the muses with it. I know Punk wouldn't have liked it anyway. So I skipped a few months a head of time. Royal Rumble is just around the corner baby! **

**I do not own anything WWE related, all brands, superstars, divas, and PPV's belongs to Vince. I do own Kristian and this story. **

_**What Do I Stand For?**_

* * *

**Months After the Break Up****  
**  
There are days when I would spot her sitting alone in Catering. Elbow prompted on the table while her cheek rested lazily on her hand. She looked more spaced out than usual those days. Sure she would give smiles to people who threw them her way even hold a small chat, but she would always go back to that same table in the far corner and watch people.

I've noticed that her performance in the ring was lacking energy and effort. She would perfect one move then the next second BAM! She's down on the mat for a 1, 2, and 3. Her promos and backstage segments have lost that tingling feeling, or in other words its touch. I've heard from Mike that she has been threaten to be fired if she didn't keep it up.

Keep it up. That seems impossible for her nowadays. Every week I see her she looks more and more sleep deprived. Her eyes had grown dark circles under them, much like Punk's. Week after week she would walk in with the same ol' jeans and an overly large shirt, probably borrowed from Randy or Stephan. She even started to let her hair grow and wear it its natural color not caring about the looks she'd get from coworkers or fans.

And to think this is my entire fault.

I was the one who made her that broken, broken to the point she just doesn't give a damn anymore. I never once thought or even imagined myself being the one to finally shatter her; I always believed I would be the one to save her. But things changed. I see myself as a monster, a wreaking machine and it hurts that every time she sees me she runs away with fear and tears streaming down her face.

All John's are bad people huh?

The group of people she has to care for her, her family even cast glares at me. They knew I've hurt her, and I've hurt her bad. But they don't know how hard it is for me to see her that way either. She's fallen off the deep end and so far there had been no one who could receive her. For the most part I thought it would've been Punk, but with the way they glare at each other now I know he couldn't help.

The sudden feel of a heavy hand on my shoulder made me jump. I turned my head the slightest to see Randy's eyes pricing at me. I took the headphones out of my ear and gave him my undivided attention.

"John, we need to talk."

...

_**My locker room now.**_

I read the words on the again and again with a frown. There was no secret message behind it; it was actually pretty straight forward. I pocketed my phone and took a deep breath before grabbing the door knob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

The room was dark, but the sound of sobs echoed through out the room telling me she was here. I pushed the door open so light could fill the room and spotted her sprawled out face first on the couch. I turned on the light and quietly closed the door behind me.

Each step I took towards her the louder her sobs became, the more I saw her body shaking.

She was hurt bad, and even I couldn't help her. We tried having Adam on the road with us for some time but that didn't work. He suggested therapy but when the hell does she have time for that?

I sat on the couch slowly and pulled her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder and cried like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sick of this dad; I'm through with crying over him. It hurts me even more every day, but I can't stop. Everyday I see him and it's a constant reminder of what I used to have, it's a constant reminder of that monster who finally broken me. I know I should be blaming John for this, I should be blaming those bullies in the past for making me so damn insecure and weak but it's not only them. I-I loved him dad, I thought he'd be my forever but as always god took my happiness and joy away from me." She sobbed into my chest, her nails dug into my back as she shook uncontrollably in my arms. "God hates me, he really does. He put me on this plant only to make me suffer. I don't understand why he made me if he hates me so damn much." She chuckled and looked up the ceiling "Well fuck you too god! Kill me now why don't cha?" She rested her head back on my shoulder.

"I don't understand how things like this are supposed to make me stronger, as you can see I'm only getting weaker because of it. It's hurting me and I hate it! You know this, so why put me through it? I want to be happy for once, really truly happy." She sniffled and wiped her tears away on my shirt. "I'm sorry but I see no light at the end of this tunnel I'm in. I only see more darkness ahead, and that's probably all it's ever going to be isn't it?" She looked up at the ceiling again. "Isn't it?!" Her face changed to an anger expression "Answer me damn it!"  
She kept her head up ward looking around at the ceiling. When no answer came she let out a scream that sounded like it was from her soul.

The only thing I could do was wrap my arms around her tightly and let her cry it out. I've been through this many times over the past few months and then some. There was a time I caught her trying to cut herself. She never really did, I managed to talk her out of it but I'm afraid if I don't do anything else fast cutting herself wouldn't be the only thing she'll attempt.

I waited patiently as she cried herself to sleep yet again. I slipped out from under neither her quietly, and lied her down on the cushion. I gave her a kiss on the top of the head and tip toes to the door. I slid through the small crack and looked at her one last time before closing it completely.

As much as I hated the idea, I needed to find John and fast.

* * *

"...You need to go talk to her..." He said flatly. "As much as I don't want you anywhere near her, I have a feeling you're the only one who could save her at this point."

"I believe whatever I do wouldn't help, not with the way she runs away from me." I shrugged and stuffed my head phones into my pocket. Randy sighed and held the bridge of his nose, a gesture I've seen him do for years when he's at breaking point himself.

"Look John," he growled lowly "I'm tired of seeing my kid this hurt." He looked up and held a cold stare with my eyes "You caused this fucking mess so you're going to fix it." He turned his back towards me and walked down the hall, pushing road agents and equipment boxes.

_"..So you're going to fix it..."_

_"...So you're going to fix it..."__  
_  
The saying replayed in my head, as I approached the locker room with Kristian's ring name hung on it.

Well here goes nothing.

I pushed the door open slowly, afraid of what I would walk into. When the door was pushed open all the way I spotted her sitting on the floor with her head in her knees. She seemed not to notice the door opening, and I was fine with it.

I closed the door and walked towards her silently. Even then she didn't look up, but I did notice the faint sounds of weeping. I nervously sat on the floor and pulled her close to my chest. She automatically attached herself on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder.

It didn't last long. She must have smelled my cologne or realized I was too macular to be Randy. Her head popped up, scanning over my face with her shining eyes. Her hands around my neck stiffened, and her breath became uncontrollable. With whatever strength she had, she pushed herself away from me. Not satisfied with the distance she moved back even more. She stayed a safe distance away from me, breathing heavily scanning my face.

Suddenly her eyes turned 3 shades darker and it scared the shit out of me. I knew by now I should've moved away from her, but my body was glued to the floor. I was stuck here to watch the corner of her lips twitch into a smirk and her left her twitch too.

She crawled closer to me, her hair falling in her face making her look like the girl from the ring. The closer she got the more breath was captured between my lips. My hands became sweaty and my heart was pounding skipping every two beats. It seemed my fear only amused her because by the time she was in my face she wore a smile. The scariest smile I've ever seen.

She moved in so close that our lips almost touched. I felt the air from her nose warm on my cheek. The back of her hand ran down one cheek, and moved to my arm and made its way to the collar of my shirt.

"You want this Cena?" She whispered. I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't want to answer that; too afraid of what my answer would get me into. So I stayed quiet.

Her grip on my collar became killer, reminding me of the day Randy got ahold of my neck. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" She growled. I gulped down the large lump in my throat. Already knowing I was incapable of talking I nodded my head. Her smirk returned to her face "Thought so."

Pain. Hell rising pain, between my legs. At first I was pretty sure I was dying, but when I felt her knee remove from between my legs and the heat rush to my face, I knew I survived. Barely.

A hand flew across my face too, but that's nothing compared to the first pain. To top it off I was harshly pushed back, making the back of my head hit the floor. I saw my life flash before my eyes, and I started to pray that she at least kill me quickly. When my vision came back I was faced with her psychopathic smile. I squeezed my eyes shut tight; I didn't want to witness my own death. I don't want to see my blood on her hands. Maniacal laughing came from above me, trailing off out of the room with a slamming shut of a door. I opened one eye and saw the room was empty. I let out a shaker breath and ran a hand down my face.

What the hell did I turn her into?

...

There was a series of laughing coming from the hall. At first I thought it was April doing some backstage segment that caused her to laugh like that but then Kristian rounded the corner laughing. It was quiet alarming, and I thought John finally put an end to her terror.

Well I did until she pulled Phil right off of my lap and tossed him on the floor like a piece of trash. Only to take the spot herself. Punk opened his mouth to protest but she shot him some glare that made him close him mouth and take a seat next to Stephan. The table fell quiet, everybody but Phil (Who stared at the table nervously) was looking at Kris like she'd lost her mind.

"The fuck ya starin' at?" She asked looking around the table.

"Soooo anyway, Bryan when yer goin' to shave the beard fella?" Sheamus asked turning to D. Bryan with a smile. An awkward smile.

"Not anytime soon." Bryan chuckled running his hand over his beard "Gotta keep up the goat face persona." Stephan nodded and turned his head towards Mike.

"And when are you goin' to become less annoyin'?" He asked with a chuckle. Mike scooted to the edge of the table and slammed his hands on the face of it.

"I'm not annoying." He said, a smile creeping on his face. "I'm awesome." Everyone at the table, but Kristian groaned. She let out a sigh of boredom and propped elbow on the table, leaning forward to rest her cheek on it.

"You're ok Ella?" Bryan asked calling her a nickname made up from her middle name.

"I'm fine." She answered plainly "Wanna leave already."

"The shows almost over." Cody spoke up after glancing at his phone. "Why don't you go a head and leave?"

"I can but I hitched a ride with Stephan," she mumbled "I'll let him talk to you guys for a while."

That was probably one of the biggest lies that came out of her mouth. The whole time she sighed loudly, rolled her eyes, stared off into space, drew imaginary pictures on the table with her finger, and yawned. All things expected from her due to the prior months but today she seemed to have put emphasis on those actions.

What was she trying to tell us?

Just then John walked past; she perked up in my lap and growled like a dog. John flinched and hurried out of the room. She began to laugh like it was one of those comedy videos playing. What the hell happened when John went to talk to her?

"What was that about?" Glenn asked after the laughing died down. Yeah, the same question that's on everybody's mind.

"Nothing," she stood up from my lap "Come on Steph, I'm ready to leave this hell hole." Stephan nodded goodbye to everyone before running off to catch up with Kristian who had walked off without saying good bye. As soon as they were out of sight all eyes fell on Punk.

"What?" He asked picking at his nails nervously.

"Why were you so quiet?" I asked. Punk shrugged and kept his eyes on his nails. I let out a sigh and stood up from my seat. "I guess we should get going too, come on Phillip." I waved a good bye to the group and begun to walk away.

"Wait up, Randal!" A smile plastered on my face.

Well the least I can say is that I saved someone.

* * *

"You're not going to sleep tonight, are you?" Stephan asked as he emerged from the bathroom. I opened my eyes and pulled my body up to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Why even ask anymore?" I asked following Stephan with my eyes as he settled into bed himself.

"Because every night I jus' hope to hear the opposite." He reached out and turned out the light on the night stand. "G'night."

"Some nights I stay up chasing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw." I sung softly crawling to the head if my bed. "Some nights I wish that my lips could build as castle, some nights I wish they'd just fall off."

Stephan rolled over and turned back on the light. I knew he wasn't going to sleep this early.

"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand. What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights I don't know, any more." I sunk under the covers, resting my head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"That's all?" My neck snapped towards Stephan. I nodded my head and looked back at the ceiling. "What you should've sung was 'I JUS' NEED SOMEBODY TA LOOOOOOVE!'" I threw my extra pillow at him.

"Stop that," I laughed "I'm trying to be depressed here."

Stephan propped the extra pillow under his head and chuckled. "And my job is to stop ya from being depressed." He turned out the light again, but I could still see his bare chest and flaming red hair from the moon light that shone into the room. "It seems like no one else can anyway."

* * *

**OOOH SHEAMUS GOTTA CRUSH ON KRIIIIIS! Or does he? You'll never know 'cause I'll never tell. Whatever leave a review down below or however you guys leave reviews nowadays...geez so many technical advances. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hiiiii! Ya missed me? Betcha did. **

**I don't own anything WWE related or the song(s) mention in this story. I only own Kristian and this story. **

**P.S. The song(s) mention is Not Falling Apart by Maroon 5 and Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne.**

**_I'll Try Not to Fall Apart_**

* * *

"Wake up." My finger poked soft white skin gently. After the poke I waited a few seconds for some sort if response or movement but I was still faced with staring at closed eyes. "Wake up." I repeated poking him yet again. Wait for it. Wait for iiiit. Nothing. "Wake the fuck up!" I yelled pushing at his shoulder.

Stephan swatted at the air and turned around mumbling something. I've been going at this for at least an hour now and the fucker still haven't risen from the dead. Trust me, being up alone stinks.

I'm left here to think about my life. I don't want to think about my life, I caught myself crying because I suddenly realized my life is just a living hell. He'll I tell you. Worst of all I've even started to think about what my life would've been like if I just stayed with Punk.

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought.

"WAKE UP STEPHAN I'M DYING!" I yelled louder shaking him rougher. If I have to go through this hell then he's going through it with me.

Stephan rolled over slowly, a cold stare and thin line of lips expressed his face. I blame myself for making him go all Sheamus on me, but I blame him for not waking up when I told him to in the first place.

I took a step back and gave a smile, hoping that would get him to calm down. Luckily for me it did, but only a little. He rolled out of the bed grumbling that he was going to the bathroom. I tried to follow him with my eyes but by the time I looked his way I was met with the shutting of the bathroom door.

Yet again I'm left alone.

I groaned and flopped down on my bed, reaching across the night stand for Stephan's phone. I could've went for mine but I still have the picture of the monster on there. I never found the guts to change it; I tear up when I even pick the phone up. So I resort to using other people's phone instead. I didn't want to do anything it; I guess I just wanted the bright screen to blind me.

Just when I was going to put it down Randy had decided to call.

"What?" I answered.

"Rude way to answer," I shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "We're going to the gym."

"Alright I'll tell Stephan." I hung up the phone and pushed myself out of the bed. I went to the bathroom door a pounded my fist against it. "Meet me in the gym."

I quickly changed into my work out clothes, grabbed my iPod and walked out of the door.

...

**_Try my hardest not to scream  
I find my heart is growing weak  
So leave your reasons on the bathroom sink_**

The music was loud in her ear and with the four of us being the only ones in the gym, that's like a personal inspirational radio. Even though the song she was listening to didn't interest me, I still took some notice to what the song was saying.

Yup she was defiantly running because she's hurt. That's probably ever the only reason she actually runs. Either because she's hurt or because she's thinking. Other times she'd be lifting weights, doing sit ups and pushups, or just boxing and trying to throw a tire. Since she transferred to the men's decision she had to step up her game on working out.

But that's beside the point. The point here is she's running on a treadmill, set on one of its highest powers. I watched her closely for any sign of slipping up, but it seemed to me that she had her footing down pact.

The sudden slam on the stop button and her slumping over made me set down the weight I was lifting. She was breathing hard, her hands clinched tightly around the arms of the mill, sweat slid carelessly down her face and neck. Randy appeared next to her with a towel and water bottle. He patted her back and mumbled something that sounded like go take a break.

She nodded once and swatted away his helping hands. Randy tried one too many times again to help but unfortunately for him all he got was a towel thrown at him and Kristian storming out of the gym swearing her head off.

Stephan pulled out his head buds and sat his weight back down on the bench. As if it was a movie all heads turned to the direction of the door. The only sign we knew Kris hadn't gotten very far was the sound of her still swearing voice from the halls.

John walked into the room quickly, looking over his shoulders and letting out a sigh of relief. He must've ran into the bitching rage of Kris. Hilarious how it was him and not anyone else. I would say to make this scene a whole lot better the other John should step in.

Now that I think about it, I wonder what would happen if we were all in the same room together. I mean it never happened before, either one of us was absent or I just don't remember the day we were. Whatever the situation we were never in one spot at the same time.

Given that we'd be in the same room, I predict two of us ending up dead, me being the one who's alive. Or all of us would wound up dead if we added Kristian to the room.

Both Johns would be the ones getting tortured while I get the quick and painless death.

Ok 'nuff with these sick thoughts back to the situation at hand. Punk, Cena, Randy, Sheamus. Same room. Hells yeah glares were exchanges, growls emerged from throats, items that were held as gods were dropped to the floor. Brace yourselves. A brawl is coming.

We didn't get into anything extreme (besides the fact that I tried to hit Cena with a weight), Cena just spared me to the ground and roughened me up a bit. That was until Stephan brogue kicked him off of me. As soon as he fell off I climbed on top of him and took the upper hand. Cena quickly revived and pushed me off and went to attack again but Randy punched him right in the jaw. It sounded like something broke, but being that he's Cena nothing's wrong with him. He's just dazed. I looked down at the floor and hovered over the fallen man. Or maybe dead. He looks dead. I pushed his arm with my foot. Nothing happened. Yup he's dead. Great now we have to tell his parents.

_'Dear Mr. And Mrs. Cena,_

_I'm dearly sorry to inform you that your son John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. had been declared dead on the account of a gym brawl, involving the WWE Superstars Randal Keith Orton, Phillip Jack Brooks and Stephan Farrelly. Have no fear though, he broke the heart of our dearly beloved Kristian Isabella Copeland, and so he kinda deserved it. You'll get over it anyways, he's not that important. Besides we needed a new golden boy for this company anyway._

_Our dearest sorry,_  
_WWE Chairman_  
_Vincent K. McMahon Jr.'_

Do they even send out letters like that in this company? If not Boy Scouts the first. Randy bent down and slapped Cena's face hard enough to get a groan out of him. I chuckled at the way he flinched when he opened his eyes and got a wonderful sight of Randy.

"Try that shit again and you'll be 6 feet under." Randy snarled, but then held out a helping hand to him. "Go get checked out, it's not broken. I didn't hit you hard enough but it's best knowing than not."

John moved his mouth around and shook his head. "Didn't deserve that but whatever." He mumbled

"Frickin' lie." Stephan grunted under his breath. "It's well deserved. You don't know what it's like to stay up every night comfortin' Kris Kross. She doesn't sleep and when she does it only for mere seconds sometimes if I'm lucky it's 10 minutes. She hadn't touched her phone in months because of the stupid picture of you, so when someone calls I have ta answer it for her." He chuckled and sat down on the bench "She lost focus, barely smiles or laugh. It seems like the only thing she knows how to do is workout, wrestle...barely, cry, scream and the basic things." Stephan looked Cena into the eyes, his lips smirked but his eyes held anger and pain. "Yer ta blame. So ya do deserve that little punch, hell ya deserve a whole lot worse t'an that."

The room went quiet after Stephan basically just spilled his heart out there. I agree with everything he just said but I can't add anything in on that. For once I'm silence but that's only because Stephan had been there with her since day one. Sure Randy and I were but not as much as him. He loses sleep while Randy and I lay in our shared bed giggling and mapping out our lives together like love struck high schoolers.

Truthfully I had already given up, I knew I couldn't help. I'm not the one to run to for help because I'm a factor in this mess, I'm not the main factor but I'm a factor because in a away I caused this too. Randy couldn't help 'cause someway somehow in the smallest detail he's in the equation too.

But Stephan...he's like the savior.

He's the only one that could crack some sort of smile out of her, or sometimes get her to laugh. Their bond is getting better...maybe somehow he's the one Kris is supposed to really be with. Maybe all of these relationships had failed because she's destined to be with that man.

Neeh. Couldn't be. I don't even think he likes her. Does he?

"I'm going to leave now before another fight breaks loose." He stood from the bench and started to talk out of the door but half way out he stopped and turned back around. "The two of you look horrible by the way." He chuckled easing of some of the awkwardness, pointing to Cena and I. He waved and walked out of the door, probably following after Kris.

I looked in the mirror provided by the gym and hissed. I did look horrible, but it's nothing a first aid couldn't handle.

"Let's get to the hotel room before I bleed to death." I licked my lips to taste the crimson irony substance. I didn't exactly like the taste but it's been a flavor of my mouth for as long as I remember. Randy nodded, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the gym. Leaving Boy Scout to his solitude and 'broken' jaw.

* * *

Disaster. The room was a disaster. Articles of clothing were tossed around the room, hanging of edges of both beds and chairs. Paper from a notepad had been tossed in the mix, a chair had been knocked over and bed spreads were on the floor. And standing right in the middle of the room with her back turned to the door was the source of this all. Kristian.

Stephan closed the door behind himself and stepped slowly into the room. The closer he got to her the more he noticed the light reflecting off of her face. In her hands she held her phone and she was deleting every single picture of John and his evilness. Anything John related gone, anything John took, gone. Anything that even looks like John was involved in, gone. Johns number? Deleted. Text messages from John? Erased. Now all she has to do is remove him from her life.

'Impossible.' She's with him every week, so it wouldn't be an easy feat. She dropped her phone to the floor in a pile of clothes and went to crawl into the bed. She balled up and clinched onto a pillow that she rested between her legs.

Stephan went to settle in his bed, pulling off his gym shoes and dropping them into his gym bag. He pulled out fresh pair of clothes and body wash.

"I'm goin' to shower." He said to Kris, even though he knew she wouldn't care.

"Ok."

...

I emerged from the bath room feeling refreshed. The beginnin' of my day had been cleared out of my thoughts and pushed to the back of my head.

I looked over to the bed next to mine and saw Kristian starin' at the blank TV. I wonder what she's thinkin' 'bout, she looks deep in thought.

I moved to the core of the room and drop my clothes inside my gym bag. Nap time. I've got 'bout 2 hours 'til I have to hit the road for SmackDown, and takin' a nap would hurt. To the bed I go. I eased into the bed and closed my eyes shut, lettin' a yawn pass my lips.

"If we have a baby together," Kristian stated out of the blue. I sat up on the bed and looked at her. She was starin' at the ceiling now like she normally does, but she looked utterly lost in thought. "It would be Irish Canadian American. That's the best fucking combination ever." She looked towards me, her face just as serious and it scared me. "Let's have a baby."

My jaw dropped. Well at least it did in my mind. I didn't know how I looked at the moment, I didn't know how I felt but I knew this was crazy talk. She doesn't mean it...she couldn't mean it.

She sat up with a smile. "I mean think about it. It'll have your eyes, my hair, your skin color, my ears and nose." She got of her bed and got into mine scootin' close to me. Too closer, so close our lips almost touched. "Your lips." She whispered slammin' her lips hard against mine.

It felt good; it felt right but oh so wrong. She's in grievin', she's still hurtin', and John is still taking control and greatly affectin' her life. I wanted to pull away but I didn't want her to get hurt, at the same time I didn't want her to take this too far and we do things we'll both regret.

Decision made. I pushed her back gently, and looked down. I wanted to avoid all eye contact; I didn't want to see the ragin' emotions swim in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I...I don't know...I just thought..." I saw tears drip onto the bed sheets, staining them as try soaked in. "I'm tired of hurting. But when Im with you I'm not hurting anymore. I'm somewhat happy, I could laugh and smile I could pretend that I'm not hurting."

She cried and cried and the only thing I could think of is wrappin' my arms around her. But I didn't have the guts to do so; therefore, I thought of another plan.

"But if we do have a child..." I restated the old conversation. One of my ways to get her to stop cryin'. She looked up and raised an eye brow. "And it's a girl." She wiped away her tears and made a face that showed she was confused "I would name her Stacy."

"Why?" She sniffled and swiped the back of her hand against her eyes. I smiled and pulled her into my chest with one arm and lied back in the bed.

"Because Stacy's mom will have it goin' on." She laughed and snuggled against my chest.

"Lame." I laughed and wrapped my other arm around her.

"I suppose but it's true." She nodded her head yawning. "And if it's a boy..."

"Hey you named the girl," she chuckled "If it's a boy I want to name him...Aaron."

"I was thinking Stephan Jr. but sure. Aaron's a nice name." She made a fart sound with her lips.

"No, we have one Stephan in the family already." She looked up with a smile "Besides you're the only Stephan I like."

"Wait. So if we named our son Stephan you'd hate him?" She nodded her head with a laugh. I laughed and shook my head. "Cruel."

"I know."

...

I didn't bleed to death but my lip was still sore. The first aid kit Randy used worked only a small amount and he stupidly suggested to take pain killers.

I had to fuss at him about telling me to do something so stupid and against my life style, but he's Randy so I can't really expect more. Not saying that he's not smart or anything...ok maybe I am saying that. I do rule over him not only in age but intellect as well. The older the wiser. The younger the dumber.

Besides that the reason why my lip and face in general is hurting is stupid. John hit me first, which was totally uncalled for. I thought he was over this whole mess and the only thing he wanted was to get Kris back. (That's if Kris and Stephan doesn't hook up)

I figure he has no chance anyway. No chance in hell. Randy or Adam would never allow it, and Kristian would only kick his ass. But wait, she ran back to Morrison even when he cheated on her. Not to mention how many times she had forgiven me for taking fights too far. Is she still that way or had she became smarter and realized her true destiny. People by the names of John and Phillip, Phil or Punk are not to be trusted with anyone's heart.

I'm not saying I didn't love her, I tried to keep her heart safe and tried to fix it just as much as the other guys but times get hard and fights occur, cheating and lying too. Hurting each other on purpose, borrowing someone's heart and never giving it back, screaming I hate you and meaning it, and giving up everything and I mean everything the two of you had over something stupid. I don't know the feeling of how bad it could hurt but I have the perfect example in Kristian.

Honestly not any relationship is perfect, take Randy and I for example. He left his wife just for me months ago, he loved that woman with all his heart but he didn't want to cheat on her with me. I told him to drop me instead but he said the decision he made was final.

Now that we're actually together and with him going through the stress of the divorce we fuss and fight more. Being that we're both men we physically hurt each other but at the end it only means we love each other. At least that's what he says.

I don't want him to leave me, but him leaving his wife was really a bad decision.

Ok enough about me. John hitting me, unnecessary, and the guys helping me out...well they had just as much reason to fight back as I did.

For Kristian.

The whole speech Stephan had given stuck in my head. It's just the way he spoke when he said it, that's the definition of this whole mess taking a toll on someone other than Kris.

"Phil." Randy voice took over my thoughts. "Phil wake up."

I turned my head his direction and rolled my eyes. "I was not sleep."

"Your eyes were closed and I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes, you were sleep."

Oh I heard him calling me, I just chose to ignore him and keep to my thoughts. But I wouldn't tell him that. Instead I gave a fake smile "Ok, you got me."

"You ignored me didn't you?" He frowned. Damn it he saw straight through me.

"No, no I wasn't." I shook my head. He sighed and pushed himself out of the bed, pacing by the foot of it.

"You've been doing that a lot lately Phil," he held on to the bridge of his nose and sighed again "What the hell are you thinking about that's more important that what I have to say?"

"Kristian."

"That's a lie." He gave me a stern face showing that he was not phased by the lie I told him. Which wasn't a lie. It's just him and his paranoia.

"I'm not paranoid." Damn it he did it again. "I'm just stating the truth; you have been ignoring me lately. What if I'm telling you something important like I'm going into labor?"

"Alright first off, whatever you say most of the time isn't as important as what I think about. Secondly, it is impossible for a man to go into labor, unless they had a sex change. Did you have a sex change, no you did not...I hope you didn't." I looked him up and down with a frown.

"Fuck you Punk." Randy growled and stormed out of the room.

So, so emotional. There are too many emotional people going around. It's fucking contagious, and the next victim is...I say Mike. The door swung open and Randy came stomping back in.

"I forgot my phone." He grumbled grabbing it from the table and storming right back out of the room.

"Love you!" I called out with a laugh as he shut the door again.

"Fuck off!" He yelled back.

I laughed to myself and rolled over on my stomach, spreading my arms and legs as wide as they could go. Finally a room to myself. At least it is for the next. I looked at the clock on the night stand. 30 minutes.

I better go poke at my face before I have to leave.

* * *

**"It's not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right." ****I guess all i can say is I've been really super busy and had a major writing block until DivaliciousDooL said some very beautiful words to me. It helped me through that block more than you guys can imagine. I just want to take this time to thank her for every words she said. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own anything WWE related. I only own this story and Kris**.** The title of this weeks chapter comes form "Won't Go Home Without You." A song by Maroon 5. I was kinda listening to the song when this this came to mind.**

**_Won't Go Home Without You_**

* * *

"And you're still ignoring me! I don't even know why I put up with your shit if you're not listening to me!" Randy yelled in the face of Punk, who was just as angry and red as Randy. "I listened to you, hell I catered to your every need when you needed me, why can't you do something that simple for me?!"

"Fine, you want me to listen?" Punk asked. The room fell silent and the only sound was Kristian weeping away on a chair next to Stephan who was trying to calm her down. Why she was crying? I don't know. "And you're not saying anything! You want my words of wisdom and magic catering service huh? Start crying, get injured, become heartbroken! Get torn up on the inside and don't want to live anymore!" Punk looked Randy square in the eyes. "When that time comes, then I'll give you all the attention you want and need, baby. All of it." He begun to walk out of the door but Randy roughly grabbed him by shoulder and spun him around. His eyes were brimmed with tears and the grip on Punk's shoulder was deadly. I could tell by the way Punk's face is.

"Maybe if you would've been paying attention to me," He growled through his teeth. His grip became stronger. A single tear ran from his eyes and rolled down his anger stricken face. "You'll understand that I am hurting to the point that I don't want to live."

Punk roughly swatted Randy's hand off of his shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes, letting yet again the sound of crying sweep over the room.

"Then find someone else to listen to you," Punk whispered loud enough that I overcame the crying. "'Cause I'm done."

He walked out of the room with a slam of the door. The room, this time became as quiet as a mouse. Everyone had looked up and stared at the door with shocked faces. Most importantly, Randy. He stood in the middle of the room with tears streaming down his face and swearing to himself under his breath.

I was going to make a move to help him but before I knew it he was out of the door too, still swearing, still crying.

When the door slam shut behind him, Kristian had jumped to her feet and chased after him. Most likely chasing after both.

Stephan and I stayed behind and laid in the wake of destruction.

...

I ran down halls in search of any sign of either of my dad's. I wanted to help them; I wanted to help Randy most of all. I know how it feels to have someone you love very much to walk out of your life. I was just not too long ago crying over it. Now Randy is.

What Punk did was wrong. Randy had been there for him through thick and thin giving him a shoulder to cry on and arms to run into. The asshole couldn't even return those simple actions.

The man gave up his wife and little girl just to spend his life with Punk. He dropped everything he loved more than this world to be able to hold and kiss Punk without feeling any regret.

Punk gave up nothing for him.

I turned on corner and spotted the bastard leaning his forehead against the wall. I picked up my stepping pace from one small step at a time to 3 big steps at a time.

"Hey!" I yelled out to him. He lifted his head from the wall and sat up straight. "Asshole!" I pushed him as I approached he's him. He stumbled back some and regained his footing. "Why'd you leave him? Do you know how much he gave up for you and you just walked away? He's crying somewhere in this arena because of you!"

"I couldn't take it anymore!" He yelled back pushing my shoulder just a little.

"Couldn't take what? That you weren't getting all the attention anymore?" I asked through gritted teeth. "The world doesn't revolve around you Punk, my dad is going through things a thousand times worse than what I'm going through and he needs you right now. So why don't you just be a man and go fix this?"

"He shouldn't have picked me to be with." He mumbled under his breath and looked down at the ground. "He was happy with Sam. I'm just a piece of shit that he shouldn't be with."

"Stop." I growled "Stop being the asshole you were when we were together. Randy loves you dad, that's why he choose to be with you. Yeah he loved Sam, he was happy with her but he chose to be with you because you made him 20 times happier. I don't know what you think but that shows me that he cares about you more than he cared about his marriage. He doesn't get to see his child anymore Punk, he doesn't have a home anymore and half of his money is going to Sammy and 'Lanna but these past few months he's been smiling and you know why?"

"Because I was there." He looked up and wiped away tears that I never noticed before. I frowned and pulled him into my arms.

"Dad needs you Punk. Please go help him; I don't want to see him as hurt as I am." I said into his chest, "Be his rock like he was yours. That's all I ask."

"Ok." He whispered into my shoulder. I patted his back and pulled away looking up at him with a half-smile.

"Go get 'em." He gave a small smile and nodded once, heading down the hall and turning the corner calling Randy's name.

I stayed in the hall with a smile. It's a shame I could help out my father better than I could help myself. I shook my head and chuckled.

"You're a weird one Kristian," I whispered to myself "But at least I helped someone."

* * *

I didn't really cafe much for the show after everything that had happened. I've barely won my match and almost messed up on my interview segment, but I didn't care. All I cared about was how bad I was hurting and how much I wanted to get back to the hotel room.

I've heard Punk calling after me, and every time it sounded as if he was getting closer, I relocated. I wanted to see him, and I was happy he was chasing after me but I wasn't sure and a little scared of which side I'd get of him. That and I didn't want him seeing me like this.

So as soon as I finished everything I was supposed to do, I quickly dressed and made my plans on leaving and locking myself into the sweet comfort of my bedroom.

"Randy..." I spotted walking and caught my breath. Punk stood at the other end of the hall breathing hard, fully dressed in his ring gear and sweaty.

I gulped as he begins to move my way, starting off with very slow steps but changing into speed walking. I saw everything in slow motion; it felt like a movie that I didn't want to be a part of. I tried to make a move but before I could I was engulfed into a hug and pressed against a very sweaty chest.

His grip on me was secure, like he never wanted to let go. Without thinking my own arms wrapped around him, digging into his back and clinching on as if he wore a shirt. I had to blink a few times to keep the tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear. What? Did CM Punk just say sorry? Yes world, the WWE Champion CM Punk just said the words 'I'm sorry' to WWE's very own Randy Orton. His worst enemy. This is crazy, front cover of the newspaper crazy.

"I shouldn't have walked out on you," he continued pulling away and looking into my eyes. "But I did and you shouldn't forgive me for it. I know I haven't been paying attention to what you've been saying, I'm sorry for that too. I don't know what had gotten into me. I guess taking in all of this isn't as easy as I thought. I mean you've gave up your life for me and you're willing to give up more while I gave up nothing and dropped everything when times got rough."

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I realized how much I mean to you, and how much you meant to me. I guess I was just upset that the spot light was taken away from me and that it was on you now." He looked back up into my eyes with a small smile, "I'm willing to give up the spotlight for you, and I'm willing to give back that support you gave me when I needed it."

I wrapped my hand behind his neck and pulled him towards me, crashing out lips together. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away before things got heated.

"I love you." I pressed bent down and pressed my fore head against his.

"I love you too." He smiled, bringing his hand up to rub my cheek with his thumb. "I'm really sorry."

"All's forgiven." I shrugged and begun to walk down the hall. It didn't take long for him to take the hint and begin walking with me towards his locker room. "Kristian helped you see the light?" I asked grabbing hold of his hand.

"I guess you can say that." He chuckled and pulled along my bag "How'd you guess?"

"Because, we've raised a miracle worker baby."


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own anything but this story.  
I had to lock my Cena muse in the closet just to do this chapter. I know he'll hate it as soon as I inform him about it.**

**_Road to Recovery_**

* * *

**Royal Rumble **

"What I am about to sing might upset someone in this room." Kristian announced with a smile as she walked through the doors of Randy's locker room fully dressed in her ring attire.

Punk perked up in his seat at the announcement. It has been such a long time since Kristian had sung to pump herself up for a Pay per View that he almost forgot what she sounded like. For the most part he was glad she had cheered up enough to sing this time around. He needs to find Stephan to thank him for this miracle.

"Break the walls down!" She sung turning around to face the chair that held the WWE champion and his lover. Punk stopped what he was doing and looked at Kristian with all the hatred he could muster.

How dare she sing the song of the enemy? He should've known she was talking about this.

"For those about to rock and what ya want. Baby you know you're Judas and I'm your priest. Baby what I got is not from the least."

Punk was about to jump right out of his chair and on to the back of Kristian. He would attack her; he would beat her down so bad she couldn't participate in the Rumble tonight. But there's one thing holding him back. Just one thing keeping him from ripping every limb of Kristians body apart. That one thing is none other than Randy.

His arms were wrapped securely around his waist like a seat belt; therefore, when Punk tried to climb from his seat he would only fall right back into it. Days like these Punk hated Randy's soul but he knew he was only doing this for his own good.

"Awaken from a deep sleep," Punk gained back some control over himself and realized that Kristian was still signing. "You're living in the agony of defeat. I am the master of your whole heap I am the pack that flock ya like sheep. Step into the-"

"Alright shut up!" Punk yelled out covering his ears with his hands. If he couldn't stop it by force then he'll stop it by voice. Kristian let out a heartily laugh and plopped in the empty space next to him.

Soon enough Randy joined in on the laughing too. Making Punk hate them even more. How dare they laugh at his anger towards that asshole? Sure the man ruffled his hair in the end of their 'Mania match, but only a day afterwards the man attacked him with Jack Daniels.

"I hate you guys..." Punk mumbled crossing his arms over his chest and making a pouting face.

"We love you too." They chanted between the laugh. The laughter soon took over the room and Punk was left cursing to himself quietly.

Why him? Of all people he has to sit here and be humiliated because of something an arrogant asshole did to him. There are so many other people in this arena they could laugh at but they choose him.

On the bright side, Kristian was laughing. Fully heartily laughing, no tears, no frowns. Just this moment right here pleased Punk. He's wrapped in the arms of Randy and somewhat enjoying the sound of both of them laughing. Something both of them needed.

Since they're already laughing, why not join in? He might be laughing for a different reason but so what. They're all happy, that's all that matters.

...

3...2...1

**_Show me how to lie  
you're getting better all the time  
And turning all against one  
is an art that's hard to teach._**

"Coming out as number 28 is Misery Cole!" Jerry shouted from ring side.

I stood at the head of the ramp and looked around with a smile. The fans cheering me on and the battle inside the ring made me pumped. Also knowing that I'm the third woman in WWE history to ever participate in a Royal Rumble had me focused. I'm determined that I will do what Beth nor Chyna couldn't do.

Today is the day a woman wins the Rumble.

When I got into the ring, the other guys stopped fighting. The looked at me as if I've lost my mind and made it seem that I was out of place. (Technically I am but I'm also technically a Superstar)

Drew walked up to me with a smile. As normal the men (being Drew) treated me as if I was weak, with a small hit on the shoulder and small smack on the face. It's all laughs when I kick them on the guts and beat their ass.

Drew dropped to his knees holding his stomach which swiftly took advantage of. I looped my arm around his neck and DDT'd him. After he recover and got back to his feet he tried to throw a punch which I reversed by grabbing ahold of his arm and dragged him to the ropes.

As Drew hissed and cried in pain I Irish Whipped him out of the ring. Unfortunately he grabbed ahold of the top rope and stayed alive. That was until I ran up to him and kicked him in the back of the head causing him to release the ropes and fall backwards to the floor.

When the ref told him he was out he cursed to himself holding the back of his head and began to walk up the ramp. As I turned around I was that the other men stood around with their jaws dropped, staring at me with wide eyes. I smirked and put my hand out in front of me.

"Bring it on!"

Yeah. I got this match in the bag.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce the 2013 Royal Rumble Winner. Misery!" Lillian announced with smile, soon after announcing she clapped. I shut off the TV and left the room going to catering.

She did it. How'd she do it? I don't know. I always knew she was one powerful woman but this accomplishment is by far the biggest in her career. I'm proud of her, even though I can't tell her face to face. She'd smile sweetly them rip my throat out.

When I stepped into catering I caught her sitting with Stephan in the far corner. I took a seat in the middle of the room, all by my lonesome. Lonely 'ol me.

"Hey since I won my match tonight you should get me a dog." She smiled. Stephan looked at her with a mirroring smile. "Or we could just steal one from my brother."

"I don't think Adam would like that." He chuckled and pushed a plate that was in front of him away. She made a face her smile going away for a while being replaced with a frown. Almost as if she was in deep thought.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She became quiet again. Her face fall of emotion as she stared off into space. What the hell's with the sudden mood change? Suddenly she perked up and poked his nose. "How does it feel to be with someone who won the Rumble right after you?"

Be with? Are they...they couldn't be. Could they? My heart is being ripped here. The world around me is tearing apart. I looked around to see if anybody was trying to hold in a laugh. I only came up with people smiling and devoted to their own little conversations about the aftermath of the show. There was that one road agent staring at me but that's normal. What's not is how everyone is acting so chill and calm with seeing this...this...I don't even know what to call it.

Alright. Whoever is pulling this can quiet now. I can't take this anymore, please? Haha. You guys got me good, but this really isn't funny anymore. No it wasn't funny at all. This is cruel. Jackasses! Bastards.

'Why don't you just leave, idiot?'

Why haven't I thought of that before? Good job brain, thanks for saving me.

I tried to slip out of the chair smoothly by my knee hit the table and made some things knock over. I quickly sat them back up and zoomed out of the room.

I gave on last glance over my shoulder just in time to see him lean down and kiss her. KISS HER! I feel dizzy, everything around me is spinning and I feel light headed. That's not good. I turned around and begun to walk back to my locker room, feeling along the walls to keep me up straight.

"Cena, you look sick are you ok?" I turned around, seeing Mike siting on an equipment box fully dressed for the show with his phone in hand.

I rushed to where he was sitting and grabbed ahold of his shoulder. "Mike! Just the man I was looking for!" I looked around "What do you know about Stephan and Kristian?"

"Why?" He asked sitting his phone down on his lap. He gave his 'Miz' smirk and crossed his arms "Is someone jealous?"

"Pffffft." I swatted my hand in the air and gave a chuckle "Noooo, I just wanted to know the deal with them. I saw them all cuddled up together in catering."

"And your mind had a total meltdown because you can't take seeing Kristian smiling and laughing and talking about the future with someone other you." He put his hand on my shoulder "She's moving on John, be happy for her." He put his phone on the crate and hopped down "And it doesn't matter who she's moving on with because in reality you were never going to have a second chance. Not without getting past people like Me, Cody, Randy, Punk, Adam, Tom, Dylan, Stephan, and I can name so many more." He stared into my eyes, making it clear that if the times come he would hurt me. Not only that but his voice was deadly serious and his facial features were as well. "You're lucky enough to even walk the same ground and breathe the same air as her." Mike gave me a pat on the shoulder, grabbed his phone and walked down the hall "She's no longer yours. You made that decision, not her." He yelled down the hall, going into a room with a slam.

His final words struck me right in the heart. They were so true, and having someone tell me that was way more effective than telling myself that. It felt like a bullet lodged itself inside of my chest and I'm slowly bleeding to death.

Deep down I knew she would move on, that she would just give up crying and run to the arms of someone new. I just didn't want that to become a reality and I wanted the only person arms she ran to were mine. Not Stephan's, not Randy's or Punk's, but mine. Where I would keep her safe from harm and protect her heart with my life.

Now she doesn't even trust me enough to even tell me how her day has been.

I walked to my locker room with my head hung low. When I got in my locker room I closed the door and locked it. Falling to my knees and letting out the tears that have been held in for so long.

So stupid. How could I let something so good slip right through my hands? I let something so small and insignificant get in the way of something good. Making a whole chain reaction of events leading to something and somewhere I don't want.

I'm angry. At myself for getting so worked up over something as little as a past relationship. That she moved on so quickly and I'm still stuck in that world where she's still mine.

I'm not surprised that she moved on to Stephan though. The way they've been bonding over the past few months and how close they were even before the heart break. They lied for each other, protected each other, laughed at each other. They were closer best friends then her and I.

I'm surprised at how quickly she's recovering around him. Yet she only seemed to have recovered so little when she was with me.

What is it that Stephan have that I don't?

* * *

**Alright. Cena needs to stop being a bitch. It was only a matter of time for this to happen, he knew he would never get Kristian back. Well at least I'm planning on him not to.**  
**  
My Cena muse is currently in the corner growing mushrooms because of this. He swore he hates my guts but I know and he knows that everybody knows that he can't hate me.**

**Cena: BIG FAT MEANY!**

**Shut up Cena you always get what you want!** **Alright 'til next update. Review or whatever.**

**Cena: Please! I beg of you protest against Stephan/Kristian!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I own nothing but this story and Kristian. **

**Song mention: The Scientist by ColdPlay **

_**We're Going Back to the Start**_

* * *

**Weeks Later **

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Stephan asked watching as I ran around the room looking for my other shoe. I glanced to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed and an eye brow raised. His face showed that he was fine with me going through with this but his eyes and the way he keeps asking me tells me that he's worried about what would happen.

I stopped in front of the night stand and looked under there. No shoe. I let out a sigh, throwing another glance at him. His head hung low and a frown showed slightly on his lips. I dropped the one shoe in hand and slowly walked towards him. I went in front of him and bent down, grabbing the sides of his face with both of my hands. His eyes trailed up my face and stopped at my eyes. I gave a weak smile and brushed my lips against his.

"I know how worried you are," I whispered pressing my forehead against his, "But I just need some sort of closer. I don't want to feel this way forever, that's why I got permission from my dad's and asked you too."

He sighed and brung his hand to my cheek. I relaxed my cheek against his warm hand. His thumb rubbed small circles on my skin and his lips attached to my forehead.

"Jus' be careful." He spoke softly. I gave a small nodded looking in his eyes. The corner of his lips twitched into a smile, leaning forwards to plant a tender kiss on my lips.

"I will," I smiled pulling away and stood up, putting my fist on my hips. "Now. Where is that other shoe?"

"By your suit case." He shrugged falling back on the bed. I looked towards my case and as he said the shoe was right there.

I went to pick up the shoe slipped it on doing the same with the other. When I was finished I grabbed my phone, wallet, jacket, and key card.

"I'll see you later on." I gave a wave and a final smile before stepping out of the door.

* * *

I'm nervous and I'm positive I've never felt this nervous in my life. Each time someone walks through the door I held my breath and took a look over my shoulders, only to get disappointed that it's not her. My leg bounced underneath the table, fans waiters and waitresses constantly came to the table asking for pictures autographs and my order. Too bad I had to turn them all down.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts about why Kristian suddenly called this get together. What was she going to tell me or ask of me? Why am I sitting here in this situation with her being- I looked at my watch for the time-20 minutes late? All of these question and more ran through my head. I felt dizzy just trying to come to a conclusion about it.

The door opened again, causing a gust of cold air to hit my back making the hairs on my neck stand up. When the door closed I turned around to see who it was and was gracefully when I saw Kristian.

She looked around for a while before her eyes landed on me, her face lit up just the slightest. I gave a small nervous smile and waved her over. The closer she came to the table the more I noticed that she looked uneasy, that she was fumbling with her hands and when she sat down her leg bumped against the table.

She's still scared to be around me.

"Hey..." She looked down at the table cloth with a smile.

"Hey..." I tried to look everywhere but the table. This is by far really awkward. I wanted everything to go back to the way things used to be but I know it never would.

_**I came to meet you**__**  
Tell you "I'm sorry."  
You don't know how lovely you are.**_

"Uh..." I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck. "Before you say why you've called me here, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I looked down "For everything."

She looked up with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open showing her surprise. Her shock later turned into a smile and her pushing a strand of blonde hair from her face behind her ear.

"And that you look really pretty with your natural hair color."

Her cheeks turned a light shade of red. I smiled happily to myself as I noticed I still have that small hold on her.

"Thanks," She looked into my eyes, "But I actually asked you here for something different."

I held my breath waiting for her to start talking again. There was a sigh and nervous tapping of the finger drumming against the table.

"Uh...I just wanted to do this for closer," she swallowed hard and looked back down at the table, "I couldn't go on just living in this whole destructive path that this break up caused."

My heart skipped a few beats, and it felt like I couldn't breathe for a moment.  
_**  
I had to find you,**__**  
tell you I need you,**__**  
tell you I set you apart.**_

"At first I thought that I was dreaming and that you would come back into my hotel room to comfort me." She shook her head and her hands balled into a fist. "I swore to myself that I needed you, that this was just some sort of test you were giving me and that the freak out over Phil and I's past wasn't real. I saved that small amount of hope, but as time passed by and the more nights I was in bed alone I knew that this wasn't some sort of game. It was real and it was happening to me again."

A single tear ran down her cheek, she brung the back of her hand to her eyes and rubbed them roughly against her closed eye lids.

I wanted to reach out to her and hold her close but I knew it wasn't the time or place for that. I just had to let her say what she has to say.  
_**  
Tell me your secrets,**__**  
and ask me your questions,**__**  
Oh let's go back to the start.**_

"Honestly in the first few weeks or so I wrecked my hotel room," she chuckled "I had to pay for all of it but I figured it was worth it. It felt like it was the only way to release my anger towards you besides crying." She looked back into my eyes "Afterwards I would sit in the mess crying and asking myself. What have I ever done to deserve this? Will I ever find something that makes me happy again?"  
_**  
Runnin' in circles,**__**  
Comin' up tails,**__**  
Heads on a science apart.**_

So this was how bad she was hurting? That's how bad I left her? For some reason I figured it was something way better than this but I guess not. I left her completely broken. I left her with no sense of direction, more insecure than she's ever been.

And here I thought my world was falling apart.

Is this the reason she somehow found comfort in Stephan?

_**Nobody said it was easy,**__**  
it's such a shame for us to part.  
**_  
"I thought break ups wouldn't hurt that bad. Honestly our break up was the worst I've ever had;" she said once again running her hands over her eyes

"Trust me," I started "Breaking up with you wasn't all that easy."

_**Nobody said it was easy,**__**  
No one ever said it would be this hard.**_

"I loved you Kristian," I managed the words to get past the lump in my throat, "I still do, but I see that you're happy with Stephan and I wouldn't want to interfere on that." She nodded her head. "Even though I was a little shocked at first I soon realized that you're doing this because you need to. I believe that you and Stephan should've been together since the start." I smiled and reached over to ruffle her hair "I'm happy for you, and I'm glad this is how we end things." I stood up and laid my money out on the table for the drinks I had. "So I guess this is good bye?"

_**Oh take me back to the start.**_

"No." She mumbled.

I raised both of my eye brows and forced myself not to clean out my ears just to check if I heard wrong "N-no?!" I asked probably a bit too surprised.

"Yeah," she looked up with a cheerful smile "I want to restart..." If possible I felt my eye brows raise higher, "As friends I mean...the more friends I have the better right?"

I stared at her for a moment wondering if this was some sort of dream. Her smile started to fade the longer I took to reply. "Yeah! Sure!" I blurted out. The smile returned to her face as she stood from her seat as well.

"Great, I kinda missed goofing around with you." She flashed a brighter smile and looked towards the door. "Why don't we blow this Popsicle stand and walk back to the hotel?"

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Away we go."

Her face lit up again. "Weeeellll..." She started to skip to the door "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

I laughed at the faces she got from the customers. Well if she's going to embarrass herself I might as well do it as well. That's what friends are for right?

"The wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful wizard of Oz!" I sung skipping out of the restaurant as well.

_**I'm going back to the start.**_

* * *

**I had to do it. My Cena muse was on protest and refused to continue the story unless I at least make him and Kristian friends. I promised to do so if he swore he would never EVER touch or fuck with Kristian and Sheamus relationship...(the things I do for my muses) **

**Review, favorite, whatever. I don't mind.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Sooo, I figure I'm ending this pretty soon maybe in the next chapter or so. Don't worry I have another story I'm working on. **_

_**I don't own anything but this story and Kristian. **_

_**Marching On**_

* * *

She looked herself in the mirror and frowned. It wasn't anything wrong with her body, wasn't anything wrong with her hair. The problem was all in her new ring gear. It was everything she liked but just one thing made her hate it but she had no choice but to wear it. It would only get her in trouble if she doesn't.

She let out a heavy sigh and threw on the jacket she had gotten from Punk. Maybe wearing that would cover up everything she hates about it. She looked into the mirror again and groaned. The fish net still showed. If there's one thing she hates more than anything in this planet it's fish net stocking or fish net anything. It made her feel like a whore, it also made her feel insecure.

"You will be the death of me," she whispered to herself directed towards the stockings. There was another groan and a face palm when she realized she was talking to herself and a inanimate object.

Maybe someone else would like it, or think it's at least enlighten her so she would feel better to wear it down to the ring. A small smile formed on her face, she knew just the person. She dropped her phone into her gym bag and tossed the bag to the side. She checked around the room for clarification that it was clear before walking out of the door with the hood pulled over her head and her head down.

...

"Hey Kris," April or AJ Lee shouted skipping down the long hall to get to where I am. Damn it, how did she figure out who I was? I wanted to go unknown right now and feel like Undertaker. I stopped in my tracks and rolled my eyes as I saw her approaching with the same smile she wears on TV. What a ditz.

"What?" I grunted. She stopped in front of me her smile radiating a lot brighter than I remember. Seriously I literally had to shield my eyes from that stupid fucking smile of hers. Slowly my hand move down from my eyes, and there she stood in front of me still smiling, looking up at me with hope in her big baby eyes. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and pocketed my hands in the the jacket.

She noticed the jacket and knew who it belonged to 'cause after that she glared at me with hateful violent eyes. The glare didn't last long though, as fast as it came is just as fast as it went. A stupid goofy looking grin replaced it. I wish she would hurry up I have a place to be right now. I let out a sigh and begun to tap my foot on the floor, I was becoming more and more impatient.

"I hope your ok with John and I going on a date." she stated twisting her hair around her finger and titling her head to the side. I stared at her blankly. Is she dumb or did she not catch the memo?

"April...John and I aren't together anymore," I said bringing my hand out of the pocket it to run it down my face. "I could care less if he takes you out on a date."

"Oh..." She looked down and pouted. She must of thought that I was the jealous type. Ha! I laugh at her stupidity. I get that she doesn't like me for 'taking' Phil from her and all but god this girl doesn't know a thing about the all mighty Kristian Copeland. I gave a smirk and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to make me jealous or angry at you you'd have to try harder, say trying to take Stephan..." I dropped my hand and bent down to get in her face. The smile on my face disappeared and I tried to keep it from reappearing as I looked into her fear struck eyes. "But we both know you wouldn't try that now would you?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head no. "O-of course not..." She tried to smile it off but the best smile she could muster showed her nervousness. I sat up straight with a smile and ruffling her hair.

"Good," I turned on my heel so my back was facing her, "Now leave my presence, I need nothing of you." I kept my back turned smiling to myself as I heard hesitated foot steps come closer but then down the hall. As the sound of her foot steps grew faint the smile from my face disappeared.

Now back to my original plans. I thought about it for a moment then remembered what I was going to do. I took a glance over my shoulders before walking back in the direction I was headed. To Stephan's locker room!

* * *

"Wait, wait...tell me that story again," I tried to hold in the laugh as AJ retold the story of what transpired between her and Kristian for the 10th time.

I don't know why I find it so funny, it's only normal for Kristian to scare the shit out of someone but at the moment I seemed oblivious to it. It cracked me up I had to keep a calm manner, so I wouldn't look rude of course.

"This isn't funny Johnny. She made it seem like I feared her," she poked her bottom lip out and stared at me with puppy dog eyes "You'll get her for me, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head and gave a fake signature John Cena smile "Sure..." She threw a bright smile kissed my cheek and bounce right out of my locker room.

I let out a sigh as the door slammed shut. How did I get myself into this mess? I never wanted to be in a relationship with April and I don't really want to be just friends with Kristian but I fucked up and now I have to live in the consequences.

Since Kristian and I became friends she pushed me to start dating again, seeing that it's only fair since she moved on so quickly. I didn't agree at first, i couldn't see myself dating after knowing how much I could hurt someone. I denied her request for weeks saying the same ol' lie every time. 'I'm not ready..' I think after the 4th time I said that she started to get angry and began to demand I started dating threating she would stop talking to me, forever this time. Unfortunately being as love struck as I am I eventually listened and did as she said only to keep our friendship and see that smile on her face.

Of all people I chose April. She seemed like a nice girl, sweet, caring and fun. Or at least that's what I thought until now. She's annoying, clingy, too fucking hyper and that's coming from the man who's always hyped up! That says something bad about the girl.

She hates Kristian with a passion. She forbids me to hang out with her or let alone make eye contact. I can't even go out with the little friends I have. If she's trying to take over my life then opt me out. I don't want to hurt her by breaking it off, but I'm afraid of what she would do to me if I do.

By all means necessary she has to go.

"Hey Cena," Kristians voice came from the other side if the door along with a light knock. A real smile this time played my lips. "Ya in there?"

"It's open," I shouted sitting down in a bench. The door opened slowly and in walked Kristian looking oh so beautiful as she always does. She smiled kindly and closed the door behind her quietly.

"So?" She asked turning in a full circle showing off her new ring gear. I looked her up and down with a smirk raising a finger.

"Is that fish net?" I asked, "'Cause last time I checked you swore to never wear fish net."

"You know me so well," she beamed but then frowned "But creative wanted something new for me since they made me win the Rumble plus change my theme and ring name." She walked to the couch and plopped down if it. "They thought it was the best decision."

"Well I like it," I shrugged pulling on my arm bands. "What about everyone else?"

She chuckled softly to herself, "Steph had a hard time just lookin' at me without getting too happy, if you know what I mean." Her cheeked slowly turned a bright red the corner of her lips stuck in between her teeth as her eyes made their way to the floor.

Why is she...wait.

"You guys didn't do what I think you did, did you?" I asked dropping my hand from my arm bands. She looked up with wide shocked eyes.

"What?!" She screamed "No! I would never do that, not in a arena at least!"

I gave her a face that showed I didn't believe a word she said. "Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes, closing the argument and going back to finishing up getting ready for the show.

The room fell into a comfortable quiet. I didn't mind as long as I got some time to spend with Kristian before she has to go back to her "Normal" life. See since we've became friends we have to secretly meet up, it's sickening but I understand why. No one she hangs out with likes me anymore so if I just magically appear by her side again they'll suspect something's up and hate me even more. Worse that could happen is getting a beating from Punk, Randy and Stephan again. I've been in the ring with all of them and if the could apply what they do to me inside the ring outside of it, I'm in a hell load of trouble.

She looked up from the floor and begun to bite on her nails, a habit she caught badly from her brother. A habit that usually appears when she's in deep thought or really nervous. I wonder what's going on in her head today.

"What's wrong?" I asked kicking my gym bag aside. She gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Gotta story to tell ya," she picked up some sort of slang from Stephan. She's been dropping the G in some of her words and using words that doesn't even sound like proper english lately to be honest it made her even cuter. "It's about your retarded girlfriend."

"Hey!" Now I may want to find my way out of the maze of April, but no one has the rights to call her stupid, or crazy or retarded...no one but me...in my head.

"So, uh obviously she think's I'm jealous of you takin' her on a date," she rolled her eyes as if she remembered the whole conversation between her and AJ. "Where ya takin' her?"

"I don't know yet actually," I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck, "I just said that so she would get off my back honestly."

Kristian sat up and raising a brow "Off your back?" She asked sounding as if she was really interested in this story. I let out a sigh and rested my head back on the locker behind me.

"Yeah, she's obviously stalking you Stephan Randy and Phil," I sighed "'Why don't we randomly kiss like Steph and Kris? Why don't we hold each other like Phil and Randy? Why can't I sit in between your legs or on your lap like Phil and Kristian does with their men?" I let out a groan. The questions and almost demands of our relationship are never ending. Kristian silently laughed on the other side of the room. I bring my head back up just to look at her, she was holding the side of her stomach gasping for air and rocking back in forth.

"It's not funny," I mumbled. She nodded her head slowly standing up from the chair. "I'm not into her like that..."

"It is," she said rasping for air again "But seriously stop being an ass about it. She's a girl John almost as messed up as me. It's obvious she had some boy problems in the past and only wants to make sure she keeps you." She sighed "I know you're still in love with me but AJ is a good girl, plus she really likes you John. Just give her what she wants." She gave a wave good bye and opened the door to leave.

She was half way out the door before I shouted out "How am I supposed to do that?" She stopped in her tracks turning around with a smirk.

"Everything you did with me, do it with her." With that she closed the door. I started at it as if she was still standing there. She has to be kidding me right? Everything I did with her? All the love I gave her she want me to give it to AJ? I know she moved on but I still have that small shed of hope...but then again I had a feeling Stephan would never let her go. Not with how I see them now. I let out a sigh and rested my head in hands. I have a lot to think about.

As soon as I stepped out of John's locker room April turned the corner looking cheerful, well at least until she noticed the locker room I came out of. I smirked as she quickly picked up the pace to get to the door, she looked scared and was breathing hard from practically running towards me.

To my surprise the only thing I got from her was a worried glare and her zipping right past me, moments later the sound of John door closing. And that was the last I've seen of those two.

* * *

"What was she doing in here?!" AJ asked storming into the room. I jumped at the sudden slam of the door and the enraged voice of hers. Her fist clenched, her nails digging into her skin almost bearing blood. The look she gave me, just that one single small look, I knew my life was over before I knew it. Just looking at her made my blood run cold.

"N-now April let's not get too upset..." I held my hands it in front of me just in case I had to protect myself anytime soon. "She's my friend I-I think you should respect that.."

Her head cocked to the side. I saw the anger and confusion sweeping in her eyes, they were screaming bloody murder. She wanted to hurt someone but with someone of her size she would be the one who got hurt. "She's not your friend she's trying to coax you to sleep with her," she narrowed her eyes "I know what she's doing John, I know what kind of girl she is. She's a whore, she'd do anything to get a quick fuck. Any minute now she'll have you eating out of the palm of her hand and the ne-"

"Enough!" I yelled standing up from the bench. My jaw clenched tight, and my hands became fist. I took a step closer to her but she took a step back out of fear. "I understand that you don't like her, but you have no right to talk to her about like that," I took another step closer to her once again she stepped back, "she's my friend and no one talks about my friends. I don't care if you don't want me around her but hey guess what, you don't run my life!" I walked towards the door and held it open "In fact you can't run it."

"A-are you..." She looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes. I almost gave in, almost stopping funming over the situation but then I gave a thought about the situation I'm in. I closed my eyes and let out a longing breath.

The door knob slipped out of my hand, make the door slowly close shut. What am I doing? I stood with my head hung low and collectively taking deep breaths. On the other side of the room I could hear April breathing become calmer too. The bitter tension hung in the air, making the room completely uncomfortable.

As much as I hate to do this I actually slowly walked towards her and embraced her in my arms. Surprisingly she clung to me with dear life and snuggled into my chest. At that moment everything Kristian has said to me had became clear. It was like the heavens was showing me the light, like the fog had cleared out of my mind. April was just as torn and battered as Kristian, and she is a good girl.

I don't need Kristian. I have another broken toy to fix.

* * *

Kristian smiled to herself coming from behind a equipment case she had squatted down behind near John's door. As much as she bicker with April she's actually glad she found a person like John. It may sting a little seeing them together but she had Stephan to worry about.

She proudly gave herself a pat on the back for not only being a good friend but also for being the best advise giver ever. Even if she is just a lost damaged girl.

"There's so many wars we fought, there's so many things we're not but with what we have I promise you that we're marchin' on," she hummed to herself peacefully as she walked down the halls to her own boyfriend.


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, at last the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it, I truly had fun writing it. Thanks to everyone who supported the story and left reviews, those reviews made me finish this story. So thanks for everything. **

**I don't own anything but this story and Kristian. But hey, I'm sure WWE will be handed over to me in for a birthday present. **

_**Happy Ever After Does Exist**_

* * *

"You got this," The words rung through her head and weighted on her shoulders heavily. She couldn't stand straight, with her knees being so weak and shaky and her head spinning with thousands of what if's. What if she tripped? What if someone objects? What if Stephan suddenly decides he doesn't want this and walk away forever? All the more it made her teeth chatter and shot chills down her spine at every time she glanced at herself in the mirror.

From time to time she paced the room taking deep breaths but even that didn't help, it only caused her to become more nervous and a whole lot more scared. She wasn't ready for this, she can't handle going through with it, she'll blow everything and she knows it.

Tom, who had been in the room with her for the past ten minutes, had taken notice in her actions. Which is why he chose to say the faithful words of?

"Ella, calm down you got this."

He's been through the situation before; he knows how it felt to be put in such a position so saying those words seemed harmless.

She stopped in front of the mirror again. Fixing her hair, pulling up her dress, checking the little makeup she had on and so on. Tom sighed stood from his spot and walked behind Kristian looking into the mirror with her. Through it he saw how evident it was that she was beating herself up. "You looked really beautiful," Tom whispered putting his chin on her shoulder and smiling. It was true, she did look pretty and elegant in that gown, she looked grown up and he'd only wish she would stop worrying about her looks.

"Thanks," she half smiled resting her check against Tom's, "You look quiet handsome yourself,"

"Well when you put it that way it sounds weird," he chuckled removing himself from her shoulder and begun to rub them, "Now think of this like a match, you're going to conquer it, you're going to win. 1, 2, 3 and here's your winner Mrs. Farrelly,"

Kristian took looked down at herself smiling slightly. Mrs. Farrelly. She liked the way it rolled off ones tongue, and just knowing any minute now she would be entitled with the name forever...dropped another ton on her shoulder.

The door slammed open and in walked Phil, the man Kristian had chosen to walk her down the aisle since of course, her real father is nowhere to be seen and Randy had been chosen as Stephan's best man. Tom smiled at the rare sight of Phil looking presentable or in other words in a suit. If it wasn't for Randy enforcing him to wear the damn thing Punk would've walked in wearing pajama pants his old yellow GTS shirt and a hoodie thrown over his head.

"It's time princess," Punk smiled stepping closer into the room. Kristian took one last glance at herself in the mirror before slowly walking to Phil's side. He offered his arm with a smile and Kristian nervously slipped her arms through. They walked quietly to the closed doors of the alter, and Kristian begun to breath heavily. Tom patted her shoulders gave a last smiles and walked through the doors.

Phil stepped in front of Kristian and looked her up and down with a smile, tears forming in his eyes.

"Look at you," he put his hand on her cheek, "I always thought I would be the one out there waiting for you, to see you look this beautiful."

"Dad, don't..." Kristian rubbed Punks hand that rested on her cheek.

"I'm proud of you Kris," Punk pulled her into a hug, "You know when Stephan came to Randy and I to ask permission there was no doubt in my mind that I wasn't going to say yes. We've been through so many things together and you've individually been through so much, but I see that Stephan takes good care of you." Punk pulled away to wipe a tear from his face "Now if he ever put you through anything remotely close to what both of the Johns and I put you through, I don't mind sending him to his grave."

"Thanks," Kristian smiled lightly "I'm sure if it wasn't for any of you I wouldn't have found Stephan...so thanks for everything. I love you dad."

"I love you too," Punk stepped to her side again and stuck out his arm, "Now let's go get you married huh?"

"Let's go get married."

* * *

**That Night**

The dim lights reflected off the white gold, making the ring gleam and shine so beautifully. I was mesmerized by the way it was placed on my finger, and terrified to ever take it off. I wanted to pinch myself, I just had to make sure that this wasn't a dream and when I wake up the next morning this ring will still be on my finger.

The ring. I haven't even had it for less than 7 hours and I'm already attached to it. It represented love, it represented the many memories that will come of it, and it represented us. Forever.

I let out a longing sigh and made a fist. By all means not ever in my life did I think I would make it this far in love. I always thought I would be alone or that I would have my heart broken so much I would eventually decide to never date again and fear men. But here I am, married to a wonderful man.

How did I come so far in life?

Now that I think about it, there were so many times I could've just given up on life. There were so many times I felt there was no hope at all and wanted to take the pain away by ending it all, but there were those people there who helped me push through it. Randy, Phil, Adam, Jay, Stephan and many more.

I looked around the room with a smile, they were all here tonight. Dressed in their suits and conversating at their tables. Their smiles and laughs but a smile on my face. If there was a way I could thank them all, I would. I appreciate everything they've done for me even the smallest things changed my life.

"What's wrong?" I jumped in my seat and turned around to face where the voice came from. In the seat next to me, Stephan laughed softly to himself and brung his hand up to place it on my fist. "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry."

"No its ok...I might be traumatized but it's fine," I joked intertwining our fingers together, "And there's nothing wrong, I was just think about how I got here, ya know?"

"My accent is rubbing off on you," he chuckled looking down at our hands. He brung our hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "I was thinking about the same thing. About how did I go from being just a shadow to you to being you husband?"

"Well-"

"Hey," Jay slapped his hand on the table, "Sorry to interrupt but I think it time for you to take your new wife on the dance floor." Jay jabbed his finger to the dance floor. My eyes followed and saw Tom and Randy pulling their protesting partners to the floor. Jay walked away to his table took ahold of his wife's hand and proceeded to the dance floor.

Stephan stood from his seat and held out his hand. "Well?" I smiled took his hand and stood up. He dragged me out to the middle of the dance floor and pulled me close.

"I hate dancing," I mumbled looking around at everybody who stopped dancing just to state at us. Their smiles scared the hell out of me. I caught my breath and buried my face in Stephan's chest. "They're watching!" I said my voice being muffled by the fabric. His chest rumbled and if anything his arms around me became tighter.

"It's ok." Stephan spoke calmly, "I'm a bit nervous too, but you're here with me so I have nothin' ta worry about."

After those words I was sure to grow more confident in myself. We dance slowly around the floor for what felt like hours, laughing, sneaking small kisses and I was enjoying the warmth of being in his arms.

"Uh," Adam put his hand on Stephan's shoulder with a nervous smile, "You mind me taking my

little sister away from you?"

"No," Stephan stepped away from him, "Go right ahead," he gave a smile and walked off the dance floor. I followed him with my eyes until he was no longer able to be seen. Adam slipped into his place and careful placed one hand on my back. He smiled down at me and shook his head.

"I guess I can check one thing off of my list," he chuckled as we swayed across the floor. I looked up with a raised eye brow, "I lived to see you get married,"

I smiled and looked down at our feet, "I actually always doubted I would get this far," I looked up with a small smile, "With everything I've been through ya know? From the bullying and heartbreaks...getting married just seemed impossible and a distant dream."

"I had a feeling you were going to get married," he smiled "You look like me and I'm a sexy beast, who wouldn't want someone like that?"

I laughed and kicked him in the leg softly. "Wanna be Jericho," I looked across the room and saw Chris with his wife sitting at a table.

"But seriously, you are a beautiful young lady it was only in time that you were going to get married," he shrugged "With all the idiots who broke you...I knew you were strong enough to push through all of it and not only that but become a stronger person because of it." He took ahold of my chin and forced me to look into his eyes, "Even though I wasn't there for you all those time, when I heard about it I had no doubt that you were going to push through it. You were always that kind of person Kristian, you never stopped believing yourself."

I teared up and moved in for a hug. I buried my face into his chest. "Actually, if it wasn't for me hoping that you would rescue me all those time I wouldn't have been able to believe in myself," I looked up with a smile "Because of you I made it this far, and found my happy ever after." I hugged him tightly, "So thank you."

He pulled away ruffled my hair and smiled "You're welcome." He walked off the dance floor; I followed him with my eyes smiling to myself.

If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been confident enough to push through. He was my hope and he always will be. Thanks to him, I found that happy ever after does exist.

* * *

**If any of you read _Adam Copeland: Woman Thief_, I'm updating that on Wednesday. Thanks again for supporting the story. Hopefully I will have another story up some time soon. **


End file.
